Les Mages Ténébreux
by Mortefesse
Summary: Dumbledore mort, Harry est le seul qui puisse achever la grande tâche que le directeur s'était confiée. Mais avant de partir à la recherche des derniers Horcruxes, une lettre de son ancien mentor le conduit à se lancer dans une mystérieuse quête.
1. Dernières Volontés

_Chère, très chère Lysandra,_

_Voilà bien longtemps que nous nous sommes perdu de vue, et croyez bien que je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus souvent. Cependant, comme nous le savons tous deux, il aurait été très mal avisé de correspondre tant que Lord Voldemort n'aurait pas disparu définitivement._

_Pour l'heure, je suis inquiet. Pour vous, comme pour les évènements qui s'annoncent. Bientôt, j'aurai la triste mission de dire adieu à ce monde – ce monde qui, hélas, a encore besoin de moi. Néanmoins, je maintiens mes affirmations de notre dernière rencontre : le garçon peut ! Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais, mon amie, et si vous vous souvenez encore de mes sages conseils, vous admettrez que je ne me trompe peut-être pas._

_Aussi, je me tourne une dernière fois vers vous : aidez le garçon. Malgré toutes ses mésaventures, son courage n'aura jamais failli, sa loyauté n'aura jamais faibli et son cœur sera toujours resté aussi bon qu'à sa naissance. Vous êtes la seule qui puisse lui venir en aide, désormais, et je m'en remets à vous pour l'emmener vers la victoire._

_Adieu,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Couvertes d'écailles bleues et dotées de griffes acérées, les mains qui tenaient le parchemin le plièrent cérémonieusement comme si la lettre avait été d'une valeur inimaginable. Puis elles posèrent le papier sur la longue table basse qui trônait au centre du salon ; et un silence d'attente s'installa, rompu par la pluie fine qui martelait timidement les fenêtres et le crépitement des bûches brûlant dans l'âtre d'une modeste cheminée.

La créature reptilienne détourna ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales du parchemin pour les orienter sur son auditrice. Il s'agissait d'une très vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs et soyeux, le visage si ridé qu'elle paraissait porter une multitude de toiles d'araignée sur la tête, et aux yeux aveugles. Bien que la créature n'ait jamais ressenti la moindre tristesse à ce jour, elle comprenait parfaitement celle de son hôtesse.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était mort. Aussi bien pour la vieille femme que pour la créature, cette perte était une sinistre nouvelle. La créature connaissait Dumbledore par sa réputation, et plus particulièrement pour son respect à l'égard des êtres magiques. Lysandra lui avait souvent répété, au cours des deux dernières décennies, que s'il existait bien un être humain fiable en ce monde, c'était bien Dumbledore.

La créature n'en doutait pas une seule seconde : en fait, elle ne remettait jamais en doute la plus petite certitude de Lysandra. Si la vieille femme affirmait quelque chose, personne ne soupçonnait qu'elle ait pu se tromper – car, de mémoire, ça ne s'était jamais produit.

─ Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? demanda la créature d'une voix sifflante.

Les innombrables rides de Lysandra parurent gonfler, la rajeunissant d'un coup sans pour autant duper quiconque sur son âge très avancé – et inimaginable. Elle répondit avec un faible sourire, d'une voix à peine moins ferme et vive que celle d'une jeune femme de vingt ans :

─ Je crains que ton rôle dans cette affaire soit minime, mon enfant, déclara-t-elle. Néanmoins, tu peux effectivement faire quelque chose : renseignes-toi auprès des maîtres, cherche la perle rare, trouve une personne qui pourra accomplir la terrible mission que je lui confierai. Choisis un Grand Initié, Edroll, et ne reviens que quand tu en auras un.

La créature dénommée Edroll plissa légèrement ses yeux reptiliens. Edroll connaissait suffisamment la vieille femme pour savoir que la destruction totale d'une capitale ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une « terrible mission ». Quelle tâche s'apprêtait-elle à confier ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait une menace redoutable se dissimuler sous les projets de Lysandra.

─ Ne serait-il pas préférable de sélectionner quelqu'un d'un niveau supérieur ? tenta-t-il.

─ Préférable, sans aucun doute, reconnut Lysandra d'une voix sereine. La question, cependant, n'est pas « que préférons-nous ? », mais que « pouvons-nous ? » Et crois-moi, mon enfant, un Grand Initié est l'unique choix qui s'offre à nous.

Edroll s'inclina, convaincu par les explications de Lysandra.

─ Dois-je m'intéresser à toutes les classes ? ajouta-t-il.

─ Privilégie les Ombres, les Guerriers et les Invocateurs, dit Lysandra après un instant de réflexion. Et si tu découvres qu'une Ombre étudie également la Guerre ou l'Invocation, n'hésite pas une seconde à l'inscrire dans la liste des potentiels. Plus cette pauvre âme aura d'armes en sa possession et plus nous lui offrirons une chance de survivre…

Les yeux reptiliens se plissèrent à nouveau, d'une manière plus prononcée.

─ Je pensais que vous la chargeriez simplement de ramener le garçon, avoua-t-il.

─ Aucun être humain n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, Edroll, et il en sera de même aussi longtemps que je vivrais, déclara Lysandra avec patience. Laisse-moi m'occuper du garçon, et va accomplir la mission que je t'ai confié. Je m'en remets à ton jugement.

La créature s'inclina respectueusement puis s'éloigna, pour finalement disparaître par la porte. Avec un infime soupir, Lysandra s'affaissa légèrement sur son fauteuil puis le quitta. D'un pas aussi assuré que si elle n'avait pas souffert de cécité, elle contourna son confortable meuble pour s'approcher de la cheminée et s'agenouiller devant le feu de bois.

Elle tendit une main ridée et tremblantes. Comme protégé par un sortilège, le bras s'enfonça parmi les flammes qui s'écartaient sur son passage, lui ouvrant un chemin jusqu'à une pierre amovible, bien plus sombre que toutes les autres. L'index de Lysandra suffit à la bouger : en l'effleurant du bout du doigt, la vieille femme activa apparemment un enchantement qui fit jaillir la brique de son emplacement.

Flottant au-dessus de la main tendue, la brique attendait que les doigts décharnés de Lysandra mettent le grappin sur le contenu de la cachette : un grand morceau de cuir de dragon enveloppant ce qui, sans aucun doute possible, devait être un livre. La pierre reprit sa place dès que Lysandra recula la main, et les flammes refermèrent le passage à mesure que le bras tendu de la vieille femme se rétractait. Quand le précieux trésor fut hors de l'âtre, Lysandra regagna son fauteuil.

Confortablement installée, Lysandra ouvrit le grand morceau de cuir pour libérer l'ouvrage, qu'elle ne tarda pas à parcourir du bout des doigts. Sa cécité l'empêchait de voir, c'était un fait, mais elle _voyait_ quand même. Tout comme Dumbledore des années auparavant, l'épais grimoire diffusait une espèce de halo que les yeux aveugles de Lysandra distinguaient parfaitement. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient répandre cette aura – et plus rares encore étaient les objets.

Les doigts de Lysandra parcoururent le centre de la couverture de cuir – elle s'en souvenait – noir. Des reliefs y avaient été placés, à défaut de titre. Ils tournaient tous autour d'un axe, les faisant défiler les uns après les autres, et bien qu'elle ne put les voir de ses propres yeux, Lysandra les reconnut sans mal en les caressant. Quatre crânes de quatre couleurs, une pour chacun, et chacun ayant une signification que personne, aujourd'hui, ne pourrait soupçonner même dans ses cauchemars les plus fous.

Lysandra souleva légèrement la première couverture et glissa sa main dessous pour attraper une lettre qu'elle avait secrètement espérée ne jamais avoir à envoyer. Dumbledore l'avait rédigée quinze années plus tôt, lors de leur dernière rencontre, et Lysandra lui avait promis de veiller dessus jusqu'à ce que le moment de l'envoyer arrive. Tout en espérant que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Mais ce jour funeste de la mort de Dumbledore était venu et, malheureusement, Lord Voldemort vivait toujours.

Lysandra soupira.

─ Mon très cher Albus, j'ose croire que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé sur ce garçon, murmura-t-elle.

Un bruissement d'ailes précéda l'apparition d'un bien étrange oiseau. Il avait un très long cou, comme celui d'une oie, et une crête de flammes bleu glacé qui lui descendaient de la tête jusqu'aux plumes les plus longues, répandant derrière lui un léger scintillement bleuté. Lysandra tourna la tête et regarda le halo volant, bleu clair, se poser sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en laissant échapper un petit cri aigu et mélodique.

─ Toujours aussi prompt à te porter volontaire pour un courrier, hein ?! commenta Lysandra d'un ton amusé. Parfait, car cette missive est d'une importance capitale. Tu dois la délivrer à Harry Potter, que tu trouveras au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, en Angleterre. Il serait préférable que tu joues la carte de la discrétion, car les humains te croient disparu…

Une voix douce, masculine, résonna dans son esprit :

_J'ai toujours été prudent, Lysandra_, dit-elle.

C'était vrai, bien entendu, mais Lysandra connaissait l'oiseau depuis si longtemps que, compte tenu de la situation actuelle en Grande-Bretagne, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, la vieille femme fit jaillir un coffret adapté au livre, qu'elle plaça délicatement à l'intérieur. Refermant le contenant, elle l'emballa d'un autre geste désinvolte. Une enveloppe apparut et, une fois la lettre de Dumbledore à l'intérieur, Lysandra acheva la missive en fixant le message sur le carton de l'ouvrage.

_Est-ce une bonne idée de confier un tel ouvrage à un être humain ?_ demanda l'oiseau par télépathie, d'un ton indifférent.

Lysandra hocha vaguement la tête. Aussi avisés que furent les conseils de Dumbledore de son vivant, il était toujours resté un être humain ; plus que toutes les autres races, Lysandra se méfiait des humains et de leur intelligence. Cependant, Dumbledore avait été son ami – un exploit, pour un sorcier – et elle ne voyait aucune raison valable de ne pas respecter ses dernières paroles.

─ Il y aura quelqu'un pour le surveiller, de toute façon, annonça-t-elle. Quelqu'un de chez nous.

L'oiseau ne répondit pas, mais Lysandra le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu qu'elle commettait une bonne action. Il prit cependant le paquet entre ses griffes très acérées, posa un regard intense et perle sur la vieille femme, puis se volatilisa dans un éclair enflammé et froid.


	2. Le Choix

─ POTTER !

Harry leva les yeux au plafond et jeta un regard accusateur à Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage blanc qui piaillait avec animation, frustrée de devoir rester enfermée dans sa cage. Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, le jeune homme quitta son bureau et s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre pour s'excuser de la gêne occasionnée par son oiseau. Sa main se posa sur la poignée au moment même un cri strident retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Plongeant une main dans sa poche, il en sortit sa fine baguette puis ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier. Un martèlement sourd frappait contre sa tempe droite, tandis que des pensées plus dramatiques les unes que les autres défilaient dans son esprit à une telle vitesse qu'il n'arrivait même pas à toutes les saisir.

Atterrissant souplement au pied de l'escalier après avoir sauté les dernières marches, il suffit d'un seul coup d'œil dans le salon pour que Harry comprenne qu'il s'était emballé : maigre et le visage chevalin, Petunia, cachée derrière son époux massif, observait d'un air ahuri quelque chose d'apparemment très petit. Tout au moins, la chose nécessitait qu'on baissa les yeux pour pouvoir la regarder. Malgré tout, la prudence ne quitta pas le cœur de Harry.

Profitant de l'abasourdissement de Vernon et de Petunia, il se glissa dans le couloir sans être remarqué et accéda à la cuisine. S'adossant contre le mur, il prit une profonde inspiration et lança un bref coup d'œil dans le salon, par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur l'intrus, qui l'observait également comme s'il avait parfaitement anticipé la stratégie de contournement de Harry.

Le jeune homme cilla. L'intrus était un oiseau comme il n'en avait jamais vu : de la taille d'un cygne, une longue crinière de flammes bleues et froides cascadaient de sa tête, puis le long de son grand cou, jusqu'à ses longues plumes scintillantes. On aurait pu confondre l'animal avec un phénix, mais Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir un phénix sous les yeux et les différences étaient énormes. Après une interminable seconde troublée, le sorcier remarqua enfin un paquet sur lequel était posé l'oiseau.

Glissant sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son jean, Harry contourna le comptoir, les yeux fixés sur l'étonnant animal. Il sentait une étonnante intelligence dans le regard gris perle de l'oiseau et s'en méfia davantage : ne connaissant pas cette race, Harry préférait prendre des précautions, au cas où l'oiseau lui aurait été envoyé par un ennemi.

L'animal, jusqu'alors posé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, traversa l'espace vide qui le séparait du sofa, comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. L'accès au paquet à présent libéré, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment en gardant un œil sur l'oiseau et baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe fixée au paquet.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement douloureux : l'écriture ronde, penchée et élégante, figurant sur l'enveloppe, c'était celle de Dumbledore. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment la main du directeur de Poudlard pouvait-elle s'afficher sur cette enveloppe ? Un héritage ? Chassant ces questions de son esprit et oubliant momentanément l'oiseau comme son oncle et sa tante, Harry ramassa l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en retira un parchemin jaunissant.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'écris cette lettre un an seulement après t'avoir confié à ta tante, au cas où je mourrai avant que tu ne fasses ton entrée à Poudlard car, crois-moi, je suis déjà très vieux aujourd'hui. Si, par chance, j'ai pu te regarder entrer au collège, cette lettre t'a été adressée parce que j'ai finalement succombé à ma longue existence et que Lord Voldemort est revenu._

_N'ayant jamais pris la peine de m'intéresser aux secrets de la divination, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la situation actuelle, mais j'ose espérer que tu approches de ta majorité – cela nous faciliterait la tâche, tu peux me croire ! Si tu ne le sais pas encore, la maison de ta tante te protègera jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes tes dix-sept ans ; après cela, Lord Voldemort pourra venir t'y chercher, mais nous ne lui en laisserons pas le temps._

_Car, Harry, j'ai une mission d'une importance inimaginable à te confier, et je ne doute pas que tu es parfaitement capable de la mener à bien. Mais je préfère te prévenir, ce sera une épreuve difficile et, sans fausse modestie, mon intelligence nettement supérieure à la moyenne me laisse penser que jamais tu n'auras eu de défi aussi dangereux que celui-ci. Il est cependant essentiel que tu mènes cette quête._

_Si je ne me trompe pas, cette lettre t'est parvenue avec un ouvrage très ancien, bien plus ancien que tu ne pourrais le soupçonner. Ce livre, tu ne pourras probablement jamais le lire, mais tu rencontreras sûrement des personnes capables de te raconter l'histoire qu'il contient. Par précaution, toutefois, je ne tiens pas à ce que tous les éléments te parviennent d'un coup, au cas où ils seraient interceptés._

_Il ne manque que deux choses, en vérité. La première, tu la trouveras dans la tête de la gargouille qui mène – ou menait – à mon bureau. Quant à la deuxième chose, Harry, et c'est la plus importante : il te faudra retrouver une antiquité appelée le Miroir du Riséd. Normalement, tu trouveras des instructions avec le premier objet, qui te permettront de parvenir à tes fins._

_Il existe une règle à respecter coûte que coûte : tu ne dois surtout pas être vu ! Si je n'ai pas pu te la donner, tu trouveras la cape d'invisibilité de ton père dans mon bureau, dans un tiroir. Mais n'oublie jamais cet avertissement, Harry : en aucun cas, tu dois être repéré. Sinon, les conséquences seraient dramatiques._

_En te souhaitant bonne chance,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. : Si mon intuition est bonne, c'est un Fice qui t'apportera ce message. Garde-le précieusement, il te sera très utile. En revanche, confie ton animal de compagnie, si tu en as un, à un ami, car le voyage lui serait fatal._

Harry relut deux fois la lettre. Côté énigmes, Dumbledore avait mis le paquet dans cette lettre. Qu'est-ce que le vieux sage attendait de lui ? Cette quête d'une importance « inimaginable » était-elle celle de retrouver et détruire les Horcruxes ? Quelque chose lui disait que non, car Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris la peine de dissimuler quelque chose dans une gargouille ; d'autant que son mentor ne savait rien, ou presque, des Horcruxes de Voldemort avant la sixième année de Harry.

Harry tourna les yeux vers le paquet. Il contenait donc un livre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer de plus près, car l'oncle Vernon sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits :

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? s'exclama-t-il en pointant un index boudiné sur l'oiseau.

─ Un Fice, je crois, répondit Harry d'une voix distraite en contemplant l'animal.

─ Un… _quoi_ ?

─ Un oiseau des Glaces.

Il fallut un petit moment à Harry pour réaliser que la réponse ne venait pas de lui, mais de sa tante qui, une fois encore, chamboulait toute la maison en exposant ses connaissances sur le monde de la magie. D'autant que, pour le coup, les connaissances de Petunia dépassaient celles de Harry, qui la fixa d'un œil calculateur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication au fait que sa tante puisse savoir ce qu'était un Fice : Lily, sa sœur, la mère de Harry, s'y était intéressée un jour ou l'autre.

─ Un… Ca existe, ces trucs ? s'étonna l'oncle Vernon.

─ Chut, Vernon ! gémit Petunia, livide. Il nous entend…

Harry cilla. Depuis quand Petunia s'inquiétait-elle de ses réactions ? Mais après un moment, il réalisa que sa tante faisait référence au Fice, et non à lui. Tournant les yeux vers l'oiseau, dont le regard perle et serein restait posé sur lui, Harry l'observa avec indécision, jusqu'à ce que le Fice penche légèrement sa tête pour désigner le livre.

Harry baissa les yeux et remarqua les reliefs qui ornaient la couverture. Quatre crânes tournaient avec lenteur, comme les aiguilles d'une montre insolite, chacun d'une couleur différente : un rouge, un noir, un vert et un blanc. Il n'y avait aucun titre et, saisissant le bouquin, Harry constata qu'il était bien plus lourd qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Tout en ne doutait pas un seul instant que Dumbledore disait vrai en lui affirmant qu'il ne pourrait pas lire le livre, Harry l'ouvrit.

A la première page figurait une sorte de table des matières rédigée dans une étrange langue. Des runes complexes, artistiques, se succédaient sans qu'aucune d'elles ne rappela quoique ce fut à Harry, qui ne chercha pas à insister et referma l'ouvrage. Il n'avait plus aucun doute : la mission confiée dans cette lettre par Dumbledore ne concernait pas du tout les Horcruxes. Mais, dans ce cas, qu'était-elle censée apporter ? Etait-elle aussi dangereuse que Dumbledore le lui annonçait ?

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Dumbledore d'exposer ses étudiants à un quelconque danger, Harry le savait mieux que personne. Alors, que le vieux sage lui confie une telle mission lui faisait réfléchir sur la nature de cette mystérieuse quête. Visiblement, la tâche confiée était de très haute importance, car le directeur de Poudlard n'aurait jamais entraîné Harry dans une telle affaire s'il avait pu la confier à une personne beaucoup plus expérimentée.

Harry reprit la lettre et repéra rapidement le paragraphe abordant les objets qui ne lui avaient pas été livrés. L'un d'eux se cachait dans la gargouille gardant l'accès au bureau directorial ; autrement dit, ce serait l'élément le plus facile à récupérer. Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait simplement du Miroir du Riséd, que Harry n'avait plus vu depuis sa première année. Cet élément-là lui poserait bien plus de soucis.

Harry poussa un léger soupir. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement gros à avaler d'un coup, qu'il avait l'impression de nager en pleine science-fiction. Comme s'il s'était endormi à son bureau, en fait, mais le Fice, tout comme la lettre et le livre, était parfaitement réel.

─ Je dois partir, annonça-t-il d'une voix absente.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres plus vite que son esprit ne les analysa. Toutefois, il lui semblait évident que Dumbledore attendait qu'il quitte le 4, Privet Drive, le jour même où il aurait reçu cette lettre. Une petite secousse de la tête du Fice lui laissa présumer qu'il faisait le bon choix, même si ce même choix lui paraissait horriblement spontané.

─ Partir… partir où ? interrogea Vernon.

─ Partir, dit simplement Harry en se levant, le livre et la lettre dans chaque main.

─ Attends, attends, mon garçon ! protesta l'oncle Vernon avec colère. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tes gugus d'amis bizarres ont très clairement dit que tu devais rester jusqu'à la fin du mois. Si tu pars dès ce soir, rien ne nous garantit que nous bénéficierons de leur protection !

─ Ils vous protégeront, affirma Harry. Mes « gugus d'amis bizarres », comme tu dis, tiennent toujours leur parole. A la fin du mois, ils viendront vous chercher pour vous emmener en lieux sûrs.

Semblable à une statue déconcertée, un doigt menaçant toujours tendu sur son neveu, l'oncle Vernon resta figé tandis que Harry passait devant lui et Petunia pour sortir du salon. D'un battement d'ailes, le Fice bondit dans les airs et plana paisiblement dans le sillage du jeune homme, un scintillement bleuté derrière lui.

_Alors ?_

La voix de Lysandra résonna dans l'esprit du Fice, qui n'en parut pas surpris et répondit :

_Il semble que Dumbledore ne se trompait pas sur ce garçon, _répondit l'oiseau. _Nous ne tarderons pas à partir pour Poudlard, visiblement._

_Alors prends soin de toi, Flyis, et veille sur l'enfant… Adieu, mon ami._

_Adieu, Lysandra_, répondit le Fice d'une voix paisible.


	3. Flyis

Sous les yeux attentifs du Fice nommé Flyis, Harry avait envoyé Hedwige chez les Weasley, non sans une longue séance de caresses, puis il s'était attelé à préparer un sac. A cette occasion, il ne s'était pas embarrassé de l'interdiction des sorciers de premier cycle, utilisant la magie comme bon lui semblait en espérant qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne comprendrait l'utilité de sorts ménagers et d'un autre d'Agrandissement.

Son sac magiquement agrandi put contenir tout ce dont il aurait sans doute besoin, à savoir quelques livres – Hermione serait fière ! –, quelques victuailles – notamment un énorme fondant au chocolat qui lui avait été adressé par Mrs Weasley –, ainsi que des affaires de rechange, sa carte du Maraudeur et, bien évidemment, sa merveilleuse cape d'invisibilité. Celle-ci ressortit rapidement du sac, cependant : apparemment, le Fice n'avait aucune intention de sortir d'ici avec un Harry parfaitement visible, et il le fit comprendre d'un claquement de bec.

Rapidement, la chambre de Harry étincela comme jamais, même s'il restait encore du progrès à faire du côté des sortilèges ménagers. Une première enveloppe du ministère de la Magie entra par la fenêtre quand Harry enfila son sac à dos, mais il se contenta de débarrasser le hibou de sa missive et balança la lettre dans la corbeille sans cérémonie. S'assurant que sa baguette magique était bien rangée dans sa poche, Harry poussa un profond soupir déterminé et se tourna vers le Fice.

Flyis s'envola une nouvelle fois pour venir présenter les longues plumes de sa queue à Harry, qui saisit celles épargnées par la crête enflammée avec hésitation. Dès que ses doigts et sa paume effleurèrent le plumage de l'oiseau, une douce fraîcheur se répandit dans sa main et descendit le long de son bras. Le même phénomène se produisait avec les phénix, Harry s'en souvenait, mais les phénix diffusaient de la chaleur.

Les pieds de Harry quittèrent le sol sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Focalisé sur les similarités étroites du Fice et du phénix, sa chambre s'était complètement évanouie de sa perception. Ce fut en passant par la fenêtre, toutefois, qu'il réalisa que son départ du 4, Privet Drive, était définitif ; il n'en ressentit aucune émotion particulière, même si sa bonne conscience lui reprochait de ne pas avoir pris la peine de dire « adieu » à son oncle et à sa tante.

Le Fice n'alla pas très loin. En réalité, il descendit presque aussitôt pour poser Harry sur le trottoir puis il s'installa sur le muret et tourna son regard perle sur le jeune homme surpris.

_Il m'est impossible d'utiliser mon pouvoir de téléportation, car je nous attirerai irrémédiablement des ennuis dont nous pouvons nous passer, _annonça-t-il.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix résonner dans son esprit. Communiquer par télépathie, c'était un pouvoir que le phénix n'avait pas, lui ! Et ce petit détail intrigua beaucoup le jeune homme, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque oiseau capable de parler humain. Néanmoins, les pensées de Harry révisèrent rapidement leurs priorités : de toute évidence, Flyis attendait que Harry les fasse tous les deux transplaner.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, comprenant à présent ce que Petunia entendait par « il nous entend ». Flyis bondit souplement sur son épaule, son plumage froid effleurant la joue de Harry, qui s'en moqua pour concentrer toutes ses pensées sur leur destination : Pré-au-Lard. L'espace d'un instant, il estima qu'il serait peut-être préférable qu'il enfile sa cape d'invisibilité maintenant, mais il doutait réussir son transplanage en étant accroupi.

Un deuxième hibou apparut au-dessus d'un réverbère lorsque Harry tourna enfin les talons. D'un seul coup, tout disparut : les grandes maisons carrées de Privet Drive, les voitures étincelantes que chaque voisin tenait à mettre en évidence pour montrer combien il pouvait se permettre de dépenser l'argent qu'il gagnait. Absolument tout disparut, remplacé par une obscurité oppressante qui comprima Harry de toutes parts, lui enserrant la poitrine pour lui vider les poumons de l'air qu'ils contenaient.

A bout de souffle, la lumière revint, l'oxygène également, et une brise fraîche caressa Harry tandis que ses poumons se remplissaient frénétiquement d'air jusqu'à saturation. Le souffle court, le sorcier sentit son épaule se libérer du poids de Flyis, qui s'envola majestueusement et adressa un dernier message à Harry par télépathie :

_Je t'attends dans le bureau du directeur_, annonça-t-il.

Et Harry disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité extirpée de la poche de sa veste. Descendant l'allée reliant Poudlard au village de Pré-au-Lard, Harry fit rapidement le point, profitant de l'absence d'obstacles à éviter.

Les évènements s'enchaînaient à une vitesse prodigieuse, lui semblait-il. Une semaine après la mort de Dumbledore, une lettre de celui-ci, écrite quinze ans auparavant, le priait de se lancer dans une obscure aventure apparemment plus importante que les Horcruxes. Que devait-il faire ? Quels dangers aurait-il à affronter ? Pourquoi ne devait-il en aucun cas être vu ? Quelles seraient les conséquences de la plus petite erreur ?

Harry secoua la tête et aperçut les lueurs de Pré-au-Lard, le seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, et un véritable nid d'Aurors et de Mangemorts depuis le retour public de Lord Voldemort. Des personnes se promenaient dans la grand-rue bordée des magasins les plus incroyables du monde de la magie, et il était bien difficile pour Harry de déterminer si ces promeneurs étaient des habitants, des touristes, des employés du ministère ou des serviteurs de Voldemort.

Fort heureusement, la cape d'invisibilité lui permettait d'échapper à une situation où il pourrait savoir qui était un ennemi et qui était un ami. Le soleil safran disparaissait calmement derrière les montagnes occidentales de la vallée, teintant le ciel oriental d'une somptueuse couleur indigo. Sous le dégradé le plus magique du monde, selon Harry, le sorcier atteignit le palier de Honeydukes, la confiserie la plus populaire de Grande-Bretagne.

Observant les clients comme les gérants par la vitrine de la porte, Harry saisit la première occasion qui s'offrit pour s'introduire à l'intérieur et zigzagua entre les gourmands pour atteindre la porte menant à la réserve du magasin. Dès qu'il eut refermé le panneau derrière lui, Harry s'autorisa une imprudence en extirpant son bras armé de la cape d'invisibilité pour faire jaillir une vive lueur de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou les ombres lui paraissaient-elles plus menaçantes que lors de sa première excursion dans la réserve ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il sentit un étrange poids s'installer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'avançait vers l'endroit précis où avait été aménagée la trappe donnant accès au passage secret. Discrète, parfaitement fondue dans le sol poussiéreux, il était improbable que quelqu'un puisse la trouver, à moins de savoir qu'elle était là.

Harry le souleva rapidement et disparut par l'ouverture avant de refermer la trappe. Levant la baguette allumée au-dessus de lui, il découvrit l'escalier de pierre usé qui descendait jusqu'au tunnel. Le poids, dans sa poitrine, s'alourdit davantage à mesure qu'il descendait les marches informes. Il fallait avouer que la différence entre s'introduire et s'échapper de Poudlard était exceptionnelle, d'autant que Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il découvrirait au collège de sorcellerie.

Depuis sa promotion au poste de directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore s'était toujours présenté comme le rempart suprême de l'école contre les mages noirs. Maintenant qu'il avait disparu, toutefois, l'accès au château paraissait grand ouvert à Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Chose curieuse, le mot « Mangemort » apparut tout juste dans l'esprit de Harry que son regard captait une lueur tremblotante s'éloignant de l'escalier. Harry s'immobilisa instantanément et éteignit aussitôt sa baguette magique pour ramener son bras à l'abri, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il y avait _quelqu'un_ dans le tunnel ?! Qui ?! Harry s'empressa d'aller le découvrir, non sans prendre la précaution de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible.

Dans sa hâte, toutefois, il trébucha et la lueur fébrile produisit un merveilleux effet lumineux sur l'une des parois du tunnel. A l'évidence, le sorcier s'était retourné, alerté par le bruit du trébuchement, mais Harry ne s'inquiéta pas encore. Poursuivant sa route en marchant d'un pas plus précautionneux, il se faufila jusqu'à la grande courbe que décrivait le passage et s'arrêta finalement dès qu'il put avoir un contact visuel sur le propriétaire de la lumière.

_Chose très curieuse, en effet_, songea-t-il en ayant l'impression qu'on le plongeait dans un bain rempli de glaçons. Car, à quelques mètres de lui, quatre Mangemorts, facilement reconnaissables avec leurs tenues noires et leurs yeux étincelants à travers les fentes de leur cagoule, arpentaient le passage secret en direction de Poudlard. A l'exception du mage noir alerté, qui continuait de fouiller du regard la pénombre que ses acolytes et lui avaient laissée derrière eux.

Ainsi donc, l'invasion avait déjà commencé. Et Harry connaissait déjà l'identité d'un des piliers de cet abominable plan : Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver, dont le curriculum vitae était aussi impressionnant que lui-même était pitoyable. Traître, complice de meurtres, ancien Maraudeur et, par conséquent, un des créateurs de la carte du même nom. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il était un Animagus non déclaré… A n'en point douter, si Peter Pettigrow n'offrait aucun spectacle reluisant, ses faits et méfaits montraient que cet effroyable rat était débrouillard.

Pour l'heure, cependant, Pettigrow n'appartenait pas au quatuor envoyé à Poudlard. Attentif, Harry se décida rapidement sur quoi faire et attendit que les trois Mangemorts de tête disparaissent pour glisser sa baguette sous un pli de sa cape.

─ _Stupefix_ ! murmura-t-il.

Un éclair de lumière rouge feu inattendu jaillit du sol et frappa le Mangemort pris de court à l'estomac. Le mage noir bascula en arrière et s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol irrégulier, sa baguette levée et toujours allumée. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de l'éteindre, car elle lui était très utile, même si le soutien du faisceau lumineux qu'elle diffusait fut de courte durée.

Par chance, les trois Mangemorts avançaient lentement, prudemment, visiblement méfiants. Si Rogue était capable d'objectivité, il n'aurait certainement pas manqué d'affirmer à ces trois-là que même si Dumbledore était mort, la défense de Poudlard n'était pas relâchée. Harry songeait particulièrement au professeur McGonagall, qu'il imaginait aussi redoutable au quotidien qu'au cours d'un duel. Et puis, si Dumbledore s'était totalement trompé sur Rogue, Harry reconnaissait sans mal que le directeur avait toujours su s'entourer de personnes fiables et courageuses.

Non, prendre possession de Poudlard ne serait pas une tâche aisée pour les Mangemorts. Toutefois, ils représentaient malgré tout un obstacle sérieux dans la progression de Harry pour rejoindre Poudlard : au mieux, il pourrait les contourner et prendre de l'avance. Au pire, un miracle l'entraînerait à vaincre les trois mages noirs d'un coup si le combat s'avérait inévitable. Et bien que Harry rechigna à voir les choses en face, l'affrontement était effectivement inévitable.

Comme le prouva un grand cri qui, à la grande horreur de Harry, s'éleva derrière lui. Le mage noir qui avait reçu son éclair de Stupéfixion avait été réanimé par un retardataire, et tous deux s'avançaient à présent vers leurs camarades, baguettes brandies, leurs yeux étincelants fouillant les moindres recoins de la distance qui les séparait de leurs acolytes.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna le Mangemort le plus massif.

Harry n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que ce Mangemort pouvait être Amycus Carrow. En entendant sa voix, cependant, l'identité du mage noir ne fit plus aucun doute, et une furieuse envie de jaillir de sa cape d'invisibilité pour décocher une pluie de maléfices en tous genres au gigantesque sorcier envahit l'esprit du jeune homme.

Il demeura caché, invisible, car son sang-froid reprit rapidement le dessus pour lui exposer un détail de grande importance : l'attention des trois Mangemorts de tête était tournée sur leurs camarades et, par conséquent, une excellente opportunité de prendre de l'avance s'offrait à Harry. Pendant que les deux arrivants communiquaient les évènements survenus quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune homme fit un grand tour des trois autres pour passer derrière leur dos et s'engager vers la sortie du passage secret.

Un trait de lumière frappa quelques instants plus tard le sol, le ratant de quelques centimètres, et Harry craint d'avoir été repéré. Une fraction de seconde après cette première attaque, toutefois, un autre jet rougeâtre fendit les airs pour aller percuter le pied d'une paroi, des mètres plus loin. Apparemment, les Mangemorts étaient entrés dans une séance de « nettoyage », balançant leurs sortilèges à l'aveuglette en espérant qu'ils toucheraient l'intrus.

Par précaution, Harry préféra continuer son chemin à reculons, au moins jusqu'à ce que les sortilèges ne représentent plus une menace. Il comprit dix mètres plus loin son erreur : posant le pied sur un plan incliné glissant, il trébucha en projetant de minuscules cailloux dans tous les sens avec son pied, et des cris retentirent. Il se redressa aussitôt, juste à temps pour bondir sur le côté et éviter deux traits rouge feu qui allèrent exploser le plan incliné sur lequel il s'était vautré.

Ramenant précipitamment sa cape d'invisibilité pour redevenir entièrement invisible, Harry réalisa la seconde d'après qu'il se faisait des illusions : maintenant qu'il avait été repéré, sa protection était plus un fardeau qu'un soutien. Car, en effet, trois éclairs fusaient déjà vers lui avant même qu'il ait réussi à rétablir la position de sa cape, et il dut une nouvelle fois s'écarter en toute urgence, dévoilant jambes et chaussures dans sa fuite.

Résigné, Harry rejeta finalement sa cape d'invisibilité avec colère et brandit sa baguette magique :

─ _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

─ C'est Potter ! lança Amycus au même moment.

Le sortilège de Harry irradia le tunnel d'une lumière éblouissante et sembla toucher quelqu'un, car un bruit sonore annonçant la chute d'une baguette magique résonna à côté de Harry quelques instants plus tard. Ebloui par son propre sortilège, il cligna frénétiquement des yeux et constata qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à lancer un sort : quatre rayons écarlates avaient déjà parcouru les deux tiers de la distance qui le séparait des mages noirs.

Une seule solution se présenta en un éclair dans l'esprit de Harry, qui se laissa basculer en arrière pour s'affaler au sol. Les maléfices des Mangemorts passèrent à quelques centimètres de son nez, dégageant une légère chaleur sur leur passage, mais Harry ne les regarda pas poursuivre leur chemin. Se relevant après un roulé-boulé sur le côté, il leva sa baguette au moment où quatre autres éclairs se précipitaient sur lui :

─ _Protego_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry pouvait prétendre avoir une excellente expérience du charme du Bouclier sans paraître arrogant ou prétentieux. Son sortilège, toutefois, ne produisit pas du tout l'effet habituel : dans un craquement assourdissant et étrangement métallique, un énorme bloc de glaces jaillit du sol pour intercepter toutes les attaques ennemies. Des exclamations retentirent de l'autre côté du pic bleuté, qui s'élargit très vite et occupa bientôt toute largeur et toute la hauteur du tunnel, semblable à une muraille.

Dans un éclair d'un bleu glacé, Flyis surgit au-dessus de Harry et fondit vers lui.

_Le temps presse, à présent. Mes pouvoirs ont sûrement été détectés. Attrape ma queue !_

Harry s'exécuta, tout en se demandant comment les pouvoirs d'un Fice pouvait avoir été détecté – et par qui ?! Sans accorder la moindre attention au froid qui se répandit dans sa main, Harry attrapa les plumes de la queue de Flyis. Il y eut un éclair éblouissant, froid et bleu, et tous deux disparurent.


	4. La Curiosité de Dumbledore

Passer du tunnel au bureau de Dumbledore fut si rapide que Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans la grande pièce circulaire où, bien souvent, il s'était rendu au cours de ses six premières – et dernières – années d'études. Alignés sur des tables aux pieds effilés, les instruments en argent de Dumbledore étaient aussi silencieux que la salle et, désormais sans occupant, le perchoir d'or destiné autrefois à Fumseck avait disparu.

A part ces deux détails, tout portait à croire que Dumbledore était toujours vivant, mais Harry savait que, s'il se retournait, il aurait une preuve irréfutable de la disparition du directeur. Comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé à ce poste, le portrait du vieux sage ornait désormais le mur du bureau. Sans jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour contempler le visage paisible et endormi de son mentor, Harry prit la direction de la double porte de chêne massif, Flyis volant derrière lui.

Les pouvoirs de cet oiseau étaient remarquables. Comment pouvait-il créer un mur de glace ? Harry se le demandait bien, mais il jugeait le moment mal venu pour commencer à poser des questions sur les origines du Fice. Néanmoins, il n'oubliait pas que l'usage de ces mêmes pouvoirs pouvaient avoir été détectés, et Harry avait la ferme intention de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Atteindre la gargouille ne présenta aucun problème, en partie parce qu'elle se trouvait juste devant le palier. Le souci majeur auquel se confronta Harry fut de savoir comment accéder au fameux objet de Dumbledore. Il eut beau en faire le tour trois fois, il ne trouva aucun bouton, aucun interstice pouvant laisser deviner qu'un compartiment secret se dissimulait quelque part dans la statue hideuse. Posé sur la tête, Flyis faisant preuve d'une grande patience tandis que Harry se creusait les méninges.

Dumbledore avait enfermé quelque chose dans cette statue. Quelque chose que Harry devait récupérer, mais par quel moyen ? Connaissant l'illustre sorcier, Harry doutait qu'il puisse atteindre cet objet par le biais d'un vulgaire sortilège. Et si Dumbledore l'avait caché pour que l'objet revienne à Harry, cela signifiait-il que le directeur avait pris toutes les précautions pour que seul Harry puisse l'atteindre ?

Si tel était le cas, alors la seule explication plausible se présentait tout naturellement : le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents, que seuls Lord Voldemort et Harry maîtrisaient. Mais c'était justement là le hic qui gâchait tout : Dumbledore ne parlait pas Fourchelang…

Harry redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux grand ouverts, comme quelqu'un prenant conscience du détail-clé d'une intrigue. Dumbledore ne _parlait_ pas Fourchelang, mais il le _comprenait _parfaitement, comme il l'avait prouvé dans le souvenir de Bob Ogden, l'année précédente. Harry ignorait si cela suffisait à ensorceler quelque chose, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer.

─ _Ouvrez_, siffla-t-il.

Sans en croire ses yeux, le premier essai fut le bon. Ainsi donc, même un an après avoir confié Harry à sa tante et à son oncle, Dumbledore soupçonnait le lien qui unissait le jeune homme à Voldemort – et aussi la transmission de certains pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres au bébé qu'il avait tenté de tuer, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. _Cet homme était décidément un génie_, s'étonna Harry, impressionné.

Au sifflement prononcé par Harry, la gargouille s'était animée : dans un grincement, sa gueule s'était ouverte pour révéler un petit compartiment duquel jaillit une lueur argentée que Harry reconnut sans mal. Plongeant la main par l'orifice, ses doigts tâtonnèrent maladroitement dans le vide, jusqu'à sentir une mince liasse de parchemins, ainsi qu'un minuscule flacon en verre. Il en était sûr : Dumbledore lui avait laissé un souvenir !

A l'intérieur du flacon, les filaments argentés constituant le souvenir tourbillonnaient lentement. Harry retourna dans le bureau, le Fice à sa suite, et referma la porte avant de se diriger vers l'armoire où était toujours rangée la Pensine de Dumbledore. Son intuition était bonne : le professeur McGonagall avait conservé la bassine de pierre peu profonde, gravée de runes complexes qui ne ressemblaient pas aux symboles inscrits sur le mystérieux livre apporté par Flyis.

Harry la prit et, passablement surpris par son poids, la transporta jusqu'au bureau. Machinalement, il s'assit sur la chaise faisant face au bureau, comme un élève attendant le directeur, et ajouta très vite le souvenir à la substance argentée déjà contenue dans la Pensine.

_Je surveille_, déclara Flyis.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était assez étrange d'entendre un animal parler la même langue que lui, mais ses troubles sur les étonnantes capacités de Flyis cédèrent leur place à sa curiosité. Quel souvenir pouvait bien avoir été assez précieux pour que Dumbledore prenne la peine de lui interdire une présence dans sa Pensine ? La réponse se rapprocha de Harry à mesure qu'il se penchait sur la bassine.

Quand son nez entra en contact avec la substance, il bascula aussitôt dans la bassine sans en heurter le fond et erra pendant un moment dans d'épaisses ténèbres glacées. Puis, tout aussi soudainement que le bureau de Dumbledore avait disparu, la lumière réapparut au moment où les pieds de Harry percuta une surface solide.

Il se trouvait dans un couloir de Poudlard, apparemment en pleine nuit car les torches fixées aux murs brûlaient déjà. A une intersection, adossé contre un mur dans l'attitude typique d'un étudiant alerte et en situation interdite, un très jeune Albus Dumbledore accueillit Harry. Stupéfait, le jeune homme mit un certain moment à réaliser qu'il s'agissait véritablement de son mentor, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais imaginé jeune.

Pourtant, le garçon devait avoisiner les douze ans, mais Harry nota très vite qu'une lueur intelligente et familière étincelait déjà dans les yeux bleu électrique du futur vainqueur de Grindelwald. Et à en juger par le comportement du jeune Dumbledore, celui-ci parcourait déjà le château après le couvre-feu bien avant Harry. Cela expliquerait peut-être que les promenades nocturnes du trio n'avaient jamais lassé le vieux mage.

Ecartant une mèche auburn d'un souffle, le jeune Albus quitta finalement son poste et s'aventura dans le couloir voisin. Harry s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, se demandant bien ce que des évènements datant de la jeunesse de Dumbledore pouvaient bien avoir comme intérêt pour lui et l'énigmatique tâche que le défunt directeur lui avait confiée.

Traversant un grand nombre de couloirs, gravissant plusieurs escaliers et marquant des haltes chaque fois que la rumeur d'une conversation s'élevait, le jeune Dumbledore et Harry atteignirent bientôt une aile du château où le garçon jugea bon de retirer ses chaussures et de les porter à la main, sans doute pour se garantir un maximum de discrétion. Toute l'attention du garçon était focalisée sur la porte, au fond du couloir, et Harry tendit l'oreille.

Au moins deux personnes s'entretenaient calmement mais, cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne résista pas à la tentation de s'approcher davantage. Harry le suivit jusqu'à la porte et, tandis que le garçon observait par le trou de la serrure, le jeune homme tenta de coller son oreille contre le panneau. Peine perdue, il le traversa à la manière d'un fantôme et se retrouva dans une petite pièce carrée, aménagée comme un salon de thé, où un grand feu de bois crépitait joyeusement.

Un très vieil homme occupait le plus grand fauteuil. Ses cheveux argentés et onduleux scintillaient à la lueur des flammes, et ses yeux froids brillaient comme deux lampes de chaque côté de son nez crochu. Les rides de son visage étaient si profondes, si nombreuses, que Harry ne doutait pas une seconde que Griselda Marchebank passerait pour une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine à côté de cet individu. Un seul regard vers cet homme suffit à Harry pour savoir qu'il n'éprouvait aucune amitié pour la sorcière qui lui tournait le dos.

De taille moyenne, les mains dans le dos, elle contemplait l'extérieur, mais Harry nota un détail pour le moins étrange : bien qu'elle se tint devant une fenêtre fermée, les vitres ne renvoyaient aucun reflet du visage de la femme. Intrigué, il amorça un geste pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais l'homme rouvrit la bouche et Harry s'immobilisa bêtement.

─ Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix froide. Pourquoi persistez-vous à nous tenir tête, Lysandra ? Il n'y a plus personne pour vous protéger…

─ Me protéger ? coupa la femme d'un ton très calme.

Harry eut la très nette impression que l'homme s'était légèrement affaissé, comme s'il avait craint que la sorcière se retourne pour lui lancer un sortilège, mais Lysandra resta stoïquement plantée devant la fenêtre et poursuivit tranquillement :

─ Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une protection, dis-moi ?

─ Vous êtes seule, dit l'homme en reprenant confiance, sans se départir de son ton froid. Vous n'avez plus personne vers qui vous tourner. Vous pensez peut-être que nous sommes nouveaux, une vulgaire confrérie créée sur un coup de tête ? Eh bien, c'est faux ! Nous vous observons depuis longtemps…

Lysandra éclata d'un grand rire moqueur, franc, et se détourna finalement de la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas de toute première jeunesse, mais son visage lisse respirait la fraîcheur. Aucune ride ne venait creuser sa peau pâle, aucun cheveu gris ne sillonnait ses longs cheveux châtain foncé, et ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur vivace, étrange, à la fois intimidante et fascinante. Avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-narquois, elle dévisagea son visiteur.

─ Si tu penses pouvoir m'impressionner, tu te trompes lourdement, déclara-t-elle. Ta confrérie a peut-être réussi à mettre la main sur des textes démoniaques expliquant comment créer des familiers, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle est dangereuse. Vous m'observez peut-être depuis longtemps, mais vos observations restent malgré tout très récentes. Si vous étiez mieux renseignés à mon sujet, je peux te le jurer, vous n'auriez jamais osé envoyer un émissaire venir me menacer.

─ Le livre ne vous appartient pas ! cracha l'homme en se levant d'un bond.

Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, l'index de Lysandra se leva pour se pointer sur l'homme. Avant même que Harry et l'individu aient eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait levé le bras, un minuscule éclat rouge éclata à l'extrémité de l'index tendu et fendit la distance séparant la femme et de son invité. La petite lueur transperça littéralement la poitrine, faisant jaillir de son torse et de son dos deux jets de sang qui s'évanouirent dans les airs dans un panache de fumée noire.

Comme au ralenti, l'homme bascula en arrière, mais d'étranges filets de fumée sombre s'échappaient de son corps. Avant qu'il ait heurté le sol, le corps disparut dans un autre panache, et Lysandra baissa son index d'un air indifférent.

Le décor changea, se transformant en un méli-mélo de couleurs indistinctes. Puis un bureau apparut et Dumbledore, âgé de quinze ou seize ans, s'animait avec fougue en ouvrant tiroirs et placards, de toute évidence à la recherche de quelque chose. La méticulosité du jeune homme impressionna Harry, car le futur directeur de Poudlard prenait un soin particulier et désinvolte de tout remettre correctement à sa place. Et il fut plus que probable que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici.

Le claquement hâtif de talons alarma aussi bien Dumbledore que Harry, qui oublia momentanément que lui ne craignait rien. Parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard, l'étudiant avisa une grosse armoire et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il refermait la porte au moment même où celle du bureau s'ouvrait avec brusquerie sur Lysandra.

─ Eyrig ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant la porte.

A la stupéfaction de Harry, une tête surgit aussitôt du sol, à ses pieds. Reculant précipitamment en ne se souvenant que quelques pas en retrait qu'il ne craignait rien, il regarda, les yeux exorbités, le crâne chauve, doté de deux petites cornes pointues, précédé un cou épais, puis un corps puissant uniquement vêtu d'un étrange pantalon très ample.

─ La dame a appelé Eyrig ? dit la créature d'une voix profonde.

─ Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, répondit Lysandra d'un ton sec. Tu es censé surveiller le passage secret du sous-sol, non ?

─ Eyrig très fier d'être chargé… s'empressa d'assurer la créature.

─ Très fier, je n'en doute pas ! répliqua Lysandra d'une voix brusque qui aurait fait rougir de jalousie le professeur McGonagall. Sauf qu'hier soir, j'ai intercepté un étudiant qui, comme par miracle, a pu _voir_ et _atteindre_ le passage !

Eyrig, qui faisait quand même quatre ou cinq têtes de plus que Lysandra, se tortilla sur place, de toute évidence fautif et mal à l'aise de l'être. Lysandra lui lança un regard dédaigneux plus impressionnant que celui des Malefoy, puis elle inspira profondément pour se tenter de sa calmer.

─ J'ai suffisamment de soucis comme ça avec cette maudite Confrérie du Crâne, reprit-elle. Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais ne pas avoir ton inattention sur les bras. Retourne à ton poste, Eyrig, et ne commet plus aucune erreur !

─ Eyrig promet, déclara pitoyablement la créature.


	5. Première Partie Accomplie

Harry réapparut dans le bureau directorial, un peu surpris par cette éjection inattendue de la Pensine. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dumbledore finisse par se faire attraper par Lysandra mais, apparemment, les souvenirs ne contenaient aucune scène de ce genre. Néanmoins, les deux souvenirs qu'il avait visités le laissaient perplexe et perdu.

A l'évidence, Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il apprenne l'existence de la Confrérie du Crâne – et peut-être aussi de Lysandra et du mystérieux passage secret des sous-sols. Toutefois, aucun des deux souvenirs ne lui apportait la moindre explication sur ce qu'était cette Confrérie et sur la nature de Lysandra. De mémoire, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui fut capable de lancer un sort à l'aide de son simple index – tout comme il était incapable de se remémorer une discussion ou un cours dans laquelle où il était question d'êtres humains dotés de cornes et d'une faculté à disparaître dans le sol.

Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur l'esprit mais, à son grand soulagement, il parvint à empêcher d'innombrables questions de s'introduire dans son cerveau. Les réponses feraient leur apparition au fur-et-à-mesure – tout au moins, il l'espérait.

Emergeant de ses réflexions, il s'intéressa enfin à la liasse de parchemins jaunis. Dumbledore n'avait parlé que d'un seul parchemin, dans sa lettre. Intrigué, Harry eut le réflexe de déplier le premier :

_Harry,_

_Je suis heureux de constater que tu as compris fonctionnait le compartiment, et assez fier que l'idée d'une accidentelle transmission du Fourchelang soit vraie._

_Dans la lettre, apportée par Flyis normalement, je parlais d'un seul parchemin, mais il m'est venu à l'esprit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'explications concernant cette fameuse mission. Et je te prie de me croire sur parole quand je te dis que cette mission concerne en réalité une légende que j'ai moi-même pu vérifier._

_Cette légende, mes souvenirs te l'auront – ou te la feront – survoler très vaguement. Et je ne prendrai pas la peine de te la raconter, car c'est une histoire extrêmement longue, complexe, qui pourrait nous embrouiller le cerveau aussi bien à toi en la lisant, qu'à moi en l'écrivant. La seule chose que tu dois absolument garder en tête, c'est le même avertissement que je t'ai transmis dans ma première lettre : tu ne dois, en aucun cas, être remarqué._

_Comme tu l'as découvert – ou tu le découvriras – dans mes souvenirs, il existait à mon époque un très nébuleux groupe appelé « la Confrérie du Crâne ». A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre-ci, l'un de ses plus anciens membres observe mon dos depuis l'un des pins qui se dresse sur la bordure de l'allée menant à Pré-au-Lard. Oui, ils existent toujours et il est fort à parier qu'ils existeront encore quand tu liras ce mot._

_D'après ce que je sais de la Confrérie du Crâne, c'est une organisation remarquablement construite, qui cultive le secret et la discrétion comme jamais personne n'avait jamais su les cultiver avant eux ; ce qui ne les a pas empêchés de se faire remarquer plus d'une fois. Ce qu'il faut absolument savoir au sujet de cette Confrérie, Harry, c'est qu'elle est constituée d'une grande majorité d'homoncules. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer dans cette lettre ce qu'est un homoncule, mais tu le découvriras bien assez vite._

_La Confrérie du Crâne détient une infime partie d'un savoir depuis longtemps perdu, et bien que ses membres n'aient pas tous accès à ce savoir, Lysandra et moi nous sommes débrouillés pour acquérir un texte – et pas le plus agréable à lire. Or, ce texte, il concerne très étroitement ta mission : quand tu trouveras le Miroir du Riséd et que tu auras accompli la première étape de ta quête, garde toujours les yeux ouverts, Harry !_

_Ne l'oublie surtout pas, car je ne peux pas te garantir que la Confrérie du Crâne ignore les projets que je mets aujourd'hui en place. Reste donc très attentif et, si jamais tu croises deux fois une même personne, méfies-t'en comme de Lord Voldemort._

_En te souhaitant encore une fois bonne chance,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Le contenu de la lettre agaça singulièrement Harry, qui estima que Dumbledore aurait au moins pu se donner la peine d'être un peu plus précis sur la mission qu'il avait à accomplir. Repliant le parchemin en refusant malgré tout de tourner les yeux vers le portrait endormi de son mentor, Harry s'empara du dernier parchemin et le consulta brièvement. Cette fois-ci, il reconnut certaines des runes inscrites, car Hermione les avait étudiées, mais beaucoup d'autres lui étaient totalement étrangères.

Dans son infinie sagesse, Dumbledore s'était donné du mal pour inscrire, au-dessus de chaque rune, la traduction phonétique des symboles, offrant ainsi à Harry l'assurance qu'il pourrait lire le document sans quémander l'aide de quiconque. Résigné, Harry hocha la tête, glissa les parchemins dans la poche de sa veste et remarqua – enfin – la présence de sa cape d'invisibilité sur le bureau. Apparemment, le bel oiseau des Glaces était allé la récupérer.

Après avoir remis la Pensine à sa place, fait disparaître le flacon et remis la chaise comme elle était à son arrivée, Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur de son sac à dos puis se glissa sous sa cape.

─ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita-t-il.

Le parchemin jauni et vierge se tacha instantanément d'une multitude de traits, de courbes et d'autres formes géométriques représentant les moindres recoins connus des Maraudeurs du château. De petites étiquettes attachées à des points indiquaient les personnes parcourant le château – ou essayant de s'y introduire, comme « Amycus Carrow », qui conduisait sa petite escouade de Mangemorts inconnus de Harry le long du couloir de la sorcière borgne.

_Le Miroir du Riséd est au premier étage_, révéla la voix douce et sereine de Flyis.

Harry sursauta, encore peu habitué à ces messages télépathiques inattendus. Cependant, le Miroir du Riséd lui apparaissait comme une chose bien superflue, comparée à la protection de Poudlard. Le désir de chasser les Mangemorts du seul endroit qu'il ait jamais considéré comme son foyer grandissait de seconde en seconde dans le cœur de Harry, qui ne pouvait détacher du regard les points désignant les intrus.

_Rends-toi au premier étage, dans l'aile nord, la quatrième porte à droite après le portrait de la jeune fille au bord du lac_, dit calmement Flyis. _Pendant ce temps, je me charge des indésirables_.

Malgré la neutralité du Fice, Harry eut la certitude que l'animal désapprouvait son côté chevaleresque au plus haut point. Dans un éclair bleuté, Flyis se volatilisa, laissant à Harry le soin de rejoindre le lieu indiqué. Comment Flyis savait-il où se trouvait exactement le Miroir du Riséd ? Harry se le demandait bien, mais il se secoua les méninges et entreprit de gagner la pièce qui constituerait la scène la clôture de la première étape de sa quête.

Tout en restant vigilant à ne croiser ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne, ni Peeves, Harry, caché sous sa cape, se promena dans le château désert avec la ferme conviction qu'il aurait adoré passer ses vacances d'été à Poudlard. Pouvoir arpenter le château de fond en comble était sans doute le rêve de tout élève curieux et aventurier, et en avoir la possibilité représenterait un merveilleux cadeau de Noël. Mais Poudlard ne faisait pas orphelinat, et Harry le regrettait amèrement en repensant à sa propre enfance chez Vernon et Petunia.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la carte du Maraudeur pour surveiller les positions des professeurs. Le point indiquant « Flyis », cependant, capta rapidement toute son attention, car l'animal tournoyait autour du groupe des Mangemorts à une vitesse prodigieuse. Son étiquette tourbillonnait si vite, en fait, qu'il fut bientôt difficile de réussir à déchiffrer le nom qu'elle portait. Quoi qu'il se passa là-bas, en tout cas, les Mangemorts paraissaient rencontrer de sérieuses difficultés.

Amycus Carrow, cependant, se détacha de ses compagnons avant que ceux-ci ne s'immobilisent d'un coup, comme stupéfixés. Quelque chose – Harry ne comprit pas tout – se produisit alors, bouleversant l'affrontement pour y mettre fin : une nouvelle étiquette surgit soudain dans le couloir, juste derrière le massif Mangemort, puis elle disparut en même temps que celle d'Amycus.

Harry s'arrêta brutalement entre le deuxième et le premier étage, déconcerté. L'étiquette apparue avait disparu en une fraction de seconde, empêchant Harry d'en lire l'identité du propriétaire, mais le jeune homme ne retenait qu'une chose : la disparition d'Amycus. Le dernier arrivant avait à l'évidence tué le Mangemort ; sinon, comment expliquer qu'Amycus s'était volatilisé ? Seule la mort faisait disparaître les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du château – la mort et les endroits inconnus des Maraudeurs.

Le petit point représentant Flyis disparut du couloir un instant plus tard. Harry eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge. Reprenant contenance, non sans s'interroger sur l'apparition-disparition soudaines de l'assassin d'Amycus, Harry hâta le pas vers le premier étage pour ne pas laisser le Fice penser qu'il s'était laissé distraire.

Se concentrant sur le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir, Harry contourna le couloir utilisé par Peeves, qui commettait sûrement un méfait destiné à donner du travail à Rusard, puis il atteignit finalement le couloir indiqué. Sur la carte du Maraudeur, Harry constata que les professeurs McGonagall, Slughorn et Flitwick avaient découvert les Mangemorts toujours immobiles – et que Flyis attendait dans la salle du Miroir du Riséd.

Le Fice trônait au sommet du haut miroir quand Harry le rejoignit dans la vaste pièce abandonnée. La dernière fois que Harry s'était retrouvé devant la Miroir du Riséd, il avait vu son propre reflet glisser à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches la pierre philosophale alors convoitée par Lord Voldemort et son fidèle de l'époque, Quirinus Quirrell.

Lorsqu'il s'en approcha en se débarrassant de sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il posa sur son épaule, la toute première vision qu'il ait jamais vue dans le Miroir se présenta à ses yeux. Main dans la main, James et Lily Potter adressaient des sourires resplendissants à leur fils unique, entourés des Potter et des Evans que Harry n'aura jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Harry les contempla un moment, en particulier sa mère, aussi belle que sur les photos de son album et ses souvenirs de sa première expérience du Miroir du Riséd. Puis son objectif lui revint en mémoire, et sa famille disparut instantanément de la glace. Pour la première fois, le Miroir du Riséd ressembla à un miroir comme les autres, en plus élégant.

Harry extirpa le parchemin des instructions runiques de sa poche et le lut dans un premier temps à mi-voix, comme pour se mettre en situation. Quand il l'eut parcouru plusieurs fois et qu'il fut capable de réciter les quatre premières lignes de mémoire, il inspira profondément et commença l'incantation en craignant le pire.

A peine eut-il prononcé la dernière syllabe de la première ligne qu'une nouvelle rune inconnue apparut sur la glace du Miroir du Riséd. Harry se laissa surprendre une seconde, mais le regard intense de Flyis le ramena aussitôt à son devoir et le jeune homme entreprit de poursuivre sa lecture à voix haute, sans accorder d'attention aux symboles étrangers et artistiques qui s'illuminaient le long du cadre du Miroir du Riséd.

La dernière rune apparut au sommet de la glace quand Harry prononça la dernière ligne du parchemin jauni. Pendant un court moment, rien ne se produisit, puis la glace se volatilisa. Méfiant, Harry laissa la stupéfaction s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement que la pièce obscure, de l'autre côté du cadre, était en fait un dortoir de la tour Gryffondor.

_Mets ta cape_, lança Flyis en s'envolant. _Et n'oublie pas : en aucune manière, tu dois être vu par quelqu'un !_

Harry songea qu'il avait suffisamment lu cette phrase pour s'en souvenir d'ici une décennie, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité pendant que Flyis pénétrait dans le dortoir dans un bruissement de plumes. Harry lui emboîta le pas, la gorge nouée, le poids plus lourd que jamais dans sa poitrine.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…


	6. Balthazar

Quelque chose clochait. Harry en eut la certitude au moment même où, derrière lui, le passage créé par le Miroir du Riséd disparut dans le mur. Tout d'abord, le dortoir comportait trois lits à baldaquin, mais il eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, aucune année de Gryffondor ne se composait que de trois élèves. Plus perturbant encore, il y avait les ronflements qui s'élevaient derrière les rideaux rouges. Comment était-il possible que quelqu'un se trouva dans la tour Gryffondor pendant les vacances scolaires ?

L'espace d'un moment, Harry envisagea l'éventualité qu'un étudiant attaqué par les Mangemorts dès son retour dans sa famille puisse avoir été pris en charge par les professeurs, mais cette idée lui sembla presque aussitôt improbable. Comme l'avait annoncé le professeur McGonagall la nuit de l'assassinat de Dumbledore, rien ne garantissait que Poudlard serait encore ouvert à la rentrée. Même s'il avait été attaqué, l'élève aurait été placé dans une famille d'accueil ou chez un camarade, et non à Poudlard.

Luisant dans l'obscurité d'une froide lumière bleue, Flyis plana jusqu'à la porte du dortoir sans laisser le temps à Harry de méditer davantage sur la présence d'un étudiant à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires. Légèrement contrarié, le jeune homme s'empressa de suivre l'oiseau des Glaces à l'extérieur puis, descendant l'escalier en spirale, jusqu'à la chaleureuse salle commune ronde et rouge, où un tout autre détail intrigua Harry.

Apparemment, les elfes de maison ralentissaient considérablement le rythme du ménage pendant les vacances, car la salle commune avait rarement été aussi sale. Des parchemins froissés, d'autres roulés en boule, des plumes brisées, des bouteilles d'encre vides et des déchets en tous genres parsemaient le sol, les tables bancales et même les fauteuils confortables encerclant la cheminée. Le désordre poussa Harry à se retourner vers la porte menant aux dortoirs des garçons, les sourcils froncés. Comment un seul garçon aurait-il pu engendrer un tel chaos ?

Quelque chose clochait, Harry n'en avait plus le moindre doute.

_As-tu des questions, Harry Potter, avant que nous n'entamions la seconde partie de ta mission ? _lui demanda la voix de Flyis, faisant sursauter Harry.

Ah ? Il y aurait donc une troisième partie ? Oui, Harry avait des questions, mais elles étaient tellement nombreuses qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Faisant le tri dans ses pensées embrouillées, il posa la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit :

─ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il. L'incantation et le passage, là ?!

_Nous avons ouvert La Porte de Dauran,_ répondit Flyis en se posant sur le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche. _Contrairement à ce que les pensionnaires de Poudlard ont pu penser au cours de ce millénaire, le Miroir du Riséd n'est pas une création sorcière, ni même humaine. Il s'agit en réalité de l'antiquité la plus précieuse et la plus ancienne que Rowena Serdaigle amena dans ce château, sans se douter de ses capacités réelles._

─ Hola, attendez, attendez ! s'exclama Harry, alarmé. C'est quoi, cette Porte de Dauran ?

_Un portail temporel._

Harry l'entendit parfaitement. Il l'entendit même si bien que les trois mots du Fice résonnèrent dans sa boîte crânienne, sans que son cerveau ne réussisse à les analyser. Fixant l'oiseau des Glaces d'un air stupide, le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour enfin comprendre le sens des mots prononcés par télépathie.

─ Un portail temporel, répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

_Pour résumer, le présent tel que tu le connaissais n'a jamais existé. En réalité, nous sommes dans le présent. Tes amis, tes ennemis, ta famille – rien de tout cela n'existe, désormais, mais le fait d'avoir traversé le portail te confère la chance de préserver ton identité, ta personnalité et tes souvenirs. Pour l'heure, l'avenir sera identique à ton passé et à ton présent, à la seule et unique condition que la Loi Première du voyage temporel soit respectée._

Harry fixa longuement Flyis sans le voir, le cerveau étrangement vide, engourdi. Un voyage temporel, un présent qui n'existait plus, un autre présent qui se révélait être en fait le passé… Ou bien Harry était effectivement endormi dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive, ou bien il était tout simplement devenu fou à force de repenser à la mort de Dumbledore et à manger du fondant au chocolat envoyé par la mère de Ron.

Etrangement, le Fice n'intervint pas, comme s'il admettait que Harry ait le droit de s'interroger sur son intégrité mentale. Après un moment, cependant, Flyis reprit la parole, sa voix résonnant en échos dans la tête de Harry :

_Les fous ne se demandent jamais s'ils le sont, Harry Potter, preuve que tu as encore toute ta tête. Il existe dans le monde de la magie que ni toi, ni Albus Dumbledore, ni même les Fondateurs n'auraient imaginé dans leurs rêves les plus fantaisistes, jeune sorcier._

─ Sauf que pour voyager dans le temps, il faut un Retourneur de Temps ! objecta Harry.

_Mais le Retourneur de Temps est une création humaine, Harry Potter, _dit Flyis d'un ton calme et patient. _Il est une erreur que commettent souvent les sorciers – et l'humanité, en général – c'est que le monde, magique ou non, ne tourne pas uniquement autour d'eux. Il a existé des créatures bien plus intelligentes, plus puissantes et même, parfois, plus barbares ; la seule particularité de l'espèce humaine, c'est qu'elle a procréé sans penser aux conséquences qu'une telle population engendrerait dans le futur._

Harry plissa les yeux, comme si les longues phrases de Flyis lui donnaient mal au crâne, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

_Mais nous avons suffisamment discuté. Il est temps de poursuivre la mission,_ décréta l'oiseau des Glaces d'une voix paisible.

Harry ne se trouva même pas la force de protester, malgré les échos des questions qu'il se posait et qui résonnaient faiblement dans son esprit atrophié. Réajustant d'un geste absent sa cape d'invisibilité, il suivit le Fice, qui avait bondi d'un battement d'ailes et planait à présent vers le trou circulaire aménagé dans le mur.

Oubliant momentanément la Loi Première, Harry parvint à faire le point sur la question qu'il jugea la plus pertinente sur l'instant :

─ Et cette seconde partie, elle consiste en quoi ?

─ Qui est là ? marmonna aussitôt la voix ensommeillée de la Grosse Dame.

Harry comprit instantanément son erreur et jeta un regard inquiet dans le couloir, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Soulagé, il s'attendit à une petite remontrance du Fice, mais l'oiseau des Glaces répondit aussi paisiblement qu'à l'ordinaire :

_Nous sommes remontés de près de huit siècles avant ta naissance. Tu dois découvrir la position de la prison de Dauran, le créateur du Miroir du Riséd, qui fût la première victime de cette organisation secrète dont tu as pu découvrir l'existence dans les souvenirs de ton mentor,_ expliqua-t-il.

─ Qui est là ? répéta la Grosse Dame avec exaspération, alors que Harry et Flyis disparaissait dans le couloir voisin.

Le portrait marmonna autre chose, mais Harry n'en comprit que les mots « jouer » et « torches ». Bien sûr, il était habitué à la mauvaise humeur de la Grosse Dame quand elle était réveillée par un agaçant promeneur nocturne, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendue avoir des hallucinations. Chassant les visions de la gardienne de la tour Gryffondor de son esprit, Harry se concentra sur ce fameux Dauran, sans se laisser surprendre par le détail insolite qui lui avait bondi aux oreilles : à savoir que Dauran était en vie deux cents ans environ après la mort de Rowena Serdaigle.

Flyis l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, empruntant parfois des raccourcis que Harry se chargeait d'ouvrir. Apparemment, la Loi Première ne s'appliquait pas aux portraits et tapisseries du château, même si Harry n'eut pas besoin de se montrer pour ouvrir les passages.

Enfin, Flyis sembla considéré le troisième étage comme le meilleur endroit pour chercher Dauran. Une intersection et trois couloirs plus loin, cependant, l'oiseau des Glaces s'interrompit brusquement dans un vol et se posa précipitamment au sol.

_Halte !_ ordonna le Fice d'une voix beaucoup plus autoritaire qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry s'immobilisa immédiatement, comme soumis à un sortilège de Blocage. Surpris par la panique à peine exprimée, mais présente, du Fice, il orienta son regard vers l'extrémité du couloir, où un sinistre spectacle se déroulait.

Un homme d'une bonne vingtaine se tenait à l'autre bout du corridor, torse nu, exposant à l'œil toute la puissance de sa musculature. Il était mince, malgré tout, et son pantalon noir laissait présager que cet individu était incapable d'entretenir ses tenues vestimentaires, à en juger par les innombrables déchirures et trous qui parsemaient son bas depuis ses hanches jusqu'à ses bottes usées aux boucles d'or étincelantes.

Les mains et les avant-bras ensanglantés, le jeune homme tenait étroitement le col de la robe de sorcier d'un homme manifestement mort. Un parmi tant d'autres, car un petit tas de cadavres s'empilait déjà sous un portrait livide de dégoût.

_A cette distance, nous ne craignons rien_, assura calmement Flyis. _Mais si nous faisions dix pas de plus, nous serions instantanément repérés… Néanmoins, la présence de Balthazar est un signe rassurant : ça veut dire que nous sommes arrivés au bon moment._

D'un mouvement de tête, le dénommé Balthazar rejeta sa longue crinière blonde derrière son crâne et balança sans peine le cadavre qu'il tenait sur l'amas de corps déjà formé. Puis il inspira profondément, ses yeux mauves et luisants étincelant d'une lueur fanatique, ses lèvres minces s'étirant pour offrir une vision fugitive de ses dents étrangement pointues. On aurait dit qu'il se les était limées pour les rendre tranchantes…

─ Voilà qui est bien répugnant, commenta une voix tranquille.

Harry sursauta et tourna vivement la tête par-dessus son épaule. Dans un silence total, un homme de taille moyenne s'était glissé derrière Flyis et lui. Il s'agissait sûrement de Dauran, mais Harry fut assez surpris par son apparence fragile. Dauran était, effectivement, très maigre, son visage émacié grisâtre et tellement ridé que Griselda Marchebank aurait pu passer pour une adolescente en comparaison. Le regard de Harry, toutefois, fut attiré par les yeux couleur miel de Dauran. Ils étaient habités de la lueur étrange, inquiétante et impressionnante, qu'il avait déjà vue dans le regard de Lysandra.

Balthazar bondit. Comme insensible à l'apesanteur, il traversa la moitié du couloir en flottant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol dallé. Dans sa main droite rejetée en arrière, une sphère lumineuse parut jaillir de sa paume dans un grésillement. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit l'index de Dauran se tendre avant de décocher un éclair éblouissant sur la créature sanguinaire. Aveuglé, Harry entendit vaguement une sorte d'exclamation étouffée, mais ça lui suffit.

A l'évidence, le maléfice de Dauran avait atteint sa cible. Dans un fracas assourdissant, une fenêtre se brisa, comme si la puissance de l'attaque du professeur avait propulsé Balthazar à travers la vitre. Sans avoir besoin de recouvrer la vue, toutefois, Harry sut que Balthazar était effectivement passé à travers la fenêtre. Clignant des paupières, les yeux embués, le jeune homme parvint enfin à discerner le long couloir encore un peu flou.

A côté de lui, Dauran soupira d'un air las et tourna les talons avec l'intention de quitter les lieux, mais un mince trait violet transperça soudain le pied du mur des fenêtres et fendit les airs pour venir se loger dans l'épaule du professeur, qui poussa un cri à la fois surpris et douloureux et tourbillonna dans les airs à son insu avant de s'effondrer brutalement au sol.

Ahuri, Harry regarda une main pâle s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre détruite, puis une autre, puis la créature nommée Balthazar réapparut, visiblement très amusée et satisfaite de son effet de surprise.

─ Tu croyais que j'étais aussi facile à vaincre que ça, hein ?! ricana Balthazar, le regard malveillant.

Dauran poussa un grognement en se hissant sur ses jambes, et le rictus de Balthazar s'évanouit. Avec une horrible grimace furieuse de constater que son ennemi était encore capable de se relever, la cruelle créature brandit ses paumes vers le professeur, une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se préparait, mais il eut la très nette impression que le dénouement de l'existence de Dauran se concentrait dans la prochaine attaque de Balthazar.

Pourquoi Dauran n'attaquait-il pas ? Harry tourna les yeux vers le vieil homme. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front ridé, mais une farouche détermination animait chaque pli de son visage gris et ancien. Le regard de Harry, toutefois, fut attiré par un tout autre détail : de l'autre côté de Dauran, sur le mur, l'une des runes apparues sur le Miroir du Riséd se matérialisait lentement. Sans que quiconque ne le remarqua, à part lui semblait-il, les pierres s'écartèrent pour ouvrit une arcade sur une pièce très sombre.

Les torches s'éteignirent brusquement et ramenèrent aussitôt l'attention de Harry sur la silhouette de la créature. De chacune de ses paumes jaillirent, un instant plus tard, deux minuscules bulles verdâtres qui constituèrent l'unique source de lumière du couloir. De petits éclairs grésillèrent alors que les deux globes se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Derrière ses mains tendues, le visage de Balthazar n'était plus aussi lisse qu'auparavant : chacun de ses traits était tendu de concentration et une sueur froide lui couvrait lentement le front.

Les deux sphères entrèrent en contact et fusionnèrent. L'air se mit aussitôt à vibrer, même Harry était en mesure de le sentir, et la température de la nuit parut brutalement remonter d'une dizaine de degrés. La soudaine chaleur coupa le souffle de Harry, mais Balthazar et Dauran semblèrent y être insensibles. La créature s'autorisa un dernier rictus maléfique :

─ Adieu ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui et triomphant.

Une série d'évènements se produisit en quelques secondes : incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry bondit sur Dauran, deux voix crièrent « Non ! » tandis qu'une troisième s'exclamait « QUOI ? », mais Harry, emporté dans son saut, percuta le vieillard et l'entraîna avec lui par l'ouverture apparue. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes, annonçant la présence de Fice juste derrière eux, puis une détonation précédée d'un nouveau bris de verre.

A la grande horreur de Harry, cependant, il découvrit trop tard que le passage ne menait pas vraiment à une salle : ce qu'il avait pris pour une pièce s'avérait être en fait le mur d'une sorte d'immense puits et, très vite, il s'aperçut que le fond du gouffre ne se trouvait pas tout près. Tombant dans le vide glacé sans sentir la moindre paroi à laquelle se rattraper, malmené par la vitesse vertigineuse de leur chute sans fin, Harry sentit un étrange brouillard se répandre dans son cerveau…

Puis tout s'évanouit lorsqu'il perdit conscience.


	7. Dauran

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il garda les yeux fermés, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, craignant ce qu'il découvrirait en les ouvrant. Et pour la première fois de son existence, il espéra se réveiller au 4, Privet Drive, dans sa chambre. Mais même aveugle, il sut qu'il n'avait rien imaginé des évènements survenus récemment. Trois détails lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Le premier était le plus flagrant : l'humidité qui régnait dans l'endroit. Ensuite, ce fut la présence qu'il sentit tout à côté de lui – ni l'oncle Vernon, ni la tante Petunia n'auraient attendu que Harry se réveille. Ils lui auraient hurlé dans l'oreille ! Et enfin, la troisième chose qui trahissait le parfait état d'éveil du jeune homme, c'était la lueur tremblante qu'il distinguait à travers ses paupières closes. Une lueur que Harry associa instantanément à une bougie, sinon à une torche.

Ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était de découvrir les conséquences de ses actes. Dumbledore n'avait cessé de répéter, dans ses lettres, qu'il ne devait surtout pas se montrer – Flyis le lui avait répété, mais Harry n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, incapable d'assister sans bouger au combat opposant Balthazar au vieux professeur.

─ Laissez donc la culpabilité aux faibles, mon garçon, dit la voix grave et sereine de Dauran, à côté de lui.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Enfin, il put découvrir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : c'était un petit cachot circulaire, de plafond si haut qu'il était impossible de le distinguer. Flyis avait disparu, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Balthazar.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

─ Vous avez fait preuve d'une bravoure phénoménale et d'une stupidité non moins impressionnante, répondit Dauran d'un ton aimable. La Loi Première du voyage temporel n'existe pas pour offrir à ces voyages une touche de gravité. Vous montrer dans un présent qui n'était pas le vôtre a inévitablement apporté des changements…

─ Quel genre de changements ? s'inquiéta Harry.

─ Flyis est partit s'en informer, indiqua Dauran. Mais ne regrettez rien, mon garçon : ce qui est fait est fait, et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un jeune humain psychologiquement fragile. Ne retenez donc que le courage exemplaire dont vous avez fait preuve.

Harry dévisagea Dauran.

─ Mon courage sera bien moins exemplaire si mon intervention a causé de grands bouleversements, fit-il remarquer.

─ Détrompez-vous. Le courage ne se mesure pas aux conséquences qu'il engendre, mais aux dangers qu'il se permet d'affronter. Et je vous déconseille d'objecter quoi que ce soit, car je suis inépuisable en matière d'arguments.

Harry recula jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser et contempla l'endroit. Selon toute vraisemblance, Dauran et lui étaient toujours à Poudlard, mais il était inutile d'espérer de quitter ce cul-de-sac sans le soutien de Flyis.

─ C'était qui, ce Balthazar ? interrogea-t-il alors.

─ Ah, dit Dauran d'un air appréciateur. Excellente question, je vous l'accorde. Pour pouvoir répondre à votre question, cependant, il vous faut savoir ce qu'est un homoncule… Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

─ Non, reconnut Harry.

Mais il n'oubliait l'avertissement de Dumbledore sur la grande majorité d'homoncules qui composait la Confrérie du Crâne.

─ Les homoncules sont le fruit d'un procédé magique extrêmement complexe, et pourtant d'une très grande facilité, expliqua le vieillard. Une très grande facilité pour quiconque possède un certain savoir en matière d'occultisme et d'alchimie. Ne vous en faîtes pas, mon garçon, nous y reviendrons plus en détails, mais pas aujourd'hui.

─ Vous voulez dire que les homoncules sont…

─ Des créations sorcières ou autres, acheva Dauran d'une voix paisible. Et Balthazar n'échappe pas à sa nature, même s'il est sans nul doute l'homoncule humanisé le plus puissant et le plus singulier qui ait jamais existé.

─ Singulier ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

─ Grossièrement décrit, un homoncule est un esclave. En général, leurs créateurs les considèrent plutôt comme des serviteurs, des amis, mais l'entrée de l'humanité dans la fabrication d'homoncules a eu un impact relativement dégradant sur le statut du maître vis-à-vis du serviteur.

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il avait senti que Harry nécessitait quelques instants pour analyser toutes ses paroles. Quand le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête, Dauran poursuivit naturellement :

─ En théorie, un homoncule a besoin des ordres de son maître pour agir, dit-il. Mais Balthazar est une créature totalement autonome. Les rares découvertes que j'ai pu faire sur la Confrérie du Crâne m'ont permis d'apprendre qu'il était à l'origine de cette organisation, mais qu'il ne la contrôlait pas au grand jour.

─ Comment ça ?

─ Balthazar utilise une marionnette, précisa Dauran. Depuis qu'il a fondé la Confrérie du Crâne, c'est un humain qui a occupé le rang de Grand Maître de la Confrérie, mais Balthazar a toujours été le seul à gouverner. Cette stratégie est une autre singularité de Balthazar : techniquement, un homoncule fait preuve de déférence devant un véritable humain, même si cet humain n'est pas son maître. Balthazar, lui, les méprise et les manipule pour parvenir à ses fins.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait la certitude que Lord Voldemort agirait de la même manière si le ministère de la Magie finissait par tomber : il choisirait l'un de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles pour gouverner à sa place, tandis que lui consacrerait son temps à rechercher l'immortalité.

─ Qu'est-il arrivé au maître de Balthazar ? demanda-t-il.

─ Ah, répéta Dauran d'une voix rassurée. J'espérais que vous me poseriez la question. Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas humain, mais vous expliquez ce que je suis prendrait un long moment et Flyis ne tardera pas à revenir. Sachez seulement que j'appartiens à une race qui maîtrisait déjà des formes de magie que vous ne soupçonnez pas quand les humains étaient encore des primates s'extasiant devant la moindre flamme.

« Nous étions très peu : vos deux mains auraient suffi à tous nous dénombrer, pour être franc. Mais de tous mes semblables, il n'y en eut que quatre qui marquèrent notre Histoire. Le premier, le plus ancien de nous, s'appelait Damarcus. C'était un homme très charismatique, mais également très ambitieux et impitoyable – vous avez vu Balthazar à l'œuvre mais, croyez-moi, Damarcus aurait encore beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre en matière de violences, de carnages et de tortures.

« Nous ne vivions pas en communauté, gardant jalousement nos découvertes sur la magie, même s'ils étaient nombreux à s'adonner à l'espionnage. Et nous vécûmes longtemps ainsi. Au fil des siècles, les humains se répandirent, bâtirent des cités, apprirent l'art de la guerre, et certains de mes semblables se rendaient de plus en plus visite. Moi-même, je recevais souvent la visite de mon plus proche voisin du continent.

« Il s'appelait Bildal, et c'était un incorrigible curieux. Si j'avais longtemps désapprouvé cette manie de créer des homoncule-espions, j'ai un jour découvert que Bildal s'était montré beaucoup plus malin que moi. Car c'est lui qui informa tous mes semblables qu'il se produisait d'étranges évènements sur le territoire de Damarcus : des êtres humains disparaissaient quotidiennement, parfois par centaines, et réapparaissaient quelques jours plus tard, très différents.

« Mes semblables les plus proches des humains se révoltèrent instantanément et entreprirent de rendre une visite, musclée si besoin, à Damarcus. Aucun ne revint jamais, et leurs demeures furent dévalisées le lendemain même de leur disparition. A l'origine neuf, nous n'étions plus que cinq, et c'est alors que Damarcus devînt une réelle menace pour nous tous, humains ou non.

« Mon vieil ami Bildal fût sa première victime et, encore aujourd'hui, je revois nettement l'horreur qui nous attendait à sa demeure quand mes deux alliés et moi nous rendîmes chez lui pour organiser une réunion pour déterminer ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ava fût la suivante, mais Damarcus ne prit même pas la peine de se déplacer lui-même pour l'assassiner : il envoya l'homoncule qui, par la suite, devînt lui-même une menace pour nous. »

─ Balthazar, dit Harry.

─ En personne, soupira Dauran d'un air sombre. Sorgar, fou qu'il était, provoqua Damarcus en duel et en paya le prix, condamnant par la même occasion sa pauvre femme et ses deux enfants. Seul et, bien malgré moi, impuissant, j'ai attendu que Damarcus se présente devant ma porte. Et j'attendis plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, à l'époque.

─ Il ne savait pas que vous existiez ? demanda Harry.

─ Oh, si, assura Dauran. Nous étions si rares que, naturellement, nous avions pris la peine d'envoyer des messagers pour rechercher d'éventuels semblables, mais je découvris assez rapidement la raison qui m'assurait cette étonnante sécurité. Savez-vous laquelle ?

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que Dauran était accompagné de deux personnes quand il avait découvert le funeste sort qui avait frappé Bildal. Or, le vieil homme lui avait dit, quelques instants plus tôt, que « à l'origine neuf, nous n'étions plus que cinq ». Avec Ava, Sorgar, Bildal et Dauran, ça faisait quatre. Donc…

─ Le cinquième de vos semblables, répondit-il.

─ Exactement, approuva Dauran. Morgan fascinait Bildal car, de tous nos semblables, il était le moins présent. Les espions à Bildal à avoir aperçu Morgan étaient extrêmement rares et, d'après ce que nous en apprenions, Morgan se désintéressait totalement des humains peuplant son territoire. De mémoire, je peux vous réciter mot pour mot le rapport fourni par l'espion le plus performant de Bildal, qui nous décrivait Morgan comme étant : « un fainéant davantage intéressé par les jolies jeunes femmes que par l'apprentissage de la magie ».

« Pourtant, Morgan fût mon rempart jusqu'au bout. Les sous-fifres les plus puissants de Damarcus se heurtèrent à lui, mais Damarcus ne prit jamais la peine de missionner Balthazar. Dès qu'il comprit que ses serviteurs avaient péri, il se présenta lui-même devant Morgan. Leur combat fût d'une violence que vous n'imagineriez pas, mon garçon, et je vous confesse que j'ai moi-même été terrifié par la brutalité et la puissance de ce duel.

« Pour la première fois, Damarcus perdit un duel, gravement blessé. Morgan n'était pas mieux disposé mais, apparemment, il en avait fait suffisamment pour que Damarcus préfère prendre la fuite plutôt que de lui porter d'abord le coup de grâce. Croyez-le ou non, mon garçon, mais c'est à partir de ce jour que les humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques ont commencé à se méfier de la magie, maintenant qu'ils en connaissaient un aspect beaucoup moins curatif et agréable.

« Le reste de l'histoire de Damarcus n'est que pure hypothèse, je ne vous le cache pas, mais je pense avoir suffisamment réfléchi à la tournure des évènements pour vous fournir un récit assez fidèle de ce qu'il se produisit après ce combat.

« Affaibli, profondément blessé dans son amour-propre, Damarcus retourna dans son royaume pour se rétablir. Il en profita toutefois pour charger Balthazar d'aller finir la sale besogne. Obéissant, Balthazar se rendit sur l'archipel et retrouva Morgan. Le combat fût d'une violence et d'une puissance ridicules, à côté du duel livré contre Damarcus ; et Balthazar en sortit logiquement vainqueur. Ma protection la plus sûre s'était effondrée, mais je bénéficiai encore d'un certain temps avant de voir apparaître une menace sur le pas de ma porte.

« J'entrepris donc de découvrir le cadavre de Morgan pour lui offrir une sépulture digne, en vain. J'eus beau connaître la position exacte de son affrontement contre Balthazar, je ne le retrouva jamais. Et il ne me resta plus qu'à retourner chez moi pour attendre mon heure, chargeant quelques espions d'avoir un œil sur le rétablissement de Damarcus.

« Je fus rapidement informé de son arrivée, et je l'attendis longtemps. Si longtemps, en fait, que j'en ai fini par me demander s'il savait réellement où j'habitais. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'on frappa contre ma porte, mais mon visiteur n'était pas du tout celui auquel je m'attendais. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de sorciers venus m'annoncer l'emprisonnement de Damarcus… »

Harry haussa les sourcils. C'étaient des sorciers qui avaient emprisonné Damarcus ?!

─ Il semblerait, en effet, admit Dauran d'un air un peu sceptique, mais…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Un grondement sourd venait de s'élever, se rapprochant très vite d'eux, gagnant en intensité à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. La torche se mit à tressauter dans son support et des rideaux de poussière commencèrent à dégringoler des interstices entre les pierres des murs. Le sol suivit, vibrant avec force, faisant rebondir Harry et Dauran en meurtrissant leur fessier.

Alors, sinistre, glacial, cruel – un grand rire nourri d'une euphorie hors-du-commun mit fin au séisme d'un coup, et Harry sentit un frisson remonter dans sa colonne vertébrale. Le rire montait dans l'aigu à mesure qu'il s'intensifiait, toujours plus euphorique à chaque seconde qui passait, inspirant à Harry la furieuse envie de s'arracher les oreilles. Heureusement, avec un profond soulagement, il n'eut même pas le temps de porter ses mains à ses oreilles.

Le rire s'évanouit aussi brusquement que le tremblement de terre s'était interrompu, mais son fantôme résonna encore dans l'esprit de Harry qui réagit à peine à la gerbe de flammes bleues et froides qui lui explosa presque sous le nez.

_Il est de retour_, annonça la voix paisible de Flyis dans son esprit.


	8. Le Nouveau Présent

Transportés par Flyis, Harry et Dauran quittèrent le cachot pour se retrouver, en un éclair bleu et glacé, au beau milieu d'une prairie sauvage. Ebloui par le soleil étincelant et la réverbération de la lumière du jour sur les pétales blancs d'innombrables fleurs, Harry plissa les yeux en se tournant mécaniquement vers le vieil homme et l'oiseau des Glaces.

─ _Qui_ est de retour ? interrogea-t-il.

Il connaissait la réponse à cette question qu'il avait déjà posée dans le cachot mais, cette fois-ci, aucun de ses deux compagnons d'aventure ne pouvait repousser la confirmation qui, bien malgré lui, terrifiait la certitude de Harry.

─ La Loi Première, dit Dauran, n'est pas une insignifiante règle destinée à dissuader les voyageurs de faire n'importe quoi. En réalité, elle était la clef qui permettait de maintenir Damarcus dans sa prison et, en intervenant dans mon combat contre Balthazar, vous avez tourné cette clé pour ouvrir la porte de la liberté à Damarcus.

Harry s'en était douté, mais l'entendre de vive voix lui parut encore plus brutal. Sa satanée manie à se porter au secours de toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait aider venait de prendre des proportions terribles qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées.

─ Mais rassurez-vous, mon garçon, reprit Dauran. Vous ou un autre, Damarcus aurait fini par rompre les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient. La seule chose qui importe, désormais, c'est de déterminer si vous aurez la force de combattre Damarcus et ses armées. Avant cela, cependant, notre cher Flyis devrait nous faire part de ses découvertes.

Le Fice s'était posé à leurs pieds et, tout naturellement, Harry et Dauran s'assirent sur le tapis de fleurs pour éviter à l'oiseau des Glaces d'avoir à leur communiquer ses informations en gardant le bec levé.

_Nous sommes le 21 juillet 1977, _annonça Flyis.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement douloureux. Ils se retrouvaient vingt ans avant son époque – trois ans avant sa propre naissance, même. Les innombrables pensées qui menaçaient de le submerger ne réussirent pas à s'imposer dans son esprit, toutefois, car Flyis reprit calmement :

_Cette époque ne m'est familière, mais l'intervention de Harry Potter ne semble pas avoir influé sur les généralités du monde de la magie, _indiqua-t-il._ Le ministère de la Magie est l'entité politique du pays, Albus Dumbledore est le vainqueur de Grindelwald et l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, et l'époque est troublée par Lord Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Jusqu'à présent, les informations que je détenais sur ce temps paraissent n'avoir subi aucun changement._

─ Les bouleversements d'une intervention lors d'un voyage temporel seront, dans le cas présent, bien plus discrètes que les généralités, déclara Dauran.

─ Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

─ Intervenir dans le passé n'a généralement aucun impact sur le monde, expliqua Dauran. Sauf si les actes commis pendant ce voyage temporel ont été rendus publics. Dans votre cas, votre intervention a été limitée, isolée. Les changements entre votre passé et ce présent dépendent, en fait, de Balthazar. A cause de vous, je lui ai échappé, ce qui l'a sûrement mis dans un état de fureur grandiose, et il est fort probable qu'il ait passé un long moment à nous rechercher.

_Vous n'avez commis qu'une seule erreur, Harry Potter, _ajouta Flyis avec douceur :_ vous avez montré votre visage à Balthazar. Dans sa colère, il est envisageable qu'il ait essayé de vous retrouver afin de savoir où vous aviez emmené Dauran… Pour faire court, il faut espérer que votre ancêtre ne vous ait pas ressemblé._

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Et si c'était le cas ? Et si le Potter qui vivait au moment où Dauran avait affronté Balthazar ressemblait Harry, quelles seraient les conséquences ? Etait-il possible qu'en faisant échouer la tentative de Balthazar, Harry avait condamné son ancêtre de l'époque à mourir avant que la descendance des Potter ne soit assurée ?

─ Cessez donc de vous poser autant de questions, mon garçon, protesta Dauran d'un ton grave. Vous avez commis une erreur, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas en vous lamentant là-dessus que vous nous serez utiles pour la suite. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans le présent. Quand bien même vos ancêtres ne seraient jamais venus au monde suite à la colère de Balthazar, vous restez malgré tout qui vous êtes, et il n'appartiendra qu'à vous de rectifier votre erreur le moment venu.

_Outre les généralités, _poursuivit Flyis comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu, _il est à noter que de légers incidents se sont produits dans la nuit. Les informations que je possède à ce sujet sont encore vagues, mais j'en ramènerai de nouvelles dans le courant de l'après-midi._

─ Quels légers incidents ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

_Des incidents liés à la violation de la Loi Première, mais que personne ne pourrait vous reprocher, _lui affirma le Fice. _Il vous reste énormément de choses à apprendre sur la magie et, même à votre mort, il est peu probable que vous ayez assimilé la moitié de ce que Dauran et moi savons de la magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, la violation de la Loi Première ne libère pas seulement Damarcus, elle provoque aussi de « petits dommages collatéraux », comme les humains disent._

─ En d'autres termes, mon garçon, il s'est produit des évènements qui sont le fruit de la magie, et non le vôtre ou le mien, précisa Dauran.

Puis, se tournant vers Flyis, il demanda :

─ Et qu'en est-il de notre situation, mon ami ?

_Elle s'améliorera sous peu, _répondit l'oiseau des Glaces._ D'ici ce soir, normalement, vous devriez être en mesure de vous séparer._

─ Nous séparer ? répéta Harry, alarmé.

_C'est une précaution à prendre_, déclara Flyis._ Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Damarcus pour retrouver toute sa puissance d'antan et il serait très étonnant qu'il ne commence pas à semer le chaos dans les jours qui suivront son rétablissement. Il s'intéressera tout particulièrement aux phénomènes survenus au moment de sa libération._

─ Mais…

─ Et aux nouveaux habitants, ajouta Dauran. Croyez-nous, mon garçon, Damarcus est quelqu'un qui apprend de ses erreurs et il ne laissera plus rien contrecarrer ses projets. Sous peu, il enverra une de ses nouvelles d'yeux vous surveiller, afin de savoir si vous représentez une quelconque menace. Tant que nous maintiendrons une certaine distance entre nous, vous ne risquerez rien, pas même de Balthazar qui, sans aucun doute, aura oublié votre visage au fil des siècles.

_Je vais voir si je peux obtenir davantage d'informations,_ annonça Flyis.

Et dans une gerbe de flammes bleu pâle, l'oiseau des Glaces se volatilisa. Cette nouvelle disparition fit brusquement réalisé quelque chose à Harry :

─ Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ?! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

─ A votre époque seulement, indiqua Dauran d'une voix détachée. Dans ce présent, Flyis existe deux fois : le Flyis qui demeure aux côtés de Lysandra, et celui qui nous accompagne. Comme le Flyis étant avec Lysandra est un personnage profondément ancré dans cette époque, le nôtre peut délibérément user ses pouvoirs sans craindre d'être remarqué.

─ Remarqué par qui, au juste ?

─ Les sorciers, répondit Dauran. Il y a quelques millénaires, les Fices étaient si convoités pour l'intérêt potionniste et curatif de leurs plumes que les sorciers les exterminèrent presque tous. Les sorciers sont par nature cupides, et les plumes de Fice pouvaient atteindre des prix exorbitants. Certains parvinrent même à créer des objets permettant de détecter toute magie Fice, et vous pouvez être certain que ces objets existent toujours. Notamment au ministère de la Magie.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, comprenant à présent la réticence de Flyis à l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard et sa préférence pour le transplanage sorcier.

─ Bien ! lança alors Dauran. Puisque nous avons encore du temps devant nous, nous allons voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre, mon garçon !

─ Pardon ? s'exclama Harry, interloqué.

─ Vous ne pensez quand même pas pouvoir affronter la guerre qui se prépare avec le misérable savoir magique que vos professeurs vous ont enseigné ? dit Dauran. Allez me chercher une branche, petite et fine de préférence, ainsi que l'une des grosses fleurs violettes qui bordent la route.

Dubitatif, Harry se débarrassa de son sac à dos et s'avança vers la route que l'on apercevait à plusieurs centaines de mètres vers l'est. Malgré l'immense tapis de fleurs qui se présentait tout autour de lui, les parfums étaient inexistants, comme si la chaleur écrasante avait réussi à détruire les fragrances avant qu'elles n'atteignent les narines du jeune homme rapidement dégoulinant de sueur.

En quoi une branche et une fleur violette pourraient-ils bien l'aider à affronter la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon ? Harry se le demandait bien mais, après avoir entendu les histoires de Dauran, Damarcus et Balthazar, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le vieil homme savait ce qu'il faisait, même si toutes ses indications paraissaient pour le coup être le fruit d'une farce.

Après avoir arraché du sol l'une des fleurs violettes, Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver une petite et fine branche au pied d'un arbre avoisinant la route. A son retour, Dauran partageait en parts égales un plat encombré de cuisses et de blancs de poulet froid, les ajoutant à la charcuterie, aux fromages et au pain qui remplissaient déjà deux assiettes.

─ Ah, merci bien, mon garçon ! dit Dauran en prenant la fleur et la branche. Mangez, mangez, ça fait quand même huit siècles que nous n'avons rien avalé ! Ah, au fait, j'ai pris la liberté de ranger la cape d'invisibilité dans votre sac à dos pendant que vous dormiez.

Mais Harry avait complètement oublié l'existence de sa cape d'invisibilité depuis son réveil. La savoir dans son sac à dos, cependant, le soulagea. N'ayant aucune certitude sur l'existence de Potter – de son père, en fait –, il bénéficiait au moins d'un souvenir lui garantissant de ne jamais oublier ses racines.

─ Que savez-vous de cette fleur et de cette branche, mon garçon ? demanda alors Dauran.

Harry s'immobilisa dans un mâchement de poulet. Les évènements prenaient une tournure de plus en plus étrange, à ses yeux, mais il fit quand même un effort pour répondre sérieusement :

─ Ce sont des végétaux, tenta-t-il.

─ Réponse pertinente, admit Dauran, mais pas celle que j'attendais. Cette branche était attachée à un orme avant de tomber. L'orme fournit un excellent bois d'œuvre, mon garçon, autant que le chêne, à mon humble avis. Pour les germaniques, l'orme était un arbre féminin, et c'est cette croyance qu'il va vous falloir garder en tête.

Harry n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, mais il opina quand même.

─ Maintenant, la fleur, poursuivit le vieillard. Il s'agit là d'une campanule agglomérée, ou ganteline, si vous préférez vous épargner l'effort de prononcer quelques syllabes supplémentaires. Ca, les humains l'ignorent, mais la ganteline possède certaines propriétés très intéressantes : en fonction de la boisson ou de la potion que vous préparez, elle apporte douceur, relaxation intellectuelle et permet de marier de nombreux éléments généralement incompatibles. Retenez bien ces trois choses.

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois, de plus en plus perplexe.

─ Vous les emporterez avec vous quand nous nous séparerons, déclara Dauran. Mettez la fleur dans le premier bocal que vous trouverez et noyez-la dans l'eau. Demain, je vous ferai parvenir davantage de directives.

─ Et à quoi ça va me servir ? demanda Harry.

─ Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu, mon garçon, répondit Dauran d'un air malicieux. Mais soyez à l'affût de la moindre instruction, car c'est une expérience requérant une franche attention. Vous auriez été une créature magique ou un homoncule, vous auriez pu découvrir le résultat final d'ici la fin de la semaine. Mais étant humain, je crains qu'il ne vous faille patienter au moins un mois avant de pouvoir contempler le fruit de votre travail.


	9. Les Petits Dommages Collatéraux

Harry eut peine à le croire, mais il était pourtant à la bonne adresse, comme il le vérifia à trois reprises pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Planté devant un haut portail de fer forgé, il observa la longue allée de pierre blanche qui serpentait au beau milieu de deux vastes pelouses bordées de rosiers pour arrêter son parcours devant le large perron d'une haute demeure apparemment abandonnée depuis peu.

Les fenêtres étaient encore intactes, les pelouses tondues, les rosiers soigneusement taillés et malgré la distance, Harry aperçut nettement la peinture lisse et sombre qui couvrait la porte d'entrée. Comment Lysandra était-elle parvenue à lui obtenir une pareille demeure, il se le demandait bien et regrettait de ne pas s'être davantage intéressée à elle quand il était avec Dauran. Il n'avait aucun doute, cependant, que l'ancienne enseignante de Dumbledore ait vécu au moins plus de mille ans.

Harry plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit une clé ouvragée, qu'il inséra dans la serrure sans se donner la peine de la tourner. Ce fut de toute manière inutile : le portail émit un déclic dès que la clef fut à sa place, puis il s'écarta pour libérer le passage au nouveau propriétaire. Encore déconcerté par la richesse de la propriété, Harry resta immobile un moment puis s'avança finalement le long de l'allée, le parfum des roses blanches et rouges venant lui chatouiller le nez.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui paraissait que l'après-midi n'avait duré qu'une heure. Le soleil qui se couchait, toutefois, démontrait que les innombrables bavardages de Dauran et Harry avaient duré de longues heures. Le vieil homme s'était beaucoup intéressé à Harry, à son histoire, puis il avait posé de nombreuses questions à propos de Dumbledore, comme si l'opinion de Harry sur l'illustre directeur de Poudlard suffirait à déterminer si oui ou non Dumbledore était digne de confiance.

Harry atteignit le palier. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même mais, cette fois-ci, la raison fut beaucoup plus physique qu'un sortilège quelconque : dans l'encadrement apparut une petite créature à la peau grise comme la pierre, une crête de cheveux vert vif sur le crâne, ses grands yeux ronds et bleus impatients de démontrer toute la capacité de leur propriétaire.

─ Bonjour, monsieur ! s'exclama la créature d'une voix fluette. Entrez, monsieur. Dame Lysandra m'a chargé de vous accueillir, monsieur, et de m'assurer que vous soyez bien installé, monsieur, mais vous arrivez plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais, monsieur.

Harry pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, étrangement petit comparé aux dimensions de la demeure. Placée au centre, une simple table décorée d'une nappe en dentelle et d'un vase chargé de roses prélevées du jardin officiait comme unique meuble de l'entrée. A gauche et à droite, ainsi qu'au fond, des portes se proposaient d'atteindre d'autres pièces – sans aucun doute possible plus grandes.

─ Par ici, monsieur ! couina la créature. Par chance, j'ai trouvé un vieil aquarium. Vous pourrez mettre votre fleur à l'intérieur, monsieur, mais je vous conseillerais d'en cueillir davantage dès que l'occasion se présentera. Elle risquerait de se sentir bien seule, sinon, monsieur.

Apparemment, la créature soupçonnait Harry de considérer la fleur donnée par Dauran comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie aquatique. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, encore un peu déstabilisé par l'accueil énergique de la créature, qui l'entraîna vers la porte de gauche.

Un grand salon se présenta aux yeux de Harry. Deux fauteuils confortables faisaient face à une grande cheminée au manteau lambrissé, chacun côtoyé d'une petite table basse circulaire destinée à accueillir tout couvert si Harry décidait de manger devant un bon feu de bois. Beaucoup plus longue, une autre table de chêne aux pieds effilés trahissait la réception d'invités de la part des anciens propriétaires qui, au grand plaisir de Harry, avaient bon goût. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'adonner à une longue séance de décoration, car les murs bleu clair lui convenaient parfaitement.

─ Monsieur désire-t-il manger quelque chose ? s'enquit la créature.

─ Heu… Non merci, répondit Harry. Le déjeuner me pèse encore un peu sur l'estomac, pour l'instant.

─ Soit, dit la créature. N'hésitez surtout pas à me prévenir si vous avez faim ! Je vous laisse découvrir la maison, monsieur, il reste encore quelques pièces qui nécessitent un brin de ménage, monsieur.

Et la créature se précipita vers une porte cachée derrière une imposante armoire qui, sans doute, avait contenu toute la vaisselle de valeur des anciens propriétaires. Harry laissa tomber son sac à dos sur un fauteuil et repéra l'aquarium rempli d'eau, posé sur une commode. Extirpant délicatement la fleur de son sac, il l'emmena jusqu'au contenant et la laissa tomber à l'intérieur.

Pendant une minute sceptique, Harry la regarda sombrer doucement jusqu'au fond de l'aquarium en espérant secrètement qu'il se produirait quelque chose d'incroyable. Mais il fut bien forcé d'admettre que c'était une simple fleur qu'il venait de noyer dans un simple aquarium rempli d'une eau tout à fait banale. Un peu contrarié que Dauran ne lui en ait pas dit davantage, Harry se détourna de l'aquarium et suivit le conseil de la créature.

Aussi imposante fut-elle de l'extérieur, la maison paraissait avoir été bâtie très simplement. Après être sorti du salon en empruntant la même porte que la créature, Harry longea un couloir qui traversait son manoir sur toute sa largeur. Il ouvrit toutes les portes qu'il croisa pour y découvrir un bureau, une salle de bain, une modeste bibliothèque, la cuisine très spacieuse, un placard à balais et deux chambres pour les amis. Du moins présuma-t-il qu'elles étaient destinées aux invités, car il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'étage sinon.

L'une des portes se révéla être celle du fond de hall d'entrée, mais Harry s'intéressa surtout à l'escalier qui lui faisait face. Etroit, il il s'enroulait autour d'un gros pilier pour permettre l'accès à l'étage et aux sous-sols. Des entrailles de la demeure lui parvenait une agitation significative : la créature se trouvait en bas. Harry entama donc une ascension.

Arrivé sur le palier du premier – et dernier – étage, son regard saisit quasi-instantanément la présence de deux rideaux de satin vert. Les deux grands morceaux de tissu auraient facilement pu dissimuler une porte… ou un portrait à taille réelle. Prudent, presque à contrecoeur, Harry s'approcha des rideaux en priant mentalement qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un tableau. Il n'oubliait pas Mrs Black et ses hurlements injurieux, au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Ecartant très légèrement les deux rideaux, Harry poussa un soupir soulagé. Par l'entrebâillement, il ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une porte en bois. Un autre bureau, trois chambres, deux salles de bains, un placard à balais, un salon et une dernière bibliothèque se partageaient le premier étage. Harry n'eut pas la moindre hésitation pour choisir sa chambre : il opta pour la plus grande, car elle affichait les mêmes couleurs que Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, les lampes à gaz s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes pour anticiper la tombée de la nuit. Se dirigeant vers le salon, Harry découvrit deux hiboux posés sur la longue table. Il reconnut sans peine le journal de _La Gazette du sorcier_ que tenait l'un d'eux, mais l'autre oiseau lui apportait une lettre.

Débarrassant les deux rapaces de leurs missives respectives, Harry s'intéressa d'abord à la lettre tandis que le hibou lui apportant _La Gazette du sorcier_ repartait par la fenêtre, sans même réclamer sa Noise. Harry ne se laissa même pas surprendre par ce départ précipité : avec un saut périlleux de son estomac, il reconnut le blason de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous accusons bonne réception de votre demande d'inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard et vous confirmons d'ores et déjà votre adhésion à la liste de nos étudiants._

_Après étude de votre dossier scolaire, il a été établi que vous possédiez les compétences requises pour poursuivre votre projet de carrière d'Auror. Vous recevrez donc, d'ici la fin du mois, un parchemin vous indiquant les fournitures demandées dans les matières suivantes : potions, sortilèges, botanique, défense contre les forces du Mal et métamorphose._

_Si vous désirez prendre une option, nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous le faire savoir par retour de hibou._

_Vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe._

C'était une chose d'avoir conscience de se trouver dans une époque précédant sa naissance de trois ans mais c'en était une autre d'en avoir la preuve irréfutable sous les yeux. Fasciné, Harry relut plusieurs fois le poste occupé par le professeur McGonagall, comme s'il n'y en croyait pas ses yeux, ce qui était à peu près le cas. Alors, tout ceci n'était _effectivement_ pas un rêve…

Dumbledore était vivant, ainsi que ses parents, Sirius et toutes les victimes de Lord Voldemort depuis ce jour. Bartemius Croupton, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance… le premier Ordre du Phénix était sans doute intact, aujourd'hui. La simple idée de rencontrer, au hasard ou non, la première opposition digne de ce nom au règne de Voldemort angoissait autant Harry qu'elle le fascinait. Faire la connaissance du premier Ordre du Phénix était effectivement réjouissant, mais connaître le funeste destin de la plupart de ses membres était beaucoup moins joyeux.

Les pensées de Harry convergèrent alors dans une toute autre direction. Lysandra ne plaisantant pas quand elle parlait de prendre les choses en main : en moins d'une journée, elle était parvenue à écrire à Poudlard pour l'y inscrire, à lui trouver un foyer bien à lui, à l'abonner à _La Gazette du sorcier_ comme le prouvait le départ précipité du hibou ; bref, elle avait réalisé un travail prodigieux en une journée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule question que Harry se posait : comment Lysandra savait-elle qu'il ambitionnait de devenir Auror ?

Constatant que Harry ne prendrait pas d'option, le hibou de Poudlard poussa un hululement en guise de salut et repartit, laissant le jeune homme s'intéresser au journal après avoir reposé la lettre envoyée par le professeur McGonagall.

Sous la manchette : DES PHENOMENES INEXPLIQUES AGITENT LA COMMUNAUTE MAGIQUE qui s'étalait sur deux lignes, une photo en noir et blanc et animée montrait la grosse épave d'un voilier qui s'était visiblement fracassé contre les récifs d'une quelconque côte britannique. Enfin en mesure d'en apprendre davantage sur les « petits dommages collatéraux » dont parlait Flyis, Harry s'empressa de lire l'article :

_« La magie est instable ! » En 1658, cette déclaration du théoricien français Louis Desforais lui avait valu d'innombrables moqueries de ses condisciples de la Ligue Internationale des Mages. Au vu des évènements actuels, cependant, il est permis de se demander si Desforais n'était pas dans le vrai !_

_Tout au long de la nuit et de la matinée, des évènements inexplicables se sont produit aux quatre coins du pays, pour la plupart décelés par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Maria Esperanto, une employée, était de garde lorsque le premier mystère s'est manifesté :_

_«Une détection d'une infraction au Code du Secret se déroule généralement en trois étapes, quatre si un ou plusieurs Moldus sont témoin de cette infraction, nous explique-t-elle. Vous avez la nature du sortilège employé, sa position, l'heure de son invocation et, si témoin Moldu il y a, un chiffre révélant le nombre de Moldus ayant assisté à l'acte magique._

_« Mais cette nuit, notre système de détection est devenu complètement fou ! En théorie, une détection d'infraction occupe grand maximum deux lignes, mais ça dépasse rarement la première. Cette nuit, je me suis retrouvée à courir en tous sens pour offrir un support où les infractions pourraient être notées et ce, pendant plusieurs heures ! Sauf qu'à la place de l'anglais, les indications étaient formulées dans une étrange langue runique, à l'exception des noms des adresses où ces phénomènes se sont produit. » _

_Ainsi, à vingt-trois heures quarante-six, sept Moldus habitant Gloucester ont été les victimes de deux créatures non identifiées apparues sur les docks._

_Trois heures plus tard, à moins d'un mille de la côte écossaise, un bateau de pêche assistant à la très étonnante apparition d'un énorme voilier d'un autre temps venu s'écraser quelques minutes plus tard contre les récifs. Prompts à réagir, les Aurors et les Oubliators de garde ont rapidement interrogé les témoins et procédé à l'effacement des évènements de leurs mémoires._

_« Les témoignages rapportent qu'un grand combat se livrait sur le navire, nous révèle un Auror. Des sortilèges fusaient en tous sens, comme en témoigne le Service des usages abusifs de la magie, et nous pensons que ces duels expliquent le fait que le navire ait été s'échouer contre les falaises. Cependant, il reste quelques points à éclaircir, comme cette « étrange fusée rouge » qui aurait décollé du navire avant l'impact. »_

_Etrange fusée rouge qui, semble-t-il, a parcouru un long chemin, car aperçue par plusieurs dizaines de Moldus depuis la ville de Dundee jusqu'à celle de Liverpool. Les témoignages, en outre, affirment que plusieurs marins auraient échappé à l'échouage :_

_« Les Moldus nous ont assuré avoir entendu d'étranges coups de fusil (sorte de baguette magique très longues utilisées par les Moldus pour s'entre-tuer ou chasser). Or, nous savons qu'un transplanage se rapproche de ces détonations. »_

_Le dernier évènement repéré par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie s'est produit dans le nord de l'Angleterre, où quatre campeurs Moldus ont été retrouvés morts, la poitrine lacérée par d'autres créatures pour le moment non-identifiées._

_Suite à l'échec cuisant de sa tentative d'étouffer ces affaires, le ministère de la Magie nous a conviés à rencontrer Norman Cole, le ministre, dans son bureau :_

_« Nous ne disposons encore d'aucune certitude sur ces évènements, nous avoue-t-il, mais n'allez pas croire que nous les considérons comme de simples faits divers. La langue runique est déjà étudiée par une équipe d'experts et nous avons convoqué plusieurs des meilleurs spécialistes britanniques sur les créatures magiques afin de procéder à l'identification des créatures qui ont attaqué ces malheureux Moldus à Gloucester et dans le nord du pays. Des sorciers de la Brigade magique se préparent déjà, par ailleurs, à plonger pour atteindre l'épave et en ramener tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile. »_

_Comme pour prouver le sérieux accordé par le ministère de la Magie à tous ces phénomènes, Norman Cole nous convie à assister aux recherches des sorciers de la Brigade magique, qui remontent déjà de nombreuses choses à notre arrivée sur les lieux._

_Outre des instruments maritimes, des boulets de canon, des voilures et des tonneaux de poudre, d'eau et d'alcools, les sorciers de la Brigade magique découvrent bientôt plusieurs livres de bord, ainsi que des pavillons pirates et des cadavres d'hommes._

_« Les premières observations laissent à penser que tous ces hommes étaient des sorciers, nous indique un employé. Nous pensons également que ces pirates détenaient quelqu'un en otage, car une cellule se détache des autres par son confort, son approvisionnement en nourriture et en eau et, plus significatif que tout le reste, la dépouille retrouvée à l'intérieur semble avoir été dépossédée de sa baguette. »_

_Tandis que les fouilles continuent, aussi bien au ministère de la Magie qu'autour de l'épave du navire, et que nous imprimons, le ministère de la Magie s'efforce tant bien que mal d'apaiser la communauté sorcière venue en masse exiger des réponses._


	10. Dernière Visite

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après-midi. Les nouvelles relatées par l'édition spéciale de _La Gazette du sorcier_, la veille, lui avait longuement occupé l'esprit, si bien qu'il ne s'était couché qu'à une heure très matinale. Quelles étaient ces créatures mystérieuses ? D'où provenaient ces « dommages collatéraux » ? Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ces phénomènes avaient ouvert des sortes de portails temporels ; tout au moins, il le supposait en tenant compte de l'existence du bateau-pirate.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir une table chargée de victuailles. Les viennoiseries débordaient des assiettes, la carafe de jus de citrouille était remplie presque à ras-bord et les toasts parfaitement grillés trônaient au centre d'un cercle constitué de confitures en tous genres, de mélasse, de pâte à tartiner au chocolat et de sirop d'érables. Et, bien sûr, la créature n'avait pas oublié les aliments essentiels à un petit déjeuner de toasts, comme le bacon.

Harry s'approcha, quelque peu surpris, et ramassa la note coincée sous le gobelet :

_J'espère que monsieur a bien dormi et qu'il trouvera le petit déjeuner de monsieur à son goût. Hélas, je dois repartir, monsieur, mais j'espère un jour vous revoir, monsieur. Bonne chante, monsieur, vous en aurez besoin !_

_Lurn_

Dire que le petit déjeuner était au goût de Harry relevait de l'euphémisme. Le jeune homme se goinfra comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours et trouva ce festin digne de Mrs Weasley ou des elfes de maison de Poudlard.

L'arrivée du hibou apportant _La Gazette du sorcier_ refroidit sensiblement l'appétit de Harry, mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises qu'il le craignit, bien que les créatures apparues dans le nord et à Gloucester aient encore frappé au cours de la nuit. Que pouvaient-elles bien être ? Harry trouvait assez singulier – et inquiétant – que ces créatures n'aient pas encore été identifiées. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'homoncules particulièrement brutaux et sanguinaires ?

La question lui trotta dans la tête un moment, mais s'évanouit dès qu'une gerbe de flammes bleues lui explosa à côté du coude. Sursautant violemment au point de manquer de dégringoler de son tabouret, il lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-réprobateur, à Flyis et se redressa en essayant d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de sa main.

─ Je croyais que nous devions faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas, dit Harry.

_Pour le moment, nous ne craignons rien à garder le contact, mais mon passage sera le dernier,_ lui fit savoir Flyis._ Je vous amène les consignes de Dauran, ainsi que les nouvelles qui me sont parvenues au cours de mes recherches._

Intrigué, Harry ramassa le parchemin que déplaça le Fice d'un coup de serre et y jeta un bref regard. A la première impression, cela ressemblait à une méthode de préparation d'une potion quelconque, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas davantage, curieux d'entendre les informations apportées par Flyis.

─ A propos des phénomènes inexpliqués ? demanda-t-il.

_En partie,_ répondit l'oiseau des Glaces._ Comme vous vous en doutez, ces créatures et ce bateau ont été transportés d'une autre époque à celle-ci. Si nous ignorons encore beaucoup de choses sur le navire, il se pourrait que nous ayons identifié les créatures._

─ Ah ! dit Harry, soulagé. Et que sont-elles ?

_Les deux créatures apparues à Gloucester sont des Orcs sylvains, _annonça Flyis. _Impitoyables et des guerriers redoutables, mais ils ne représentent aucune menace réelle. Leurs méfaits accomplis depuis leur apparition à cette époque s'expliquent très simplement : les Orcs sylvains détestent quitter leurs forêts et, sans aucun doute paniqués de se retrouver dans Gloucester, ils ont interprété la présence de ces Moldus comme une menace._

Ce que Harry comprenait parfaitement. Il devait être singulièrement bouleversant d'être arraché à son époque pour se retrouver brusquement au beau milieu d'un étrange monde d'immeubles, de bateaux et de voitures.

_Les créatures apparues au nord de l'Angleterre sont plus dangereuses,_ poursuivit Flyis, paisible. _Nous pensons à des Chiens Infernaux. Comme leur nom l'indique, ils ressemblent à des chiens, mais ce sont des bipèdes carnivores qui se nourrissent du sang de leurs victimes. Leur repas préféré étant, bien sûr, le sang sorcier, car chargé en magie._

─ Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand un Chien Infernal se nourrit de sang sorcier ? demanda Harry avec une désagréable impression que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

_Ils mutent. Vous découvrirez, Harry Potter, que bien des choses appartenant au monde de la magie se construisent par « échelle évolutive ». Comme le système éducatif de Poudlard, en fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dauran tient à ce que vous vous concentriez sur les quelques commentaires qu'il a rédigés sur le parchemin. Vous les trouverez au verso._

Harry hocha la tête en jetant un bref coup d'œil au parchemin.

_Nous vous informons également que vous bénéficiez d'un coffre à la banque Gringott's,_ ajouta Flyis. _Il contient toutes les richesses amassées par Lysandra au fil des siècles, richesses qui vous sont vôtre, à présent._

─ Je ne peux pas accepter, protesta Harry, gêné.

_Nous ne vous laissons pas le choix, Harry Potter. Lysandra a créé ce compte exclusivement pour offrir à la personne qui traverserait le Portail de Dauran les moyens de s'intégrer à la société actuelle. Les richesses que contiennent le coffre ne représentent rien, aux yeux de Lysandra. Tout est donc à vous, que ça vous plaise ou non._

Et malgré le calme du Fice, il était évident qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_Il me reste encore deux points à traiter avec vous. Le premier est que Lysandra n'a jamais enseigné à Poudlard au moment où Albus Dumbledore y était scolarisé – un autre changement dans l'Histoire telle que nous l'avons connue. Le second point est le suivant : vous devez vous inventer un passé. Une inscription à Poudlard est une chose ridiculement simple pour Lysandra, tout comme créer une fiche officielle annonçant vos notes de BUSE, mais si nous ne crédibilisons pas votre existence dans les plus brefs délais, quelqu'un finira par soupçonner quelque chose._

Et par « quelqu'un », Harry devina que le Fice sous-entendait « Damarcus ».

_Nous avons déjà deux éléments que vous devez entrer dans votre nouvelle vie, à savoir que vous avez étudié pendant six ans au Collège Océanien de Sorcellerie et que vous êtes orphelin. Vous aurez donc la liberté de choisir votre nationalité, de préférence anglo-saxonne, ainsi que de la raison qui vous a conduit à changer de collège._

─ D'accord, dit Harry en mémorisant les deux points déjà établis. Et comment je vous fais parvenir ce récit ?

_Par le biais de la poste moldue. Dauran a inscrit une adresse londonienne où l'un de nos amis pourra réceptionner votre récit et nous le faire parvenir. Mais ne traînez pas, Harry Potter, car Damarcus ne négligera pas votre lettre, soyez en sûr. A présent, je dois partir. Courage, Harry Potter, et restez sur vos gardes._

Et dans une nouvelle explosion de flammes bleues et froides, Flyis abandonna Harry avec toutes ces instructions bien en tête et le parchemin confié par Dauran. Harry s'en saisit lentement, comme s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à réaliser que le Fice était partit pour une durée indéterminée, puis il consulta la longue méthode de préparation, ainsi que les commentaires du vieil homme.

Si la méthode de préparation lui parut de plus en plus étrange à mesure qu'il progressait dans la lecture des différentes étapes à suivre, les commentaires de Dauran lui apparurent parfaitement pertinents et leur objectif facilement compréhensible.

A l'évidence, le vieil homme tenait à ce que Harry soit en mesure de protéger son esprit des intrusions légilimens, mais le problème était de taille : Harry n'avait jamais été capable de fermer son esprit. Les méthodes de Rogue, cependant, ne constituaient certainement pas une référence dans ce domaine, et le jeune homme ne voyait vraiment aucune excuse valable pour ne pas se renseigner dès qu'il le pourrait sur l'occlumancie.

Dans un second temps, Dauran paraissait penser que Harry aurait bien besoin de connaissances de plus dans certaines matières, notamment la métamorphose, les potions et la botanique. Peut-être cherchait-il à se venger de la piètre réponse apportée par Harry la veille, lorsque Dauran avait demandé ce qu'était la branche et la fleur. Le dernier commentaire intrigua beaucoup Harry, cependant :

_Il paraît que la forêt d'Ashdown est un joli endroit, mais je vous conseillerai de vous y promener dès demain du côté de la lisière ouest, en commençant votre chemin par le rocher en sailli._

Cela signifiait-il que Harry découvrirait quelque chose ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement une idée de Dauran pour tromper la méfiance d'un quelconque homoncule susceptible de l'espionner dès demain matin ? Passablement contrarié par le caractère mystérieux qui entourait ce commentaire, Harry prit la lettre et passa de la cuisine au salon.

La première étape de la préparation consistait donc à plonger la fleur dans un bocal d'eau. La seconde, par contre, se révélait un peu complexe, car il fallait fendre la branche sur toute sa longueur et ajouter une moitié dans le bocal – en l'occurrence, l'aquarium. Par précaution, Harry lut les étapes suivantes et s'en félicita : vingt-quatre heures très précisément après avoir plongé la branche, il fallait verser de la poudre d'armoise dans l'eau.

Visiblement, Harry devait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter la poudre d'armoise. Il ne partit pas dès qu'il fut lavé, cependant : ignorant si sa cheminée était connectée au réseau et n'ayant de toute manière pas de poudre de Cheminette, il lui faudrait quitter la demeure par le portail et, donc, se trouver un endroit d'où transplaner.

Fouillant dans son sac à dos, il en retira une plume, des parchemins et une bouteille d'encre afin de se débarrasser du mensonge de son passé. Il s'aperçut rapidement que se réinventer une histoire était une chose complexe car, à chaque fois, il oubliait un élément. Et pendant qu'il méditait, écrivait, rayait ou froissait un parchemin pour tout recommencer, les heures défilaient, si bien qu'il trouva enfin un récit à peu près satisfaisant qu'en fin d'après-midi.

A compter de ce jour, Harry Potter était donc né en Angleterre, à Godric's Hollow, avant que son père et sa mère ne meurent assassinés lors d'un voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il avait alors grandi dans un orphelinat, puis il était entré au Collège Océanien de Sorcellerie, où sa scolarité s'était passée sans une ombre au tableau, même s'il avait souvent été attrapé hors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu. En atteignant sa majorité, toutefois, Harry avait décidé de vivre son rêve, à savoir retourner dans son pays natal pour y devenir Auror après sa septième année d'études.

Certes, résumé comme ça, Harry trouva ce récit assez niais, mais crédible. Emportant le récit de sa vie dans une poche, il sortit de la maison et longea l'allée blanche jusqu'au portail, qui s'ouvrit tout seul à son passage et se referma derrière lui. La demeure se trouvant dans le quartier riche d'une petite ville inconnue, Harry prit soin de ne pas transplaner tout de suite, préférant par précaution atteindre la sortie du village et s'en éloigner jusqu'à un petit bois.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres et à l'abri des éventuels regards indiscrets d'automobilistes, Harry se concentra sur sa destination et tourna les talons. A nouveau perdu dans l'obscurité comprimante du transplanage, il sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air et ses yeux menacés de bondir de leurs orbites – une sensation qu'il espérait disparaître au fil du temps.

La lumière réapparut, ainsi que l'oxygène, et ses poumons se remplirent tandis que ses yeux prenaient leur place habituelle dans leurs orbites. Quelque peu essoufflé, il sortit de la ruelle malodorante et jeta un regard en tous sens. L'enseigne du Chaudron baveur, coincé entre un disquaire et une librairie, était à une dizaine de mètres de là. Comme toujours, les passants n'accordaient aucune attention au pub, car incapables de le voir.

Traversant la chaussée pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face, Harry s'avança vers l'enseigne mais s'arrêta brutalement lorsque trois personnes sortirent du pub. Le premier était massif, plus grand que les autres, son regard supérieur dévisageant les Moldus avec dégoût ; derrière lui, un séduisant garçon râblé aux cheveux courts et bruns ne daigna même pas poser ses yeux vert-gris sur la foule qui circulait devant le pub.

Harry, cependant, s'intéressa particulièrement au troisième. Plus grand que le brun mais plus maigre, il avait le teint grisâtre et deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient de chaque côté de son gros nez busqué. Severus Rogue, âgé de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans… La haine de Harry à l'égard de son futur – ou ancien – professeur des potions s'évanouit rapidement quand il réalisa la jeunesse affichée sur le visage de Rogue et de ses deux camarades. Car, si Rogue était encore étudiant, cela signifiait que…

Harry côtoierait ses parents à Poudlard.


	11. La Forêt d'Ashdown

CRAC !

Harry ne l'entendit certes pas, mais il imagina parfaitement le craquement de son transplanage. Sous un soleil étincelant et écrasant, il porta une main à son front pour la mettre en visière et observa l'orée de la forêt d'Ashdown. Pendant toute la journée d'hier, alors qu'il achetait la poudre d'armoise et qu'il s'achetait une nouvelle garde-robe typiquement sorcière, il s'était demandé ce qu'il trouverait ici, dans cette forêt.

Repérant le fameux rocher annoncé dans le commentaire de Dauran, il le rejoignit et aperçut tout près un sentier s'enfonçant parmi les pins, les bouleaux et les chênes. La forêt d'Ashdown ressemblait plus à une lande de bruyère qu'à une forêt comme celle bordant le parc de Poudlard, mais Harry ne médita pas là-dessus plus longtemps, bien trop content de pouvoir profiter de l'ombre fournie par le feuillage des arbres.

Longeant le sentier, il lançait ici et là quelques regards, s'attendant à apercevoir quelque chose d'inédit ou un quelconque objet insolite. Il demeurait toutefois prudent, s'efforçant de ressembler à un simple promeneur sorcier venu s'apaiser auprès de la nature, au cas où un homoncule aurait déjà été chargé de le surveiller. Bien qu'il ne vît pas très bien comment un homoncule aurait pu savoir où il transplanerait une fois hors de son manoir.

La menace d'être ainsi espionné avait contraint Harry à procéder discrètement. En commençant par enfermer l'aquarium dans une pièce du sous-sol, puis en brûlant tous les messages de Dauran afin que tout espion soit dans l'incapacité de soupçonner que Harry connaissait déjà quelqu'un dans le pays. Il prit cependant soin de noter la méthode de préparation de Dauran dans un journal intime acheté sur un coup de tête sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry atteignit bientôt une intersection. Le chemin, en effet, se séparait brusquement en deux. Guettant tout signe d'une quelconque indication, il repéra, très bien dissimulé entre deux troncs, un autre rocher et fut aussitôt convaincu que Dauran l'avait envoyé dans un but bien précis. Empruntant le sentier du deuxième rocher, Harry traversa une longue zone déboisée au bout de laquelle se dressait un troisième morceau de pierre.

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un jeu de piste. Quel en était l'objectif ? Harry se le demandait, mais il se sentait à présent plus calme : de toute évidence, Dauran s'était autoproclamé « guide », et Harry s'en réjouissait. Avoir quelqu'un comme le vieil homme pour mentor était un détail très important, même si Dauran n'avait pas particulièrement brillé face à Balthazar.

Le parcours se poursuivit ainsi pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Harry rencontre un autre croisement et prenne à droite, bien qu'il n'eût aperçu aucun rocher ni dans cette direction, ni dans l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, il envisagea de faire demi-tour, considérant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Un cri autoritaire et incompréhensible le dissuada finalement de tourner les talons. Il n'était pas spécialiste en langues étrangères, mais il n'eut aucun doute que ce langage n'était pas humain.

Tirant sa baguette magique tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il commettait sans doute une erreur en se proposant de s'approcher de l'origine du cri, Harry s'avança le long du sentier puis s'en détourna pour poursuivre sa route à travers le labyrinthe des troncs. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, un bruit métallique s'élevait de plus en plus. On aurait dit une pioche heurtant un caillou à moitié enfoncé dans la terre, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Harry atteignit finalement un épais buisson perché sur la crête d'une pente. Il se glissa derrière et, avec la plus grande prudence, se redressa légèrement pour assister au spectacle qui s'offrait au beau milieu d'une grande clairière. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son erreur : ce n'était pas une pioche qui produisait ce bruit métallique, mais une grosse pelle que l'on enfonçait brutalement dans le sol semé de cailloux.

La deuxième chose qu'il nota – et il lui parut complètement surréaliste qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué plus vite – fut les deux personnes qui se tenaient dans la clairière. Comme il s'en était douté, la langue qu'il avait entendue n'était pas humaine, et pour cause : les deux créatures ne ressemblaient en rien à des êtres humains, ni même à une quelconque race que Harry ait étudiée en classe.

De taille moyenne mais les muscles puissants, les deux créatures donnaient l'air de porcs humanoïdes et fantaisistes. Leur mâchoire proéminente, leur nez écrasé et leurs oreilles semblaient avoir surgi d'un esprit imaginatif et fantastique. Pour le reste, en revanche, tout était emprunté à l'humain, sauf que les deux créatures affichaient des musculatures bien plus impressionnantes. Leur peau, en outre, paraissait en cuir brun.

_Ils voyagent vite_, songea Harry en devinant qu'il s'agissait là des deux Orcs sylvains identifiés par les énigmatiques camarades de Flyis. Les deux créatures avaient traversé l'Angleterre d'ouest en est en un peu plus de deux jours, quittant le Gloucestershire pour le Sussex de l'Est. Ou bien elles possédaient la faculté de transplaner, ou bien elles marchaient plus vite et plus longtemps que le commun des mortels peuplant cette planète.

Quelle que fut l'explication, Harry sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur un rocher identique aux précédents et, apparemment, celui-ci annonçait la fin du jeu de piste. Or, il lui paraissait peu probable que les deux Orcs sylvains aient choisi de creuser précisément ici sans raison. A l'évidence, ils avaient deviné – ou senti – que quelque chose se dissimulait sous la terre.

Harry se baissa pour se dissimuler complètement derrière le buisson pour réfléchir, mais une branche craqua sous son poids. Figé, il entendit une fraction de seconde plus tard un étrange sifflement fendre les airs. La seconde d'après, un éclair argenté transperçait le buisson et lui passait tout près de l'oreille avant d'aller se ficher avec un bruit mat dans le tronc d'un chêne, derrière lui. Déconcerté, il se tourna vers le projectile : un poignard de la taille d'un couteau de cuisine.

Une main puissante l'attrapa brusquement par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le souleva et le projeta sans ménagements dans la clairière. Harry parvint à reprendre ses esprits juste à temps pour amortir autant qu'il le put sa chute. Roulant sur le sol, il se releva aussitôt et brandit sa baguette magique vers l'Orc qui l'avait envoyé valdingué. C'était celui qui, une minute plus tôt, creusait le trou.

L'autre Orc, apparemment le lanceur du poignard, émit un grognement, et Harry recula juste assez pour l'avoir lui aussi dans sa ligne de mire.

─ Ne bougez plus ! ordonna-t-il au creuseur.

Il se déplaça pour s'approcher du trou et jeter un œil à l'intérieur, mais il n'y découvrit rien. Pourtant, si les Orcs avaient commencé à creuser ici, c'était forcément qu'ils étaient capables de sentir certaines choses et que l'objectif de Harry se trouvait sous terre, à cet endroit précis.

─ Tu cherch'rais pas à nous voler, gamin ? grogna l'autre Orc d'un air mauvais.

─ Ce qu'il y a là-dessous ne vous appartient pas, répondit Harry. Son propriétaire m'a envoyé ici pour le récupérer…

Le creuseur lança un regard goguenard à son camarade, comme s'ils avaient eu un désaccord sur une éventuelle propriété de l'objet dissimulé sous terre. Le fainéant lui renvoya une œillade menaçante et considéra rapidement Harry.

─ Qui nous dit que tu mens pas ? lança-t-il.

─ Qui vous dit que je mens ? répliqua Harry.

Une partie de son cerveau s'intéressait à la conversation, tandis que l'autre s'efforçait de trouver une solution pour extirper l'objet enfoui sans qu'il n'ait à détourner son attention des Orcs sylvains. A part le poignard, cependant, les deux créatures ne lui manifestaient aucune hostilité. Juste de la méfiance, mais ce n'était pas plus rassurant aux yeux de Harry.

─ Et en admettant que tu dises vrai, on est les premiers à l'avoir trouvé ce truc ! dit l'Orc. Et crois pas qu'on va te laisser repartir sans avoir une compensation !

Harry réfléchit rapidement, mais la compensation s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit.

─ J'ai des informations, annonça-t-il.

─ Des informations ? répéta le creuseur en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

─ Sur l'époque actuelle, sur la raison qui fait que vous êtes ici, précisa Harry.

Les deux Orcs sylvains échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils essayaient de converser visuellement pour savoir si ces informations pouvaient représenter une compensation suffisante au trésor enfoui dans le sol.

─ On t'écoute, lança alors le creuseur.

─ Vous avez franchi un portail temporel, indiqua Harry. Un être maléfique s'est échappé de sa prison et, pour une raison mystérieuse, plusieurs évènements ont engendré plusieurs portails temporels.

─ Un être maléfique, répéta l'autre Orc d'un air faussement terrifié.

─ Il y a eu plusieurs portails ? interrogea au même moment le creuseur.

─ Trois, officiellement, répondit Harry. Vous à Gloucester, des Chiens Infernaux dans le nord du pays et un navire-pirate encore plus au nord. Enfin, rien ne prouve que les créatures apparues au nord sont des Chiens Infernaux, mais nous avons de sérieux soupçons…

Les Orcs sylvains le dévisagèrent longuement, apparemment partagés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de les admirer car, à l'évidence, les deux créatures admettaient tout à fait possible qu'ils aient pu traverser un portail temporel. Ils échangèrent quelques coups d'œil, puis le creuseur reprit :

─ Très bien, déclara-t-il. Tu sembles dire la vérité. Mais nous ne pouvons te laisser prendre le trésor, à moins que tu nous aides. Des sorciers nous pourchassent depuis notre apparition dans cette ville, et les quelques bribes de conversations que nous avons surprises laissent à penser qu'ils ne nous veulent pas du bien.

Harry déglutit. Comment pourrait-il aider deux Orcs sylvains poursuivis par les sorciers du ministère ? Il ne détenait aucun pouvoir politique, aucune influence sur les Aurors, et ne disposait pas d'un savoir magique suffisamment grand pour pouvoir tenir tête à une armée de chasseurs de mages noirs. Surtout qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à finir sa vie comme hors-la-loi ou, pire, à la prison d'Azkaban.

Néanmoins, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Téméraire, imprudente, mais il l'imaginait mal échouer. Sauf qu'il lui faudrait prendre ses aises, outrepasser ses droits. C'était la seule solution qu'il envisageait, de toute façon.

─ Albus Dumbledore pourrait vous aider, annonça-t-il. Il est le directeur d'une école de sorcellerie, en Ecosse.

─ C'est où, l'Ecosse ? grommela l'autre.

─ Le pays montagneux, au nord, dit maladroitement Harry. Poudlard, le collège, se trouve dans l'une des vallées, mais j'ignore laquelle précisément. Mais Dumbledore vous accueillera poliment et, si je ne me trompe pas, il vous aidera. Il tend toujours la main aux personnes qui la lui demandent.

L'Orc lanceur de poignard parut méfiant, mais le creuseur réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition, tout en scrutant attentivement Harry. Le jeune homme croisa les doigts : c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour atteindre le « trésor ». Le seul moyen pacifique, en tout cas, mais il ne pouvait espérer un plan qui puisse avoir autant de chances de réussir. Dumbledore était un homme sage, il écouterait les Orcs et leur proposerait son aide s'il le pouvait – et même s'il le pouvait pas, il ferait le nécessaire pour leur permettre de survivre sans craindre les Aurors.

─ Soit, déclara le creuseur. Nous irons voir cet Albus Dumbledore mais, si nous sommes trahis, croise les doigts pour que nos chemins ne se recroisent jamais, humain. Le trésor est à toi. Adieu !

Et malgré son incrédulité d'entendre son camarade accepter la proposition de Harry, l'autre Orc suivit son compagnon vers le sentier, le temps de récupérer son poignard, avant que tous deux ne prennent la direction du nord, coupant à travers les sous-bois.

Soulagé, Harry les regarda disparaître parmi les troncs et baissa les yeux sur le trou. La réponse à son souci lui était venu pendant la conversation ; aussi pointa-t-il sa baguette magique sur l'orifice :

─ _Accio !_

La terre se souleva et jaillit en tous sens sur le passage d'un coffret métallique et rouillé. Harry le saisit au vol. Impatient de découvrir ce qu'il contenait, il le posa délicatement au sol, tourna la petite clé en argent apparemment coincée dans la serrure puis rabattit le couvercle. A l'intérieur, enveloppé dans un épais morceau d'étoffe, un épais grimoire à la couverture rapiécée affichait le relief d'une unique tête de mort verte.

Un crâne que Harry se souvenait parfaitement avoir déjà vu sur la couverture de l'ouvrage apporté par Flyis, le soir de son départ définitif du 4, Privet Drive… de son époque, en vérité.


	12. Courage, Fuyons !

─ Hé ! Quitte à bronzer, enlève tout, ça fera plus joli !

Deux émeraudes se détachèrent des lignes imprimées sur le livre pour se poser sur le visage séduisant et hâlé d'un jeune homme de seize ans. Apparemment fier de lui, le garçon fit courir son regard noir et ténébreux sur la silhouette appétissante de la jeune femme, s'attardant sur le fessier rebondi enfermé dans le maillot de bains, puis il disparut derrière la clôture séparant les deux jardins.

Hochant la tête, accablée par tant d'imbécilité, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur sa lecture. Une mèche auburn tomba aussitôt devant son regard, mais elle la ramena d'un geste machinal derrière une oreille et poussa un profond soupir. Refermant finalement son manuel de potions, Lily Evans se leva et ramassa sa serviette de plages avant de prendre la direction de la maison.

Depuis deux ans, Mark Wallers prenait un malin plaisir à la reluquer, notamment quand elle ouvrait la fenêtre de sa chambre pour pouvoir contempler avec ses jumelles le décolleté que les nuisettes de Lily offraient. Ce comportement, Lily y était habituée : depuis qu'elle avait commencé à prendre les formes attendues par toute jeune fille, les regards les plus avides s'arrêtaient sur les courbes qu'elle affichait. Et il était fréquent que certains de ces mêmes regards aillent jusqu'à tenter une aventure sous la jupe de l'uniforme scolaire.

Pénétrant dans l'ombre sèche du couloir, elle monta l'escalier rapidement puis entra dans sa chambre pour y ramasser ses vêtements. Lançant un regard vers la fenêtre, et plus précisément vers celle faisant face à la sienne, elle ressortit et se dirigea vers la chambre, sans doute le seul endroit où elle pourrait se changer sans craindre le voyeurisme maladif de son voisin.

La salle de bains constituait l'endroit préféré de Lily, après sa chambre. Non pas parce qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais parce qu'elle s'y détendait toujours, comme si les fantômes relaxant de ses bains hantaient les lieux pour l'accueillir et reposer son esprit à chacun de ses passages. Il fallait reconnaître que, depuis quelque temps, Lily avait matière à réfléchir, notamment au vu de l'actualité sorcière, très riche depuis une semaine.

Les phénomènes inexpliqués restaient très mystérieux et tout le monde, sans doute, attendaient avec impatience la prochaine édition de _La Gazette du sorcier. _Le quotidien, en effet, avait annoncé dans le journal du jour que le numéro du lendemain serait accompagné d'un extrait exclusif du journal de bord du capitaine du bateau-pirate qui s'était échoué sur la côte écossaise. Néanmoins, Lily estimait que les créatures non-identifiées devraient être la priorité, d'autant que celles apparues dans le nord du pays se rapprochaient dangereusement de Barnsley ; autrement dit, de chez elle.

_Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça avec Vous-Savez-Qui !_ s'exclama Lily intérieurement, accablée. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, l'idée de découvrir le monde magique était l'une de ses plus grandes ambitions mais, comme si une malédiction avait accueilli son entrée au collège de sorcellerie, l'effroyable Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'était présenté comme l'une des plus grandes menaces du siècle.

L'ascension du Mage noir avait été fulgurante. Même Dumbledore l'avait reconnu publiquement, mais le directeur de Poudlard demeurait malgré tout une source de protection hautement rassurante. Jamais un Mangemort, en effet, n'avait osé mettre le pied à Poudlard. Il était bien connu que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom redoutait l'illustre sorcier. Hélas, la présence de Dumbledore était un détail qui n'inquiétait pas particulièrement certains étudiants.

Lily retourna dans sa chambre pour y déposer son maillot de bains. Avant qu'elle ait pu en ressortir, le bruissement d'une aile la fit se retourner vers la fenêtre, par laquelle un grand duc pénétra en poussant un hululement salutaire.

Lily secoua légèrement la tête en souriant. Elle connaissait très bien ce hibou, nommé Vif, ainsi que la famille à laquelle il appartenait. Chaque semaine, il passait par ici pour apporter une lettre très brève à Lily, mais ô combien attachante. Curieuse de savoir ce qui était écrit, Lily traversa sa chambre pour se tenir devant son bureau où Vif s'était posé. Administrant quelques caresses d'une main au rapace, elle utilisa l'autre pour défaire la ficelle nouant l'enveloppe à la patte rugueuse du hibou.

Vif poussa un nouveau hululement en guise de salut, puis il s'envola sans un regard en arrière, laissant Lily ouvrir l'enveloppe et déplier la lettre, beaucoup plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire :

_Ma Lily jolie,_

_Papa vient de rentrer à la maison pour nous annoncer que les horribles créatures apparues au nord du pays avaient encore fait des victimes, à moins d'un kilomètre de Barnsley ! Je t'ordonne donc de te précipiter à la maison pour te mettre en sécurité._

_Nous écrirons une lettre à tes parents quand tu seras arrivée._

_Tu me manques,_

_Moira._

Lily eut un sourire attendri. Plus que toute autre personne du monde magique, Moira était son trésor le plus précieux. Ouvrant un tiroir, elle glissa l'énième parchemin de Moira à l'intérieur où il rejoignit les « Je t'aime », « Vivement qu'on se retrouve » et autres « Je m'ennuie sans toi » que son amie lui avait envoyés depuis le début des vacances.

Comme si la lettre avait été ensorcelée pour égayer Lily, l'enchantement prit fin dès qu'elle referma le tiroir. Car au moment précis où le tiroir émit un petit claquement, l'humeur de la jeune femme sombra vers des horizons bien moins positifs. Notamment à cause de la révélation du Moira, qu'elle tenait de son père, à savoir que les créatures apparues au nord de l'Angleterre se retrouveraient sous peu dans le sillage de Barnsley.

De toutes les créatures surgies de nulle part au début de la semaine, celles-ci étaient les plus présentes et les plus sanguinaires. Celles apparues à Gloucester, en revanche, semblaient avoir s'être volatilisées. Elles n'avaient, en tout cas, plus fait parler d'elles depuis plusieurs jours.

Lily soupira. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir rejoindre Moira, mais ses parents attendaient un colis de la plus grande importance et comptaient sur elle pour le réceptionner. De quoi s'agissait-il ? D'une machine à laver. Nouvelle, beaucoup plus fiable que la précédente, et accueillie comme le Messie dans la famille Evans, comme en témoigneraient les piles de linges sales qui s'entassaient dans un placard du couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois installée, cependant, Lily ferait ses bagages pour partir rejoindre Moira sans perdre un instant de plus. Pour l'heure, la machine à laver n'était pas encore arrivée et Lily n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent pour le dîner. Regagnant le rez-de-chaussée, elle ramassa l'argent laissé par ses parents pendant leur absence et sortit de la maison en glissant ses clés dans une poche.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lily revenait chez elle, un sac rempli de victuailles. Elle ne cuisinait pas souvent, sauf quand elle avait vraiment faim, mais la chaleur étouffante lui coupait tout appétit depuis quelques jours. Quelques repas rapidement prêts lui convenaient parfaitement, donc, et ce fut une simple pizza aux trois fromages que la jeune femme mit au four avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue moins lourde.

Le quotidien de Lily était assez triste. A part les manuels de cours de l'année précédente, ses activités étaient réduites, mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cela changerait dès qu'elle retrouverait Moira. Aussi prenait-elle son mal en patience en s'efforçant de faire abstraction de l'ennui, ne ratant pas la moindre occasion divertissante se présentant à elle.

Comme tous les soirs, Lily dîna dans le jardin, indifférente aux nombreux passages de Wallers derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre pour l'espionner et vérifier qu'il ne manquait aucune scène cocasse dont il se servirait plus tard pour combler sa frustration sexuelle du jour. La pizza disparaissait, au même rythme que le soleil écarlate qui obscurcissait le ciel oriental à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait à l'ouest. Lily aimait ce moment de la journée, qu'elle estimait être le plus magnifique et le plus inspirateur.

Régulièrement, des pensées fantaisistes lui traversaient l'esprit, parfois même d'une nature qui ravirait Mark Wallers et ses hormones. Mais, généralement, Lily s'amusait à se projeter dans l'avenir, laissant son imagination lui offrir des destins réjouissants, comme ministre de la Magie, victorieuse de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou, plus modestement, mère et épouse comblée.

Dans ses rêvasseries de mère comblée, elle aurait une fille ressemblant beaucoup à Moira. Attachante, douce et câline, totalement déjantée, intelligente et malicieuse. Et comme l'imagination de Lily voyait en grand, elle aurait aussi un fils qui, lui, serait presque une réplique de Tim Ford, un Serdaigle un peu fou avec qui Lily jouait à un petit jeu dont ils ne se lassaient toujours pas, bien qu'ils l'aient inventé lors de leur quatrième année.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily se fit surprendre par la tombée de la nuit. Le ciel indigo se parsemait de petites étoiles étincelantes lorsqu'elle émergea de ses songes. Attrapant son assiette, elle retourna dans la maison et ferma définitivement la porte du jardin pour cette dernière journée de juillet. Après avoir déposé l'assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine, elle regagna sa chambre, saisit son manuel de potions et se laissa tomber dans son lit pour le bouquiner.

La première page était à peine tournée que Lily se redressait dans un sursaut magistral lorsqu'un fracas assourdissant annonça que la porte de l'entrée venait d'être enfoncée. Par quoi ? Une voiture ? Ou un bélier tout droit surgi du Moyen Âge ? Une effroyable pensée s'imposa irrésistiblement dans son esprit alors qu'elle attrapait sa baguette magique, posée sur sa table de chevet. _Des Mangemorts._

Les mages noirs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient les seules personnes à être capables de pénétrer ainsi chez quelqu'un ; du moins, elle le pensait. Hélas, Lily songea un instant que des Mangemorts auraient été préférables, car aussi brutaux et sauvages puissent-ils être, les serviteurs du Lord noir n'étaient certainement pas assez bestiaux pour pousser d'étranges grognements. Or, ces sons parvinrent nettement aux oreilles de Lily lorsqu'elle tendit l'oreille.

L'avertissement de Moira lui paraissait brutalement prémonitoire. A l'exception des créatures souvent citées dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, elle imaginait mal un simple chien, aussi enragé soit-il, exploser une porte d'entrée.

Lily sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsque la troisième marche craqua bruyamment. Comme si le grincement avait été une mise en garde, de lourds pas précipités finirent de monter l'escalier. Des reniflements s'élevèrent alors, et Lily recula nerveusement en éteignant la lumière, au cas où le mince filet lumineux qui se glissait par l'interstice sous la porte n'ait pas été remarqué par la créature. Il n'y en avait qu'une, semblait-il, mais Lily n'en était pas pour autant rassurée.

Les lourds pas se rapprochèrent de la porte de sa chambre. Lily brandit sa baguette et, impressionnée de constater qu'elle ne tremblait pas, reprit un peu confiance en elle. Les reniflements, plus prononcés tout à coup, ne parvinrent pas à la déstabiliser, ni même la poignée qui émit un grincement quand elle fut actionnée.

Inspirant profondément, Lily attendit que l'ouverture se présente suffisamment large pour décocher un éclair de lumière rouge feu par l'entrebâillement. Elle ne vit pas la créature, mais elle ne douta pas que son sortilège avait touché sa cible, car l'intrus poussa un léger jappement semblable à celui d'un chien qui se serait fait mal. La créature était-elle stupéfixée ?

La réponse ne tarda pas. Dans un nouveau fracas, la porte de la chambre explosa en morceaux pour dévoiler la créature la plus étrange et la plus terrifiante que Lily ait jamais vue. C'était un homme, ou un chien. Un canidé bipède, en tout cas, le corps couvert de longs poils noirs, ses yeux jaunes, cruels et affamés, fixés sur Lily, son long museau noir suintant d'excitation à l'idée de la tuer.

Lily entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour pousser un hurlement, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et sa baguette brandie lui parut brusquement ridiculement menaçante. Apparemment conscient de l'effet qu'elle produisit, la créature fléchit ses longues jambes puissantes et bondit vers la jeune femme, avant de changer brutalement de trajectoire pour s'effondrer sur le matelas. Ahurie, Lily tourna les yeux vers son armoire, responsable de la brutale déviation de la créature.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait dans l'ombre, sa paume tendue devant elle, un grand poignard étincelant dans l'autre main. Bien qu'elle ne distingua rien de son visage, Lily ne manqua pas de noter les courbes gracieuses que l'individu affichait – et exposait même partiellement, quand on voyait les trois boutons défaits qui ouvraient son chemisier sur la naissance de la poitrine généreuse de la femme.

Lily cessa sa contemplation dès que son lit grinça. Son regard se reporta sur la créature furieuse, qui se remit sur ses pieds étirés et toisa de son regard impitoyable et sauvage l'intervenante. La créature émit un grognement, découvrant ses canines tranchantes aussi grandes que les auriculaires de Lily, puis elle bondit de nouveau, toutes griffes acérées sorties et tendues vers la femme.

Celle-ci plongea au sol, passant sous les pattes meurtrières, effectua une rapide roulade et s'agenouilla brusquement en levant sa main armée vers le plafond. Un éclair argenté précéda un hurlement aigu de la créature, qui percuta violemment l'armoire et resta étendu au sol, le poignard planté dans le ventre, un filet abondant de sang se transformant rapidement en flaque à côté d'elle.

─ Si tu tiens à la vie, pars maintenant, lança la femme.

_Jeune femme_, rectifia mentalement Lily, incrédule. La voix autoritaire et sèche de la sorcière était très jeune, en effet, mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de lui poser des questions. Récupérant son poignard à la lame ensanglantée, elle acheva impitoyablement la créature en lui tranchant la gorge, faisant gicler une pluie de sang sombre sur le parquet de la chambre, puis elle se volatilisa sans crier gare, dans le silence le plus total.

Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Techniquement, il fallait au moins se déplacer d'un pas pour transplaner. Ahurie, Lily resta immobile un moment indéterminé, puis reprit finalement contenance. Evitant avec un soin tout particulier de s'approcher de la créature, elle fit un grand mouvement avec sa baguette en direction de son armoire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec violence, faisant glisser le cadavre sur le parquet, et la grosse valise de Lily s'envola jusqu'au lit pour s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, les derniers vêtements propres de Lily jaillirent des étages pour s'entasser soigneusement dans la malle. Un autre mouvement de baguette et les affaires scolaires de Lily rejoignirent ses habits. Elle ajouta quelques petites choses supplémentaires, comme son réveil, un cadre contenant une photo animée de toute sa famille et son journal intime.

Refermant la malle, Lily saisit la poignée et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le chemin menant à la demeure des McDowell. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, l'encadrement de la porte entra dans son champ de vision, mais tout disparut au moment même où elle distinguait vaguement une silhouette masculine dans l'obscurité.


	13. Un Job d'Eté ?

La méthode de préparation de Dauran était très astucieuse, comme Harry s'en rendit compte assez tôt après avoir ajouté la moitié de la branche et la poudre d'armoire. Le lendemain, il lui avait fallu ôter de sa tête un unique cheveu qu'il avait laissé tomber dans l'aquarium. Désormais, il lui fallait attendre la dernière semaine d'août pour poursuivre la préparation et, n'ayant aucune raison de descendre dans le sous-sol, l'homoncule qui l'espionnait ne saurait peut-être jamais ce qui se tramait sous la maison.

Comme annoncé par Flyis, Damarcus n'avait pas mis longtemps à récupérer ses pouvoirs. Possédait-il déjà sa puissance d'antan ? Harry n'en savait rien mais, cinq jours seulement après sa libération, l'être antique semblait être parvenu à créer un homoncule pour l'envoyer épier Harry le plus discrètement du monde. Et la créature était discrète : Harry la savait dans les environs, car il sentait souvent son regard posé sur lui, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas aperçue.

La présence de l'homoncule était une aubaine pour Harry. Avant que la créature n'arrive, il avait très longuement hésité sur l'ordre de ses priorités, à savoir l'occlumancie ou le grimoire récupéré au milieu de la forêt d'Ashdown. L'arrivée de l'homoncule avait remédié à son dilemme : l'occlumancie était la priorité.

L'apprentissage de l'occlumancie ne ressemblait en rien à la méthode de Rogue, loin de là. Beaucoup plus calme, elle privilégiait des exercices répartis en plusieurs étapes. Malgré les explications claires et détaillées, Harry rencontrait de sérieuses difficultés à vider son esprit, mais les infimes progrès à noter l'encourageaient à poursuivre. Son plus grand souci, en réalité, était de réussir à empêcher une pensée de s'imposer dans son cerveau.

La plus récurrente concernait, tout naturellement, les phénomènes inexpliqués. _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait annoncé la veille qu'un extrait du journal du capitaine pirate serait publié, mais l'édition suivante n'avait contenu qu'un message d'excuses expliquant que la traduction prenait plus de temps qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. La communauté sorcière attendait donc impatiemment que l'extrait apparaisse, mais Harry commençait à se demander si le quotidien ne s'était pas emballé car, même une semaine plus tard, on ne voyait toujours aucun passage d'aucun journal d'aucun capitaine pirate s'afficher sur les pages du journal.

A la grande satisfaction de Harry, les Orcs sylvains paraissaient avoir réussi à atteindre Poudlard sans anicroches. Tout au moins, il le supposa car, dans les jours qui avaient succédé à leur rencontre, aucun article n'annonçant de morts ou de captures n'avaient concerné les deux Orcs. Avec de la chance, les Orcs se rallieraient à Dumbledore – et, indirectement peut-être, à Lysandra dans la guerre contre Lord Voldemort et Damarcus.

Il paraissait peu probable, en effet, que Voldemort ne tente pas une alliance avec Damarcus. Celui-ci se pourrait même être le premier à entrer en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisque personne, pour le moment, ne connaissait son existence. Damarcus pouvait agir dans le plus grand secret et, s'il s'était effectivement informé sur les troubles de l'époque, il savait vraisemblablement que Voldemort se présentait comme le Mage noir le plus craint du siècle.

La sonnette retentit, extirpant Harry de ses réflexions alors qu'il était censé vider son esprit. Agacé par son incapacité à faire abstraction de chaque pensée, il referma sèchement son livre d'occlumancie et le glissa dans un tiroir de son bureau du rez-de-chaussée avant de sortir dans le couloir. Il gagna la porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée, le traversa et quitta la maison en marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le perron pour poser ses yeux sur l'homme se tenant derrière le portail.

C'était un petit sorcier grassouillet, le visage rougi par la chaleur brûlante du soleil. Au premier regard, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait d'un employé du ministère de la Magie, mais il ne voyait pas très bien ce que le ministère pouvait bien lui vouloir. Descendant l'allée de pierre blanche bordée des rosiers blancs et rouges dont il devrait peut-être s'occuper, il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre le portail que le petit homme prenait la parole :

─ Mr Potter, bonjour ! Je suis William Fishman, employé au Bureau de la Brigade magique. J'effectue une enquête de routine sur les nouveaux arrivants et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Le sorcier prononça ces paroles très vite, comme s'il avait la certitude que le caractère soupçonneux de son enquête passerait mieux en étant annoncé d'une traite. Haussant légèrement les sourcils, Harry lui ouvrit le portail d'un coup de baguette magique et l'invita à entrer. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'y attendre : avec les phénomènes inexpliqués, l'éventualité que des pirates soient en liberté et cherchent à intégrer la société actuelle, le ministère de la Magie s'intéressait aux nouveaux habitants.

Entraînant Fishman vers la maison après avoir refermé le portail, Harry eut la très nette sensation que la curiosité de l'homoncule invisible était montée d'un cran. Où était cette fichue bestiole ? Harry se le demandait bien mais, quand bien même il le saurait, il ne tenterait rien contre elle. L'inconscience était la meilleure stratégie à adopter : si jamais il s'attaquait à l'homoncule, Damarcus aurait des soupçons à son égard.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, enfin protégés du soleil, et Harry invita Fishman à prendre place dans un fauteuil du salon pendant que lui-même prenait la direction de la cuisine pour aller y chercher des rafraîchissements. Si Fishman pensa qu'il s'agissait là d'une stratégie pour se faire bien voir, il faisait fausse route : les quelques minutes passées sous le soleil avaient totalement déshydraté Harry, qui ne demandait qu'à boire, boire et boire encore.

Il apporta donc deux Bièraubeurres bien fraîches dans le salon, en proposant une à Fishman, qui n'eut pas l'inconscience de refuser, lui-même paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement. Les capsules émirent des chuintements agréables à leurs oreilles et tous deux passèrent la première minute de l'entretien à se rafraîchir la gorge, puis le corps tout entier à mesure que la Bièraubeurre dégringolait dans leur trachée pour finir son parcours dans leur estomac.

─ Merci beaucoup, souffla Fishman d'un air soulagé. Donc, comme je vous le disais, nous enquêtons sur les nouveaux habitants. Non pas que vous soupçonnions de quoi que ce soit, non, mais les récents évènements nous contraignent à prendre des dispositions particulières.

─ Je comprends, assura Harry.

─ J'en suis heureux ! s'exclama sincèrement Fishman. Je suis tombé sur un homme, hier, qui m'aurait volontiers embroché à l'une des épées qu'il collectionne quand je lui ai dit que j'étais du ministère ! Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais mon travail n'est pas le plus amusant qu'on puisse avoir… Enfin…

Il ouvrit son attaché-case et en sortit une plume à Encre intégrée, ainsi qu'un formulaire composé d'un petit nombre de parchemins. Utilisant une pochette comme support, il baissa ses yeux mobiles sur son premier parchemin.

─ Pour le moment, je vais récapituler ce que nous savons, annonça-t-il. Harry Edward Potter, né le 31 juillet 1960 à Godric's Hollow, fils d'Edward et Evanna Potter, tous deux décédés lorsque vous aviez un an au cours d'un voyage en Australie. Vous avez été placé dans un orphelinat Moldu, êtes entré au Collège Océanien de Sorcellerie… c'est bien cela ?

─ Oui, répondit Harry.

Sauf que dans son récit, il n'avait jamais donné les prénoms de ses parents ! Apparemment, Lysandra, ou quelqu'un d'autre, avait prit un certain soin à crédibiliser l'histoire de Harry en ajoutant un ou deux petits éléments que Harry se maudit d'avoir négligé.

─ Nous avons contacté le ministère néo-zélandais, déclara Fishman, mais les délais de casier judiciaire sont généralement très longs à traiter.

─ Je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire, indiqua Harry.

A sa grande surprise, Fishman nota sa réponse. Il aurait pensé que l'employé du ministère préférerait en avoir le cœur net une fois la réponse du ministère néo-zélandais arrivé. Cette histoire de demande de casier judiciaire ne rassurait pas outre mesure Harry, en fait, qui se demandait comment Lysandra pourrait empêcher le ministère océanien de révéler qu'aucun Harry Potter n'avait jamais grandi sur son territoire.

─ Vous avez hérité d'un certain Duncan Smith, c'est bien ça ? dit Fishman.

─ Oui, répondit Harry.

Il dut faire un petit effort pour ne pas laisser sa surprise apparaître sur son visage. Apparemment, tout le plan de Lysandra avait été méticuleusement préparé : même le coffre qu'elle avait ouvert n'était pas à son nom, empêchant ainsi l'homoncule-espion de soupçonner un quelconque lien entre Lysandra et Harry.

Fishman griffonna quelques mots au bas de son parchemin, puis passa au second d'un geste machinal et poursuivit :

─ Ah ! dit-il. Vous envisagez une carrière d'Auror ?

─ En effet, admit Harry.

─ Un métier très dangereux, ces temps-ci, soupira Fishman d'un air sombre. Si ça vous intéresse, nous allons bientôt créer un sous-service, au sein de la Brigade magique, pour étendre nos recherches sur les phénomènes inexpliqués. Quelques étudiants sont déjà inscrits et, comme vous êtes nouveau, ce serait une excellente occasion pour commencer à vous intégrer à Poudlard ?

Harry considéra rapidement la proposition. Bien sûr, Fishman marquait un point : s'inscrire à ce sous-service pourrait effectivement lui permettre de rencontrer plusieurs de ses futurs camarades, mais il lui fallait prendre en compte son apprentissage de l'occlumancie, ainsi que le grimoire et l'aquarium qu'il cachait dans le sous-sol.

D'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour commencer à s'organiser. Il pourrait très bien concocter un emploi du temps à la Hermione.

─ Pourquoi pas, dit-il finalement.

─ Parfait, commenta Fishman en notant l'inscription de Harry dans un cadre. Vous verrez, c'est un job d'été qui promet d'être très intéressant. Enfin, ils vous expliqueront tout ça mieux que moi… Donc, la suite, euh… ah, oui. Comme vous vous en êtes peut-être aperçu, votre cheminée n'est pas connectée au réseau des transports. Souhaitez-vous demeurer dans cette situation ?

─ Non, avoua Harry.

─ Très bien, approuva Fishman. Normalement, vous pourrez commencer à l'utiliser d'ici demain, mais nous vous enverrons de toute manière une lettre vous annonçant qu'elle a bien été connectée. Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à… oui, c'est bien ça. Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec les Potter ?

─ Heu… dit Harry.

Il n'avait pas anticipé cette question, mais Fishman poursuivit sans s'apercevoir de son hésitation :

─ Vous l'ignorez peut-être, dit-il, mais cette demeure appartenait à Charlus et Dorea Potter. Dorea est morte en mars dernier, et aucun héritier n'avait été désigné. Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, maintenant que vous avez acheté le manoir, il est à vous.

─ Heu… répéta Harry. J'ignore totalement si j'ai un quelconque lien avec les Potter.

─ Ah, dit Fishman en inscrivant la réponse. Oui, bien sûr, la mort prématurée de vos parents alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé n'a certainement pas contribué à vos connaissances familiales, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'était juste une question de routine. Nous n'allons pas vous soupçonner d'être un imposteur pour si peu, d'autant que votre dossier doit nous parvenir d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Eh bien, je crois que c'est tout.

Fishman vida d'un trait la fin de sa Bièraubeurre, poussa un soupir satisfait puis se leva. Harry l'imita et le raccompagna jusqu'au portail.

─ Oh, juste par curiosité, ajouta Fishman en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en Grande-Bretagne alors que nous y vivons une époque très sombre ?

─ Cette même époque très sombre, répondit Harry. Outre mon désir de découvrir mon pays natal, les évènements qui se déroulent ici constitueront une excellente expérience pour ma carrière d'Auror.

─ Elles pourraient aussi vous coûter la vie, Mr Potter, mais bon… Merci encore pour la Bièraubeurre et votre patience. Bonne journée !

Fishman tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.


	14. Briefing

─ Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Harry parvint enfin à épingler son carré et étincelant à sa robe de sorcier. Sortant de la cabine officiant comme entrée des visiteurs au ministère de la Magie, il observa attentivement les alentours. Les murs lambrissés ne l'intéressaient pas, tout comme le plafond bleu incrusté de symboles dorés et mobiles, ni même les nombreuses cheminées aux manteaux d'or qui s'alignaient dans les parois. Non, Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'émerveiller devant la beauté et les dimensions de l'atrium.

Toutes ses pensées se tournaient sur trois choses très précises : les immenses portes dorées ouvrant sur le hall des ascenseurs, le poste de sécurité derrière lequel le vigile s'occupait d'accueillir les personnes étrangères au ministère et sur la foule d'employés à la mine ensommeillée ou maussade qui prenaient la direction du double panneau d'or.

Pour une mystérieuse raison, plus Harry s'enfonçait dans son apprentissage de l'occlumancie et plus il attachait de l'importance à des choses auxquelles il ne songerait jamais. C'était comme si son cerveau avait créé un compartiment « Stratégie & Pertinence » dans son esprit. Le regard de Harry bondissait de point en point, s'attardant le plus souvent sur le vigile posté derrière son comptoir. Son esprit ne lui envoyait qu'un seul message, tournant en boucle : « Evite le poste de sécurité ».

La raison en était simple : la baguette magique de Harry se trouvait actuellement dans sa poche, mais aussi dans le magasin de Mr Ollivander. Or, chaque baguette était unique. Se faire contrôler n'était pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu, même si une entrée au ministère en enfreignant le règlement lui coûterait quelques ennuis s'il se faisait prendre.

Pour le moment, le vigile ne l'avait pas remarqué. Malgré la masse dense d'employés du ministère les séparant l'un l'autre, des espaces vides se présentaient régulièrement entre deux personnes. Harry était donc dans l'obligation d'agir rapidement ou le vigile finirait par le repérer. Avisant un petit groupe un peu plus compact que les autres, il s'avança pour le rejoindre et régler son pas sur le sien.

Masqué par le groupe, Harry passa à côté de la fontaine ornée de statues plus hautes que nature, dont les baguettes magiques du sorcier et de la sorcière, la flèche du centaure, le chapeau du gobelin et les oreilles de l'elfe de maison crachaient des jets d'eau étincelants qui retombaient dans le bassin rempli de pièces d'argent, d'or et de bronze. Parfaitement calme, Harry lança dans la Fontaine de la Liberté la dernière Mornille qui trainait au fond de ses poches et franchit les immenses portes dorées.

Apparemment passionnés par leurs discussions ou leurs lectures, les employés du ministère donnèrent l'impression de ne pas avoir remarqué le grand jeune homme qui s'était glissé jusqu'aux ascenseurs en négligeant totalement le passage obligatoire au poste de sécurité. Assez surpris que son audace ait bien fonctionné, et plus que tout satisfait de sa réussite, Harry se mêla à une file d'attente en ressortant le parchemin envoyé par le ministère de la Magie pour lui communiquer le rendez-vous.

─ Très audacieux, gamin, grogna une voix.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement, mais son visage n'exprima en aucune manière la stupeur qui figea son sang dans ses veines. Tournant ses yeux vert émeraude, il rencontra le regard sombre et aigu d'un homme de haute taille, les épaules larges, le crâne chauve et le nez osseux. L'espace d'un instant, Harry s'était attendu à tomber nez à nez avec Alastor Maugrey, mais il s'était de toute évidence laissé avoir par la voix rocailleuse de l'individu.

─ Très audacieux et bien réfléchi, même, continua l'homme du coin des lèvres. Fais gaffe de pas être surpris par la mauvaise personne, la prochaine fois, et intéresses-toi un peu au grimoire, tu ne risqueras plus grand-chose, dorénavant.

L'homme lui adressa un bref signe de tête puis rejoignit une autre file d'attente, où plusieurs sorcières et sorciers le saluèrent amicalement. A l'évidence, Lysandra possédait des alliés même au ministère de la Magie, et les questions entourant la mystérieuse femme n'en furent que plus nombreuses. Toutefois, Harry accueillit avec satisfaction la nouvelle directive : il pourrait enfin s'intéresser au grimoire ! Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la présence de l'homoncule avait disparu mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il réalisa que cela faisait bien trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas senti espionné.

Dans un bruit métallique, un ascenseur s'arrêta derrière la grille d'or ouvragé, qui coulissa pour laisser la file d'attente entrer à l'intérieur. Harry fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la cabine, et il le regretta : il lui faudrait sortir à chaque étage. La grille se referma, lui attrapant presque le nez au passage, et la cabine entama son ascension dans un cliquetis de chaînes.

Au grand déplaisir de Harry, il apparut que les personnes partageant l'ascenseur avec lui n'avaient pas l'intention de descendre aux premiers étages. Du septième jusqu'au quatrième, seulement trois sorciers et une sorcière sortirent, l'obligeant à descendre de l'ascenseur pour y remonter. Néanmoins, ce monde se dirigeant apparemment au deuxième niveau lui assurait au moins une source d'informations pour trouver le Bureau de la Brigade magique.

Et après que deux personnes soient descendues au troisième niveau, l'ascenseur remonta pour s'arrêter quelques instants plus tard.

─ Niveau deux, annonça la même voix froide et féminine qui lui avait souhaité une bonne journée au nom du ministère de la Magie. Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Harry descendit le premier en regardant dans tous les sens, mais il apparut rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de solliciter l'aide de quiconque : au fond d'un couloir, sur la gauche, une sorcière à l'air sévère était postée devant une double porte, surveillant deux rangées de chaises alignées contre les murs et occupées par des adolescents visiblement excités de travailler au compte du Bureau de la Brigade magique, même s'il ne s'agissait pas du service le plus intéressant.

Zigzaguant entre ses compagnons d'ascenseur, Harry parvint à se frayer un chemin et remonta d'un pas serein le couloir. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, la sorcière sortit sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître de nulle part une liste de noms. Indifférent aux regards tournés vers lui, Harry passa entre les étudiants de Poudlard intrigués ou stupéfaits et s'arrêta devant la femme. Les réactions des élèves, cependant, le rassurèrent : seule sa ressemblance avec James Potter pouvait nourrir autant d'ébahissement.

─ Votre nom ? interrogea la sorcière.

─ Potter, indiqua Harry.

Des murmures parfaitement audibles s'élevèrent derrière lui, mais ni la sorcière ni lui n'y accordèrent la moindre attention. Parcourant sa liste avec l'extrémité de sa baguette, la femme s'arrêta enfin sur le nom de Harry, hocha la tête en traçant une croix dans une case voisine et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête l'une des chaises vacantes.

Une fois assis, Harry s'intéressa un peu plus aux inscrits. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas tous à Poudlard, comme en témoignait la petite vingtaine d'années d'un jeune homme mal rasé et à l'air si concentré qu'il paraissait sur le point de passer un examen. En réalité, plusieurs chômeurs semblaient profiter de cet emploi, espérant peut-être obtenir un poste définitif par la suite si leurs prestations correspondaient aux attentes du ministère.

A plusieurs reprises, les étudiants lancèrent quelques œillades vers Harry, comme s'ils ressentaient un besoin de le matraquer sous une tonne de questions indiscrètes. Aucun n'osa, pas même un garçon très bien bâti dont les yeux étincelaient d'une lueur significative : de toute évidence, ce jeune homme était du genre à faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Pourtant, malgré sa curiosité, il ne daigna pas engager la conversation.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent, d'anciens étudiants qui saluèrent plusieurs élèves, notamment le solide jeune homme, mais le regard de Harry – et les autres yeux masculins – se tournèrent rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Une sulfureuse brune s'approchait, vêtue d'une longue robe noire brodée d'argent qui lui épousait parfaitement le corps, depuis les épaules jusqu'aux hanches. Si la plupart des garçons prirent surtout soin d'attarder leurs regards sur les courbes aguicheuses de la jeune femme, c'était son visage qui fascinait le plus Harry.

Elle était superbe, c'était indéniable. De mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré une personne d'une telle beauté – pas même Fleur Delacour. Toutefois, c'était davantage la froideur de ses traits que la beauté de son visage qui dominait. Même les yeux gris et glacés des Malefoy n'auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux, noirs, de la nouvelle arrivante, qui passa entre les étudiants sans sembler les remarquer et se planta sèchement devant la sorcière.

L'employée ne lui demanda même pas son nom et il fut évident que la somptueuse jeune femme était la dernière personne attendue. Obéissant, les élèves se levèrent dès que la sorcière le leur demanda. Ils la suivirent de l'autre côté de la double porte, dans un couloir bordé de fenêtres identiques les unes aux autres et séparées par des fenêtres enchantées reflétant le ciel éclatant de l'extérieur. Derrière et devant lui, Harry entendait les jeunes hommes murmurer des commentaires inintelligibles, mais ils semblaient tous avoir pour sujet la sulfureuse jeune femme.

Si la présence de celle-ci intéressait beaucoup les garçons, les autres filles semblaient plus furieuses de l'existence d'une telle beauté. Toisant l'épaisse chevelure noire, elles se chuchotaient à l'oreille et, par moments, échangeaient quelques sourires complices. Ces comportements confirmèrent le soupçon de Harry : la jeune femme était nouvelle. La grande question était : d'où venait-elle ?

Harry avait longuement médité sur les phénomènes inexpliqués. Trois d'entre eux avaient été décelés par le ministère de la Magie, mais lui en connaissait quatre : son apparition à cette époque, avec Flyis et Dauran, n'était certainement pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de la magie. Mais comme ils s'étaient matérialisés à Poudlard, à l'abri d'un quelconque regard Moldu, personne n'avait remarqué leur entrée dans cette époque.

Cela signifiait-il qu'il se pouvait que d'autres phénomènes aient eu lieu ? Cette jeune femme était-elle de cette époque ou d'une autre ? Si elle appartenait à la liste des « dommages collatéraux », où s'était-elle réveillée ? Etait-elle à bord du bateau-pirate ? Ou bien avait-elle surgi dans un endroit désert ? Les questions trottaient dans l'esprit de Harry, qui les balayait simplement dès que la sorcière les fit entrer dans une petite pièce carrée.

Des réunions se déroulaient ici, comme en témoignaient les tables et les chaises disposées en U autour d'un grand tableau magnétique où – Harry l'imaginait très bien – les chefs de projet affichaient toutes leurs stratégies, leurs consignes et les informations qu'ils détenaient. Prenant place, il se retrouva entre deux personnes plus âgées que lui mais ne leur prêta guère d'attention, observant la sorcière rejoindre le tableau pour leur faire face.

─ Bonjour à tous, lança-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Harry s'était attendu à entendre une deuxième Minerva McGonagall.

─ Avant que vous ne vous imaginiez couverts de gloire après avoir vaincu les créatures apparues dans le nord du pays, sachez que nous ne vous demanderons jamais de vous mettre en danger ! déclara la sorcière d'un ton grave. Votre mission restera purement observatrice, en fait. Comme vous le savez, le bateau-pirate apparu au large de l'Ecosse a été le théâtre d'une grande bataille, et plusieurs des marins se trouvant à son bord ont réussi à s'enfuir avant que le navire ne sombre.

« Votre travail consistera donc en ceci : repérer toute personne ressemblant à un marin. Nous pensons qu'ils tenteront de s'intégrer à la société, mais certains signes vous permettront de les identifier malgré tout. Les corps retrouvés dans l'épave montrent que ces individus avaient un penchant pour les bijoux comme les anneaux, et pour les tatouages. Donc, gardez l'œil ouvert, mais ne donnez pas l'alerte sans être certains de vous ! »

─ Pourquoi vous dîtes « ils tenteront de s'intégrer à la société » ? demanda un ancien élève, perplexe. Ils en faisaient sûrement partie avant de prendre la mer, non ?

─ Sans doute, admit la sorcière avec patience, mais nos informations nous laissent à penser que toutes ces personnes n'ont plus posé le pied sur la terre ferme depuis plusieurs années.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. De toute évidence, le ministère de la Magie envisageait sérieusement l'idée que ce navire puisse avoir traversé un portail temporel. Ou, tout au moins, que ce bateau ait été transporté d'une époque antérieure jusqu'à celle-ci.

─ N'essayez surtout pas d'attraper un marin par vous-même, ajouta la sorcière. _La Gazette du sorcier_ a certes publié quelques photos de l'épave, mais vous êtes à milles lieues de savoir l'horreur que nous avons découvert là-bas. Ces marins sont extrêmement dangereux ! Une fois que vous en avez repéré un, vous devez nous prévenir, par hibou ou en vous déplaçant vous-même. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous l'attrapions le jour même, du moment que vous êtes en mesure de nous le décrire.

Elle balaya l'assemblée d'un regard sévère.

─ Des questions ? interrogea-t-elle.

─ Et pour les créatures apparues dans le nord ? demanda quelqu'un.

─ Elles relèvent de la responsabilité des Aurors, répondit la sorcière. Néanmoins, si vous apprenez une information importante à leur sujet, vous devez impérativement prévenir le ministère de la Magie ! Et en aucun cas jouer aux héros. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté que nous embauchions des élèves de Poudlard à l'unique condition que leur santé ne soit pas mise en danger, et nous préférerions que les choses se déroulent ainsi.

─ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si des pirates nous encerclent ? lança le solide jeune homme.

─ Les pirates ne vous encercleront pas si vous n'enfreignez pas les mesures de sécurité établies, assura la sorcière. Quand je parle de « jouer aux héros », j'entends par là que vous ne devez en aucun cas les suivre dans un lieu isolé. Vous devez _toujours_ rester dans des endroits fréquentés !


	15. Les Pirates

L'arrière-cour du Chaudron baveur avait la double fonction d'accueillir les poubelles et de permettre à la communauté sorcière d'atteindre le Chemin de Traverse. Pour cela, il suffisait de taper à un endroit précis d'une brique toute aussi précise, et les briques du mur s'écartaient pour s'élargir à la taille d'une arche. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis des enfants Moldus s'apprêtant à effectuer leur première rentrée, la longue rue pavée et sinueuse leur parut absolument magnifique.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'impressionnait plus Harry, même s'il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour s'attarder devant les vitrines de certaines boutiques, notamment du magasin de Quidditch où les balais lui paraissaient ridiculement faibles, comparés à son Eclair de feu. S'éloignant des trois enfants d'une mère aussi époustouflée que ses enfants, Harry arpenta le Chemin de Traverse en accordant un intérêt limité aux nouveautés.

Lors de son premier passage, il avait été stupéfait de constater que la présence de Lord Voldemort ne dissuadait pas les gens de se promener en masse sur le Chemin de Traverse. S'agissait-il d'un détail de plus à ajouter à la liste des dommages collatéraux ? Il l'ignorait, mais il s'était rapidement débarrassé de cette question. Le fait était là : la communauté sorcière paraissait convaincue que sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle ne craignait rien.

Trois jours après le briefing au ministère de la Magie, Harry alternait ses patrouilles entre Pré-au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse, les deux seuls endroits où il était susceptible d'apercevoir un marin. Tout au long de ces « promenades », il se permettait quelques passages par les profondeurs de son esprit. Cela lui était très utile : l'occlumancie, comme une entité indépendante, paraissait lui souffler des réflexions sensées sur lesquelles il pouvait méditer.

Aussi Harry était-il convaincu que le Chemin de Traverse était l'endroit idéal pour repérer un pirate, et ce pour trois raisons. La première, la plus probable, revenait sur un détail qu'un grand nombre de gens semblaient oublié, à savoir l'existence d'un prisonnier. Selon le raisonnement de Harry, il était évident que les pirates chercheraient les endroits fréquentés du monde de la magie pour écouter les discussions et, peut-être, en surprendre une faisant référence à leur otage.

La seconde, assez crédible, était que pour s'intégrer à la société de cette époque, les marins feraient le nécessaire pour y parvenir. A commencer par s'offrir une garde-robe sorcière, ouvrir un coffre dans les profondeurs de Gringott's s'ils pouvaient se le permettre et, peut-être, rechercher un emploi. C'était en tout cas ce que Harry aurait fait s'il n'avait pas reçu le soutien de Lysandra, de Dauran et de Flyis.

La troisième raison, par contre, était la plus superficielle et stéréotypée : en prenant compte de tous les tonneaux d'alcools découverts dans l'épave, Harry en déduisait assez naïvement que les pirates étaient de grands buveurs. Et, donc, irrémédiablement, il finirait par y en avoir un suffisamment téméraire ou inconscient pour venir s'offrir un fût dans une auberge. Mais même si Harry n'écartait pas cette petite éventualité, il se focalisait davantage sur les deux premières.

Réfléchir sur les pirates l'avait, en outre, amené à s'interroger sur leur prisonnier. Qui était-il ? Faisait-il partie de l'équipage ? Avait-il tenté une mutinerie ? Ou bien était-il un prisonnier attrapé au cours de la dernière bataille navale livrée par ses ravisseurs ? Quel intérêt pouvait-il représenter aux yeux de ses kidnappeurs pour que ceux-ci aient pris la peine de le maintenir en vie ? Oui, Harry en était convaincu, ce prisonnier était quelqu'un d'à part. Peut-être même était-il cette fusée rouge aperçue par les Moldus habitant entre Dundee et Liverpool…

Assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, étonnamment jeune à cette époque, Harry laissait courir son regard sur la foule compacte qui arpentait le Chemin de Traverse en tous sens. La liste des fournitures scolaires lui était parvenue au début de la semaine, mais il préférait encore attendre un peu avant de se donner la peine de les acheter.

Entre cet emploi d'observateur, son apprentissage de l'occlumancie et la traduction laborieuse du vieil anglais remplissant le grimoire récupéré dans la forêt d'Ashdown, Harry estimait n'avoir aucun temps libre pour se permettre une journée de shopping. Toutefois, il sentait que l'occlumancie commençait à s'installer dans son esprit : il contrôlait beaucoup mieux ses émotions, parvenait même à les dissimuler complètement, et vider son esprit était à présent un jeu d'enfant. Quand il aurait terminé le livre, il irait enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse chercher ses fournitures.

Quant au grimoire, il espérait bien traduire le premier chapitre avant la fin des vacances. Pour ce qu'il avait pu en lire, il s'agissait d'une sorte de parcours initiatique pour apprendre « la magie corporelle », mais il n'avait toujours trouvé aucune définition à cette forme de la magie. Néanmoins, il soupçonnait cette magie corporelle être d'une nature très similaire à celle employée par Lysandra dans le souvenir du Dumbledore de son époque.

Une fois sa glace terminée, Harry quitta la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pour reprendre une patrouille pédestre le long de la rue pavée. Malgré ses certitudes sur la venue d'un pirate, il commençait à croire qu'il s'était trompé. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, que les marins avaient été plus rapides que prévu à se fondre dans la communauté sorcière. Pourtant, il avait observé les teints les plus mats, les cicatrices les plus anciennes comme les plus récentes, mais il s'était toujours confronté à des sorciers originaires de cette époque.

─ Hé ! Psst ! Psst !

Harry tourna la tête, arquant légèrement un sourcil. Son estomac fit aussitôt un saut périlleux : contre toute attente, c'était un pirate qui l'avait trouvé et non l'inverse. Au premier coup d'œil, il sut que c'en était un vrai. L'homme avait les jambes arquées, les épaules larges et les bras épais. Ses cheveux sales et grisonnants paraissaient envahis par les pellicules et son teint basané jurait prodigieusement avec la grande balafre luisante et pâle qui lui courait sur toute la joue gauche.

─ Approche, petit !

La voix du sorcier crédibilisa le reste : cassée, comme si l'homme l'avait longuement usée en beuglant des ordres – sans doute quand son navire affrontait des tempêtes. Non sans une certaine méfiance, le jeune homme se détourna de sa trajectoire initiale et rejoignit l'individu dans la petite allée ombragée où il l'attendait, ses yeux brillants et vifs scrutant attentivement chaque visage qu'ils pouvaient capter dans la foule.

─ Bien, t'es obéissant, pas vrai ? Ca va nous faciliter les choses, hein, dit le sorcier. Voilà le marché et tu m'diras ce que t'en penses après : y a comme qui dirait des gens que je connais qui ont perdu un… truc de très grande valeur. Très, très grande même. Sauf que moi, j'suis comme qui dirait un vieillard à peine fichu de r'trouver ses lunettes, tu vois. Comme j'ai remarqué que t'avais l'air débrouillard et un peu plus malin que tous ces éléphants des mers, j'me suis dit : « La vache, Kirk, c'gamin pourrait bien t'filer un coup d'main ! Il a pas l'air bête, lui ! »

Plus aucun doute possible, Harry tenait enfin un pirate, mais le marché du sorcier l'intriguait beaucoup trop pour qu'il se réjouisse de sa rencontre hasardeuse.

─ Alors, voilà le marché, hein, poursuivit l'homme. Toi, comme t'es jeune et malin, personne n'ira se méfier de toi, pas vrai ? Donc, tu récoltes un maxi d'infos pour ma pomme et moi, j'dis à tout l'monde que t'es un chouette gars. Et comme j'connais les gens pour qui j'bosse, t'inquiètes pas qu'ils auront un p'tit trésor à t'offrir en récompense, comme qui dirait.

Harry jaugea rapidement le pirate.

─ Et comment saurais-je que ça parle effectivement de ce truc que vos amis recherchent ? interrogea-t-il.

─ Ah ! s'exclama le pirate d'un ton jovial. Bien joué, p'tit, j'savais que t'étais un malin, j'l'ai compris au premier coup d'œil ! Bah, c'est très simple, mon gars. Mes amis, comme tu dis, sont doués quand il faut anticiper les discussions, tu vois ? Alors, si t'entends les mots « merveilleuse », « étrange » et « la plus incroyable chose » dans la même conversation, alors c'est qu'tu tiens la bonne corde, mon gars.

─ Vous êtes sûr ? dit Harry, sceptique.

─ Ah, bougre non, j'en suis pas sûr du tout ! avoua le pirate. Mais, entr'nous mon gars, faudrait avoir un grain d'sable dans la caboche pour r'mettre en doute la parole d'mes amis, comme t'as dit. S'ils ont dit qu'ces mots s'raient utilisés, alors crois-les sur parole, hein.

Il plongea une main noueuse dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier trop étroite et en sortit difficilement une petite bourse de cuir remplie à craquer.

─ Tiens, p'tit, reprit le pirate. C'est une avance mais, oublie pas ça, l'or qu'y a d'dans, c'est rien à côté de c'que mes amis, comme t'as dit, t'donneront si tu m'ramènes des infos en plomb !

Harry hésita intérieurement. D'un côté, il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis avec le ministère en décidant d'offrir ses services au pirate ; d'un autre, le mystère sur _la prisonnière_ l'intriguait au plus haut point. Car, à l'évidence, l'otage des pirates était féminin. Toutefois, Harry songea qu'il n'était pas impossible de concilier ces deux activités : continuer à rechercher les pirates tout en aidant l'homme dans la tâche qui lui était confiée.

─ D'accord, dit Harry.

─ Ah ! s'exclama le pirate d'un air ravi. J'savais qu't'étais pas une chiffe-molle, mon gars ! Tiens, ton avance et, dès qu't'as des nouvelles, viens m'trouver ici. Et si j'suis pas là, reviens demain, j'traîne par ici tous les après-midis.

Mais Harry eut beau tendre l'oreille à toutes les conversations qu'il put, aucun ne réunit les mots cités par le pirate. Aucune ne fit même référence à une jeune femme étrange. Il eut beau s'asseoir à toutes les terrasses, prendre une table à toutes les auberges et entrer dans chaque magasin, personne ne parut détenir la moindre information susceptible de satisfaire le pirate. Et lorsque Harry repassa par la ruelle où il avait rencontré le sorcier, celui-ci était déjà partit.

Néanmoins, cette journée riche en évènements et en informations satisfaisait grandement Harry, qui passa par le ministère de la Magie pour communiquer ses découvertes à la sorcière. Quand il descendit de l'ascenseur et remonta le couloir emprunté l'autre jour, il aperçut la double porte se refermer sur le solide garçon. Etait-il possible que lui aussi ait apprit quelque chose d'intéressant ? Harry n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps.

Quand il rejoignit le solide jeune homme dans la salle de réunion, l'étudiant et la sorcière étaient déjà en grande conversation :

─ Ils engagent ?! s'exclama la sorcière, déconcertée.

─ Celui que j'ai rencontré voulait que j'espionne des conversations pour lui, précisa le jeune homme. Il semblait rechercher quelque chose de très précieux, mais il a prit la fuite quand il a aperçu un groupe d'Aurors patrouillant dans la grand-rue.

─ Ah, Potter ! Des nouvelles ?

─ Les mêmes, répondit Harry. Un pirate a sollicité mon aide pour que j'espionne les conversations et que je l'aide à retrouver quelque chose d'apparemment très précieux.

Il omit délibérément de préciser qu'il s'agissait de la prisonnière. Une conséquence du traitement que lui avait infligé le ministère de la Magie, lors de son ancienne cinquième année, en le traitant d'allumé du ciboulot et de menteur. Parallèlement à ça, Harry ne faisait aucune confiance à la confidentialité au sein du ministère. Il préféra donc garder secrètes certaines informations.

La porte se rouvrit et une jeune femme pénétra, apparemment satisfaite de ses découvertes, même si son expression se refroidit légèrement quand elle remarqua Harry et le jeune homme.

─ La journée est prolifique, commenta la sorcière, surprise. Qu'avez-vous ?

─ Les pirates recherchent quelqu'un, annonça la jeune femme. Deux d'entre eux sont sortis de l'Allée des Embrumes quand je suis passée devant et m'ont posé tout plein de questions. Ils cherchent un type un peu bizarre, selon leurs propres termes. Un ivrogne un peu pervers, à la gâchette facile, et qui serait habillé d'une étrange manière.

─ Ils vous l'ont décrit ? interrogea la sorcière.

─ Pas physiquement, admit la jeune femme d'un air déçu. Ils ont juste dit que si je ne le raterais pas si je le rencontrais.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ainsi donc, les pirates recherchaient deux personnes. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient eu deux prisonniers ? Peut-être, à moins que les marins ne recherchent l'homme pour un motif totalement différent de celui de leur prisonnière.


	16. Samantha Darkmind

_Comme nous vous l'annoncions dans nos colonnes au mois de juillet, le ministère de la Magie n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à nous permettre de publier un extrait du journal du capitaine du navire des pirates apparu au large de l'Ecosse. Suite à des complications linguistiques, nous avons dû reporter la date de publication, et nous nous en excusons encore._

_Cependant, voici comme promis le fameux extrait, pour le moins étrange, apparemment rédigé à peine une heure avant la brutale apparition du bateau dans la mer du Nord :_

_« L'inquiétude me gagne, il faut bien le reconnaître. Ces éléphants de mer de la Confrérie gagnent du terrain à chaque minute qui s'écoule, et mes propres hommes rechignent à respecter mes ordres. Et le peu d'entre eux qui me soutiennent disparait irrémédiablement. Il n'y a même pas un mille, c'était ce brave Richard qui passait par-dessus le pont dans des circonstances suspectes._

_« Si j'avais su ce que la piraterie me réservait, j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant d'acheter ce navire et embaucher cet équipage. Certes, nous possédons des richesses impressionnantes qui sommeillent au fond de la cale pour le moment, mais ces infâmes bâtards paraissent planifier une mutinerie pour me supprimer. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien à craindre : ils ont besoin de moi pour regagner la terre et ils le feront, j'en donne ma parole, même si je dois en tuer quelques-uns de mes propres mains pour leur faire comprendre que l'affrontement ouvert avec la Confrérie est la dernière chose à faire._

_« Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ? Voilà une question à laquelle j'aimerais bien obtenir la réponse, mais ils ne l'auront jamais. Même s'il me faut la libérer moi-même, je ne les laisserai jamais mettre la main dessus. Quel gâchis, quand on y pense ! Si j'avais su dans quelle aventure nous nous entraînions quand cet hurluberlu s'est présenté à moi, je lui aurais dit de retourner dans les jupes de sa mère ! »_

_Les recherches effectuées par le ministère de la Magie continuent et s'élargissent, autant pour finir de traduire le journal du capitaine, rédigé dans un vieux germanique, que pour déterminer quelle est la Confrérie citée et qui sont « la » et « cet hurluberlu »._

De mémoire, jamais un article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ n'avait été aussi court. Repliant son journal en ressassant les grands axes de l'extrait, la jeune femme contempla un point invisible en s'emparant d'un toast beurré qu'elle laissa tremper dans son café.

Ces phénomènes inexpliqués paraissaient impossibles à éclaircir. Tout d'abord, les créatures apparues à Gloucester avaient brutalement disparu dans la forêt d'Ashdown – une information confidentielle et jamais rendue publique, mais que la jeune femme connaissait malgré tout. Ensuite, celles sévissant au nord s'étaient à leur tour volatilisées après leur attaque sur la ville de Barnsley. Et enfin, d'après deux lettres d'une de ses amies, l'adolescente savait que les pirates s'animaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard.

Curieusement, les gens étaient tellement obnubilés par ces phénomènes inexpliqués qu'ils paraissaient avoir oublié de remarquer un détail important : l'inactivité prolongée des Mangemorts. Cela signifiait-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'activait à retrouver ces mystérieuses créatures ? Ou bien préférait-il se faire un minimum discret le temps que ces phénomènes soient élucidés ? Connaissant les moyens du Lord noir, l'adolescente ne doutait pas que plusieurs espions du ministère de la Magie s'évertuaient à accéder aux informations les mieux protégées.

Un bruissement fit émerger la jeune femme de ses songes. Relevant la tête, elle regarda un hibou venir se poser sur la table après s'être introduit par la porte de la cuisine. Elle le reconnut facilement : c'était Nestor, le moyen duc de la famille Greengrass. Aurelia aurait-elle réussi à arracher des informations à son père ?

Débarrassant Nestor de sa missive, la jeune femme déplia calmement la lettre :

_Chère Sam,_

_Comme promis, voici les dernières nouvelles confidentielles que mon lamentable père n'a pas réussi à cacher à ma non moins pathétique belle-mère._

_Pour commencer, il semble que le ministère de la Magie joue la carte de la cachoterie. Si tu as déjà lu le journal, tu auras remarqué qu'aucune date n'accompagne l'extrait, et pour cause : le journal de ce capitaine pleurnichard remonte ni plus ni moins qu'au XI __e__ siècle. Plus étonnant encore, le ministère n'aurait pas encore écarté la théorie d'une distorsion d'une boucle temporelle. En d'autres termes, il est tout à fait envisagé que ce navire puisse directement provenir de l'an de grâce 1026._

_Autre nouvelle, toute fraiche celle-ci, c'est la découverte du cadavre d'une étrange créature canine à la lisière d'une forêt écossaise. D'après mon père, les Aurors soupçonnent cette chose d'appartenir à ces saletés qui massacrent tout sur leur passage. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'affaire a été étouffée et un expert à la con en créatures magiques doit passer au ministère pour identifier cette chose._

_Moins confidentiel, il semblerait que Potter ait un sosie quasi-parfait, dans un modèle moins sociable et néo-zélandais. Les pétasses de Poufsouffle, discrètes comme à leur habitude, affirment qu'il y a une bombe sexuelle qui s'apprête à débarquer à Poudlard d'ici la rentrée. Mais bon, étant donné qu'elles ont toujours eu tendance à exagérer – voire inventer – certaines choses, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse leur faire confiance._

_Enfin voilà, une nouvelle journée riche en informations. Il me tarde de retourner à Poudlard ; là-bas, au moins, il se passe des choses alors qu'ici, à part entendre ma tache de père baiser sa pouffe, il n'y a rien de bien divertissant._

_Bises,_

_Aurelia_

Aurelia était sans conteste la meilleure amie de Samantha car, par un curieux hasard, la destinée avait voulu qu'elles aient une vie très similaire. Mrs Greengrass était morte cinq ans plus tôt, assassinée par la même maladie qui avait emporté le père de Samantha quand elle était entrée à Poudlard. Comme si la coïncidence s'acharnait à leur créer des points communs, elles avaient toutes les deux développé un comportement brutal, froid, vengeur et impitoyable à l'égard de leurs camarades.

Samantha n'oublierait jamais leur toute première alliance. Lors de leur quatrième année, un garçon en dernière année avait réussi à se procurer de l'alcool pour la soirée célébrant la fin des examens. Pour la plupart épuisés mais heureux que les examens s'achèvent, les élèves s'étaient littéralement lâchés cette nuit-là, s'autorisant toutes sortes d'excès, inconscients de l'humiliation que certains et certaines étaient en train de s'auto-infliger.

Samantha, toujours prête à tenter de nouvelles expériences, n'avait pas échappé à la consommation d'alcool, mais à un degré beaucoup plus modéré que le reste de ses camarades. Toujours consciente de chacun de ces faits et gestes, elle avait refusé les avances de certains garçons, jusqu'à ce que le préfet de sixième année insiste un peu trop lourdement. Une violente gifle plus tard, le jeune homme avait un peu perdu la tête et s'était mis en tête de faire payer ce geste à Samantha.

C'était au moment où leur duel commençait à mal tourner pour Samantha qu'Aurelia avait fait son apparition pour abattre un chaudron sur le crâne du jeune homme. Assommé, il s'était réveillé bien des heures plus tard et avait reprit le chemin de la salle commune, où ses camarades l'avaient accueilli à grands renforts de moqueries. La vengeance de Samantha et d'Aurelia, victime des mains baladeuses du garçon, s'était manifestée sous la forme d'une unique photographie montrant le garçon dans le plus simple appareil.

Cette humiliation avait non seulement conduit le jeune homme à ne plus jamais croiser le regard des deux amies, mais elle avait également contribué à la naissance de la réputation de « vengeresses sans pitié » qui collait aujourd'hui à la peau d'Aurelia et de Samantha. Réputation qui, aujourd'hui encore, comblait les deux jeunes femmes d'une intense satisfaction.

Curieusement, il demeurait encore quelques élèves suffisamment inconscients pour oser s'opposer aux deux redoutables amies. Mais Samantha s'en réjouissait : depuis la première vengeance, elle avait prit goût à humilier les imbéciles qui la provoquaient, et plus elles grandissaient, plus les idées d'Aurelia et les siennes se développaient, devenant plus humiliantes et traumatisantes les unes que les autres.

_Si ces deux nouveaux existent réellement, ils vont rapidement regretter d'être venus à Poudlard !_ se dit Samantha. Tant qu'ils n'entraient pas en conflit avec Samantha et Aurelia, ils n'auraient pas à les craindre, mais les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas les seules menaces résidant à Poudlard tout au long de l'année scolaire. Il y avait aussi redoutable – et plus brutal. Non, l'école de sorcellerie du pays n'était pas du tout le conte de fées que l'on pourrait imaginer, loin de là.

Samantha fut de nouveau extirpée de ses songes, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus brutale que tout à l'heure. Dans une prodigieuse détonation assourdissante qui fit volter les vitres de la cuisine en éclats, la demeure toute entière s'ébranla violemment. Les pieds de la chaise de Samantha se brisèrent. Avant même qu'elle l'ait compris, la jeune femme s'écroulait sur le parquet. Se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, Samantha se hissa jusqu'à hauteur de la table.

Au-delà de la fenêtre aux vitres brisées, une gigantesque colonne de fumée noire tourbillonnait dans le ciel en s'élevant de plus en plus haut. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, une lumière verte, intense et lointaine, parut illuminée les cumulonimbus les plus bas, puis la maison cessa de vibrer. Incrédule, les yeux écarquillés d'ahurissement, Samantha resta agenouillée derrière la table, contemplant l'énorme pilier de fumée se hisser toujours plus haut dans le ciel bleu pervenche.

Quelque chose apparut soudain dans le ciel, une petite lueur rosée qui vacillait au-dessus des arbres du bosquet. La petite lumière grossissait lentement, puis s'éteignit brusquement. Pendant une seconde de folie, Samantha crut apercevoir une silhouette humaine remplacer la lueur avant de disparaître dans le bosquet, mais l'idée lui parut tout aussitôt ridicule. Et pourtant… Samantha ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé.

Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes de la détonation, Samantha se hissa sur ses jambes fébriles puis se dirigea dans l'entrée avant de sortir de la maison. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'avoir des illusions et si elle avait aperçu une silhouette humaine apparaître à l'évanouissement de la lueur rose, c'était qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans cette fichue lumière !

Remontant d'un pas vif la large allée caillouteuse du manoir Darkmind, Samantha tira sa baguette et fit un geste brusque. Le haut portail ouvragé s'ouvrit instantanément, un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier l'état de la peinture. Dès qu'elle eut franchi les limites de la propriété, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres étouffantes du transplanage.

Elle se matérialisa entre deux arbres de haute futaie mais leur prêta aucune intérêt, ses yeux gris, vifs et perçants, scrutant les environs. Samantha était persuadée d'avoir transplané au bon endroit – ou au moins dans les environs de la chute de la silhouette. Pendant un court instant, elle songea à s'intéresser au branchage des arbres, mais son regard perçut un élément étranger au paysage forestier : dépassant derrière l'énorme racine d'un chêne, un pied nu.

Samantha engloutit les quelques mètres à grandes enjambées et s'arrêta à côté de la racine, tellement éberluée qu'elle en oublia de féliciter son instinct. La silhouette humaine s'avérait être une adolescente d'à peu près son âge, mais quelque chose la frappa : inconsciente, la ravissante jeune femme semblait étrangement enfantine comme si, au lieu d'approcher de sa majorité, son corps était resté coincé entre l'enfance et l'adolescence.

L'air paisible, le petit bout de femme affichait une vilaine blessure qui avait déchiqueté la manche de sa longue robe bleue aux arcs brodés au fil d'or. La plaie sanguinolente paraissait profonde, mais elle n'empêchait visiblement pas la fille de rester inconsciente. Samantha s'agenouilla à côté d'elle avec un profond soupir. Les sortilèges de guérison n'étaient pas sa spécialité, mais elle était parfaitement apte à arrêter les saignements.

_Comment cette gonzesse s'est-elle fait ça ? Et comment elle a fait pour voler sans balai ?_ Mais malgré ces questions, Samantha ne put s'empêcher de comparer la lueur rosée à cette étrange fusée rouge que les pêcheurs Moldus avaient vu décoller du navire-pirate.

Chassant ses réflexions de son esprit, elle posa délicatement l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le coin de la plaie. Un éclair de lumière jaillit, la jeune femme gémit légèrement, mais Samantha s'intéressa surtout à la coagulation instantanée du sang. Son intervention s'arrêtait là, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, en fait : attrapant le poignet de l'adolescente, elle la hissa avec peine sur son dos et tourna à nouveau les talons.

Samantha ne cherchait pas à provoquer le ministère de la Magie, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de se séparer de la jeune femme tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu les réponses à ses questions, notamment sur ce qui s'était produit de l'autre côté du bosquet. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie et apte à lui éclaircir certains points, la fille resterait chez elle – et même Aurelia n'en serait pas informée, sauf si elle se déplaçait.


	17. Le Crâne Blanc

_LA TRAGEDIE DE_

_SWANAGE_

_A quelques kilomètres au sud de Bristol existe une petite ville d'une dizaine de milliers d'habitants que nous comptons parmi les nombreuses stations balnéaires de Grande-Bretagne. Du moins, Swanage en faisait partie ce matin même, avant l'heure apocalyptique d'onze heures cinq._

_Car dans une explosion d'une violence inouïe qui engendra un séisme de faible magnitude, Swanage se volatilisa littéralement de la surface de la planète, comme en témoigne les rares survivants Moldus qui ont pu arrêter juste à temps leurs voitures sur la route menant à Swanage. Déconcertés, horrifiés et, tout naturellement, en état de choc, nombre d'entre eux ont été transportés à Ste Mangouste pour y recevoir un important traitement d'amnésie._

_Alerté dans la minute qui a suivi la détection de l'explosion par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Norman Cole, le ministre de la Magie, se précipitait hors de son bureau et comptait parmi les premiers à transplaner sur les lieux du désastre. Nous-mêmes, habitués à couvrir des drames de toutes les sortes, avons été incapables de conserver notre professionnalisme devant la vision apocalyptique qui nous accueillit aux abords de Swanage._

_Sous une colonne de fumée large d'une demi-dizaine de kilomètres, un cratère d'au moins cinq ou six kilomètres de diamètre se remplit rapidement pour agrandir l'océan Atlantique. Il ne reste plus rien de Swanage : aucune maison, aucune charpente, aucun bateau, pas même la moindre voiture, comme si tout s'était désintégré sous la violence de l'explosion._

_Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, Norman Cole abandonne la gestion des opérations à son directeur du Département de la justice magique, Bartemius Croupton. Tandis que les Aurors amènent en urgence les automobilistes moldus blessés ou traumatisés, le Département des catastrophes et des accidents magiques rejoint la foule dense qui contemple déjà l'horreur._

_Finalement, Norman Cole reprend contenance et s'entretient brièvement avec Cornelius Fudge, son directeur du Département fraîchement arrivé. Vivement critiqué pour ses solutions aux phénomènes inexpliqués, parfois jugées radicales – comme cette idée saugrenue de remplacer l'eau du robinet par une potion d'Amnésie –, Fudge se retrouve désormais chargé de trouver une explication afin de faire passer la disparition de Swanage inaperçue au monde moldu._

_L'arrivée inattendue de Donald Stanks, historien controversé pour ses livres présentant généralement la communauté sorcière comme fautive des guerres entre les créatures magiques, chamboulera un peu plus le cours des choses lorsqu'il annoncera au ministre de la Magie :_

_« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un tel évènement se produit ! »_

_Aussi controversé soit-il, Donald Stanks demeure malgré tout l'un des historiens britannique les plus réputés de par le monde. Regagnant notre rédaction, nous effectuons aussitôt une grande recherche destinée à découvrir à quel moment de l'Histoire une telle tragédie s'est produite._

_Nous nous apprêtons à imprimer lorsque, brusquement, l'un de nos journalistes trouve enfin quelque chose : en 1026, une petite ville côtière du nord du Saint Empire Germanique disparaissait d'une façon brutale de la carte du monde mais, comme aujourd'hui, les circonstances dans lesquelles cette ville se volatilisa restèrent à jamais inexpliquées._

_La tragédie de Swanage occupera longuement le Magenmagot dans les jours à venir, lors de réunions à huit clos. Norman Cole, par ailleurs, annonce d'ores et déjà qu'une minute de silence sera respectée chaque année à la sinistre date du 14 août._

Au creux de la main crispée, une minuscule étincelle apparut au-dessus de la paume avant d'éclater un instant plus tard. La respiration haletante, le front ruisselant, Harry baissa la main en chassant de son esprit la une de l'édition spéciale de _La Gazette du sorcier_ parue en début de soirée, la veille. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi motivé à s'offrir toutes les armes possibles pour acquérir davantage de puissance, jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point ses simples pouvoirs de sorcier lui seraient inefficaces.

La catastrophe survenue à Swanage, cependant, l'avait éclairé. Harry n'était pas sortit de chez lui, pas même pour patrouiller sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard, trop occupé à parcourir les lignes déjà déchiffrées du grimoire qu'il avait été récupéré dans la forêt d'Ashdown. Et depuis le début de la matinée – non, depuis hier soir –, il s'entraînait intensivement à la magie corporelle, négligeant autant son sommeil que son appétit.

La puissance destructrice de Damarcus le hantait, le motivait, l'encourageait à apprendre cette étrange et méconnue forme de la magie. Certes, Harry ne possédait aucune preuve que la tragédie de Swanage ait été l'œuvre de Damarcus, mais il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu commettre une telle atrocité.

─ Et pourtant.

Le cœur de Harry exécuta une chute libre dans sa poitrine brusquement glacée. Surpris, il se retourna et lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-réprobateur à Dauran, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau du premier étage. Le rythme cardiaque complètement fou, Harry inspira profondément puis se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil.

─ Comment ça, « et pourtant » ? demanda-t-il en regardant le vieil homme prendre place sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau derrière lequel lui-même était assis.

─ Nos renseignements indiquent que Damarcus est, pour le moment, trop concentré sur son étude de la sorcellerie pour perdre son temps à détruire une ville, expliqua Dauran. Et maintenant qu'il croit qu'il n'a rien à craindre des nouveaux habitants britanniques, il a chargé ses homoncules de surveiller toute activité Mangemort.

─ Alors, une alliance entre Damarcus et Voldemort se profile, commenta Harry.

─ En effet, répondit Dauran.

─ Mais si Damarcus n'est pas responsable de la tragédie de Swanage… qui est-ce ? reprit Harry.

Dauran fit un geste désinvolte de la main en direction du bureau. Le grimoire apporté par Flyis lors de la dernière soirée de Harry chez les Dursley – dans son époque, en fait – se matérialisa aussitôt devant eux. Harry baissa les yeux sur les quatre crânes qui tournaient lentement sur la couverture de cuir noir.

─ Quel est le rapport entre le crâne vert et vous ? demanda-t-il.

─ Ah, question très pertinente, mon garçon ! approuva Dauran, ravi. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris pendant que je vous faisais un résumé de la vie de Damarcus, mes semblables et moi-même ne nous cachions pas des Moldus. Nous considérions les humains comme notre peuple, en fait, et nous leur faisions bénéficier de nos pouvoirs, chacun à notre manière.

« Quand les humains ont commencé à devenir de grandes civilisations, ils nous ont attribué à chacun de nous une tête de mort, pour souligner les capacités intellectuelles et mémorielles qui les dépassaient mais qui, comme vous vous en doutez, nous caractérisaient parfaitement, mes semblables et moi. Nos connaissances en magie sont, aujourd'hui encore, inégalées dans tous les domaines.

« Mon « peuple » m'assigna ce crâne vert pour symboliser la nature. Non sans raison, car mon soutien aux humains se présentait presque toujours sous forme de potions et de breuvages en tous genres, sans parler de l'étonnant jardin que je possédais à l'époque, où vous auriez pu trouver des plantes que vous ne verrez jamais à cette époque. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, comprenant à présent toute la symbolique dissimulée derrière les quatre crânes ornant la couverture du grimoire.

─ Damarcus est le noir, j'imagine, dit-il.

─ Vous imaginez bien, admit Dauran. Damarcus aime l'obscurité et excelle dans une discipline dont je vous ai déjà parlé, à savoir l'occultisme. Cette branche de la magie indispensable pour parvenir à créer un homoncule digne de ce nom. Si les humains l'associent généralement à la magie noire, c'est parce qu'ils sont naïfs et incultes.

« L'occultisme est une branche de la magie particulièrement intéressante et complexe, car elle apporte autant de bonnes choses que de mauvaises. La moindre petite erreur peut transformer un homoncule félin en un fauve enragé. Damarcus, avant de devenir le monstre dont je vous ai parlé, s'est enfoncé si profondément dans l'aspect malfaisant de l'occultisme qu'il en a acquis des pouvoirs terrifiants. »

Damarcus, en réalité, paraissait être le prédécesseur de Lord Voldemort. Comme l'antique tyran, Lord Voldemort s'était si profondément perverti dans la magie noire qu'il en était revenu certes puissant et redoutable, mais également transformé physiquement.

─ Le rouge ? Qui est-ce ? poursuivit Harry.

─ Morgan, indiqua Dauran. Rouge comme la passion qu'il insufflait dans le cœur de ses conquêtes ; le rouge comme le feu ardent qui, d'après les Moldus qui l'avaient rencontré, émanait de son regard dès qu'il le posait sur un adversaire redoutable ou une jeune femme particulièrement séduisante. Et, bien plus tard, on lui attribua également le sang à sa couleur rouge : sang qu'il n'aura jamais hésité à verser pour protéger son territoire des armées de Damarcus, et de Damarcus lui-même.

Effectivement, jusqu'à présent, la couleur de chaque tête de mort collait parfaitement à la personnalité du personnage auquel elle était attribuée. Harry baissa brièvement les yeux sur le crâne blanc.

─ Bildal ? proposa-t-il.

─ Non, mais le crâne blanc est singulier, mon garçon, affirma Dauran. Pour la raison la plus étonnante et la plus simple qui soit : il ne concerne aucun de mes semblables. Cette tête de mort n'a même pas été attribuée par les humains…

─ Par qui, alors ? s'étonna Harry.

─ Par l'auteur du grimoire, révéla Dauran. Türgar, c'était son nom, fût l'un de mes semblables à défier Damarcus lorsqu'ils apprirent les horreurs qu'il commettait sur les humains peuplant son territoire. Et, à l'instar de tous les autres, il périt. Sa famille, comme celle de Sorgar, en subit les conséquences mais pas dans sa totalité.

─ Quelqu'un a survécu ?

─ Sa fille aînée, précisa Dauran. De tous les enfants nés d'une relation interraciale, sa fille aînée est la seule qui développa des capacités magiques comme les nôtres. Sorgar était extrêmement compétent en matière d'arts divinatoires. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, il savait qu'il mourrait contre Damarcus, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas : sa femme vieillissait à vue d'œil et il ne s'imaginait aucun avenir sans elle.

« Cependant, ses pouvoirs furent les sauveurs de sa fille aînée, qu'il chargea de quitter la maison avec son grimoire avant de partir affronter Damarcus. »

─ Lysandra, déclara Harry.

─ Correct, approuva le vieil homme. Quelques siècles après la chute de Damarcus, je l'ai rencontrée à Poudlard, où elle se faisait passer pour une simple étudiante. C'est alors qu'elle m'a montré le livre en m'expliquant la présence de crâne blanc, que je pensais la représenter.

« Elle m'affirma qu'elle n'apparaissait pas sur le grimoire. Son père, quand elle était encore une jeune fille, eût une vision d'un étrange bateau. Un navire très différent de tous ceux que nous connaissions à l'époque. Et dans la cale de ce bâtiment, une jeune femme prisonnière contemplait la mer à travers un hublot. Une jeune femme que Sorgar désigna instinctivement comme une membre de notre peuple. »

Harry analysa lentement les propos de Dauran, bien qu'ils fussent très clairs.

─ La prisonnière des pirates, murmura-t-il.

─ Votre perspicacité me réjouit, assura Dauran. Cela expliquerait en effet l'intérêt de la Confrérie pour ce navire, bien des siècles auparavant. Il est fort probable que dans votre ancien présent, la Confrérie a réussi à l'attraper et je n'ose imaginer les idées maléfiques qui ont traversé l'esprit de Balthazar, mais le fait est qu'ici, cette personne est en liberté et, sans doute, recherchée autant par les pirates que par la Confrérie.

─ La Confrérie ignore qu'elle est là, non ?

─ Vous oubliez les phénomènes inexpliqués, mon garçon, répondit Dauran avec patience. Vous n'êtes pas assez important pour que Balthazar ait pris la peine de graver votre visage dans sa mémoire, mais cette prisonnière hante sans doute son esprit aujourd'hui encore. Il ne tardera pas à faire le lien entre le navire et la course-poursuite menée presque un millénaire auparavant par son organisation. Et encore, il serait étonnant qu'il n'ait pas déjà fait le rapprochement.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, prenant conscience de tous ces détails.

─ Donc, vous la soupçonnez d'être responsable de la tragédie de Swanage ? demanda Harry.

─ Coupable… et innocente. Mon peuple est né au moment le plus idyllique : les humains n'étaient pas plus menaçants que de grands singes idiots. Nous pouvions nous adonner à toutes sortes d'expériences sans craindre l'humanité. Cette demoiselle, en revanche, semble être née dans l'ère humaine et, donc, il est tout naturel qu'elle se sente menacée, surtout que le passage du XIe au XXe siècle constitue sans aucun doute un bouleversement dans son esprit.

En d'autres termes, la catastrophe survenue à Swanage était un malencontreux accident, même si cet incroyable prétexte de bouleversement psychologique laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Harry.

─ Vous la recherchez ? interrogea-t-il.

─ Nous avons essayé, avoua Dauran, mais elle se cache. Peut-être inconsciemment. Malgré tous nos pouvoirs, nous ne sommes pas plus que des sorciers recherchant une sorcière, dans un tel contexte. S'il fallait retrouver un humain, cela ne nous prendrait pas plus d'une journée pour découvrir sa cachette, mais dans le cas présent…

─ Vous ne craignez pas que Damarcus s'y intéresse ?

─ Oh, il s'y intéresse sûrement déjà, soupira Dauran. Balthazar, en tout cas, se promène beaucoup en tous sens depuis l'apparition du navire. Pour le moment, nous sommes concentrés sur une hypothèse à peu près tangible : à savoir que Balthazar aurait pu se trouver à Swanage hier, et que la prisonnière des pirates aurait réagi en conséquence en se retrouvant face à lui… Il ne s'agit que d'une hypothèse, mais elle ne manque pas de pertinence.


	18. Alexia

Après avoir ramené la jeune femme chez elle, Samantha n'avait eu d'autre choix que de demander le soutien d'Aurelia. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, Aurelia était sans conteste la plus fiable et la plus à-même de guérir la blessure de l'étrange adolescente. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller car, même quatre jours après la tragédie de Swanage, elle n'avait pas remué le moindre petit doigt.

Ignorant totalement combien de temps la jeune femme mettrait à revenir à elle, Samantha avait choisi de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, non sans avoir repoussé son rendez-vous avec ses amies à plusieurs reprises. Aussi se réveilla-t-elle plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elle resta étendue dans son lit, les yeux fermés, réfléchissant longuement.

Ni son beau-père, ni même sa mère ne s'étaient aperçus que la deuxième chambre de Samantha était occupée, mais elle s'en réjouissait. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à expliquer la présence de cette étrange fille sous le toit des Darkmind. Cependant, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Aurelia, rien ne pouvait leur garantir que cette adolescente n'était pas à l'origine de la catastrophe de Swanage – et rien ne leur garantissait non plus qu'elle ne recommencerait pas à tout faire exploser à son réveil.

Comment aurait-elle pu déclencher cette explosion ? Samantha était souvent passée dans la chambre de la jeune femme, l'observant attentivement chaque fois que cette question lui traversait l'esprit. Au premier abord, il était inconcevable qu'elle ait pu être la responsable de cette tragédie. Et pourtant, ne l'avait-elle pas vue flotter dans les airs dans une sorte de bulle rose pâle ? Cette fille ne possédait-elle pas l'étonnante faculté de voler sans balai ?

Samantha rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'un poids à peine perceptible lui bondit sur le ventre. La fixant en tirant la langue, une peluche en forme de chien clignait des yeux d'un air stupide en la fixant avec jubilation, comme si rien ne lui procurait davantage de plaisir de sauter sur l'estomac de sa vieille propriétaire. Déconcertée, Samantha nota alors un autre détail qui, étrangement, la stupéfia davantage que la peluche vivante.

Elle n'était pas seule dans son lit : la jeune femme paraissait s'être réveillée dans la nuit et, voyant que tout le monde dormait, elle s'était recouchée. Emmitouflée dans une fine couverture que Samantha ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu, la belle adolescente affichait une expression sereine et enfantine qui la rendait fascinante, hypnotisante. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Samantha la contempla pendant un long moment.

La peluche vivante la ramena à la réalité en se précipitant sur la jeune femme inconnue, à qui elle prit grand plaisir à administrer des coups de langue fictive. Les sourcils de l'adolescente se froncèrent très légèrement, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus brusquement que ceux de Samantha. Une vive lueur rose enveloppa automatiquement la peluche, comme une sorte de halo, et Samantha s'écarta avec une telle brutalité qu'elle en tomba de son lit.

Proférant des jurons silencieux, elle se redressa et remarqua aussitôt que le halo rose s'était volatilisé : à la place se tenait un véritable petit chien, identique à la peluche, haut d'une dizaine de centimètres et contemplant ses pattes d'un air indéfinissable. Ahurie, Samantha, bouche bée, regarda le chiot bondir sur la jeune femme pour lui ré-administrer une généreuse quantité de bisous, que l'adolescente accepta dans un grand éclat de rire de petite fille.

_Dîtes-moi que j'hallucine ! _implora silencieusement Samantha, estomaquée. Ou bien elle hallucinait, ou bien elle devenait complètement cinglée. Et pourtant, sa vieille peluche était réellement devenue un loup de Sibérie miniature, les poils hérissés en tous sens et sa queue touffue battant l'air de gauche et de droite.

Puis, soudainement, une grande flamme mauve engloutit le chiot qui, l'instant d'après, redevint la très vieille peluche que Samantha gardait précieusement dans sa chambre depuis son sixième anniversaire. S'essuyant son beau visage avec les mains, un sourire enfantin et large aux lèvres, la petite adolescente se redressa en position assise et ramassa la peluche pour déposer sur son museau un baiser affectueux.

─ Co… comment tu fais ça ? balbutia Samantha, sidérée.

Les grands yeux vert glacé et innocents de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers elle et l'observèrent avec une curiosité enfantine et polie. Impossible de s'y tromper : cette adolescente n'avait pas toute sa tête. Etait-ce le résultat d'un traumatisme particulier ou était-ce naturel ? Samantha n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne posa pas la question.

Reprenant contenance, elle se releva et s'approcha prudemment du lit pour s'y asseoir, tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas sa personnalité visiblement attardée qui l'inquiétait, mais les pouvoirs impressionnants de son invitée ; Samantha commençait, en réalité, à vraiment croire que ce petit bout de femme était la responsable de la tragédie de Swanage.

─ Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescente pencha légèrement la tête. Au moment où Samantha émit mentalement l'hypothèse que la jeune femme ne comprenait rien à l'anglais, celle-ci répondit d'une voix douce et enfantine :

─ Alexia.

Samantha ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, et la jeune femme pencha davantage la tête, curieuse. _Si j'avais entendu dire qu'il existait plus étrange que Pitchoun, j'y aurais pas cru !_ songea Samantha. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle renonça à demander à Alexia ce qu'il s'était passé à Swanage, et préféra lui poser les questions basiques :

─ Et tu as quel âge ?

─ 67 ans, répondit Alexia.

Samantha cilla._ Okay, j'suis bonne à interner !_ décréta-t-elle, affligée. A moins que ce ne fut la jeune femme qui ne sache pas compter ? Samantha l'observa attentivement. Avec tous les évènements des deux derniers mois, pourquoi devrait-elle témoigner un quelconque scepticisme à l'égard de la réponse d'Alexia ? Après tout, un navire vieux de près d'un millénaire s'était brutalement matérialisé en mer à peine un mois auparavant !

─ Et d'où est-ce que tu viens ? reprit Samantha.

─ D'un énooooooooorme bateau, révéla Alexia d'un air étonné, comme si elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle était arrivée à bord.

Samantha sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de l'excitation. Et si c'était _elle_, la chose féminine dont parlait le capitaine dans son journal de bord ?! Voilà qui expliquerait que la jeune femme prétende avoir 67 ans : si elle était étroitement liée à l'apparition du navire-pirate, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas avoir véritablement cet âge ?

Après tout, les phénomènes inexpliqués étaient en eux-mêmes des faits extraordinaires. Il était tout à fait possible que les personnes apparues en même temps que ces phénomènes soient elles-mêmes des anomalies de la nature. Ou, moins grossièrement, des prodiges. Jusqu'à présent, les créatures du nord de l'Angleterre n'avaient toujours pas été identifiées, preuve irréfutable que quelque chose d'étrange et incroyable s'était produit pendant les phénomènes inexpliqués.

Tout au moins, c'était l'opinion de Samantha.

─ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, sur le bateau ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

─ Un deuxième navire nous a rattrapés, raconta Alexia d'un air impressionné. Il allait drôlement vite ! Et puis, les gens qui le manœuvraient ont commencé à monter dans le nôtre. Il y a eu des lumières de toutes les couleurs qui partaient dans tous les sens, des cris et des hurlements, des jurons et même des détonations. C'était très joli, les lumières, mais un _horrible monsieur_ est apparu devant ma chambre et a ouvert la porte grâce à un drôle de bout de bois.

« Il voulait que je sorte, mais moi je voulais pas. Pas tant que l'Obscur serait sur le bateau ! Alors, il a essayé de me trainer à l'extérieur de ma chambre en me menaçant avec son drôle de bout de bois. Le capitaine est intervenu, a tué l'_horrible monsieur_ et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je parte. Il était très gentil, le capitaine, mais je crois qu'il est mort sur le bateau, lui aussi. Parce qu'après m'avoir ouvert la petite fenêtre, il est repartit se battre.

« Moi, j'ai sauté dans la mer, en emportant l'étrange bout de bois comme souvenir du capitaine. J'ai bien aimé sauter de la fenêtre, c'était très haut et ça faisait un peu peur. Un gentil dauphin est venu me tracter jusqu'à la côte et, depuis, je me promène un peu partout. »

Samantha n'en revenait toujours pas : c'était bien Alexia, le trésor auquel faisait référence le journal de bord du capitaine ! La différence entre le soupçonner et en avoir la preuve était énorme. Tellement énorme, en fait, que Samantha en eut le vertige. Etait-ce les pouvoirs impressionnants d'Alexia qui lui avaient valu d'être si précieuse au regard du capitaine ?

Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire d'Alexia ? D'ici deux semaines, elle retournerait à Poudlard, et il n'y aurait plus personne pour s'occuper de l'étrange jeune femme. Devait-elle l'emmener avec elle au collège de sorcellerie ? Les pour et les contre étaient tellement nombreux que Samantha ne put savoir si oui ou non, son projet était une bonne idée. Toutefois, elle n'imaginait pas partir d'ici en laissant la curieuse jeune femme toute seule.

Décidant qu'elle réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard, Samantha repassa en revue l'histoire d'Alexia tout en s'efforçant de la rendre adulte. Le premier élément à noter était l'explication à tous ces cadavres dans l'épave : de toute évidence, toutes ces morts étaient davantage dues aux combats qui s'y étaient livrés qu'à l'échouage du bateau contre les récifs.

Ensuite, c'était l'étonnante relation entre les pirates – surtout le capitaine – et Alexia. Etait-ce dû à son insouciance enfantine, Samantha l'ignorait, mais Alexia ne semblait pas considérer qu'elle eût été une prisonnière pour les pirates. Et à l'entendre, elle était davantage considérée comme une invitée. Etait-il possible que c'ait été véritablement le cas ? Samantha doutait le savoir un jour ; cependant, un dernier détail lui percuta brusquement le cerveau.

─ L'Obscur ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

─ C'est un redoutable monsieur qui faisait peur au capitaine, confia Alexia d'un air conspirateur. Dès le premier soir, le capitaine est venu me rendre visite dans ma chambre pour m'expliquer que l'Obscur ne voulait pas que j'en sorte avant que nous soyons arrivés à destination. Et comme je ne voulais pas restée enfermée, il m'a racontée comment il a rencontré l'Obscur. Après son récit, je n'ai plus du tout voulu sortir !

─ Comment il l'a rencontré ? s'intéressa Samantha, intriguée.

─ Avant d'être capitaine, le capitaine était mousse sur un bateau tout à fait honnête, m'a-t-il, raconta Alexia. Lors d'une escale, son capitaine s'est retrouvé impliqué dans des affaires louches. « C'était un escroc maladif », m'a assuré le capitaine. Sauf que son capitaine, il a essayé d'escroquer la mauvaise personne, et il l'a payé de sa vie. Et tout l'équipage aussi, parce que l'équipage a essayé de venger son capitaine, mais le terrible monsieur les a tous tués.

Samantha hocha lentement la tête. Effectivement, l'Obscur n'était pas le genre de personnes qu'elle se plairait à asticoter. A présent que la belle jeune femme se montrait bavarde, toutefois, Samantha n'eut plus qu'un seul objectif en tête : élucider le mystère de Swanage. Elle prit toutefois une longue minute de réflexion avant de formuler sa question.

─ Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ton réveil dans la chambre ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix délicate.

Alexia parut surprise par la question mais, signe encourageant, elle s'efforça de se souvenir. Retenant sa respiration, Samantha observa l'expression concentrée et enfantine de la jeune femme en croisant les doigts.

─ Un étrange monsieur est apparu au beau milieu de la plage, dit lentement Alexia. Il n'avait pas l'air très gentil. Il m'a dit que si je ne le suivais pas docilement, il m'y forcerait. Alors, il m'a attaqué, mais je me suis défendue ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Il n'a pas beaucoup aimé alors, il fait jaillir un incroyable globe lumineux dans ses mains et l'a lancé parterre. Et après… après… je me souviens que quelqu'un m'a attrapée par le bras, puis il y a eu une incroyable lumière et… et… je me suis réveillée ! conclut-elle d'un air enchanté.

Samantha réprima à grand-peine un soupir soulagé. Au moins, Alexia n'était pas responsable de cette catastrophe, mais l'existence de l'auteur de cette tragédie ne la rassurait pas outre-mesure. Et s'il avait l'idée de parcourir les maisons sorcières avoisinant Swanage ? Et s'il découvrait que Samantha s'était chargée de cacher Alexia ? Que se passerait-il ?

Samantha observa attentivement le visage enfantin et envoûtant de la jeune femme. _Hors de question que je la laisse partir ! Elle viendra à Poudlard avec moi, même si je dois la surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept._


	19. Le Résultat de l'Expérience

_Parfait, mon garçon. A présent, si tout s'est déroulé normalement, l'eau contenue dans votre bocal est devenue opaque et bleue._

Harry baissa le parchemin pour lancer un regard critique à l'aquarium. Effectivement, l'eau était bleue et opaque : il ne distinguait plus rien, à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait déversé des litres d'encre dans son contenant. Rassuré et satisfait d'avoir parfaitement exécuté les consignes, il reporta son attention sur la méthode de préparation de Dauran :

_Désormais, nous entrons dans la partie la plus complexe et la plus éprouvante, car les étapes prennent de la vitesse et l'excitation pourrait vous faire commettre une erreur. Restez donc parfaitement calme et patient !_

_« Voici comment nous allons procéder : voilà un mois que vous avez ajouté votre cheveu. Depuis, vous vous êtes offert une gousse de Solitudiaire (que vous aurez trouvée sous la cinquième pierre du sentier partant de la lisière septentrionale de la forêt de Dent), un gramme très précisément de poussière d'or que l'on vend toujours chez l'apothicaire et, pour finir, un décigramme de sécrétion Louvarienne, que vous pourrez acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes._

_« Vous voici donc fin prêt à passer à la dernière ligne droite de notre préparation. Si vous n'avez pas oublié les premières lignes de mon grimoire, toutefois, vous vous souviendrez que certaines magies ne peuvent être utilisées qu'à la condition d'en Comprendre les mystiques. Or, vous l'avez compris, nous nous trouvons justement confronté à un cas de ce genre._

_« Fort heureusement, nous sommes patients ! Décortiquons donc nos trois fameux ingrédients, et rien de mieux pour commencer que la gousse de Solitudiaire. Cette petite plante solitaire possède bien des propriétés mais, hélas pour eux, les sorciers n'en ont jamais soupçonné le potentiel. Les graines que la gousse contient ont trois fonctions :_

_En potions, elles peuvent tout aussi bien contribuer à décélérer la rapidité d'un poison si on extrait la liqueur qu'elles sécrètent._

_En botanique, elles permettent une croissance saine des plantes si elles sont bouillies avant d'être pilées et ajoutées au terreau utilisé pour enterrer les racines de nos plantes._

_En alchimie, les graines jetées entières dans un liquide favorisent la circulation des éléments composant notre liquide._

_« Ainsi, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà balancées les cinq petites graines que votre gousse contient dans votre aquarium. »_

Harry tendit aussitôt la main vers l'étrange bulbe violet qu'il avait été ramassé sous un rocher similaire à ceux de la forêt d'Ashdown. Apparemment, Dauran aimait les jeux de piste, mais il paraissait aussi se passionner dans la préservation de plantes rares. En six années de cours en botanique, Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'une telle plante existait.

Retirant rapidement la peau friable qui couvrait la gousse, il préleva une à une les cinq graines que son étrange plante gardait précieusement puis les ajouta au liquide opaque et bleu. Il reprit alors sa lecture, très excité par l'approche imminente du résultat de cette expérience :

_A quoi peut bien servir la poussière d'or ? Croyez-le ou non, son utilisation n'est pas obligatoire dans cette préparation, dans le sens où elle n'influe en aucune manière sur la nature du résultat. Elle peut, toutefois, augmenter vos chances d'obtenir une couleur plaisante. Versez donc votre gramme dans la concoction MAIS, car il y a un « mais », ajoutez-la en faisant appel au tout premier exercice que vous avez trouvé dans le grimoire._

Harry inspira profondément. C'était devenu un réflexe car, à chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose en magie corporelle, toutes ses forces y passaient. Il avait progressé – d'un sortilège, en fait – mais c'était un progrès qu'il considérait très satisfaisant. Quand on voyait la complexité des sortilèges du premier chapitre, la moindre réussite vous remplissait de fierté et de soulagement !

Le premier sortilège du grimoire de Dauran portait l'étrange nom de « Matâme ». Comme il avait pu le constater, la magie corporelle se partageait en trois familles : la défense, l'attaque, le spirituel. Mâtame appartenait au spirituel et, après un long moment, Harry avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une abréviation des mots « Matérialisation » et « Âme ».

Comme rappelé par Dauran dans son récapitulatif des ingrédients nécessaires à la dernière ligne droite de l'expérience, la magie corporelle nécessitait de _comprendre_ les sortilèges pour les _réaliser_. Pendant une semaine entière, Harry s'était livré une rude bataille pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, car ce simple sortilège de Matâme (de niveau 1, sur le barème de Dauran) lui avait posé d'énormes soucis. A présent, toutefois, Harry le réussissait sans trop d'effort de concentration.

La procédure du sortilège Matâme se déroulait ainsi : il fallait d'abord retrouver son « cœur magique » puis, ensuite, le matérialiser dans le creux de sa main pour, finalement, le manipuler. Harry rechercha donc son « cœur magique », à savoir le point d'origine qui faisait des sorciers des personnes capables d'utiliser la magie. Quand il le repéra, assez rapidement, il se concentra sur le trajet à faire suivre à son cœur magique : c'est-à-dire de son point de départ, jusqu'à sa main.

Quelques instants plus tard, une petite lueur dorée apparaissait dans le creux de sa main dans un léger crépitement. Harry ressentit cet éternel frisson qui, chaque fois, lui annonçait que ses forces quittaient son corps. Il ne perdit donc pas un seul instant et retourna le sachet contenant la poussière d'or pour la déverser dans l'aquarium. Dans le reflet de la vitre du contenant, il distingua son visage pâlir de plus en plus mais, après un dernier coup d'œil à la méthode de préparation, Harry fit disparaître la sphère dorée.

Poussant un profond soupir, Harry contempla l'aquarium sans prêter attention au teint blême que son reflet affichait. Une ou deux paillettes dorées apparurent brièvement à travers le brouillard opaque qui paraissait remplir l'aquarium, mais il ne se produisit rien de bien impressionnant. Assez contrarié, il se réarma de la méthode de préparation.

_Inutile d'attendre une réaction avec la poussière d'or, son rôle n'entre en jeu qu'au résultat. Donc, il ne sert à rien de nous attarder là-dessus, et passons à notre décigramme de sécrétion de Louvarienne qui, si je ne me trompe, doit commencer à durcir._

_« Qu'est qu'une Louvarienne ? C'est un très curieux mollusque capable de vous avaler dix kilomètres en moins d'une heure. Extrêmement vif et particulièrement bien protégée par une coquille épineuse aux piquants éjectables et empoisonnés, la Louvarienne est très difficile à attraper et ses sécrétions sont généralement négligées par les sorciers, sauf par les potionnistes professionnels._

_« Pourquoi seulement eux ? Parce que les sécrétions de Louvarienne ont l'étonnante capacité de faire se marier deux éléments incompatibles. L'opacité de votre eau, mon garçon, est précisément la preuve que vous avez ajouté deux ingrédients totalement incompatibles : l'orme et le pollen de la ganteline. Ainsi donc, notre cher décigramme de sécrétions de Louvarienne va réconcilier ces deux éléments ! »_

Harry tendit la main vers le dernier ingrédient, un petit flacon contenant une espèce de gélatine grisâtre et, il s'en souvenait encore, nauséabonde à souhait. Fronçant les narines, il ouvrit le flacon à bout de bras et s'empressa de le retourner au-dessus de l'aquarium en orientant la tête vers la porte, soit dans la direction opposée à la fiole.

Comme l'avait si bien deviné Dauran, la gélatine semblait avoir durci, car Harry sentit quelque chose de plus ou moins solide heurter les parois du flacon. Curieux, il réorienta son attention sur la fiole. La gélatine était devenue élastique, dégoulinant en un long filet étirable du goulot pour se mélanger à la substance déjà contenue dans l'aquarium. L'odeur nauséabonde, en outre, semblait avoir disparu.

Quand le flacon fut vide, Harry le reposa et s'empara, les mains fébriles d'excitation, de la méthode de préparation pour parcourir des yeux la dernière ligne du parchemin.

_Le moment tant attendu est arrivé ! Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, il vous est possible d'achever cette passionnante expérience dès maintenant, sinon attendez autant qu'il le faudra._

_« Quand vous serez décidé, refaites appel au sortilège de Matâme mais, cette fois-ci, nous franchirons la deuxième étape. C'est-à-dire que, si pour la poussière d'or il n'était pas nécessaire de manipuler le Matâme, je vous recommande vivement de le faire pour cette ultime intervention. (Si ça vous intéresse, il serait parfaitement adapté de lui donner une forme amusante, fantaisiste. Comme celle d'un lutin de Cornouaille, par exemple)._

_« Ah et, surtout, n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons dit au sujet de l'orme. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils, franchement perplexe. Inspirant profondément une fois de plus, il retrouva le cœur de sa magie et la matérialisa dans le creux de sa main droite. Le plus difficile, à présent, était de lui donner une forme originale, « amusante, fantaisiste » comme avait écrit Dauran. Ayant déjà eu une mésaventure avec les lutins de Cornouaille pendant sa deuxième année, Harry ne leur trouvait plus rien d'amusant, cependant.

Néanmoins, il eut une petite idée et, presque aussitôt, la minuscule sphère dans sa paume commença à se déformer. De petits bras lui poussèrent, ainsi que des jambes et une tête dotée de petites cornes aux sommets arrondis. Bien qu'il fut difficile d'imaginer le résultat final de ce que donna la silhouette que Harry avait donnée à son sortilège de Matâme, il la voyait parfaitement dans son esprit.

« Ah et, surtout, n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons dit au sujet de l'orme », avait ajouté Dauran tout en bas du parchemin, comme post-scriptum. Les paroles du vieillard sur la croyance germanique revint à la mémoire de Harry presque aussitôt.

Il se l'était à peine répétée en tête que, brusquement, son sortilège de Matâme s'embrasait d'une vive couleur rouge et bondissait de sa main pour plonger dans l'aquarium. Un sifflement strident poussa le jeune homme à se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée bleue se dégageait du contenant. Inquiet, Harry, les oreilles toujours bouchées, recula prudemment, s'attendant presque à voir l'aquarium exploser en mille morceaux.

Toutefois, il remarqua un détail très intéressant : à mesure que la fumée s'échappait de l'aquarium, le liquide que le récipient contenait baissait. Le panache incessant s'évaporait rapidement et Harry, sans même s'en rendre compte, se rapprocha de l'aquarium pour contempler la baisse de l'eau à travers la vitrine. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, quand le liquide ne représenta pas un vingtième du bocal, il crut apercevoir quelque chose à travers l'épaisse fumée.

Et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'eau et que l'aquarium se fut vidé du brouillard qui s'en échappait, Harry ne douta plus une seule seconde. Il y avait _effectivement quelque chose_ au fond du récipient : une petite silhouette féminine, aux longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, et dotée de petites oreilles rondes identiques aux cornes que Harry avait imaginées. Incrédule, bouche bée, Harry contempla la minuscule femme profondément endormie.

Un scintillement se refléta cependant sur la vitre de l'aquarium, attirant de nouveau son attention sur le parchemin de la méthode de préparation. Une nouvelle ligne s'inscrivait rapidement :

_Mon garçon, je vous présente toutes mes félicitations ! Vous êtes le premier sorcier depuis cinq mille ans à avoir créé un Familier !_


	20. La Baguette

Selon les explications données dans le premier véritable chapitre du grimoire de Dauran, c'est-à-dire le chapitre succédant au sortilège de Matâme, il était dit qu'un Familier mettait environ une semaine à se « connecter » à son créateur, ainsi qu'à son époque. Aussi Harry, après avoir installé la créature sur un pull épais et douillet, s'était-il concentré sur la traduction du deuxième chapitre du grimoire de Dauran ainsi que, bien entendu, sur la double mission confiée et par le ministère, et par le pirate.

L'occlumancie aidant, Harry était venu à une conclusion très logique de la raison pour laquelle aucun pirate n'avait encore été capturé : de toute évidence, le ministère de la Magie comptait s'approprier la fameuse et mystérieuse prisonnière des pirates. Sans doute que les hautes sphères considéraient qu'un potentiel offensif se dissimulait derrière cette femme.

Cette conviction sur les projets du ministère contrariait singulièrement Harry. Certes, l'or n'était pas à un souci pour lui et il pouvait très bien décider de mettre un terme à son « association » avec le Bureau de la Brigade magique. D'un autre côté, c'était précisément en restant au contact de la Brigade qu'il se tiendrait informé des agissements et des objectifs du ministère. Aussi Harry était-il enquiquiné par son désir de faire profil bas, découvrir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait et, bien évidemment, faire tout son possible pour empêcher les pirates et le ministère de mettre la main sur la prisonnière.

Plus qu'un « agent double », il était devenu un « agent triple », mais son troisième employeur n'était à proprement parler que sa bonne conscience. Connaissant le ministère de la Magie, Harry doutait que la prisonnière soit destinée à un merveilleux avenir. Il lui fallait donc la retrouver le plus tôt possible – en tout cas, avant le ministère et les pirates.

Toutefois, Harry s'interrogeait également sur les pirates. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait vraiment réfléchi mais, comme inspiré d'une brutale intuition, un détail lui était revenu en mémoire : les marins morts à bord du bateau. Il avait brutalement réalisé que, si les pirates étaient des sorciers, tous auraient pu se sauver en transplanant, et pourtant… Cela signifiait-il que toutes ces morts étaient dues à autre chose qu'à l'échouage du navire ?

A cette question, Harry connaissait au moins une réponse possible : à savoir que la Confrérie du Crâne avait finalement rattrapé le navire-pirate et à l'attaquer. En d'autres termes, et cette éventualité n'était pas du tout au goût de Harry, il était tout à fait possible que certains membres de la Confrérie aient été transportés dans cette époque – et ils s'étaient peut-être même échappés avant l'échouage.

Et si les employeurs des pirates n'étaient autre que la Confrérie ? Harry méditait régulièrement sur son hypothèse la plus entêtante. Après tout, le capitaine du navire avait très clairement laissé entendre que l'équipage lui posait quelques soucis. Et si l'équipage s'était en partie rattaché à la Confrérie avant le lever de l'ancre ? Et si, depuis le début de leur voyage, certains pirates travaillaient secrètement pour l'organisation de Balthazar ?

Cette théorie très probable bien en tête, Harry se rendit ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire – enfin – l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. Traversant l'arche menant sur la longue rue pavée, il put constater avec une certaine satisfaction que la foule dense des dernières semaines s'était très largement réduite. Les étudiants ayant, dans leur globalité, déjà acheté tout ce dont ils auraient besoin une fois à Poudlard, les personnes parcourant le Chemin de Traverse étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses.

Cette affluence timide des passants, des touristes et des retardataires convenait parfaitement à Harry qui, du moins le supposait-il, pourrait repérer plus facilement un pirate et écouter les conversations. A ce jour, il ne se souvenait pas que l'un de ses collègues ait rapporté une quelconque information sur la prisonnière au ministère de la Magie. Et la confirmation ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme ayant révélé que les pirates recherchaient également un énigmatique sorcier.

Cet homme aussi avait longuement occupé les réflexions de Harry. Pour le voyageur temporel, il était plus que probable que cet individu ait été le personnage qualifié d' « hurluberlu » par le capitaine. Que pouvait-il bien représenter pour les pirates ? Quel poste occupait-il sur le navire ? Harry chassa toutes ces questions. Comme pour la prisonnière, les mystères entourant l'obscur sorcier étaient nombreuses et frustrantes, car sans réponses.

Harry rejoignit d'abord l'apothicaire, où il pourrait faire un stock confortable d'ingrédients nécessaires aux potions. Sur le chemin, il rechercha vaguement un pirate, mais n'aperçut que des passants tout à fait ordinaires et les étudiants ayant choisi ce jour-ci pour enfin faire leurs achats. Comme au ministère de la Magie, il s'attira plusieurs regards curieux et provoqua quelques murmures. Apparemment, tout le monde, ou presque, savait qu'un deuxième Potter entrerait à Poudlard ; mais beaucoup semblaient avoir cru qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un canular.

Indifférent à ces réactions, Harry pénétra bientôt dans la boutique étouffante et étroite de l'apothicaire et sortit d'une poche la liste des ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Jusqu'à présent cantonné dans la rue, il ne s'était aperçu qu'il était étrange de rencontrer un homme avec vingt ans de moins ; or, le vendeur lui fit grande impression en apparaissant derrière le comptoir, à peine plus âgé que lui, mais toujours la même mine lasse.

Le grand – l'énorme – avantage d'être enfin considéré comme un adulte aux yeux du ministère de la Magie résidait dans le fait que Harry n'eut pas besoin de traîner tous ses achats avec lui. Bien que ses ingrédients ne pesèrent pas grand-chose, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en débarrasser d'un simple coup de baguette magique qui envoya automatiquement son sac chez lui.

Scibenpenne, la papeterie, ne l'intéressa pas : il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y faire un important stock de parchemins, de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre dès son apparition dans cette époque. Il passa donc au plus proche et au plus encombrant : les manuels requis.

A son entrée chez Fleury & Bott, son regard se posa immédiatement sur une toute petite jeune femme d'environ son âge. Il n'aurait su dire comment, ni pourquoi, mais quelque chose avait attiré toute son attention sur cette adolescente comme si, l'espace d'une seconde, quelqu'un lui avait lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Au premier regard, il était évident que cette jeune femme n'était pas comme les autres. Les yeux très grands ouverts, elle paraissait fascinée par sa lecture, affichant une expression enfantine et ébahie qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille trop vite grandie. Toutefois, l'intérêt de Harry se portait sur tout autre chose : après un moment, un étrange frisson le parcourut. La jeune femme paraissait dégager quelque chose d'indéfinissable à laquelle, par extraordinaire, il était sensible.

Arrachant finalement son regard de la superbe jeune femme-fille, il avisa deux adolescentes payant les achats scolaires tout en l'observant d'un air méfiant, mais il ne leur accorda pas davantage d'attention et s'approcha de la première étagère. Etrangement, l'occlumancie semblait lui donner goût à la lecture d'ouvrages extra-Poudlard. Ou bien était-ce son excitation d'apprendre la magie corporelle qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'encourageait à compulser quelques livres pour son seul divertissement ?

Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il s'intéressa surtout à la défense contre les forces du Mal, aux potions, à la botanique et à la métamorphose ; ces trois dernières matières lui ayant été fortement suggérées par Dauran dans le parchemin de ses commentaires et de la méthode de préparation. Les quelques titres qu'il prit la peine de lire, cependant, ne l'intéressèrent pas particulièrement. Trop basiques, pas assez « tape-à-l'œil » peut-être et, inévitablement, obsolètes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour rejoindre le comptoir, il remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'étrange adolescente le dévisageait d'un air curieux et enfantin. Un peu comme s'il avait été une bête de foire qu'il était peu probable de croiser deux fois dans son existence. Harry n'en tint pas compte et s'arrêta derrière la très belle brune et son amie méfiantes. Elles ne se retournèrent pas une seule fois, regardant le gérant faire d'innombrables allers-retours pour leur apporter tous les livres qu'elles avaient l'intention d'acheter.

Au vu de la quantité, Harry soupçonna la curieuse jeune femme d'être accompagnée des deux brunes le précédant au comptoir. Même s'il ne se retourna pas pour le vérifier quand les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec leurs sacs lourds, il sentit presque le petit bout de femme abandonner son livre pour sortir à la suite des deux autres.

Ses manuels achetés, il les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette et ressortit sa liste de fournitures pour faire le point. Il lui manquait le chaudron, ustensile qu'il avait complètement oublié, ainsi qu'une paire de gants en peau de dragon et un couteau nécessaires au bon déroulement d'un cours de botaniques. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, car il lui fallait revenir sur ses pas, et même dépasser l'apothicaire.

Repartant donc vers la banque Gringott's, Harry repensa vaguement à l'étrange sensation qui s'était à moitié emparée de lui à la vue de la curieuse jeune femme. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait à réfléchir à un sentiment indéchiffrable, la première fois ayant été en apercevant la sulfureuse brune participant à la recherche des pirates aux quatre coins du pays.

Il émergea rapidement de ses songes, cependant : son deuxième frisson de la journée le força presque à ralentir l'allure, remontant sadiquement toute sa colonne vertébrale sans se presser. Les yeux de Harry parcoururent les alentours, se demandant si ce n'était pas dû à la jeune femme croisée chez Fleury & Bott, mais il apparut très rapidement que la nature de son frisson était beaucoup plus alarmiste.

Dans une détonation phénoménale qui arracha des hurlements dans tous les sens, une vive lueur rouge vif illumina les façades avoisinant le grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige de Gringott's. Un bref instant plus tard, un épais brouillard de plâtre, de mortier, de poussière et d'autres choses dont Harry ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, jaillit d'une étroite allée et se répandit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Harry devine l'origine de l'explosion : l'Allée des Embrumes !

Reprenant contenance, il tira d'un geste machinal sa baguette magique et s'avança d'un pas prudent, sans trop vraiment savoir ce qu'il ferait une fois à proximité de la fumée. Il s'arrêta rapidement, cinq mètres plus loin, lorsqu'une ombre indistincte se dessina vaguement à travers la purée de pois. Plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir plus nettement la silhouette, Harry se fit surprendre.

Un éclat verdâtre jaillit du brouillard et fendit les airs en une fraction de seconde. Non pas pour frapper Harry, mais pour s'abattre sur sa baguette magique. Dans un sifflement strident, le mince morceau de bois s'enflamma, poussant Harry à la lâcher précipitamment pour que les flammes ne se répandent pas à son bras. Presque indifférent, il reporta son attention sur le brouillard, mais la silhouette semblait ne pas s'être attardée.

Partout, des gens criaient, y compris dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les passants, les commerçants, ainsi que leurs clients d'ailleurs, surgissaient des magasins, paniqués, contemplant le brouillard avec crainte ou stupéfaction, tandis que d'autres moins impressionnables se précipitaient vers le sinistre passage. Ils y disparurent, armés de leurs baguettes magiques, pour porter secours aux blessés.

Harry baissa les yeux sur les pavés s'étalant autour de lui, et plus précisément sur sa baguette magique brûlée. Pourquoi la silhouette s'était-elle contentée de détruire sa baguette ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réattaqué juste derrière ? La perte de sa baguette ne l'inquiétait pas : tournant les talons, il remonta un peu la longue rue sinueuse, son regard fixé sur un vieil homme aux grands yeux argentés.

Si les gérants de Fleury & Bott et l'apothicaire paraissaient étonnamment jeunes, Mr Ollivander était fidèle au souvenir que Harry en avait. Tout comme Dumbledore, le fabricant de baguettes magiques ne vieillirait presque pas dans les années à venir. Passant devant le vieil homme pour entrer dans sa petite boutique obscure et austère, Harry entendit Ollivander le suivre, reprenant apparemment contenance à la vue d'un client.

─ Mon dieu, mon dieu ! murmura le vieux sorcier. Il se passe décidément des choses plus étranges les unes que les autres !

Contemplant un point invisible pendant un court instant, il parut brusquement redevenir lui-même puis se redressa en dévisageant Harry. De toute évidence, Ollivander s'interrogeait sur ce nouveau Potter à qui, peut-être pour la première fois de sa carrière, il ne put dévoiler la composition des baguettes de ses parents.

─ Navré pour votre baguette, jeune homme, déclara-t-il finalement. J'ai vu ce qui lui est arrivé… Une précision redoutable, en admettant que c'était votre baguette que cet individu visait… Par contre, je ne peux pas vous garantir que vous posséderez une baguette aussi performante à votre sortie. En théorie, un sorcier n'est lié qu'à une seule et unique baguette…

─ Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, assura Harry.

─ Excellent état d'esprit, admit Mr Ollivander, peu convaincu. Bien, pourriez-vous me dire quelle était la composition de votre précédente baguette ?

─ 27.5 centimètres, en houx, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle contenait, prétendit Harry. Je l'ai héritée de mon père.

Avec une pensée pour Neville Londubat, Harry constata que son mensonge réjouissait Ollivander qui, à présent, paraissait convaincu que son jeune client trouverait son bonheur dans sa boutique. Très vite, cependant, la crainte de Harry commença à se confirmer : Ollivander analysa sa réponse et, semble-t-il, trouva la composition très particulière.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, perdu dans ses réflexions, il lança un regard perçant à Harry d'un air intrigué :

─ Houx, 27.5 centimètres, c'est bien ça ? répéta-t-il, presque soupçonneux.

─ Oui, répondit Harry, imperturbable.

─ Vous connaissez le nom du fabricant de cette baguette ?

─ Non.

─ Hm… Et cette baguette vous convenait-elle ? interrogea Ollivander, méfiant.

─ Assez, oui, assura Harry.

Ollivander l'observa attentivement encore un moment, puis il s'éloigna finalement dans un rayon pour en revenir avec une longue boîte noire que Harry reconnut sans peine : c'était la même qui, à ses onze ans, avait contenu sa baguette magique – la baguette jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort. Ollivander l'a pris très soigneusement et la tendit à Harry, qui s'en saisit calmement en la contemplant. Il se serait presque cru six ans en arrière.

Des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette tandis qu'un frisson agréable traversait tout son corps, comme si la baguette magique lui adressait un accueil chaleureux. Ollivander, cela dit, fronça davantage les sourcils. Examinant plus attentivement le visage de Harry, son grand regard pâle s'arrêta un court moment sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais il ne dit rien.

La suite des évènements, Harry la connaissait : dès qu'il aurait franchi la porte du magasin, Ollivander écrirait une lettre à Dumbledore pour l'informer qu'un jeune homme avait acheté la baguette jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort.


	21. L'Etrange Monsieur du Lac

Apprécier Alexia était une chose d'une simplicité phénoménale. Malgré son absurde fascination pour la moindre chose, la singularité de sa personnalité la rendait irrésistible. Curieuse de tout et joyeuse en toutes circonstances, sa bonne humeur était très contagieuse et ses étonnantes réactions la rendaient à peine moins irrésistible qu'une vengeance particulièrement humiliante. Pour Samantha, en tout cas, la décision de l'emmener à Poudlard avec elle lui semblait être la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue depuis un long moment.

Comme tous les ans depuis les vacances scolaires précédent leur cinquième année, Aurelia passerait la nuit au manoir Darkmind pour que toutes les trois puissent rejoindre la gare de King's Cross ensemble demain matin. A la fois très intéressée et déconcertée par Alexia, la meilleure amie que Samantha eût jamais eue se présentait à la fois comme une personne de bons conseils et une « nourrice » très douée, même si Alexia était davantage considérée comme une camarade que comme une enfant dont il était capital de s'occuper.

Bien que Samantha ait su depuis quelques années déjà que les conseils d'Aurelia était très souvent de bonnes choses, le dernier en date avait démontré que la grande brune était particulièrement renseignée et prudente. En effet, en apprenant le réveil d'Alexia et la décision de Samantha de l'entraîner jusqu'à Poudlard, Aurelia avait instantanément suggéré (pour ne pas dire « ordonné ») à son amie d'inscrire la curieuse jeune femme à Poudlard.

_Le billet de train que l'on reçoit avec la liste des fournitures scolaires, il est pas là pour faire joli !_ lui avait écrit Aurelia._ Sans ce morceau de papier, les étudiants de Poudlard ne peuvent pas atteindre le quai 9 ¾. Et il est inutile d'espérer le transplanage : on peut effectivement quitter le quai, mais on ne peut pas s'y rendre en transplanant._

Ainsi, Samantha s'était empressée d'écrire à Poudlard pour obtenir un formulaire d'inscription. Mais il y avait eu un léger contretemps qui aurait pu tout faire rater : Alexia ne savait pas écrire. D'abord très surprise par cette nouvelle, Samantha s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre les rudiments, mais l'aptitude de l'étrange jeune femme à apprendre s'était révélée effroyablement instinctive et efficace. A la fin de la journée, en effet, la ravissante adolescente connaissait mieux la grammaire et la conjugaison de la langue anglaise que Samantha elle-même.

Cette capacité à comprendre s'était de nouveau manifestée, plus stupéfiante encore que la première fois : Alexia devant venir à Poudlard, Samantha avait organisé un rapide emploi du temps pour que le petit bout de femme apprenne quelques sortilèges requérant la baguette magique transmise à Alexia par le capitaine.

En une journée et demie, Alexia avait assimilé la totalité du programme scolaire des première année – et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là. Curieuse, singulière et apparemment surdouée, l'adolescente avait atteint le niveau d'une élève en années d'ASPIC en seulement quelques jours. Certes, les potions et la botanique restaient les deux matières les plus problématiques, car Samantha ne possédait rien qui puisse servir de sujet de devoirs à Alexia. Côté théorique, toutefois, la petite perle n'avait pas commis la moindre erreur quand Samantha l'avait interrogée.

Occupée à courir après un petit singe qui, pas plus tard que ce matin, était une peluche, le petit bout de femme riait de son rire si particulier, enfantin et contagieux, tout en poursuivant son nouvel ami, pieds nus sur la pelouse du vaste jardin de la demeure. La mère de Samantha et son beau-père travaillant au ministère de la Magie, il était fréquent qu'ils ne rentrent qu'après que Samantha soit couchée. Aussi ne voyait-elle aucun risque à laisser Alexia sortir dans la journée.

Un grand soleil couleur safran s'enfonçait doucement à l'ouest, sur leur gauche. Assises à la table de la terrasse, Samantha et Aurelia observaient Alexia rire, courir et se jeter au sol pour essayer de rattraper son primate d'animal de compagnie, qui parvenait toujours à lui échapper d'extrême justesse. Mais le petit bout de femme ne s'impatientait pas, ne déclarait toujours pas forfait, toujours aussi heureuse de pouvoir courir pieds nus sur la pelouse en pourchassant l'ancienne peluche devenue réelle.

─ Il va falloir la surveiller, commenta soudain Aurelia.

─ Le premier garçon qui s'en approche, je lui fais comprendre son erreur, assura Samantha.

─ Oh, curieusement, ce ne sont pas les mecs qui m'inquiètent le plus !

Samantha haussa les sourcils, lança un regard interrogateur à Aurelia, mais comprit aussitôt.

─ On préviendra la Pitchoun de laisser Alexia tranquille, déclara-t-elle.

Aurelia eut une moue sceptique.

─ Si ma mémoire est bonne, on lui avait aussi dit d'arrêter de mettre des appareils photos dans la salle de bains, dit-elle.

Samantha hocha lentement la tête, reconnaissant malgré elle que sa réponse manquait cruellement de modestie. Si la Pitchoun leur obéissait, c'était seulement dans leurs rêves. Néanmoins, Samantha était persuadée qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème : la Pitchoun prendrait sûrement Alexia sous son aile, bien trop contente de pouvoir laisser le flambeau de « petite fille » à quelqu'un d'autre.

─ On lui expliquera, décréta-t-elle finalement d'un ton vague.

Aurelia n'ajouta rien et reporta son regard vers Alexia. Epaulée par le petit singe, elle courait à présent après un papillon sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

─ Elle est quand même très étrange, cette fille, commenta-t-elle.

─ Tout est très étrange, en ce moment, soupira Samantha.

Aurelia et elle avaient été stupéfaites d'apprendre que, quelques secondes après qu'elles aient quitté le Chemin de Traverse, une explosion s'était produite dans l'Allée des Embrumes, provoquant des dégâts importants dans les magasins les plus proches du Chemin de Traverse et dénombrant au moins quatre morts et douze blessés. Que s'était-il passé ? L'enquête n'avait pas encore réussi à le déterminer, mais il paraissait que l'origine du sinistre s'était déclenchée dans une petite auberge lugubre.

Repenser aux évènements de l'Allée des Embrumes ramena immanquablement Sosie-Potter à l'esprit de Samantha. La ressemblance avec Potter était sensationnelle, c'était indéniable, mais comme l'avait annoncé Aurelia dans sa lettre, le néo-zélandais semblait moins sociable que sa copie anglaise. A son regard neutre, presque indifférent, Samantha avait senti que le nouveau Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de très facilement approchable.

Samantha revint à la réalité lorsque le petit singe, prénommé Peluche par Alexia, apparut sur la table. Le petit bout de femme sauta joyeusement sur une chaise, se frotta le fessier avec une légère grimace et tendit ses deux mains vers la table. Dans un craquement, un grand verre rempli d'un liquide mauve apparut entre ses paumes, qui se refermèrent sur le récipient et le portèrent aux lèvres avides de la très curieuse jeune femme.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aurelia, intriguée.

─ Du Plouflapoutre, répondit Alexia d'un air joyeux. C'est un drôle de monsieur qui l'a créé quand un gros morceau de bois est tombé dans un lac ! C'est très, très, très, très, très, très bon !

Et deux verres surgirent de nulle part, devant chacune des deux sorcières, qui les prirent et goûtèrent à la boisson, non sans une certaine méfiance. Samantha reconnut aussitôt de la mûre, mais il y avait un arrière-goût étrange et délicieux qui altérait considérablement le fruit.

Surprises par le goût exquis, Samantha et Aurelia échangèrent un regard. Avec une boisson comme ça, Alexia pourrait rapidement amasser une petite fortune à Poudlard et, plus tard, dans le monde magique tout entier. Non pas que Samantha ait considéré ses dépenses excessives quand elle avait acheté aussi bien ses fournitures que celles d'Alexia, mais à moins d'une année de la fin de leurs études, il fallait à tout prix que le petit bout de femme commence à préparer son avenir.

─ C'est délicieux, approuva Samantha à l'attention d'Alexia qui rayonna. Mais, quand nous serons à Poudlard, tu devras arrêter d'utiliser tes mains pour faire la magie. Ca t'attirerait des ennuis, sinon, et des élèves méchants pourraient en profiter.

─ En fait, tu ne pourras plus utiliser tes mains que devant Sam et moi, ajouta Aurelia.

Alexia fit la moue, mais Samantha interpréta ça comme un accord.

─ Ils sont vraiment méchants, les élèves de Poudlard ? demanda la jeune femme.

─ Heu… soupira Aurelia en cherchant ses mots. Disons qu'il faut se méfier de beaucoup d'entre eux, en particulier de certains garçons, mais nous te les montrerons quand nous y serons. Tu auras une idée un peu plus précise des personnes à ne surtout pas contrarier, de celles à ne pas dévisager et de celles qu'il faut absolument éviter.

─ Mais beaucoup d'élèves sont très gentils, assura Samantha. Pitchoun, par exemple, est adorable ! Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître. Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain, on te fera une grande présentation des septième année et de Poudlard.

─ Et vous croyez qu'il y aura l'étrange garçon de la librairie ? s'enquit Alexia.

Samantha et Aurelia se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, surprises.

─ Pourquoi tu dis qu'il est étrange ? reprit Samantha, intriguée.

─ L'étrange monsieur du lac m'a dit : « Un jour, tu rencontreras un humain possédant deux âmes. Il te permettra d'acquérir certaines connaissances, tout comme il en obtiendra de toi, et quand vous serez à la même hauteur tous les deux, vous serez prêts. » Et l'étrange garçon de la librairie, il avait justement deux âmes ! Celle de son corps était intacte, mais elle était aussi sur son épaule… Je me demande bien comment il fait ça…

Samantha observa longuement Alexia. Elle n'avait rien compris à cette histoire d'âme dans le corps et sur l'épaule, mais cet « étrange monsieur du lac » commençait à l'intriguer au plus haut point. Etait-ce un devin ? Il fallait croire que oui, mais qu'entendait-il par « vous serez prêts » ? Des connaissances de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Décidément, Alexia n'avait pas fini de la surprendre… Alexia et tout ce qui l'entourait, en fait, car son histoire était loin d'être élucidée, et encore plus loin d'être banale.


	22. Le Voisin de Compartiment

─ On est vraiment obligés d'aller là-bas ?

Harry contempla les immenses nuages noirs. Effectivement, le ciel ne paraissait guère considérer cette rentrée comme une bonne chose. De lourds rideaux de pluie bombardaient le monde, se fracassant sur les vitres avec violence, inondant les pelouses et dégoulinant comme des ruisseaux des gouttières et de l'allée blanche qui menait jusqu'au portail. De toute évidence, pour la deuxième fois de sa scolarité, il ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard en compagnie d'une tempête.

Assise sur son épaule, son familier, prénommé Luna, guettait l'immense plafond noir avec une franche méfiance. Elle s'était réveillée la veille, juste avant que Harry n'aille se coucher, mais elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de dormir encore un peu. Et bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de ses pouvoirs, il devait reconnaître que son familier était un réveil particulièrement efficace, comme elle l'avait prouvé vingt minutes plus tôt en constatant que Harry refusait de se lever, à moins d'une heure du rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾.

Pour quelles raisons Dauran considérait-il qu'un familier serait utile à Harry ? Celui-ci l'ignorait, mais il s'était longuement attardé sur quelques hypothèses. En commençant par la plus pertinente, à savoir que Luna pourrait espionner certaines personnes. Lesquelles, c'était là la question. D'un côté, Harry ne sous-estimait pas les Serpentard, presque tous devenus des Mangemorts à son époque ; d'un autre, il se demandait si le vieillard – et Lysandra – ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Confrérie du Crâne envoie l'un de ses membres les plus jeunes à Poudlard.

Mais la possibilité que Dauran ait simplement cherché à évaluer le potentiel de Harry était une idée qui ne manquait pas de pertinence, elle non plus.

─ Nous devons y aller, assura finalement Harry.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, il sortit du salon, traversa le hall d'entrée jusqu'à la porte du manoir et se pencha pour ramasser sa grosse valise en forme de malle. Ouvrant le panneau, le fracas de la pluie lui fit plisser les yeux. De mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu à traverser un tel déluge, mais il y était obligé pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross.

Rabattant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête, il sentit les petits pieds de Luna remonter son épaule pour venir s'abriter sous le capuchon, ses longs cheveux d'or caressant brièvement le cou de Harry. La petite créature bien installée, Harry sortit de la maison et ferma la porte. Il était étrange d'avoir passé à peine un mois et demi dans un manoir qui lui appartenait, et de le quitter pour vivre trois trimestres au château de Poudlard.

Pour la première fois, Harry considérait une maison comme la sienne, mais retrouver Poudlard effaça toute amertume. Le collège de sorcellerie restait, dans cette époque comme dans une autre, le premier endroit qu'il eût jamais considéré comme son foyer. Traversant d'un pas vif le déluge incessant d'une multitude de grosses gouttes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur lui avec la force de petits cailloux, il se retrouva rapidement avec les chaussettes trempées, inondées par les petits ruisseaux qui dégringolaient le long de l'allée blanche.

Le temps de franchir le portail, il était glacé jusqu'aux os, depuis les orteils jusqu'aux cuisses, son jean ayant absorbé toute la pluie tombée dessus. Frissonnant, il scella les grilles, lança un dernier regard à la silhouette sombre de son manoir, puis il tourna les talons.

Ses innombrables transplanages au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard semblaient avoir payé : ses poumons préservaient davantage d'air et ses yeux semblaient enfin s'adapter à l'atmosphère obscure et comprimante du transplanage. Qui s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard dans une petite cabine blanche, meublée d'une simple cuvette. Harry ouvrit le panneau sans s'attarder et se retrouva dans les toilettes publiques de la gare.

Rejetant sa capuche en arrière, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans s'inquiéter de Luna. Le second chapitre du grimoire de Dauran, à savoir sur les Familiers, indiquait que ces petites créatures étaient capables de se rendre invisibles quand bon leur semblait. Luna, toutefois, préférait apparemment l'obscurité à l'invisibilité, car elle bondit furtivement dans le capuchon pour s'y cacher.

Harry se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer à Luna qu'elle pouvait être invisible si elle le désirait, mais il écarta aussitôt cette interrogation. Arpentant la gare dans de longues enjambées, il surveillait l'heure chaque fois qu'il passait devant une horloge, soucieux d'arriver à temps. Emporté dans la traduction du troisième chapitre du grimoire de Dauran et par le réveil de Luna, il n'était allé se coucher que très tard.

Onze heures se rapprochaient dangereusement vite, tandis que Harry se frayait un chemin à travers la foule parcourant la gare de long en large, le bombardement assourdissant de la pluie s'écrasant sur le toit couvrant presque le martèlement des pas, les conversations, les sifflets et les indicatifs annonçant une déclaration à propos du trafic ferroviaire. Partout, ce n'était que bruit, mais Harry concentrait ses pensées sur l'heure.

Il atteignit les quais 9 et 10 au moment où l'horloge la plus proche indiquait 10h55. Allongeant le pas, il longea la voie de gauche, zigzaguant entre les Moldus, son regard braqué sur la barrière métallique qui apparaissait de temps à autre entre les personnes amassées sur le quai. Lorsqu'il émergea enfin de la masse, il ne prit aucune seconde pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et fonça sur la barrière en accélérant l'allure.

L'impact ne se produisit pas et, après un rapide passage dans l'obscurité, Harry se retrouva devant une large arcade de fer forgé. Sous ses yeux, des parents poussaient leurs enfants en direction du Poudlard Express, comme toujours conduit par sa locomotive rouge et dont la bouche crachait des panaches de fumée rapidement dissipés par le vent hurlant et les innombrables gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel.

Harry monta dans le dernier wagon et poussa un profond soupir. Quelques instants plus tard, retentit le sifflement strident des pistons. Les derniers étudiants encore sur le quai se précipitèrent dans le train et se retournèrent pour adresser un dernier signe de main à leurs familles, avant de partir à la recherche de leurs amis ou d'un compartiment. Indéniablement, quelque chose différenciait cette époque de celle de Harry.

L'atmosphère était étrangement joyeuse, comme si la présence de Lord Voldemort n'atteignait pas les étudiants de Poudlard. Un peu partout, des élèves en interpellaient d'autres pour les saluer gaiement et les inviter dans de grandes conversations traitant aussi bien de leurs vacances que des évènements très mystérieux qui s'étaient produits depuis la fin juillet. Personne, en fait, ne paraissait s'inquiéter pour les pères et les mères, comme si l'idée que les Mangemorts puissent les attaquer leur semblait ridicule.

S'extirpant de ses réflexions, Harry s'avança dans le couloir, lançant un regard à l'intérieur de chaque compartiment, espérant bien en trouver un qui soit libre – et qui le restera jusqu'à la fin du voyage. De temps à autre, il pensait reconnaître quelqu'un. Pas qu'il eût connu personnellement à son époque ou même rencontrer physiquement, mais il se souvenait encore des sorciers désignés par Mr Weasley lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Les dernières personnes sceptiques quant à l'existence d'un sosie de James Potter ouvrirent de grands yeux en apercevant Harry, mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention. Tandis que le train s'éloignait de la gare King's Cross, il continuait de parcourir le wagon à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Il en trouva finalement un en arrivant au début du wagon. Certes, il était occupé, mais Harry ne vit pas de mal à s'inviter dans le même compartiment qu'un jeune homme apparemment endormi, le visage caché par son haut-de-forme rapiécé. Entrant le plus silencieusement possible, Harry hissa sa valise dans les filets suspendus au-dessus de la banquette inoccupée et s'assit en laissant échapper un soupir silencieux.

Luna bondit de la capuche quand il commença à se débarrasser de son manteau. Elle atterrit sur son épaule, en douceur, et s'assit dessus en observant le jeune homme assoupi avec curiosité. Harry laissa son manteau à côté de lui, roulé en boule, et contempla à travers la fenêtre dégoulinante le déluge qui s'abattait sur Londres. La pénombre était telle que les réverbères avaient été laissés allumés et Harry ne distinguait que les premières maisons.

Loin de couvrir seulement le ciel, les nuages paraissaient également avoir envahi les rues, diminuant de façon impressionnante la portée du champ de vision. Brumeuses, les lampes des réverbères étaient à peine distinguables à partir d'une certaine distance, et Harry eut quelques doutes sur leur utilité. Quand on voyait la faible portée de leur lumière, il paraissait improbable qu'elles aient pu éclairer les trottoirs et les chaussées.

Soupirant de nouveau, Harry plongea une main dans la poche de son manteau et en extirpa un livre fin à la couverture de cuir bleu sombre. Pendant ses recherches des pirates et de leur prisonnière, il n'avait cessé de s'arrêter aux terrasses, aux cafés et même dans les magasins. Et c'était en revenant à Fleury & Bott, le lendemain de l'achat de ses fournitures, qu'il avait trouvé ce bouquin.

C'était une autobiographie, en réalité. L'autobiographie d'un Auror américain qui, au début des années 1800, avait compté parmi les opposants au Mage noir de l'époque, apparemment le pire que les Etats-Unis aient jamais connu sur leur territoire. Ce n'était pas particulièrement passionnant, mais certains chapitres captivaient totalement Harry, fasciné à la fois par les exploits et les déboires de l'auteur tout comme par l'opinion clairement affichée dans les récits.

Visiblement, l'auteur ne méprisait pas la magie noire. Bien au contraire, il en vantait souvent même de nombreux aspects, tout en précisant que ces aspects seraient très agréables s'ils étaient adaptés dans de bonnes situations. Régulièrement, il laissait une anecdote présentant certains sortilèges comme la clé de leur survie, à ses compagnons et à lui. Autre détail marquant, c'était le mépris clairement exprimé par l'auteur que lui inspiraient les sorciers convaincus que la magie noire était une abomination.

Autre révélation qui rendait certains chapitres intéressants, c'était l'explication du comment les Aurors s'étaient sortis de situations complexes et dangereuses, mélangeant à la fois la technologie sorcière que la technologie moldue. Qui aurait cru, en effet, que creuser des tunnels à l'aide de pioche sauverait les vies de cinq Aurors prisonniers du Mage noir ?! Qui aurait pensé qu'un simple lasso nécessitant aucun sortilège, mais seulement de la corde, suffirait aux Aurors de l'époque d'échapper à des Détraqueurs cinq fois plus nombreux ?

Les aventures de l'auteur emportaient régulièrement Harry dans des petits films directement créés par son imagination. Notant mentalement chaque astuce, chaque situation, Harry se promettait d'essayer ces méthodes si jamais, par malheur, il se retrouvait dans un contexte similaire. Et pendant qu'il lisait le reste des récits, le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin en direction du nord, fendant les vents rugissants et les innombrables rideaux de pluie qui tombaient inlassablement sur le pays.

Bien qu'une partie de son esprit fut totalement concentré sur le livre, une autre restait à l'affût, vigilant à tout évènement qui pourrait se produire dans les couloirs. En réalité, inconsciemment ou non, il était presque sûr que quelqu'un viendrait ouvrir la porte comme le faisait, chaque année, Drago Malefoy à son époque.

Cependant, il fut tiré de sa lecture non pas par l'ouverture de la porte, mais par Luna, qui s'était glissée jusqu'à son oreille pour pouvoir murmurer :

─ Il est bizarre, le sorcier, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry baissa légèrement son livre, surpris. Apparemment, depuis tout ce temps, Luna avait observé le voisin de compartiment. Au premier regard, Harry ne vit pas ce qu'il avait de si bizarre, à moins que ce ne fut son chapeau haut-de-forme et usé qui intrigua Luna. Pourtant, la petite créature, après une ou deux minutes, finit par préciser :

─ Il ne respire pas.

Le regard de Harry s'orienta aussitôt sur la poitrine du jeune homme et, plus particulièrement, sur les plis de sa chemise noire. Après un moment d'incertitude, le doute ne fut plus permis : rien ne bougeait sous le tissu. Etait-il possible que le garçon soit mort ? Harry en doutait sérieusement ; cependant, doté d'un sang-froid absolument merveilleux qui l'épata lui-même, l'occlumancie lui souffla aussitôt toutes les suggestions possibles.

Et la plus pertinente fut, bien évidemment, que le jeune homme n'eut aucun besoin de respirer pour se comporter comme n'importe quel être humain. Se pouvait-il que, par une étrange coïncidence, il soit entré dans le même compartiment qu'un membre de la Confrérie du Crâne ? Se pouvait-il que le jeune homme soit, en réalité, un homoncule ? _Les homoncules respirent-ils ?_ se demanda, pour la première fois, Harry.

Ignorant la réponse, il se promit de garder un œil sur ce jeune homme mort-vivant.


	23. La Pitchoun

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Concentrée sur les mots croisés de _La Gazette du sorcier_ depuis le début de l'après-midi, Samantha se désintéressa du journal quelques instants. La dernière fois qu'elle avait levé les yeux sur Alexia, celle-ci observait le ciel noir à travers la fenêtre dégoulinante de leur compartiment, apparemment fascinée par l'obscurité et le déluge qui tombaient sur le monde. En lui lançant un nouveau coup d'œil, elle eut la grande surprise de constater que le petit bout de femme se tenait exactement dans la position qu'elle lui avait vue avant de s'essayer aux mots croisés.

L'intervention d'Aurelia tira non seulement Samantha de ses mots croisés, mais également la curieuse jeune femme de sa contemplation. Posant un index sur ses lèvres, comme une enfant intimant à deux amies le silence, elle désigna les gigantesques cumulonimbus qui assombrissaient la voûte céleste. Ses lèvres remuèrent alors sans prononcer le moindre son, mais Samantha et Aurelia n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire :

─ Quelqu'un nous observe, dans les nuages.

Dubitative, Samantha tourna les yeux vers le plafond noir du pays, à la recherche d'un détail insolite qui trahirait une présence dans les nuages. Mais sa réaction lui parut presque aussitôt ridicule : aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait s'amuser à voler à une telle altitude !

Lançant un regard déconcerté à Aurelia, qui paraissait tout aussi interloquée qu'elle, Samantha reposa ses yeux sur le petit bout de femme avec indécision. Alexia était une adolescente particulière, capable de choses dont jamais Aurelia et elle avaient entendu parler, mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse survoler le Poudlard Express sous un temps pareil était franchement improbable.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? murmura Samantha.

Mais avant que le petit bout de femme ne puisse répondre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et, avant même qu'elles aient pu tourner la tête, un véritable rugissement leur vrilla les tympans :

─ COUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

L'oreille douloureuse, assourdie, Samantha sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou avant qu'une bouche ne vienne lui administrer un chaleureux baiser sur la joue. Une mèche brune se balança un bref instant devant les yeux de Samantha, qui fut relâchée et vit l'instant d'après Aurelia subir un accueil à peine moins chaleureux. Se massant la nuque, Samantha se redressa pour regarder la nouvelle venue réserver un salut tout aussi joyeux à Alexia.

Apparemment amusée, le petit bout de femme lança un regard rieur à Samantha en pressant davantage sa joue contre les lèvres de la Pitchoun, qui la libéra et la dévisagea.

─ Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais j'te connais pas, toi !

─ Elle est nouvelle, grommela Aurelia en se frottant délicatement le cou.

─ Ooooooooooooh ! s'exclama la Pitchoun, émerveillée.

Samantha tendit brutalement le bras vers la Pitchoun et l'attira sur sa banquette, sentant les idées très particulières de la jeune femme menacer d'être exprimées à haute voix.

─ Alexia, je te présente Moira McDowell, dit Samantha.

Les grands yeux bleu très clair de Moira contemplèrent Alexia avec avidité, leur éternelle lueur folle et malicieuse étincelant dans son regard gourmand. Jolie, Moira était une personne à part, toujours gaie et partante pour vivre des aventures loufoques, absolument obsédée par la nudité masculine comme la nudité féminine. Et plus encore, par l'acte sexuel en lui-même, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune expérience en la matière et refusa toujours les avances de certains garçons.

─ Elle a l'air d'une enfant ! déclara Moira.

─ Je ne suis pas une enfant, protesta Alexia d'un air joyeux.

─ T'as la voix d'une enfant ! remarqua Moira, de plus en plus intéressée.

─ Non, assura Alexia.

─ Quand on n'est pas une enfant, on me montre ses nichons, prétendit Moira d'un air j'ai-rien-dit.

─ Ne l'écoute pas, Alexia ! intervint aussitôt Aurelia qui avait sentit le coup venir.

Moira se renfrogna, brusquement plus enfantine qu'Alexia, qui souriait de toutes ses dents comme si la Pitchoun l'amusait beaucoup. Constatant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec la nouvelle, Moira tourna lentement les yeux vers le chemisier de Samantha, un peu plus bombé que celui d'Aurelia, mais elle ne manqua pas de noter le regard soupçonneux et méfiant de la grande brune.

─ Pff ! s'exclama Moira.

─ Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda alors Aurelia.

─ Géniales ! assura la Pitchoun avec joie. Bon, j'ai pas réussi à voir ma Lily toute nue, mais j'ai quand même vu son ventre ! Il est tout plat et me demandait de le manger, mais Lily a été plus rapide et m'a torturée jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne !

Elle poussa un soupir profondément déçu, puis afficha un soudain sourire. Un soudain sourire que ses deux amies ne connaissaient que trop bien : en général, il était annonciateur d'une idée tordue que la Pitchoun prendrait plaisir à appliquer.

─ Je sais des chooooooses, chantonna-t-elle alors.

Samantha et Aurelia échangèrent un furtif regard. Moira entrait encore dans l'une de ses innombrables tentatives de chantage qui, de mémoire, n'ont jamais fonctionné sur quiconque, sauf sur quelques-uns des garçons les plus naïfs.

─ Nous aussi, on sait des choses, répliqua Aurelia d'un ton badin.

─ Non ! décréta Moira. Vous ne savez rien, c'est moi qui sais tout. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez me donner pour que je partage mes informations ?

─ Rien, répondit Samantha. Un bisou, peut-être.

Moira sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, puis rayonna en tapotant du bout du doigt sa joue. Réprimant un sourire, Samantha se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur la chair de la jeune femme, qui se rembrunit instantanément, visiblement mécontente que le bisou ne soit pas à la hauteur de ceux qu'elle avait administrés à son entrée.

─ Y a un sosie de James Potter ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton un peu grincheux.

─ On sait, on l'a même croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse… indiqua Aurelia.

─ Chut ! l'interrompit Moira. Donc, je disais, y a un sosie de James Potter qui partage le compartiment d'un autre nouveau !

Samantha et Aurelia haussèrent les sourcils. Mais combien y aurait-il de nouveaux, cette année ? Leur réaction, cependant, n'échappa guère à la Pitchoun, qui se redressa d'un air pompeux en les regardant d'un air supérieur.

─ Alors ? reprit-elle d'un ton hautain. Qu'est-ce que vous allez me donner pour obtenir d'autres infos que vous croyez savoir ?

─ Un bisou ! répondit Alexia avec enthousiasme.

─ Bah non, j'en ai déjà eu un, dit Moira.

─ De toute façon, tes informations nous parviendront forcément quand on sera à Poudlard, annonça Samantha avec légèreté. Les pipelettes de Poufsouffle ne manqueront pas de répandre tout ce qu'elles savent…

Chaque année, c'était la même histoire. Moira pensait être la seule à détenir des informations, mais la Pitchoun oubliait trop facilement les pipelettes de Poufsouffle, véritables génies en matière de rumeurs et de potins. Se renfrognant, la petite brune, à peine plus haute qu'Alexia, posa son regard sur la petite protégée de Samantha et d'Aurelia et sembla, brusquement, réalisé qu'elle était nouvelle.

─ Tu viens d'où ? C'est quoi, ton nom ? Tu veux entrer dans quelle maison ? Tu suivras quels cours ? Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le château ? Je peux te présenter ma Lily, si tu veux, mais pas touche ! Elle est à moi !

─ Il y a des maisons dans le château ? s'étonna Alexia.

Samantha lança une brève œillade à Aurelia. De tout ce qu'elles redoutaient, c'était de décrire l'école de sorcellerie à Alexia. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle avait vécu et la cause de son retard mental sur le reste des adolescentes, elles craignaient toutes deux d'aborder un sujet qui pourrait rappeler de tristes souvenirs au petit bout de femme.

─ C'est pas des vraies maisons, hein, dit Moira. Enfin, c'est symbolique. Il y a Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Nous, on est à Serpentard et, si tu es envoyée à Serpentard, il faudra que tu te soumettes à la cérémonie de Bienvenue !

─ Y en a pas ! répliqua Aurelia, soupçonneuse.

─ Cette année, si, prétendit Moira. C'est même moi la prêtresse de Cérémonie et, pour te souhaiter un séjour agréable à Serpentard, Alexia, je te laisserai te déshabiller…

─ Ben voyons, soupira Samantha. Il n'y a pas de cérémonie, Alexia, et quand Moira te parle de nudité, ne l'écoute pas.

Moira se renfrogna en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Samantha, visiblement mécontente que son projet n'aboutisse jamais. Amusée, Alexia regarda simultanément les trois Serpentard, puis se décida à rompre le silence boudeur de la Pitchoun :

─ Et moi, je serai dans quelle maison ? s'enquit-elle.

─ Nous ne le saurons pas avant la Cérémonie de la Répartition, répondit Aurelia. Mais, pour ton bien, il serait préférable que tu atterrisses à Serpentard… ou, au pire, à Gryffondor. Tant que tu échappes à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle, en fait, l'année scolaire devrait plutôt bien se passer.

─ Pourquoi, pas à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle ? demanda Alexia, curieuse.

─ Parce qu'ils sont rarement gentils, déclara Samantha d'un ton évasif.

─ A Serpentard aussi, ils sont méchants ! intervint Moira. Les garçons, en tout cas. Les Mangemorts, ils viennent presque tous de Serpentard. Vous avez vu, d'ailleurs, qu'en début juillet, Sebastian Cloud a été reconnu sous une cagoule de Mangemort ?

─ C'est qui, Sebastian Cloud ? reprit Alexia, toujours aussi intéressée.

─ Un connard, répondit Aurelia d'un ton désinvolte.

─ Et pourquoi ils sont méchants, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ?

Samantha réprima un soupir. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre : la curiosité intarissable d'Alexia leur posait de sérieux problèmes, d'autant que les quelques anecdotes qu'elles détenaient toutes les trois n'étaient pas du genre à rassurer. Certes, comme l'avait dit Moira, les garçons de Serpentard n'étaient sans nul doute pas mieux que les autres, mais atterrir à Serpentard présenterait au moins un avantage : Alexia n'aurait rien à craindre de ses camarades, car tous savaient de quoi étaient capables Aurelia et Sam.

─ Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, dit Aurelia d'un air las.


	24. La Chanson du Choixpeau Magique

Contrairement à tous les espoirs, la tempête ne se calma pas lorsque le Poudlard Express passa du nord du pays au sud de l'Ecosse. Loin de là, Harry eut l'étrange impression que l'intempérie pourchassait le train, intensifiant ses rafales et le battement de la pluie sur les vitres du Poudlard Express à mesure que la locomotive s'enfonçait dans les montagnes écossaises. Il y avait au moins une personne que l'orage ne dérangeait pas, et c'était le voisin de compartiment de Harry.

Bien qu'il ne l'observa pas tout au long du voyage, Harry eut la très nette impression que son voisin ne s'était pas déplacé d'un millimètre. Peu encouragé à l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec un mort-vivant qui s'avérerait peut-être être un homoncule, Harry revêtit son uniforme dès que le chauffeur du train annonça l'arrivée prochaine du Poudlard Express en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Puis il sortit, sans un regard en arrière.

Si Luna passa toute la journée à observer le jeune homme endormi, elle ne rechigna pas lorsqu'il fallut sortir. Se glissant dans la pénombre de la capuche du manteau de Harry, qui la rabattit dès qu'il quitta le compartiment, la petite créature s'assit tranquillement et observa les nombreux étudiants s'agitant déjà pour se préparer à la bataille qui s'annonçait contre les éléments.

Harry s'arrêta devant une porte au moment où, de l'autre côté de la vitre, le quai de Pré-au-Lard faisait son apparition, lamentablement éclairé par des lanternes qui paraissaient incapables de transpercer les ténèbres, se contentant d'être de simples globes brumeux et brillants suspendus dans les airs. Quelque chose clochait, Harry en était convaincu, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Cette obscurité, cette tempête ; il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais quelque chose le titillait dans la météo, aujourd'hui.

Le train ralentit, puis s'arrêta finalement. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le vacarme de l'intempérie effara le jeune homme et les étudiants réunis derrière lui. Une véritable rivière dégringolait tout le long du quai, depuis l'entrée de la gare pour venir se déverser sur la voie. Martelant avec fracas le toit de la gare, du Poudlard Express et le sol, la pluie produisait un bruissement assourdissant ponctué de claquements à faire passer un fouet pour une simple ficelle.

Dans la pénombre de sa capuche, Harry sentit Luna émettre un grondement de chat furieux, mais il ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus. Avant même que ses pieds eurent touché le quai, la pluie s'abattant sur son capuchon lui donna l'impression de recevoir des coups de bec, mais rien ne s'arrangea lorsque le torrent dégringolant de l'entrée de la gare s'engouffra dans ses chaussures, inondant ses chaussettes et gelant ses orteils.

Une voix puissante, amplifiée par un porte-voix, couvrit timidement le brouhaha de la tempête :

─ Les première année et les nouveaux, par ici !

Que Rubeus Hagrid en vienne à utiliser un porte-voix pour se faire entendre, c'était bien la preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la météo, en tout cas pour Harry. Fendant le torrent qui inondait toutes les chaussures, la pluie tombant du ciel se chargeant d'imbiber d'eau glacée tous les pantalons et jupes de l'uniforme, Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'immense silhouette obscure de Hagrid, dont la très orange lanterne n'éclairait même pas les énormes doigts de la main avec laquelle il la tenait.

Visiblement inquiets de rencontrer une lanterne flottant deux mètres au-dessus d'eux, les nouveaux qui entraient en première année s'avancèrent timidement, presque à contrecoeur, scrutant l'obscurité dans laquelle Hagrid était pour le moment emprisonné. L'attention de Harry, cependant, se porta ailleurs : à grand renforts de baguettes allumées, les étudiants émergeaient du Poudlard Express pour se diriger en direction de la sortie.

Se découpant dans les innombrables lumières diffusées par les baguettes magiques, Harry eut la nette impression d'avoir aperçu _quatre_ silhouettes au moins aussi grandes que lui. Il devinait la présence de son voisin de compartiment, ainsi que celle de la sulfureuse brune rapidement aperçue au ministère de la Magie… mais qui étaient les deux autres ?

─ TOUT LE MONDE EST LA ? rugit Hagrid dans l'obscurité, faisant sursauter tout le monde. ON Y VA !

Et la lanterne se retourna pour s'avancer dans l'obscurité. Nullement rassuré, les première année firent quelques poussettes pour encourager leurs camarades à avancer, comme pour vérifier qu'aucun piège ne les attendait. Quand la lampe fut engloutie par les ténèbres, cependant, plusieurs éclats aveuglants explosèrent au-dessus de tout le monde.

Des flammes blanches, enfermées dans des bocaux fermés, étincelaient au-dessus du chemin qui filait droit sur un bosquet d'arbres. Rassurés, les première année se décidèrent enfin à suivre la silhouette de Hagrid, trois à quatre fois plus grands qu'eux, et au moins cinq plus large. Etrangement, malgré son air de sauvage, les nouveaux élèves semblaient préférer le suivre plutôt que de s'attarder sous le déluge.

Les bocaux lumineux qui flottaient au-dessus des têtes permettaient non seulement de voir le chemin emprunté par la troupe des nouveaux étudiants, mais ils étaient également très utiles à Harry, qui put enfin distinguer les quatre fameuses silhouettes aussi grandes que lui.

Apparemment, tout le monde avait eu la même idée : les quatre personnes étaient vêtues de capes aux capuchons rabattus, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de reconnaître son voisin de compartiment, très facilement repérable à son haut-de-forme solidement enfoncé sur son crâne déjà protégé du déluge par le capuchon de sa longue cape de voyage. Il devina également la présence de la sulfureuse brune, aussi simple à identifier, en particulier à cause de sa démarche et de la longue crinière noire et brillante qui se faufilait à l'extérieur de sa capuche.

Des deux autres, en revanche, il ne distinguait rien qui put lui rappeler quelqu'un. Avant qu'il ne porte de nouveau son attention sur le sentier boueux, glissant et traître, il décela une autre présence. Celle-ci, bien qu'il n'en vit pas le visage, ni même les cheveux, lui procura un étrange frisson qui lui paraissait presque familier : l'étrange jeune femme de Fleury & Bott.

Ainsi donc, elle était nouvelle, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Cela faisait donc six nouveaux, soit cinq suspects ou, tout au moins, cinq personnes dont Harry comptait se méfier. Rien, en effet, ne lui garantissait que la sulfureuse brune n'ait pas été une homoncule chargée de retrouver la prisonnière des pirates ; tout comme rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle ne fût pas cette prisonnière.

Un soupçon, toutefois, commençait à naître dans son esprit. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la splendide brune ne manifestait rien d'accueillant, aucune chaleur ; le petit bout de femme rencontré à Fleury & Bott, néanmoins, correspondait parfaitement au profil d'une prisonnière dont le capitaine du bateau-pirate aurait pu s'enticher d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry émergea finalement de ses réflexions lorsque le sentier décrivit une courbe. Aucune exclamation émerveillée ne salua l'apparition du château de Poudlard. A dire vrai, Harry n'en distinguait même pas les fenêtres illuminées. A son grand désappointement, toutefois, il remarqua que les barques étaient là, prêtes à entraîner les étudiants sur le lac furieux qui se gonflait sans cesse de vagues terrifiantes. Sans surprise, plusieurs première année reculèrent quand Hagrid cria :

─ QUATRE PAR BARQUE !

Harry, habitué à la surface lisse comme du verre du lac, reconnaissait volontiers que le voir agité de la sorte n'était pas encourageant, mais au moins trois personnes n'eurent pas cette pensée. Apparemment persuadée que la traversée serait très amusante, la jeune femme-fille de Fleury & Bott s'avança d'un pas joyeux vers la première barque, suivie de la sulfureuse brune. Les épaules voutées, comme s'il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment réveillé, le compagnon de voyage de Harry monta dans une autre barque et s'assit lourdement sur le banc.

Résignés, les méfiants montèrent à leur tour, certains plus apeurés que d'autres, et d'autres encore bien plus sensibles au mouvement des vagues. A peine fût-il assis devant Harry qu'un première année se jeta presque sur le côté pour régurgiter tous les bonbons qu'il avait engloutis pendant le voyage. Dans sa propre barque, positionnée en tête, Hagrid leva sa lanterne, à peine perceptible dans l'obscurité, et les bateaux glissèrent sur l'eau.

Grimpant le long des vagues pour retomber un peu brutalement dans le creux des lames, les barques ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en vulgaires jouets avec lesquels les éléments s'amusèrent d'une façon bien cruelle, faisant s'élever et dégringoler les bateaux, provoquant des hurlements à peine audibles et des haut-le-cœur vomitifs à chaque retombée violente dans le creux des vagues. La bouche pâteuse, la poitrine comprimée et le souffle difficile, Harry se demanda si lui-même n'allait pas bientôt imiter son voisin de devant.

Fort heureusement, ses nausées disparurent dès que les barques franchirent un grand rideau de lierre et glissèrent sur une surface beaucoup plus calme du lac. Le teint verdâtre, presque fantomatique à la lueur des torches fixées dans les parois du tunnel, les première année tremblaient, frigorifiés, à la fois soulagés que la traversée soit terminée et inquiets de savoir ce qui les attendait, à présent.

Débarquant sur un petit quai aménagé dans une paroi, les étudiants trempés jusqu'aux os suivirent le garde-chasse à travers une porte, puis le long d'un escalier torrentiel qui faillit faire basculer en arrière une première année. Elle aurait sans doute déclenché un accident regrettable si, vigilant, le haut garçon qui marchait à côté d'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe immédiat de la rattraper par le col pour la remettre sur pieds.

Enfin, le château leur apparut lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le parc pour le traverser. Immense, noire, la très impressionnante façade du château subjugua les première année. Les plus curieux tentèrent de compter le nombre de carrés lumineux qui se découpaient dans les ténèbres mais un seul coup d'œil suffit pour que Harry sache que toutes les fenêtres n'apparaissaient pas. Les derniers étages, en fait, étaient noyés dans la nuit.

Hagrid grimpa les marches du large escalier de pierre menant aux gigantesques portes du château, puis il leva son poing massif et frappa trois grands coups contre le panneau. Celui-là s'ouvrit aussitôt sur la même sorcière qui avait accueilli Harry lors de sa première année : coiffée d'un chignon serré, un air sévère sur le visage, les yeux vifs et implacables, le professeur McGonagall balaya rapidement toutes les nouvelles têtes et les fit entrer en remerciant Hagrid.

Pendant que le garde-chasse disparaissait par une porte, le professeur McGonagall entraîna la nouvelle génération d'étudiants vers une petite porte annexe à celles, Harry le savait, de la Grande Salle. Ebahis par les dimensions du hall d'entrée, dont on n'apercevait même pas le plafond, par l'élégant escalier de marbre qui donnait accès aux étages ou par les sabliers comptabilisant les points des maisons, tous les nouveaux semblèrent oublier leurs os glacés et leurs vêtements trempés.

Au moins jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit entré dans la petite pièce, où les étudiants se serrèrent bien malgré eux les uns contre les autres pour permettre aux autres d'entrer. Les dents claquantes, le corps parcouru de frissons, les élèves regardèrent avec appréhension le professeur McGonagall s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de l'unique porte de la salle.

Harry connaissant déjà le long discours réservé aux première année, il n'écouta pas vraiment la haute sorcière, retirant son capuchon en prenant soin à ce que Luna ne soit pas aperçue. La créature bondit de toute façon dans la capuche, la rabattant complètement elle-même. Ce simple geste ramena presque aussitôt en mémoire à Harry qu'il n'était pas le seul adolescent à entrer directement en septième année.

Tournant les yeux, il aperçut l'étrange jeune femme croisée chez Fleury & Bott. La bouche entrouverte et l'air passionné, son fin visage doré contrastait merveilleusement avec ses longs cheveux dorés, son regard étrangement enfantin et curieux fixant le professeur McGonagall sans ciller. Un peu en retrait, la sulfureuse brune s'était débarrassée de son capuchon, elle aussi, son visage époustouflant, froid et d'une beauté incroyable, parfaitement encadré par sa longue tignasse noire et brillante.

Harry repéra enfin les deux silhouettes inconnues. Un jeune homme maigrichon, les traits fins et l'air un peu tendu, écoutait le professeur McGonagall tout en faisant courir son regard sur les tableaux qui ornaient la pièce. A côté de lui, élancée et le regard sec, une jeune femme aux épais cheveux châtain fondé fixaient la directrice-adjointe avec une telle intensité que Harry se demanda si l'inconnue tentait de voir à travers l'enseignante.

Adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, le voisin de compartiment de Harry affichait un teint pâle loin de ce qu'aurait imaginé Harry. Sa peau blanche contrastant avec ses cheveux mi-longs et bleu sombre, ses yeux d'un vert extraordinairement clair observaient le professeur McGonagall d'un regard éteint et morose, comme si le jeune homme n'était effectivement pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Le professeur McGonagall s'absenta, lançant quelques regards critiques aux tenues, notamment sur les épaules voûtées du compagnon de voyage de Harry, qui ne sembla même pas remarquer le départ de la sorcière. Inquiets, tendus, les première année lançaient des regards appréhensifs vers leurs camarades plus âgés et vers la porte que venait de franchir le professeur McGonagall.

Harry nota rapidement l'intérêt intrigué que la sulfureuse brune portait à l'égard de son compagnon de voyage. On aurait presque cru qu'elle le soupçonnait de quelque chose, mais elle parut remarquer au même moment l'observation de Harry. Lui lançant un regard aussi glacé qu'un iceberg, elle s'enferma dans une indifférence froide.

Le professeur McGonagall revint, un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé dans une main, un tabouret à trois pieds dans l'autre.

─ Suivez-moi, lança-t-elle. Les septième année, vous fermerez la marche.

Laissant les première année sortirent derrière le professeur McGonagall, Harry attendit que l'étonnante jeune femme-enfant emboîte le pas à l'adolescent maigrichon pour quitter à son tour la petite pièce. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée, en direction des immenses portes de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvrirent sur un silence cérémonial au passage du professeur McGonagall.

Flottant au-dessus des quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, les innombrables chandelles ne paraissaient même pas en mesure d'éclairer les pans de mur qui les séparaient du plafond magique, de la même couleur noire et menaçante que le ciel que l'on apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Tout au fond de la Grande Salle, faisant face aux étudiants déjà attablés, les professeurs s'étaient installés autour d'une cinquième table et regardaient sereinement leur collègue entraîner les nouveaux jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle ils étaient perchés.

Les murmures bourdonnèrent en tous sens, les têtes se dressèrent pour mieux observer les nouveaux – en particulier les futurs septième année – et des sourires aux significations les plus diverses apparurent sur les lèvres des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes. Un sifflet macho s'éleva d'une table, à gauche de Harry, mais il n'aurait su dire si l'auteur était à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. La seule chose certaine, c'était que le sifflement était destiné à la sulfureuse brune.

Le professeur McGonagall arrêta tout le monde au pied de l'estrade, monta dessus et déposa d'abord le tabouret, puis le vieux chapeau qu'elle tenait. Une fois écartée d'un pas, toute l'attention se concentra sur le Choixpeau magique, qui s'anima mollement et se redressa finalement. La déchirure tout près du bord s'ouvrit alors :

_Ah, qu'il est pesant d'vivre mille ans !_

_Et d'accueillir d'nouveaux enfants,_

_Inconscients et innocents,_

_De ce qu'être étudiant._

_Alors, mes jeunes amis,_

_Soyez d'ores et déjà toute ouïe_

_Que vous soyez avertis_

_De ce que Poudlard réserve comme vie._

_Comme le disait l'vieux Serpentard :_

_« Mes protégés cherch'ront la gloire,_

_En quête d'plus de pouvoirs,_

_Même s'ils doivent travailler dans l'noir. »_

_Et comme le disait Serdaigle aussi :_

_« Mes élèves s'ront des génies_

_Même s'ils doivent y passer leur vie,_

_Fascinés jusqu'au bout par la magie. »_

_Poufsouffle, quant à elle, choisit :_

_« Les miens seront amis,_

_S'aidant sans cesse jour et nuit,_

_Jusqu'à c'que leur tâche soit accomplie ! »_

_Resta Gryffondor, qui annonça :_

_« Les lâches, je n'en veux pas !_

_Les bras forts et les sangs froids,_

_Voilà qui me rejoindra ! »_

_Ainsi donc, les quatre amis s'étaient livrés_

_Sur les élèves qu'ils choisiraient_

_Afin de leur faire partager_

_Le savoir qu'ils avaient accumulé._

_Puis les choses se dégradèrent,_

_Et nous vîmes l'amitié céder à la colère,_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'éclate la triste guerre_

_Qui fit disparaître l'un de mes pères._

_Mais n'allez pas croire, mes amis,_

_Que je sais juste chanter un vieux récit,_

_Car dans sa grandeur infinie_

_Gryffondor m'offrit ma propre magie._

_Alors, écoutez bien mes avertissements,_

_Montrez qu'vous êtes intelligents,_

_Et prenez cette alarme sérieusement_

_Ou nous sombr'rons dans le néant !_

_Au beau milieu de l'été,_

_Une terrible menace s'est réveillée,_

_Puissante et affamée_

_De tous nous voir brûler._

_Je vous préviens, mes jeunes amis,_

_Jamais je n'ai connu pareil Ennemi,_

_Et not'Poudlard sera détruit_

_Si vous n'commencez pas à être unis._

_Massacrés nous serons,_

_Sans aucune autre raison_

_Que d'apaiser cet effroyable démon_

_Dont la magie bannit le nom._

_Toi qui es à Serpentard,_

_Il est temps d'sortir du noir !_

_Toi qui es à Poufsouffle,_

_Apporte-nous un second souffle !_

_Toi qui, à Serdaigle, j'ai envoyé_

_Déploie tes ailes pour nous sauver !_

_Et toi, jeune Gryffondor,_

_Prouve-nous que tu n'crains pas la mort !_

_Maintenant, approche-toi,_

_Sur ta tête, pose-moi,_

_Mais n'oublie surtout pas_

_Que not'avenir dépend de toi._


	25. La Répartition

Les applaudissements nourris qui accueillirent la chanson du Choixpeau magique ne parvinrent pas à couvrir les chuchotements anxieux qui s'élevèrent le long des quatre tables. Sous ses cheveux bouclés et gris, sur lesquels était posé de travers un chapeau vert vif, le professeur Chourave échangea un bref regard lugubre avec son voisin, le minuscule Filius Flitwick.

Assis au centre de la table, Albus Dumbledore paraissait serein, sa longue barbe argentée scintillant à la lueur des chandelles, ses yeux bleu électrique observant, par-dessus ses lunettes d'or en demi-lune, le professeur McGonagall s'avancer en déroulant un grand parchemin. Lorsque la sorcière s'arrêta, les chuchotements s'interrompirent et le silence religieux qui avait accompagné les nouveaux étudiants à l'estrade s'imposa.

─ Quand je vous appellerai, déclara le professeur McGonagall, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le siège et poserez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Allystair, Paul !

Un première année tremblant autant sous l'effet de l'appréhension qu'à cause de son uniforme trempé, s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus en tenant le Choixpeau magique juste au-dessus de sa tête. L'abaissant presque à contrecoeur, la moitié de son visage disparut sous le vieux chapeau trop grand, qui prit un instant de réflexion et cria haut et fort :

─ SERDAIGLE !

Ainsi s'enchaînèrent tous les nouveaux de première année, certains plus confiants que d'autres, filant rejoindre leurs tables respectives une fois la décision du Choixpeau magique annoncée. Harry nota très rapidement que la bataille de « l'accueil le plus chaleureux » était beaucoup plus intense que dans son autre vie : les élèves tapaient des pieds, frappaient leurs couverts contre les récipients ou les tables et s'époumonaient généreusement, et les maisons lésées ne manquaient jamais de souffle, ni de salive, pour huer leurs nouveaux rivaux.

Progressivement, les quatre tables se remplissaient de nouveaux étudiants à la fois soulagés de ne plus être au centre de l'attention et inquiets face à l'hostilité des maisons adverses. N'ayant rien d'autre de bien intéressant à faire, Harry tentait hasardement de deviner lequel – ou laquelle – de ses camarades de septième année serait le premier à être appelé.

La réponse ne tarda pas, après que le dernier première année eut rejoint la table des Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades et les sifflets des autres. Les vivats, toutefois, furent moins prolongés et bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si les quatre tables se préparaient à donner toute leur puissance pour les nouveaux septième année.

─ Bold, Chris ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Le jeune homme maigrichon s'avança, l'air un peu moins tendu qu'auparavant, comme s'il avait cru que la Répartition se déroulerait d'une manière beaucoup moins pacifique. Montant sur l'estrade, l'air concentré, il s'assit sur le tabouret et posa sur ses cheveux bruns coupés court le chapeau usé. Retenant leur souffle, les élèves attablés fixèrent sans ciller Chris Bold. Après un moment, le Choixpeau hurla :

─ SERDAIGLE !

A la gauche de Harry, la table des Aigles éclata en cris réjouis, en applaudissements bruyants, tout ça dans un brouhaha qui contraignit plusieurs élèves des tables voisines à plisser les yeux, comme s'ils se sentaient agressés par cette démonstration de joie. Chris Bold, apparemment ravi, rejoignit une chaise placée entre le solide garçon aperçu par Harry au ministère de la Magie et un autre, bien moins carré.

Le silence retomba rapidement, toutefois, et le professeur McGonagall reprit :

─ Farrell, Sidonie.

La sulfureuse brune s'avança de son pas si particulier, à la fois élégant, agressif et serein. Cette fois-ci encore, un sifflet peu flatteur s'éleva d'une table, mais ni de Serpentard, ni de Serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall fusilla les Poufsouffle d'un regard meurtrier digne de Lord Voldemort, tandis que Sidonie Farrell coiffait le chapeau sur ses épais cheveux noirs et brillants.

─ SERPENTARD ! cria presque aussitôt le Choixpeau.

Les Serpents produisirent un boucan plus impressionnant que celui des Serdaigle, mais Sidonie Farrell ne manifesta pas la même réjouissance que Chris Bold. Indifférente à sa maison comme à l'accueil qui lui était destiné, elle reposa le Choixpeau magique sur son tabouret et s'installa sur la première chaise libre qui se présenta sur son chemin, au milieu des troisième année.

─ Grown, Melania !

La jeune femme inconnue s'avança, l'air aussi concentré que Chris Bold, comme si son simple regard aurait le pouvoir de soumettre le Choixpeau magique à sa volonté. S'asseyant doucement sur le siège, son visage disparut à son tour sous le chapeau rapiécé, qui prit quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

─ POUFSOUFFLE !

Le vacarme des Blaireaux détruisit le tympan droit de Harry, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer que les acclamations de Poufsouffle avaient – enfin – réveillé son voisin de compartiment. Ses yeux d'un vert limpide s'animèrent d'une lueur méprisante, comme si toute cette agitation lui paraissait aussi stupide qu'excessive. Plus droit, il parut tout à coup beaucoup plus musculeux que Harry ne l'avait pensé dans le train.

La jeune femme de Fleury & Bott parut également constater le réveil mental du jeune homme, car elle lui témoigna tout à coup beaucoup plus de curiosité et d'intérêt qu'auparavant.

─ Lake, Alexia.

Détachant son attention enfantine et curieuse du jeune homme, le petit bout de femme s'avança d'un pas excité vers le tabouret et sauta joyeusement sur le tabouret en enfonçant, d'un même mouvement, le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête blonde. A peine ses fesses eurent-elles percuté l'assise du siège que l'étoffe antique beuglait :

─ GRYFFONDOR !

L'explosion de vivats fit passer les accueils des autres maisons pour de sobres applaudissements. Mais Harry observa surtout son compagnon de voyage, qui parut se redresser davantage, son uniforme plus étroit qu'une minute auparavant, comme si sa masse musculaire s'était brusquement développée. Un simple effet d'optique, Harry s'en doutait, mais son voisin de compartiment lui paraissait de plus en plus impressionnant à mesure qu'il était tiré de sa léthargie mentale.

Lançant un regard un peu déçu vers la table de Serpentard, et surtout vers ses deux amies, Alexia Lake adressa un nouveau coup d'œil intéressé et curieux au voisin de compartiment de Harry puis se joignit à ses nouveaux camarades de maison, s'asseyant en bout de table. Elle aurait bien eu du mal à choisir une autre place, la moitié des Lions l'encourageant à venir les rejoindre avec de grands signes de main.

─ Mirves, Logan.

Des gloussements accueillirent l'identification du compagnon de voyage de Harry, qui s'avança d'une démarche souple, féline et – Harry ne put s'empêcher de se le dire – prédatrice. On aurait dit une sorte de lion s'approchant sereinement d'une proie qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant incapable de fuir. Se coiffant du Choixpeau magique, ses incroyables yeux verts disparurent sous le bord, et le silence se fit, plus pesant.

Logique, car toutes les maisons avaient à présent accueilli un septième année et, forcément, l'envoi de Logan Mirves à l'une des quatre tables assurerait un petit avantage sur les trois autres. Le Choixpeau magique, cependant, ne paraissait guère pressé de rendre son jugement, apparemment confronté à un sérieux candidat.

Les murmures commençaient à s'élever le long des quatre tables. Aussi imperturbables que furent leur expression, les professeurs ne lâchaient pas d'un cil le dos de Logan Mirves, oubliant même de cligner des yeux. Dumbledore, l'air patient, donna vaguement l'impression à Harry de s'être redressé.

─ SERPENTARD !

Plusieurs étudiants sursautèrent. Après un léger flottement surpris, les Serpentard explosèrent, fêtant le deuxième septième année qui intégrait leur maison mais qui, comme Sidonie Farrell avant lui, ne parut ni réjoui, ni déçu d'être envoyé chez les Serpents. L'air parfaitement indifférent, Mirves étouffa d'une main lasse un bâillement et s'affala à l'extrémité de la table, sans accorder la moindre attention aux étudiants qui l'invitaient à les rejoindre.

─ Potter, Harry.

Encore déconcerté par le temps pris par le Choixpeau magique pour répartir Mirves, il fallut un court laps de temps à Harry pour réaliser qu'il était appelé. Se secouant les méninges, il avala les quelques mètres en quelques enjambées puis se couvrit à son tour du vieux chapeau enchanté, qui lui tomba sur les yeux et s'exprima quasi-instantanément :

─ Oho ! Un Potter ! s'exclama la petite voix de la relique. Et, plus étonnant encore, un Potter que j'ai déjà réparti… Gryffondor, hein ? Moui, comme tous tes ancêtres, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je maintiens ma première idée, Harry Potter… Serpentard, plus que jamais, t'aiderait…

_Non !_ coupa Harry, calme. _Regarde l'épée !_

─ Je ne nie pas ton appartenance à Gryffondor, Potter, répliqua le Choixpeau d'une voix tranquille, et tu ne m'entendras jamais dire que j'ai fait une erreur en t'y envoyant… Mais plus qu'à ton époque, la maison Verte serait pour toi le lieu propice pour parvenir à tes fins !

_J'y parviendrai même à Gryffondor !_

─ Hm… grommela le Choixpeau. Toujours aussi entêté, hein ? Soit… GRYFFONDOR !

Harry dut fournir un effort considérable pour dissimuler son soulagement. Se contentant d'un sourire, il ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête et rejoignit la table où on l'acclamait, s'asseyant face à Alexia Lake, qui paraissait impatiente d'engager la conversation. Pour une raison étrange, toutefois, elle concentrait son regard sur ses épaules, les regardant simultanément comme si elle s'attendait à les voir se déformer à tout moment.

Sa fourchette dans une main et son couteau dans l'autre, prête à manger, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la première question qui la titillait, car l'attention générale se tourna sur la table des enseignants, où Dumbledore s'était levé pendant que le professeur McGonagall emportait le tabouret, le parchemin et le Choixpeau magique dans la salle voisine, disparaissant par la porte réservée au personnel.

Les bras largement écartés, souriant tant par bienveillance que par sincère joie, Dumbledore laissa un petit silence s'installer avant de déclarer :

─ Que le festin commence !

La vaisselle d'or, scintillante à la lueur des chandelles suspendues dans les airs, se remplit aussitôt des mets les plus divers, les parfums s'entremêlant pour venir chatouiller les narines affamées des élèves, qui se jetèrent presque sur les plats pour être les premiers à déguster les cuisses de poulet, les poulets et les porcs rôtis, les pommes de terre, les frites, les steaks et les légumes cuisinés avec enthousiasme par les elfes de maison.

─ Tu m'apprends quelque chose ?

Harry, sa fourchette à peine plantée dans une boulette de viande, leva les yeux sur Alexia Lake. L'air surexcité, le petit bout de femme sautillait littéralement sur sa chaise, comme si elle avait attendu une éternité pour lui poser cette question. _Décidément, elle est encore plus étrange que je ne le pensais,_ se dit-il.

─ T'apprendre quoi ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

─ Je sais pas, répondit Alexia d'un ton joyeux. L'étrange monsieur du lac a dit que tu m'apprendrais des trucs ! Elle est où, l'âme que tu avais sur l'épaule, chez Fleury & Bott ? Moi, je sais pas faire aller mon âme sur mon épaule, ajouta-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

Totalement ahuri, Harry fixa bêtement la jeune femme pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux captent une anomalie dans son assiette. Une boulette de viande venait de disparaître brusquement. La fraction de seconde plus tard, toutefois, il sentit sa capuche s'alourdir très légèrement, et su aussitôt où était passée sa boulette de viande.

Néanmoins, il ne songea pas à la récupérer, ni même à faire des remontrances à Luna – au moins, elle lui permettait de savoir ce qu'elle aimait manger ! L'esprit de Harry, cela dit, était entièrement focalisé sur Alexia Lake. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait : dans le chapitre sur les Familiers, Dauran indiquait que la partie d'âme – matérialisée par le Matâme – demeurait sur l'épaule la plus forte de son créateur. Cependant, cette partie d'âme était censée être _invisible !_

Malgré tout, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute : Alexia Lake, si c'était son véritable nom, était la fameuse prisonnière tant recherchée par les pirates. A l'évidence, le petit bout de femme possédait des facultés magiques qui la rendaient particulière et, pour la Confrérie du Crâne, elle représentait sans doute une source de quelque chose inestimable. « _Il est fort probable que dans votre ancien présent, la Confrérie a réussi à l'attraper et je n'ose imaginer les idées maléfiques qui ont traversé l'esprit de Balthazar »_ lui avait dit Dauran.

─ Heu… dit Harry en remettant ses pensées dans un semblant d'ordres. Pourquoi pas.

─ Oh, chouette ! se réjouit Alexia, les yeux étincelants de bonheur. L'étrange monsieur du lac, il a dit que je t'apprendrai aussi des choses ! Mais je sais pas ce qu'il attendait que je t'apprenne.

─ On verra en temps voulu, proposa Harry.

_Encore heureux que j'ai pensé à prendre plusieurs ingrédients !_ songea-t-il. N'étant sûr de rien quant au résultat de l'expérience, Harry n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de prendre quelques ingrédients de sécurité, au cas où la première tentative échouerait.

Cependant, il nota un détail assez singulier : si Dauran et Lysandra avaient à peu près la même lueur terrible et rassurante dans le regard, ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Alexia. Fraîche, innocente, elle avait simplement l'air d'une fillette enfermée dans un corps d'adolescente. _Elle pourrait effectivement me permettre d'apprendre beaucoup de choses,_ constata-t-il.


	26. Une Deuxième Pitchoun pour Lily ?

─ Elle a l'air un peu bizarre, non ?

Lily tourna ses émeraudes vers Alexia Lake, visiblement fascinée par l'histoire que lui racontait Harry Potter. Les yeux étincelants de curiosité et d'admiration, elle savourait la nourriture disposée dans son assiette sans lâcher son interlocuteur du regard.

─ Elle est mignonne, commenta Lily.

Bien évidemment, l'opinion de ses amies divergeait de la sienne. Mary Macdonald, de taille moyenne et les cheveux blonds coupés au carré, semblaient se méfier de l'innocence enfantine peinte sur le beau visage d'Alexia. Plus grande mais non moins critique, Rebecca Smith observait le petit bout de femme d'un œil calculateur, prudent, comme si elle s'estimait menacée d'une manière ou d'une autre par cette adolescente atypique.

Le souci était exactement le même avec Moira. Le simple fait que la Pitchoun soit à Serpentard, en fait, constituait une excellente raison de s'en méfier. Ajouté à cela l'extraordinaire personnalité de son « petit bout d'chou », Lily ne s'étonnait même pas que Mary et Rebecca considérèrent Moira comme un splendide sujet à l'incertitude et au doute.

Mais l'opinion de ses amies n'intéressait pas Lily outre mesure. Moira était son bout d'chou, et elle ne laisserait certainement pas deux pipelettes superficielles comme Mary et Rebecca la détourner de son trésor le plus cher du monde magique.

─ C'est bien dommage que Logan n'ait pas atterri à Gryffondor, lui aussi, soupira Rebecca d'une voix déçue.

Lily roula des yeux en avalant un morceau de pomme de terre. Parfois – plus souvent qu'elle n'osait le reconnaître, en tout cas – elle se demandait ce que Rebecca et Mary faisaient à Gryffondor, car toutes deux correspondaient parfaitement aux filles de Poufsouffle. Sans cesse à la recherche d'un minimum de popularité, toujours à la recherche d'un beau garçon à séduire, toujours prêtes à donner du leur pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Ces réflexions lui firent aussitôt prendre en note d'avertir Alexia qu'en aucun cas, elle ne devait causer du tort aux Poufsouffle, véritables pestes une fois énervées. Presque aussi redoutables, en vérité, que le duo Darkmind/Greengrass, mais dans un contexte sensiblement différent. Après une seconde réfléchie, cependant, Lily se promit de décrire Poudlard au petit bout de femme aussi objectivement qu'elle le pourrait.

Le reste du dîner ne fut guère passionnant, en partie à cause du long voyage qui avait épuisé les élèves et, surtout, le temps maussade qui avait accompagné les étudiants de Londres jusqu'à Poudlard. Outre les éternelles rumeurs estivales dont Mary et Rebecca se délectaient chaque année, ainsi que quelques pronostics sur les chances de certaines de séduire le beau, le séduisant, le ténébreux Logan Mirves, Lily n'écouta pas vraiment les conversations tenues par ses deux camarades.

Ce fut cependant avec grand plaisir qu'elle accueillit la disparition des desserts. La vaisselle à nouveau étincelante de propreté, Dumbledore se leva une deuxième fois et le silence s'installa. Aussi grand que fut le symbole sécuritaire et protecteur que représentait le directeur de Poudlard, Lily regrettait que sa présence dans le château ne dissuade pas certains étudiants de commettre des méfaits parfois graves, voire même illégaux. Mais, sur l'instant, elle ne songea pas à ces faits divers qui nourrissaient souvent les discussions poudlardiennes.

─ Bienvenue à tous ! déclara Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année qui, je l'espère, se présentera moins sombre que la précédente ! Avant que votre cerveau ne déconnecte votre aptitude à entendre et comprendre, je tiens à vous rappeler – et à vous informer – de certains points qui ont été établis par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard au cours de l'été.

« Comme toujours, les première année et les nouveaux, ainsi que certains anciens, doivent savoir que la forêt bordant le parc de Poudlard est interdite. J'ajouterai même qu'elle l'est encore plus que l'année dernière, car nous avons procédé à l'aménagement de nouvelles créatures durant l'été et, malgré toute ma politesse, je n'ai pas réussi à leur arracher la moindre parole aimable.

« Pour poursuivre, j'aborderai l'annuel rappel de Mr Rusard, le concierge, qui me répétait pour la cent septième fois de l'été, ce matin, que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école s'est allongée au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Mais je ne doute pas que vous vous empresserez d'aller lire ladite liste pour ne vous attirer aucun ennui… »

Il afficha un sourire malicieux merveilleusement contradictoire et, laissant les quelques éclats de rire s'éteindre, il continua :

« Autre point à savoir, mais celui-ci est nouveau : vous l'avez peut-être lu dans le journal au mois de juillet, mais la vallée a été secouée par un tremblement de terre relativement important. Malgré toutes les protections dont le château dispose, la nature reste son plus grand ennemi et le séisme a ébranlé les fondations du château. La partie orientale des sous-sols est donc fortement interdite d'accès, jusqu'à ce que le ministère de la Magie nous apporte son aide pour réparer les dégâts.

« Plus réjouissant, les sélections de Quidditch se dérouleront le deuxième week-end de septembre. Les capitaines d'équipe se chargeront d'organiser tout cela avec leur directeur de maison. Pour conclure, je tiens à vous signaler qu'une chose n'est pas encore interdite à Poudlard : il s'agit d'assister aux cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui seront assurés cette année par le professeur Dusk. »

Quelques applaudissements polis accueillirent la présentation du grand homme mince assis à côté du professeur Slughorn. Les cheveux courts, le front légèrement dégarni et le teint cireux, l'enseignant ne manifesta aucune émotion particulière, se contentant de saluer les quatre longues tables d'un simple hochement de tête, quoiqu'un peu sec.

─ A présent, reprit Dumbledore, tout le monde au lit !

Et dans un brouhaha, les pieds des chaises raclèrent le sol tandis que les conversations reprenaient là où elles s'étaient interrompues. Mary et Rebecca se précipitant vers leurs amies de Poufsouffle pour en savoir davantage sur Melania Grown, Lily emprunta la direction opposée pour aller accueillir les deux nouveaux septième année de Gryffondor.

A moins d'un mètre de lui, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être époustouflée par la ressemblance frappante entre James et Harry Potter. Certes, le nouveau possédait des yeux identiques aux siens et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair – _étrange forme,_ songea-t-elle. Indéniablement, au-delà du physique, Harry n'avait pas du tout eu la même vie que James. Son seul regard suffisait à trahir un passé plus ou moins sombre même si, Lily le sut dès qu'elle croisa ses yeux, le jeune homme en connaissait un rayon en matière d'occlumancie. A l'évidence, néanmoins, il n'était pas expert en la matière.

─ Salut ! dit Lily en se remettant de ses émotions. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et c'est moi qui vais vous servir de guide pour ce soir.

Harry eut un léger sourire, un peu crispé. Alexia, en revanche, sourit de toutes ses dents et lui emboîta le pas dès que Lily tourna les talons pour les entraîner vers les immenses portes de la Grande Salle.

─ C'est toi l'amoureuse de la Pitchoun ? demanda Alexia d'un air curieux.

Lily sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher.

─ On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle.

─ Pourquoi elle s'appelle « la Pitchoun » ? s'enquit Alexia.

─ A cause des bonbons du même nom, révéla Lily. Tu as l'impression que ses joues sont des Pitchoun quand tu fais des bisous dessus.

─ Elle est rigolote, la Pitchoun, déclara Alexia d'un ton rieur.

─ Très, reconnut Lily en souriant.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et traversèrent le hall d'entrée en direction du bel escalier de marbre. Se tournant légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil en biais à Harry, Lily remarqua qu'il l'observait d'un air un peu étrange.

─ Déjà amoureux de moi ? plaisanta-t-elle.

─ Hein ? s'étonna Harry, un peu hagard. Heu… désolé.

─ Je te taquine, s'excusa Lily en souriant. Mais habitues-toi dès ce soir à entendre ce genre de phrases, les élèves sont du genre à tirer des conclusions hâtives. Par contre, ne dévisage pas trop un Serpentard, car il ne s'embarrassera pas de phrases : il sortira sa baguette magique et te lancera un sort.

_Et encore, il y en a qui lancent des sorts sans qu'on les ai dévisagés_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement avec une certaine amertume. Chassant cette pensée sombre, elle entraîna les deux nouveaux dans le Grand Escalier, balayé de courants d'air glacé qui s'engouffraient dans le château par les dernières fenêtres encore ouvertes. Du coin de l'œil, Lily pouvait apercevoir ses deux camarades, et tous deux étaient plus intrigants l'un que l'autre.

Alexia, émerveillée par les innombrables portraits qui tapissaient les murs, s'extasiait silencieusement devant tout : la hauteur qui les séparait du rez-de-chaussée à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du dernier étage, par les escaliers amovibles qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, par les fantômes qui traversaient les murs ici ou là en s'échangeant leurs impressions sur le banquet.

Plus étrange que le comportement d'Alexia, il y avait celui de Harry. Marchant à la même hauteur que Lily, il ne ralentit pas une seule fois devant aucun palier, comme s'il connaissait déjà le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Ou, en tout cas, comme s'il connaissait l'étage précis qu'il fallait traverser pour aller jusqu'au « refuge » des Lions. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent et s'enfoncèrent dans le septième étage toutefois, Lily n'eut plus aucun doute : Harry aurait facilement trouvé la tour Gryffondor sans elle.

─ Vous venez d'où, au fait ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

─ Nouvelle-Zélande, répondit Harry.

Lily préféra ne pas soulever l'absence d'accent du jeune homme.

─ Moi, j'habitais sur une ile ! annonça Alexia d'un ton joyeux. Toute petite, et rien qu'à moi, mais j'ai préféré poursuivre mes études dans une école de sorcellerie…

Lily hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire, mais son cerveau ne souriait pas. A part Melania Grown et Chris Bold, en vérité, les nouveaux lui paraissaient plus étranges et secrets les uns que les autres. Le court résumé offert par Alexia ne la convainquit pas, tout comme la soi-disante origine de Harry. Et, lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition, Lily n'avait pas manqué de remarquer comment Logan Mirves avait réagi au bruit produit par les tables accueillant leurs nouveaux camarades. Quant à la splendide Sidonie Farrell, sa beauté et sa froideur à elles seules dérangeaient Lily.

Ils atteignirent toutefois le couloir au fond duquel était accroché le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Lily écarta ses réflexions sur les nouveaux pour rechercher, dans sa mémoire, le mot de passe indiqué dans le train par le professeur McGonagall, qui s'était invitée au voyage dans le plus grand secret. Comme chaque année, en fait.

─ Le mot de passe ? demanda le tableau.

─ Orcs sylvains, récita Lily.

L'espace d'un bref instant, elle crut voir un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Harry, mais elle ne jurerait de rien. S'engouffrant par le trou libéré par le portrait, elle entraîna les deux nouveaux dans la grande salle ronde et s'arrêta au beau milieu.

─ Le dortoir des garçons est à droite, indiqua-t-elle à Harry. Tes bagages y ont été acheminés. Et je te recommande de ne pas te coucher trop tard, parce que demain sera une longue journée.

─ J'en prends note, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

_Pas aussi distant que ça, finalement_, remarqua Lily en lui rendant son sourire. Dès qu'il eut disparu à travers l'encadrement de la porte menant aux dortoirs des garçons, Lily entraîna Alexia vers la porte de gauche qui, elle, s'ouvrait sur les marches conduisant aux dortoirs des filles. Enfantine jusqu'au bout des ongles, Alexia gravit les marches une à une en les comptant, à la fois surexcitée après chaque marche et impatiente de découvrir son dortoir.

Quand Lily ouvrit la porte du dortoir, elle entendit distinctement une succession de froissements. Sans aucun doute possible, Mary et Rebecca étaient déjà remontées et venaient de se précipiter dans leurs lits respectifs pour ne pas se retrouver confrontées à Alexia. Roulant des yeux, accablée par l'idiotie de ses camarades, Lily referma la porte derrière le petit bout de femme, tout en imaginant parfaitement les Maraudeurs se comporter de la même manière avec Harry.

─ Oh, c'est joli ! murmura Alexia d'un air enchanté.

Lily n'avait jamais rien trouvé de particulier à la pièce ronde meublée de lits à baldaquin, mais Alexia eut une telle manière d'exprimer son opinion personnelle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

─ Tiens, ton lit est juste ici, dit Lily sans chercher à chuchoter.

Alexia se précipita vers le lit indiqué et sauta dessus pour s'y affaler. Attrapant son oreiller, elle posa sa tête dessus d'un air curieux, puis afficha un grand sourire réjoui, apparemment satisfaite du confort que l'oreiller offrait. _Deux Pitchoun, je suis gâtée ! _songea Lily, amusée.


	27. Les Maraudeurs

─ L'épreuve critique, à présent, murmura une voix lourde. Docteur, je vous prie, soulevez la tête de ce pauvre malheureux… délicatement !

─ Bien, docteur, chuchota une autre voix.

─ Ruban ! lança la première voix tout bas. Merci, infirmier.

Harry sentit une longue chose souple s'enrouler autour de son crâne, soulevé très légèrement par deux mains précautionneuses. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver ou si les murmures étaient réels, il sentit le ruban se serrer autour de sa tête puis le libérer. Les mains qui le tenaient firent doucement redescendre l'arrière de son crâne sur son oreiller.

─ Alors ? dit une troisième voix faussement angoissée.

─ Aucun doute possible, dit la première d'un ton grave. Il s'agit bien d'un être humain.

Des exclamations stupéfaites retentirent. A présent convaincu qu'il ne dormait plus, Harry s'efforça de soulever ses paupières. Penché au-dessus de lui, trois jeunes hommes échangeaient des regards ébahis ou graves, un masque blanc sur la bouche, enveloppés dans leurs draps blancs officiant comme blouse d'infirmiers.

Le jeune homme à gauche, ses yeux couleur miel soulignés de cernes noirs, baissa le regard sur Harry et parut, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, embarrassé. Il reprit instantanément contenance et eut un sursaut parfaitement crédible :

─ Docteur, il s'est réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux adolescents qui se tenaient de l'autre côté baissèrent à leur tour les yeux. Le plus proche était le plus robuste, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules larges, encadrant au passage son visage pâle et séduisant au milieu duquel étincelaient deux opales noires étincelantes de malice. L'autre, mince et grand, affichait une tignasse plus désordonnée – presque identique à celle de Harry – et des lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles ses yeux couleur noisette dévisagèrent le nouveau Gryffondor d'un œil très professionnel, presque expert.

─ Docteur, vous avez vu juste ! s'exclama James. C'est un être humain !

─ Qui l'aurait cru ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton effaré. Jamais, au cours de ma longue carrière, je n'avais vu humain qui ressembla si peu à quelque chose !

─ Vous êtes cinglés, marmonna Harry.

Les trois farceurs poussèrent des exclamations stupéfaites.

─ Il parle ! s'écria Remus.

─ Nous avons entendu, infirmier Lunard ! Nous ne sommes pas encore sourds, répliqua Sirius. Malgré tout, messieurs, je vous le dis : nous avons découvert l'être humain le plus défavorisé par la nature !

Absorbés par leur délire, les trois Maraudeurs n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué que Harry avait tendu le bras vers sa table de chevet. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette magique au moment où Remus s'apercevait finalement de l'intention de leur nouveau camarade.

─ Être humain, d'accord, dit-il en reculant précipitamment. Mais il est encore un peu sauvage !

─ Je confirme, admit Sirius sur le ton de la conversation. Aussi... SAUVE QUI PEUT !

L'éclair de lumière qui jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Harry rata l'épaule de Sirius de quelques millimètres. Se débarrassant de leurs « blouses », les trois Maraudeurs foncèrent vers la porte du dortoir et disparurent derrière, James échappant d'extrême justesse à un nouveau Levicorpus.

─ Vos ordres, mon général ! lança soudain la voix de Remus.

─ FEU A VOLONTE ! rugit James.

Les trois baguettes magiques surgirent de derrière la porte et s'orientèrent plus ou moins vers Harry, à peine assis sur son lit. Roulant précipitamment sur le côté pour tomber de son matelas, il évita à l'aise les deux sortilèges les plus menaçants, tandis que le troisième s'écrasait contre le baldaquin du lit d'à côté.

─ Avons-nous touché notre cible ? demanda James.

─ Je crains que non, général, répondit Sirius. Compte tenu de son agilité, général, je m'aventurerais à dire que l'ennemi est non seulement sauvage, mais qu'il a encore quelques réflexes primates. De toute évidence, nous avons affaire à un homme de Cro-Magnon qui s'est rasé avant de débarquer ici !

Dans un claquement discret, Luna apparut dans les airs, juste devant le visage de Harry, sa crinière de cheveux d'or encore humide du bain qu'elle venait à l'évidence de prendre. Curieuse, elle observa les alentours, attardant son regard étincelant sur les endroits précis où avaient disparu les sorts les mieux orientés.

─ Ah, les garçons, soupira-t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air blasé.

─ Rends-toi, homme de Cro-Magnon rasé ! lança James.

─ Jamais ! répliqua Harry en souriant.

─ Ah ! Au moins, il est courageux ! s'exclama Sirius.

─ Détrompez-vous, sergent Patmol, c'est simplement de l'inconscience, répondit James.

─ C'EST FINI, LA-HAUT !!!

─ Merde, la Beuglante humaine est réveillée, marmonna Sirius.

─ LA BEUGLANTE HUMAINE T'EMMERDE, SERGENT BLACK !

─ Sacrée oreille, commenta Remus sur le ton de la discussion.

─ Il faut au moins lui reconnaître ça, admit Sirius.

─ Tu as gagné cette bataille, homme de Cro-Magnon rasé ! reprit James. Mais ne va pas croire que tu as gagné la guerre ! Mes amis, battons en retraite ou nous serons pris entre deux feux !

─ Sir ! Yes Sir ! scandèrent Remus et Sirius.

Sous le regard grisé de Luna, Harry, parfaitement éveillé et enchanté par ce réveil, rejoignit la salle de bains pour se préparer à affronter la première journée de cours. Au vu des évènements de la veille, il se serait plutôt attendu à ce que les Maraudeurs se méfient de lui, étant donné qu'il avait gagné le dortoir pour découvrir que ses camarades « dormaient ».

Cependant, lorsqu'il ressortit, un détail traversa son esprit. Où était donc Queudver ? Chaque fois qu'il avait entendu parler des Maraudeurs, dans son ancienne vie, Peter Pettigrow avait toujours été désigné comme « celui qui suivait ». Serait-il possible qu'il soit un peu plus indépendant, dans cette époque ? Ou son absence était-elle exceptionnelle ? Et qui était donc cette « Beuglante humaine » ? A la voix, le jeune homme doutait qu'il ait s'agit de Lily.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, Luna dans une poche profonde, il fut accueilli par Lily, qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et l'entraîna aussitôt par le trou aménagé dans le mur.

─ C'est qui, la Beuglante humaine ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Lily eut un rire silencieux.

─ Adhara Black, révéla-t-elle.

Harry haussa les sourcils, incrédule. De mémoire – dans son ancienne époque, en tout cas –, il n'avait jamais entendu Sirius, alors son parrain, laisser entendre qu'il n'avait pas été le seul Black à atterrir à Gryffondor. Et, même en y réfléchissant, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une trace d'une Adhara sur la tapisserie de la famille Black.

─ Elle est parente avec Sirius ? tenta-t-il.

─ Oh, quelle perspicacité ! dit Lily. C'est sa sœur.

_Ouch !_ s'exclama intérieurement Harry, stupéfait. Lily, cependant, poursuivit sans sembler remarquer l'air ahuri de Harry :

─ La famille Black est profondément ancrée dans les valeurs du sang pur, en fait, dit-elle. Sirius a été le premier, depuis longtemps sans doute, à renier cette « tradition ». Il considère un sorcier comme un sorcier, sans se soucier de son ascendance. Adhara est un peu différente : elle apprécie les enfants de Moldus, mais plus particulièrement les filles. Les garçons, elle s'en méfie.

─ Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

─ Disons qu'un garçon d'ascendance moldue peut devenir ami avec Adhara, mais il serait bien stupide d'essayer d'être plus qu'un simple ami, expliqua Lily. Si Adhara accepte une amitié avec les enfants de Moldu, elle ne leur offre aucune chance… sentimentale, dirais-je.

Décidément, les « dommages collatéraux » survenus suite à l'intervention de Harry pouvaient avoir de sérieuses conséquences. Sirius avait une sœur, à présent !? C'était comme si Harry avait pénétré dans la quatrième dimension, et son impression de se promener dans une réalité virtuelle ne s'arrangea pas pendant le petit déjeuner.

Constatant l'absence des Maraudeurs à la table de Gryffondor, Harry se joignit à Lily et ses camarades en notant, toutefois, qu'il manquait Alexia. Instinctivement, il tourna son regard vers les Serpentard et aperçut le petit bout de femme discuter joyeusement, assise entre ses deux amies brunes.

─ Harry, je te présente Mary Macdonald et Rebecca Smith, annonça Lily.

─ Sal… commença Harry.

─ Tu le connais, Mirves ? l'interrompit aussitôt Rebecca.

Surpris, Harry la regarda un court moment.

─ Non, avoua-t-il.

─ Erf, soupira-t-elle d'un air déçu.

─ Il n'y a pas encore de potins sur lui ? lança Lily.

Harry eut la très nette impression que Mary et Rebecca n'entrevirent pas le sarcasme de la question. Il semblait que, tout comme Hermione à l'ancienne époque de Harry, Lily n'était pas particulièrement proche de ses camarades de dortoir.

─ Non, reconnut Mary d'un ton léger. Par contre, les autres ne sont pas restés aussi discrets. Barbara a déjà pris Melania sous son aile et, à ce qu'on raconte, Chris Bold aurait déjà une touche avec Lucie.

─ C'est étonnant, commenta Lily.

Cette fois-ci, Mary et Rebecca entendirent parfaitement le sarcasme et froncèrent les sourcils d'un air réprobateur, mais Lily ne parut pas le remarquer, trop occupée à remplir son assiette de toutes sortes de choses. Harry nota discrètement le petit déjeuner – apparemment préféré – de Lily, au cas où, par il ne savait quel moyen, le monde redevenait tel qu'il le connaissait et, bien sûr, s'il retournait dans son propre présent.

Malgré leur mécontentement, ni Mary ni Rebecca ne firent le moindre commentaire, et la blonde à la coupe carrée reprit comme si elle ne s'était pas interrompue :

─ A Serpentard, il paraît que Sidonie Farrell a cassé le nez d'un sixième année qui la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance au niveau de la poitrine, dit-elle. Paradoxalement, elle n'a rien fait quand Rosier l'a matée sans retenue, et on raconte déjà qu'il est à deux doigts de la mettre dans son lit.

─ C'est pas vrai ! chantonna une voix.

Un tourbillon brun fit disparaître Lily, qui vacilla sous la violence du heurt mais afficha malgré tout un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'une jeune femme à peine plus grande qu'Alexia lui administrait un baiser affectueux sur la joue. Quelque peu déconcerté, Harry regarda la Serpentard – _la Serpentard ??! _se répéta-t-il, incrédule – afficher une expression réjouie et se laisser tomber sur la chaise voisine de celle de Lily.

Au premier regard, Harry sut qu'il lui fallait se méfier de la nouvelle arrivante. Non pas qu'elle fût une menace quelconque, mais son regard étincelant d'une lueur folle laissait présager que cette fille était imprévisible. Or, étant donné le contexte actuel et, pour le moment, inconnu, Harry préférerait n'avoir aucune source de turbulence. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche !

─ C'est faux ? s'enquit Rebecca, avide de pouvoir démentir une rumeur.

─ Plus faux que ça, tu meurs ! affirma la Serpentard. C'est Mulciber qui la reluquait, et elle ne l'a pas vu, trop impressionnée par mon incroyable charisme. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a une chance d'avoir Sidonie dans son lit, c'est moi !

Et elle s'empressa de lancer un regard en biais à Lily, comme si elle s'attendait à une réaction. Luttant contre l'envie de sourire, la préfète-en-chef se donna quelques instants de concentration puis afficha une expression choquée assez crédible.

─ Tu me tromperais avec elle ? s'exclama-t-elle, faussement scandalisée.

─ Bien sûr que non, répondit précipitamment la Serpentard.

Puis elle sembla avoir une soudaine idée. Avec un petit sourire rusé, elle ajouta :

─ Mais je commence à désespérer de te voir me déclarer ta flamme.

─ J'ai besoin de temps, prétendit Lily.

─ Tu dis ça depuis deux ans, fit remarquer la Serpentard d'un air boudeur.

Un détail qui semblait avoir échappé à Lily, mais elle se contenta de déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue de la Serpentard, qui rayonna immédiatement. Remarquant – enfin –, l'air décontenancé du nouveau Gryffondor, Lily fit les présentations :

─ Harry, je te présente Moira McDowell, aussi appelée « la Pitchoun », indiqua-t-elle.

─ Salut ! lança Moira d'un ton joyeux. Tu sais que les nouveaux doivent me faire un strip-tease ?


	28. Le Mort

L'enthousiasme des Serpentard d'accueillir deux nouveaux septième année avait été bref. D'un côté, Sidonie Farrell était aussi expressive qu'une pierre tombale. Les quelques personnes – en majorité, des jeunes hommes – qui avaient essayé d'ouvrir la conversation avec elle s'étaient confrontées à un bref regard indifférent. D'un autre côté, Logan Mirves s'était littéralement volatilisé après le banquet, entre la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Serpentard.

Si Mirves était toujours invisible, Samantha fut satisfaite de constater que Sidonie Farrell était capable de manifester autre chose qu'un total désintérêt. Et, bien entendu, Moira fut la personne qui parvint à faire réagir la sulfureuse brune.

─ Tu sais que les nouveaux doivent me faire un strip-tease ? demanda la Pitchoun d'un air avide.

Certes, Sidonie se contenta de hausser un sourcil en observant attentivement le visage plein d'espoir de la Pitchoun, mais cette simple réaction constitua, pour Samantha en tout cas, un signe rassurant : au moins, la nouvelle comprenait l'anglais ! Et elle le parlait, visiblement…

─ Je préfère qu'on m'en fasse, dit Sidonie.

─ Pff ! s'exclama Moira d'un air boudeur.

Franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle, elles entraînèrent la nouvelle en direction du bel escalier de marbre pour la conduire à leur premier cours de l'année. Etrangement, il paraissait que les nouveaux suivraient les mêmes cours que les anciens, car elle les retrouva tous devant la classe de sortilèges, au septième étage.

La rumeur disait vrai : Chris Bold et Melania Grown s'étaient parfaitement adaptés. Le Serdaigle était en grande conversation avec ses camarades, tandis que la Poufsouffle écoutait ses nouvelles amies lui faire des confidences à voix très basse, désignant aussi discrètement que possible certains étudiants de maisons différentes.

Potter n°2, pour sa part, était enfermé dans un mutisme songeur, les yeux dans le vide, apparemment perturbé par des pensées nécessitant une profonde réflexion. Alexia, visiblement excitée de suivre son premier cours, écoutait Evans lui expliquer quelque chose – sans doute le déroulement habituel d'un cours en sortilèges.

Tout au long du petit déjeuner, le petit bout de femme s'était exprimé sur son arrivée à Gryffondor et, sans grande surprise, Samantha et Aurelia avaient découvert que Macdonald et Smith n'avaient pas cherché à souhaiter la bienvenue à Alexia. Néanmoins, pour les deux Serpentard, c'était un détail plus réjouissant qu'autre chose : depuis longtemps, elles étaient toutes les deux convaincues qu'Evans était peut-être la seule Gryffondor à peu près fréquentable. Ou, tout au moins, civilisée.

Mais bien que Samantha reconnaîtrait sans hésitation qu'Evans était une personne gentille, agréable et ouverte d'esprit, elle ne la considérait pas comme une « tutrice » adaptée à Alexia. Evans était gentille, ça oui ! mais Samantha doutait franchement que la Gryffondor ait été capable de veiller sur l'étrange jeune femme-enfant.

─ Tiens, l'homme-invisible réapparaît, commenta Aurelia.

Logan Mirves, en effet, venait de s'aventurer dans le couloir. Les épaules voutées, le regard éteint et la démarche paresseuse, il s'arrêta derrière un duo de Serdaigle en grande discussion, comme quelqu'un qui attendrait qu'un obstacle se décale pour poursuivre son chemin.

Samantha dévisagea momentanément le nouveau Serpentard, puis tourna ses yeux sur Alexia, mais le petit bout de femme était entièrement concentrée sur sa discussion avec Evans. Toutefois, Samantha n'oubliait pas l'étrange comportement de Mirves pendant la Répartition, ni même l'intérêt curieux que le petit bout de femme lui avait accordé. Malheureusement, Samantha avait oublié de demander à la petite jeune femme ce qu'elle avait « ressenti »…

La porte s'ouvrit alors et les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe. Aurelia attrapa Moira par le col, pour l'empêcher de se précipiter vers la chaise voisine d'Evans. Samantha approuva mentalement tout en regrettant l'initiative de sa meilleure amie : il était préférable, au moins pour la semaine, que la préfète-en-chef passe un maximum de temps avec Alexia. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi Samantha le sentait ainsi, mais il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Moira afficha une moue boudeuse dont elle avait le secret, lança un regard en biais à la silhouette de la nouvelle Serpentard – en particulier au niveau de la poitrine –, puis elle attrapa Sidonie par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers une table. Echangeant un regard amusé, Samantha et Aurelia se placèrent derrière la Pitchoun et leur nouvelle camarade.

─ Bonjour à tous ! couina le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flutée. Encore en retard, messieurs Lupin, Black et Potter !

─ Désolé ! répondit Potter.

Samantha fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Aurelia fut la première à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait. Se penchant vers elle, son amie lui murmura :

─ Il est passé où, le gros tas ?

Ou, plus communément, Peter Pettigrow. Le quatrième membre de la bande – et le plus insignifiant – se trouvait rarement à plus de deux mètres des trois autres gugusses. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle réalisa que, même hier, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu lorsque les trois Maraudeurs étaient passés devant la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Aurelia et Alexia.

─ Avec un peu de chance, il est mort, répondit-elle.

─ Hm… marmonna Aurelia, sceptique. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

─ Bien ! lança le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Nous voici arrivés dans l'ultime année de vos études, et les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Oui, oui, Miss Patson ! Le professeur Dumbledore, hier soir, a… omis de vous préciser que le programme scolaire avait été quelque peu modifié. Il s'est beaucoup battu pour que le ministère lui laisse les pleins-pouvoirs sur le programme, et tous vos professeurs sont très satisfaits de ces changements, vous pouvez me croire !

Plusieurs étudiants échangèrent quelques regards surpris, y compris Samantha et Aurelia. Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à interférer dans le programme scolaire – tout au moins, il ne l'avait jamais fait, à ce jour. Personne n'eut le temps de méditer sur ces modifications, toutefois, car le professeur Flitwick reprit presque aussitôt :

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos manuels vous seront quand même utiles pour les devoirs, assura-t-il. Les choses vont se dérouler ainsi : pour ce premier cours, nous aborderons le sortilège de Coagulation. Un sortilège très pratique, que certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être déjà. Comme vous le constatez, le programme de cette année vous préparera autant qu'il le pourra aux sinistres situations auxquelles vous pourriez être confrontés dès votre sortie.

Samantha appartenant à ces quelques élèves capables de lancer un sortilège de Coagulation correct, la belle brune n'écouta pas vraiment les longues explications du professeur Flitwick, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées.

De toute évidence, Dumbledore soupçonnait quelque chose de louche quelque part. Sa bataille contre le ministère de la Magie pour apporter des modifications au programme scolaire était-elle nourrie par un soupçon quelconque sur la nature – ou la menace – des phénomènes inexpliqués ? Ou Dumbledore détenait-il des informations qui, jusqu'alors, auraient échappé à la quasi-totalité de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne ?

Même l'ascension fulgurante du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas réussi à pousser Dumbledore à agir de la sorte. Que pouvait-il donc bien savoir ? Bien sûr, le directeur de Poudlard avait ses propres amis et, inévitablement, ses propres espions. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, appris de l'un de ses contacts que quelque chose se préparait ? Ou bien s'était-il finalement lassé de lire dans les journaux que les Mangemorts avaient assassiné l'un de ses anciens étudiants ?

Le cours défila sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ramenée à la réalité par la cloche, elle rangea avec des gestes absents ses affaires et hissa son sac sur son épaule avant de suivre Aurelia à l'extérieur. A peine la porte franchie, la plupart des élèves commentaient ces modifications inattendues dont même les fils et filles de… n'avaient eu aucun écho. Pourtant, et Samantha était bien placée pour le savoir, au sein d'une famille, une nouvelle ministérielle restait rarement secrète.

─ T'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Aurelia.

─ Qu'y a un truc louche là-dessous, répondit son amie en haussant les épaules.

Ca n'éclairait pas vraiment la lanterne de Samantha, mais elle savait qu'Aurelia lui aurait dit le fond de sa pensée si elle avait eu un quelconque soupçon sur une quelconque raison justifiant l'attitude de Dumbledore cet été.

Profitant des deux heures de libre qui les séparaient du petit déjeuner, elles descendirent toutes deux se prélasser au soleil, sur la rive du lac, laissant Moira forcer Sidonie à la suivre pour lui présenter Evans ou, comme elle le répétait sans cesse, « ma Lily ». A la grande joie de Samantha, Alexia ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, s'avançant vers elle d'un pas joyeux.

─ Coucou ! dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans un petit bond devant elles.

─ Alors, ce premier cours ? s'enquit Aurelia.

─ C'est compliqué, commenta Alexia d'un air étonné. Les baguettes magiques ne facilitent vraiment pas l'usage du sortilège !

─ Oui, mais il faut que tu en utilises une tant que tu es à Poudlard, lui rappela Samantha.

─ Je sais, répondit le petit bout de femme d'un air déçu.

Retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle s'avança dans le lac pour avoir de l'eau et s'arrêta dès que ses chevilles se retrouvèrent immergées. Apparemment heureuse de sa position, elle se tourna vers ses deux amies en leur souriant, les yeux pétillants d'innocence et de bonheur.

─ Tu as rencontré les Maraudeurs ? intervint Aurelia.

─ Pas encore, admit Alexia en regardant ses pieds s'avancer dans le sable immergé. Lily dit qu'ils sont très bêtes, mais très gentils. Ce matin, une étrange fille a crié très, très, très fort parce qu'ils jouaient à la guerre avec Harry…

Inutile d'être à Gryffondor pour savoir de qui parlait Alexia. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Adhara, la sœur de Black, avait eu de nombreuses occasions de démontrer toute la puissance de sa voix. Certains Serpentard s'en souvenaient encore, d'ailleurs. Adhara Black, il fallait bien le reconnaître, n'était pas le genre de filles à marcher sur des œufs : quand elle avait quelque chose à faire, elle y allait franco et les quelques imbéciles à avoir essayé de l'obliger à se taire l'avaient regretté.

Adhara Black, cependant, sortit rapidement de l'esprit de Samantha lorsqu'elle aperçut Mirves, assis sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre du château.

─ Pourquoi tu le regardais, Mirves, hier soir ? demanda-t-elle à Alexia.

L'étrange jeune femme-enfant haussa légèrement les sourcils, surprise, et tourna ses yeux curieux vers le château pour les poser sur Mirves comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il était assis là-bas.

─ Il est mort, dit-elle d'un air conspirateur.

Samantha cilla.

─ Quoi ? dit Aurelia, dubitative. Une sorte de mort-vivant ?

─ Les morts-vivants, ils vivent, chuchota Alexia. L'étrange garçon, il est mort dans sa tête.

─ Comment ça ? reprit Samantha, confuse.

─ L'étrange monsieur du lac, il a dit : « Tu rencontreras aussi un étrange garçon qui sera mort dans sa tête et dans son corps. Son âme, néanmoins, demeure toujours présente, emprisonnée par des sortilèges et des enchantements maléfiques… En aucune manière, mon enfant, tu ne devras libérer son âme, car rares ont été les êtres aussi terribles que ce garçon. »


	29. Sidonie Farrell

─ On va où ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, retirant sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche de son uniforme. Alexia, le regard curieux, contempla le long morceau d'étoffe tout en affichant clairement son excitation d'être à l'extérieur de la tour Gryffondor après le couvre-feu. A la voir, elle semblait persuadée qu'elle allait vivre une grande aventure fantastique et mémorable.

Harry, pour sa part, préférerait que cela se passe calmement, mais il n'en dit rien. Entraînant Alexia à l'abri, sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils sortirent de la classe où ils s'étaient réfugiés et prirent la direction du Grand Escalier.

Etrangement, Alexia parut comprendre que la cape était une protection bien avant qu'ils ne croisent la première personne arpentant librement le château, car le petit bout de femme n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche, contemplant les moindres recoins des couloirs qu'ils traversèrent comme si le château lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau.

Harry lui lançait parfois quelques regards en biais, intrigué. Il avait pensé que Dauran – ou un allié de Lysandra – chercherait à obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal afin d'être au cœur de l'action et, peut-être, de rencontrer « le Crâne Blanc ». Or, d'après ce que les deux classes qui avaient eu le professeur Dusk, celui-ci ne rentrait pas du tout dans l'idée que Harry se faisait d'un allié de Dauran infiltré à Poudlard.

En réalité, le professeur Dusk paraissait être une sorte de Rogue-du-futur. Sauf que, dans le cas actuel, Dusk se montrait aussi tyrannique et malveillant envers les Serpentard incompétents qu'envers tous les autres étudiants des autres maisons. Acerbe, critique, on racontait qu'il avait déjà donné trois retenues et fait pleurer une deuxième année qui n'avait pas réussi à exécuter convenablement un sortilège.

Au cours de cette première journée de cours, cependant, Harry avait retenu plusieurs leçons, dont celle de ne surtout jamais faire confiance aux on-dit. Les rumeurs les plus extravagantes se répandaient aux quatre coins du château en moins d'une heure et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, beaucoup d'étudiants y croyaient tant que personne ne les démentait.

─ On va où ? répéta Alexia en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, surexcitée.

─ C'est une surprise, prétendit Harry.

─ Ooooh, chouette !

Ils contournèrent l'escalier en marbre et franchirent la porte menant aux sous-sols. Alexia observa les marches rudimentaires et les parois de pierre brute avec beaucoup d'intérêts jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Depuis le déjeuner, Harry n'avait eu que cette idée en tête, persuadé que Dumbledore leur avait menti sur la raison pour laquelle la zone orientale des sous-sols était interdite d'accès.

Devant eux, se dressait une porte luisant très faiblement d'une couleur grisâtre. Dumbledore avait pris toutes les dispositions pour qu'aucun étudiant ne pénètre dans cette partie soi-disant « accidentée » et la curiosité de Harry n'en fut que renforcée, tout comme son soupçon. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas du tout quel sortilège pouvait bien protéger la porte.

Néanmoins, et c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient encouragé à inviter Alexia à son escapade, il était presque certain que le petit bout de femme pourrait leur permettre de franchir tous les obstacles. Tout au long de ses rares discussions avec Dauran, Harry avait parfaitement compris que la magie sorcière était ridiculement simpliste pour les « Crânes ». Il en avait donc, assez logiquement, déduit qu'Alexia pourrait le conduire jusqu'à son objectif.

─ Pourquoi elle brille, la porte ? s'étonna Alexia à voix basse.

─ Elle est protégée, expliqua Harry. Tu crois que tu pourrais désactiver le sort ?

─ Oh, oui, répondit Alexia d'un ton joyeux.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. Ou plutôt, Harry s'approcha prudemment, tandis que le petit bout de femme s'empressait de rejoindre le panneau pour appliquer ses petites mains dessus. Au contact de sa peau contre le bois, il y eut un grésillement étouffé et Harry craignit que l'enthousiasme d'Alexia ait déclenché une sorte d'alarme.

La porte, cependant, s'éteignit quelques instants plus tard, et la crainte de Harry à être surpris ici vola en éclats, remplacée par un regain de curiosité.

─ Ca chatouille, dit Alexia en pouffant.

Harry eut un sourire absent, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur la porte. N'y tenant plus, il la poussa et pénétra dans un autre couloir, plus court, éclairé par les mêmes torches bleues qui les avait guidées dès leur arrivée dans les sous-sols. Il referma la porte mais, par précaution, ne demanda pas à Alexia d'y replacer le sortilège. Si jamais quelque chose tournait mal et qu'il devait partir en courant, ils seraient bien contents de pouvoir la franchir comme n'importe quelle autre porte !

Ils poursuivirent donc leur route. Les yeux de Harry parcouraient les parois, à la recherche d'une fente ou d'un quelconque autre élément pouvant prouver que les fondations de Poudlard avaient réellement souffert du séisme. Mais pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la zone interdite, il devint très vite évident que Dumbledore avait menti. Son soupçon était donc fondé, Harry en était convaincu : c'était par ici que Damarcus était sortit de sa prison !

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, descendirent une volée de marches, puis tournèrent encore et encore dans des corridors que Harry connaissait uniquement grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait oublié dans son dortoir. Toutefois, même s'il lui était difficile de s'orienter, il était sûr qu'il approchait de son but : d'étranges bruits étouffés leur parvenaient peu à peu, indéfinissables et lointains, mais toujours plus proches à chaque couloir qu'ils empruntaient.

Finalement, Alexia pointa le doigt devant elle, soulevant la cape d'invisibilité. Harry aussi l'avait vu et sentait son cœur tambouriner violemment contre sa poitrine : à quelque distance d'eux, une silhouette à la peau couleur moutarde était étendue sur le sol, à moitié dissimulée dans la soudaine obscurité qui plongeait le fond du couloir dans le noir.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota Alexia, curieuse.

─ Aucune idée, mais je serais tenté de dire qu'il s'agit d'un homoncule, murmura Harry.

─ L'étrange monsieur du lac, il a dit que les homoncules étaient souvent très méchants, dit Alexia d'un ton naturel. « Tant qu'ils ne portent pas la Trace, tu peux leur faire confiance, mon enfant », il a dit.

─ La Trace ? répéta Harry à voix basse.

─ Les méchants homoncules ont souvent une marque représentant un crâne noir.

_Sans aucun doute le numéro de fabrication de Damarcus_, songea Harry. Néanmoins, ce « monsieur du lac » l'intriguait beaucoup. A l'évidence, il s'agissait d'un véritable devin, qui en savait beaucoup sur la guerre en approche, mais Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ce si talentueux voyant était resté à son époque. Il aurait été très utile, ici !

Ecartant « l'étrange monsieur du lac » de ses pensées, il s'avança avec Alexia le long du couloir et jeta un regard à la créature quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux homoncules qu'il avait pu voir, jusqu'à présent. Gringalet, le crâne chauve, les sourcils vert vif et épais, le monstre semblait être le fruit d'un affreux croisement entre un gobelin et… autre chose.

─ C'est un homoncule pur, indiqua Alexia, très impressionnée.

Harry ne s'étonna pas de l'adjectif « pur ». Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu Dauran, dans le cachot où ils avaient atterri après l'affrontement contre Balthazar, qualifié le fidèle soldat du terrible Damarcus d' « homoncule humanisé ».

─ En tout cas, celui-là est mort, dit Harry.

Il ne manqua pas de noter que, contrairement à un homoncule humanisé, un homoncule pur gardait une enveloppe physique à sa mort. Il n'explosait pas en fumée comme l'avait fait l'individu qui, dans le souvenir du Dumbledore de l'époque de Harry, avait poussé Lysandra à l'assassiner.

Détachant son regard de l'hideuse créature, Harry entraîna Alexia un peu plus loin, dans l'obscurité, où les étranges bruits étouffés leur parvinrent plus nettement. Des caquètements, des grognements peu rassurants, des cris aigus, des hurlements de douleur, des claquements sonores ; un maelström de sons en tous genres venaient leur titiller les oreilles. Une violente bataille se livrait, semblait-il.

Alexia s'arrêta brusquement en retenant son souffle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une immense vague vienne les percuter de plein fouet. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit un horrible frisson lui remonter toute la colonne vertébrale, lentement, sadiquement, mais il ne comprit pas tout de suite la cause de ce frisson.

Les bruits de la bataille s'interrompirent brusquement, puis un cri, poussé par des dizaines de voix très aiguës, grêles, stridentes. Il y eut alors une lumière incroyable, d'un superbe bleu-argent, qui éblouit le duo d'aventuriers et fit taire, en une fraction de seconde, le hurlement suraigu qui venait de s'élever. A genoux, les mains crispées sur les yeux, Harry sentit une étrange odeur provenir du fond du couloir.

Un courant d'air, sembla-t-il, vint à leur rencontre, transportant avec lui une terrible odeur de sang qui retourna presque l'estomac de Harry. Il avait déjà senti l'odeur du sang, mais jamais en telle quantité en un si court moment.

─ Il faut rentrer, chuchota Alexia.

Harry cligna prudemment des yeux et les tourna vers elle dès qu'il put voir distinctement. L'excitation d'Alexia s'était totalement envolée. Son beau visage était fermé, lui donnant presque l'air de faire son âge, mais ses yeux fixaient la pénombre du couloir avec un profond mélange de peur et de lourdeur, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils découvriraient s'ils continuaient leur route.

En temps normal, Harry aurait sûrement continué, mais la réaction d'Alexia lui suffit. Si la joyeuse et innocente jeune femme était finalement capable de perdre toute bonne humeur, c'était que le danger était trop grand – ou alors, le spectacle vraiment trop horrible.

Harry hocha finalement la tête. Alexia l'attrapa aussitôt par la main, comme si cela lui donnerait assez de courage pour revenir en arrière, et tous deux rebroussèrent chemin. Harry se retourna plusieurs fois, en particulier lorsqu'il crut entendre des pas résonner derrière eux, mais Alexia ne tourna pas une seule fois la tête. Ses doigts se crispèrent même contre les siens lorsque les bottes retentirent, et Harry sentit, il ne sut comment, que la cape d'invisibilité leur serait inutile si leur prédécesseur les rattrapait.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, aussitôt imités par Alexia et Harry, surpris. Pendant un moment, un lourd silence régna dans les couloirs, presque étouffant, puis un ricanement lugubre précéda la reprise des pas, qui adoptèrent un rythme beaucoup plus vif qu'auparavant.

─ Il nous a sentis, murmura Alexia d'un air tendu.

Harry ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle entendait par « sentis ». Il la crut sur parole et accéléra l'allure autant qu'il le put. Malgré sa petite taille, Alexia tint parfaitement le rythme, mais les pas derrière eux accélérèrent encore un peu et ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans le couloir voisin.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry lança un regard par-dessus son épaule au moment même où il sut qu'ils ne parviendraient pas au bout du couloir avant que leur poursuivant soit entré dans celui-ci. A sa grande surprise, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir l'homme : une main l'attrapa par le col et l'attira sèchement vers le mur… qu'il traversa ?!

L'instant d'après, la main le relâchait sans ménagements, le balançant même au sol tandis qu'Alexia le lâchait. Une voix froide, cassante, lança alors :

─ Imbécile !

Harry se retourna, stupéfait. Sidonie Farrell était agenouillée près d'Alexia, ses mains posées sur le joli visage du petit bout de femme, ses yeux – étrangement doux, pour l'occasion – examinant avec une grande minute le teint pâle, presque malade, de l'étrange jeune femme-enfant.

─ Comment… ? s'étonna Harry.

Les yeux noirs de la sulfureuse brune se congelèrent instantanément lorsqu'elle les détourna du visage d'Alexia. Harry amorça un mouvement de recul, mais il parvint à se contrôler.

─ Ca fait deux fois que je te sauve la mise ! lança la Serpentard.

─ Hein ? dit Harry, interloqué.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua Farrell d'un ton dédaigneux. Balthazar vous aurait suivi dans cette époque si je n'étais pas intervenue !

Harry observa la splendide jeune femme avec des yeux ronds. Farrell était présente lors du combat de Dauran contre Balthazar ?! Harry se remémora rapidement, presque involontairement, ce moment où il avait condamné son passé à subir des changements. Il se souvenait des deux « NON ! », poussés par Dauran et Flyis, ainsi que le « QUOI ? » de Balthazar… puis ils étaient passés par l'ouverture apparue dans le mur… et… et… et il y avait eu une détonation…

Harry avait jusqu'alors pensé que la détonation était le résultat de l'impact de l'enchantement du bras droit de Damarcus contre le mur, mais il lui paraissait à présent clair que c'était l'intervention de cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui avait produit ce bruit…

─ Tu es de mon époque ? murmura-t-il, trop sonné pour s'étonner.

─ Hé oui, répondit Farrell avec regret. Ton ange gardien, en quelque sorte. Tu n'as quand même pas cru que Lysandra allait te laisser emprunter la Porte de Dauran sans surveillance ?

─ Alors… poursuivit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. L'étiquette… Amycus… C'est toi qui l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Ah, heureuse de constater qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir, rétorqua Farrell d'un ton acide. Maintenant, très cher, tu vas ramener Alexia à la tour Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder avec vous, ce soir, et j'ai encore moins de temps à consacrer à du baby-sitting.

Puis, tournant les talons, elle s'avança vers le mur duquel elle avait fait surgir Harry et Alexia, puis se volatilisa à l'intérieur.


	30. Le Ménage Reste A Faire

─ Comment ça, « la situation est arrangée » ?

L'air perplexe, l'homme fit courir ses yeux mobiles sur les trois professeurs qui le regardaient émerger de la cheminée du bureau du directeur. Epoussetant sa cape prune d'un geste absent, le sorcier attarda son regard clair et intrigué sur Dumbledore, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Ian McGead expulsa la dernière poussière qui couvrait son épaule et lança un regard interrogateur aux trois professeurs. Il n'aimait pas revenir à Poudlard. D'abord, parce que cela lui rappelait les moments difficiles de sa propre scolarité, mais c'était surtout le corps professoral qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Les enseignants – la plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas – étaient bien plus fidèles à Dumbledore qu'au conseil d'administration.

─ Eh bien ? s'impatienta-t-il.

─ Il semblerait que les sous-sols aient été… _nettoyés_ au cours de la nuit, répondit Dumbledore d'un air calme.

─ Nettoyés ? répéta McGead, interloqué.

En apprenant le tremblement de terre survenu dans la vallée, le conseil d'administration l'avait chargé de se rendre à Poudlard pour explorer les sous-sols et vérifier que le château n'avait pas subi de dégâts trop considérables. Puis il s'était enfoncé dans la zone Est du niveau inférieur et s'était retrouvé face à une étrange créature qui, sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, aurait sûrement pu lui faire beaucoup de mal.

Pour la première fois, McGead avait été soulagé de constater que Dumbledore n'aimait pas laisser ses « invités » se promener tout seul dans le château. Ensemble, ils avaient alors remonté le couloir où cet abominable petit être était mort. Ils avaient descendu une volée de marches et découvert la cachette de la créature : le séisme avait creusé une faille dans une paroi, assez grande pour laisser le monstre filer, mais également assez large pour que McGead et Dumbledore puissent contempler toute l'horreur qui s'animait de l'autre côté du mur.

Même un bataillon d'Aurors n'aurait jamais pu nettoyer l'endroit de toute la vermine qui y habitait – et encore, McGead doutait sérieusement qu'un bataillon d'Aurors aurait survécu à un ennemi en aussi grand nombre !

─ Comme je vous l'avais annoncé lors de votre précédente venue, Ian, j'ai établi une ronde, rappela le directeur de Poudlard. Hier soir, Horace s'est rendu dans la zone condamnée pour vérifier qu'aucune autre créature ne s'était échappée de la caverne mais, avant même qu'il y parvienne, il a parfaitement senti que quelque chose s'était produit.

McGead lança un regard à l'énorme maître des potions. Horace Slughorn n'avait jamais compté parmi ses professeurs préférés, loin de là. McGead l'avait toujours profondément méprisé, en partie parce que ce gros balourd n'avait jamais témoigné la même affection pour lui que pour bon nombre d'autres étudiants insignifiants.

─ Nous nous sommes rendu tous les trois en bas, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton serein, pour vérifier l'impression de Horace. Impression remarquablement juste, car toutes les créatures étaient mortes. Un massacre aussi incroyable que barbare, mais nous avons préféré vous prévenir avant de commencer à remettre cette partie du château en état.

─ Eh bien, descendons ! déclara McGead.

Le teint de McGonagall pâlit légèrement, mais ses yeux brillèrent avec autant de sévérité et de vivacité qu'à l'ordinaire. Considérant qu'une femme était facilement plus impressionnable qu'un homme, Ian McGead l'ignora et désigna la porte d'un geste de la main pour encourager les trois enseignants à faire ce qu'il disait.

─ Minerva, Horace, vous devriez peut-être prévenir nos collègues que je serai un peu en retard pour la réunion, dit Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil.

─ Une réunion ? répéta McGead.

Les deux professeurs passèrent à côté de lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard et franchirent la porte, McGead et Dumbledore derrière eux. Laissant l'escalier en colimaçon leur faire atteindre le couloir, le directeur en profita pour répondre à son invité :

─ Sur le programme scolaire, prétendit-il d'un ton détaché. Certains des professeurs aimeraient traiter de certains sujets et, comme chaque année, nous organisons une petite réunion afin de valider si leurs projets sont applicables ou non.

─ C'est au conseil d'administration de valider ce genre de choses, Dumbledore ! protesta McGead.

─ Cette année, les choses ont un petit peu changé, Ian. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant de toutes mes discussions avec la ministre de la Magie…

Bien évidemment, McGead en avait longuement entendu parler ! Le conseil d'administration avait été informé de la trahison de Dumbledore, qui avait cherché pendant tout le mois d'août à diminuer toute l'autorité du conseil sur les évènements qui se déroulaient au sein de l'école ! Dumbledore était un fin manipulateur, McGead l'avait toujours dit, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le directeur obtiendrait les accords du ministère de la Magie !

Mais à présent, le conseil d'administration était presque enchaîné, contraint de regarder Dumbledore faire de Poudlard ce que bon lui semblait. McGead était persuadé que le vieux sorcier préparait ce sale coup depuis longtemps : comment expliquer que, quelques heures à peine les validations du ministère, le directeur de Poudlard ait apporté de nombreuses modifications sur le programme scolaire ? Oui, Ian McGead en était convaincu, Dumbledore fomentait cet infâme complot depuis bien des années !

─ Vos actions, le mois dernier, ont beaucoup déplu au conseil, commenta McGead.

─ Croyez bien que je le regrette, Ian, prétendit Dumbledore. Il était temps que le conseil et le ministère cessent de considérer les étudiants de Poudlard comme des enfants. L'ancien programme scolaire me paraissait beaucoup trop pacifique ; or, comme je l'ai expliqué à Norman, les élèves qui quitteront ce collège à la fin de l'année représentent l'une des générations les plus talentueuses passées à Poudlard depuis que j'y suis moi-même entré.

Oui, McGead n'avait pas oublié cette excuse de Dumbledore pour convaincre le ministre, mais il était toujours persuadé que ce n'était qu'une feinte pour obtenir les pleins-pouvoirs. Aussi talentueux soient les élèves de septième année, ils n'étaient certainement pas l'espoir qui ferait chuter le sinistre Lord ! Ah, ça oui, Dumbledore était doué pour trouver des arguments convaincants quand il désirait quelque chose !

Ruminant de sombres pensées, McGead suivit Dumbledore à travers le château, puis dans les sous-sols et, enfin, jusqu'à la porte enchantée qui conduisait à la partie orientale du niveau inférieur. McGead se saisit de sa baguette magique, juste au cas où. Ce n'était pas parce que Dumbledore affirmait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre qu'il allait le croire sur parole !

─ Et d'après vous, que s'est-il passé ? interrogea McGead tandis que Dumbledore levait le sort installé sur la porte.

─ Mon hypothèse la plus probable est celle qui viendrait à l'esprit de n'importe qui : quelqu'un a levé le sortilège protégeant la porte, s'est avancé dans les couloirs jusqu'à la caverne, a détruit le mur pour y entrer et a tué toutes les créatures sans aucune pitié. Cependant, un mystère demeure : comment s'y est-il pris ?

─ Pour ?

─ Tuer toutes ces créatures. Vous comprendrez mieux quand nous serons sur les lieux.

A mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans les couloirs, une odeur désagréable vint taquiner leurs narines, mais il sembla qu'elle ne dérangeait que McGead. Plus ils s'approchaient de leur destination, plus l'odeur le dégoûtait, si bien qu'il envisagea sérieusement de faire demi-tour et d'aller chercher un masque avant de faire un pas de plus.

La vue de la créature qui l'avait attaqué, cependant, le dissuada de faire demi-tour, tout comme il ne supporta pas l'idée de tourner les talons devant Dumbledore sous prétexte que l'odeur l'incommodait. Ils descendirent donc la volée de marches et aperçut, au-delà d'une ouverture parfaitement nette dans le mur, comme une arcade, une lueur argentée trembloter.

Au premier pas que fit McGead une fois les marches derrière lui, l'odeur qui régnait en ces lieux parut le saisir à la gorge comme une main invisible désireuse de l'étouffer. Malgré son impression qu'il était à deux doigts de régurgiter son petit déjeuner, il poursuivit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la sinistre caverne et s'arrêta dans l'ouverture.

Son sang se figea lorsqu'il distingua, éparpillés dans tous les sens, des bras, des mains, des jambes, des têtes et même des troncs. Certaines paraissaient même humaines ! Et cette odeur… c'était simplement le sang qui s'était échappé de tous ces membres mutilés et s'était répandu sur le sol et sur les parois. Il semblait qu'un homme armé d'une hache monstrueuse s'était abandonné à une crise de démence pour charcuter toutes les créatures contenues dans la caverne.

Sortant précipitamment son mouchoir pour se couvrir la bouche et le nez, McGead regarda avec une horreur grandissante Dumbledore s'avancer parmi les membres déchiquetés, les semelles de ses hautes bottes produisant un bruit de succion absolument répugnant chaque fois qu'elles se dégageaient de la mare visqueuse du sang étalé sur le sol.

Décidant de ne plus faire attention aux membres, McGead tenta vainement de se concentrer sur toute la caverne, mais il ne lui trouva rien de vraiment particulier. Rien, en tout cas, qui puisse chasser cette affreuse image de corps démembrés qui s'était gravée sur ses rétines. Certes, la caverne était grande et son plafond si haut qu'il ne le distinguait pas, et l'étrange petit lac qui produisait la lueur argentée était assez singulier, d'autant qu'il encerclait une petite île sur laquelle se dressait un simple fauteuil doté de chaînes.

Mais tous ces cadavres déchiquetés…

─ Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'auteur de ce massacre semble avoir utilisé un sortilège inconnu, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, ses yeux bleu électrique parcourant gravement les dépouilles sans bras ni jambes. De mémoire, je serais bien incapable de vous citer un maléfice capable de provoquer un tel carnage, mais je ne prétendrai jamais connaître toutes les magies…

Que Dumbledore n'ait pas la moindre idée du maléfice utilisé ajouta une touche encore plus morbide à la scène, aux yeux de McGead, qui s'éloignerait volontiers de cette horreur mais n'osait pas le faire en présence de Dumbledore.

A son grand soulagement, toutefois, Dumbledore, après un dernier regard vers l'étrange mare et l'île, l'invita à repartir. Maintenant son mouchoir sur sa bouche, McGead ne s'en débarrassa qu'une fois la porte du quartier Est des sous-sols refermée et soumise à nouveau à un sortilège.

─ Très bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Donc… il faut régler le problème du mur cassé…

─ Pas encore, Ian, pas encore, répondit Dumbledore avec douceur. Même dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, aucune légende ne raconte l'emprisonnement d'une armada de créatures semblables dans les sous-sols et, si vous me permettez, j'aimerais inspecter la mare et l'île d'un peu plus près. Je chargerai les elfes de maison de faire le ménage dans cette caverne, si les professeurs et moi-même sommes trop chargés de travail.

─ Heu… Faîtes comme bon vous semble, lança McGead.

_Au moins, ce n'est pas à nous qu'il confie le soin de nettoyer cette horreur_, se dit-il.

─ Vous nous préviendrez quand le mur pourra être refermé, ajouta-t-il quand ils atteignirent les portes du hall d'entrée.

─ Comptez sur moi.

McGead le salua d'un signe de tête et descendit le large escalier de pierre, essayant de toutes ses forces de chasser l'image répugnante qui hantait encore ses rétines. Comment diable Dumbledore pouvait-il rester aussi indifférent à ce massacre ? Sans doute était-ce pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un rempli de courage, McGead en était certain, mais quand même…

Profitant du soleil revenu, McGead inspira profondément et parcourut un regard supérieur sur les rares élèves sortis dans le parc. Dumbledore pouvait bien vanter le talent des générations actuelles, McGead avait entendu dire que les troubles, au sein du collège, avaient atteint des sommets depuis ces dernières années. Déjà qu'à sa propre époque, les vengeances et autres conflits pouvaient prendre de tragiques proportions…

Son regard s'attarda sur la lisière de la forêt interdite. Assis devant un buisson, un jeune homme fixait l'ombre des sous-bois. McGead fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il connaissait ce profil… Ces cheveux mi-longs et noirs, cette carrure athlétique mais voutée et ce visage… Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'aurait su dire où. Ce dont il était certain, en tout cas, c'était que ce garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis sa propre scolarité, une trentaine d'années auparavant.

Sentant apparemment son regard, le jeune homme se désintéressa mollement de la forêt interdite, puis tourna ses yeux éteints, d'un vert époustouflant, vers McGead et revint aux arbres qui le fascinaient à peine, comme si le sorcier avait représenté encore moins d'intérêt qu'un tronc.

Ian McGead aurait parfaitement pu se vexer d'une telle indifférence, mais le jeune homme l'intriguait beaucoup trop. Ses souvenirs de sa scolarité remontaient lentement à la surface, nébuleux, mais il était prêt à parier que, la première fois qu'il avait vu ce visage, c'était dans un livre. Sans doute que ce petit insolent possédait un ancêtre célèbre… McGead, cependant, ne se laissait jamais impressionner par un personnage…

Qui donc pouvait bien être l'ancêtre de ce garçon ? C'était forcément quelqu'un qui avait marqué Ian McGead à un moment ou à un autre, mais le sorcier ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il franchit le portail ouvert, perdu dans ses pensées, et transplana en cherchant vainement à se remémorer dans quel livre le portrait du jeune homme lui était apparu pour la première fois.


	31. Les Etrangetés Continuent

─ T'étais où, hier soir ?

Samantha échangea un regard amusé avec Aurelia. Comme à l'ordinaire, Moira était incapable de se retenir de poser des questions sur des activités nocturnes qu'elle estimait « louches ». Or, l'absence de Sidonie, hier soir, s'était présentée comme une excellente occasion pour que la Pitchoun puisse établir toutes sortes de théories des plus probables aux plus fantaisistes, commençant par une insomnie pour finalement terminer par un enlèvement fomenté par des trolls.

Curieusement, Sidonie avait tendance à perdre son masque insensible dès qu'elle se retrouvait avec ses trois camarades de dortoir. Certes, elle restait toujours aussi belle et froide, mais son regard perdait de sa glace et ses lèvres s'étiraient facilement en sourire.

─ Comment tu sais que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, hier soir ? interrogea-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

─ Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit Moira sans se laisser démonter par la pertinente question.

─ J'ai été me promener, dit Sidonie.

─ Ah ? s'étonna Moira, déçue.

Samantha sourit et planta sa fourchette dans son dernier morceau de steak. Comme d'habitude, la Pitchoun avait espéré entendre la réponse qu'elle attendait tant, mais Sidonie ne lui avait pas fait ce plaisir. Qu'avait-elle été réellement faire hors de la salle commune après le couvre-feu ? Samantha n'en savait rien et ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, même si elle trouvait assez étrange que la sulfureuse brune ait pu sortir de la salle commune sans se faire remarquer.

Comme à chaque fois que Moira était déçue de ne pas entendre sa réponse préférée, elle emporta une pile de toasts et se précipita rejoindre Evans pour, sans nul doute possible, lui demander son opinion sur l'absence de Sidonie de la salle commune de Serpentard la veille.

─ Au fait, vous ne leur parlez jamais aux garçons ? demanda Sidonie.

─ De temps à autres, dit Aurelia d'un ton dégagé.

Samantha tourna son regard vers les jeunes hommes en question. Il était vrai que, depuis bientôt deux ans, leur relation avec leurs camarades masculins s'était passablement éloignée, non sans raison. D'un côté, leurs discussions sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la magie noire avaient gavé les filles et bien sûr, le soutien qu'elles n'apportaient ni moralement, ni verbalement, aux Mangemorts avaient convaincu les garçons qu'elles n'étaient pas dignes de confiance.

Cela concernait surtout Will Mulciber, le plus grand et le plus massif, et Evan Rosier, très séduisant et à la limite du fanatisme. Severus Rogue était moins distant, même s'il ne recherchait jamais d'autres compagnies que celle de ses amis. Le quatrième membre de la troupe était le plus sociable ou, en tout cas, le plus facilement approchable.

Le sourire facile, les traits aristocratiques et les yeux d'un bleu sombre envoûtant, John Hunters était à tous points de vue l'un des Serpentard les plus respectés. Intelligent, remarquable duelliste, son unique présence suffisait à dissuader quiconque de sortir sa baguette magique. Moira aimait bien Hunters, en partie parce qu'il lui racontait toujours ses ébats sexuels assez réguliers, du moment qu'une idiote était assez naïve pour croire que Hunters et elle vivraient une véritable histoire d'amour.

Entre Rosier, qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles mais n'en profitait jamais, et Hunters, qui était un peu moins regardé mais ne manquait jamais une occasion de se faire plaisir, Samantha n'était même plus capable de savoir lequel elle préférait. Le comportement de Hunters lui inspirait toujours la méfiance, d'autant qu'il ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'une fille qui lui plaisait vraiment. Quant à Rosier, c'était son fanatisme qui empêchait la jeune femme de le considérer comme un potentiel petit ami.

Bien évidemment, Samantha ne recherchait pas l'amour, mais il lui arrivait souvent d'être contrariée par tous ces couples qui respiraient la joie tandis que, elle, devait attendre qu'un crétin la provoque et lui offre une opportunité de l'humilier. La vengeance était la seule chose qui la rendait vraiment aussi heureuse que si elle avait eu quelqu'un à aimer.

Certaines conversations s'arrêtèrent brutalement, tirant Samantha de ses réflexions. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle tandis que Dumbledore quittait son trône et rejoignait les deux hommes se tenant dans l'encadrement. Quelques élèves ayant fini de manger se levèrent à leur tour et passèrent à côté des trois sorciers lorsque ceux-ci échangèrent quelques mots, avant de partir à destination du bureau directorial.

Les étudiants sur le point de prendre la direction du parc revinrent aussitôt dans la Grande Salle afin de révéler la raison pour laquelle deux Aurors se présentaient à Poudlard au beau milieu du déjeuner. En quelques minutes, les murmures atteignirent toutes les tables. Ian McGead était mort ?!

─ C'est qui, ça ? demanda Sidonie d'un ton indifférent.

─ Le type qui est venu à Poudlard, ce matin, répondit Aurelia.

Sidonie hocha simplement la tête, pas plus affectée que ça. Samantha, toutefois, trouva très étonnant que McGead soit mort. Tout comme elle avait trouvé curieux sa présence à Poudlard, ce matin même, mais elle ne put y réfléchir davantage. Le prochain cours approchait et, comme chaque année, aucune matière n'intéressait les élèves plus que la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Ramassant le sac de la Pitchoun, Samantha, Aurelia et Sidonie prirent la direction de la sortie où elles furent rejointes par Moira, qui prit joyeusement son sac et gratifia Samantha d'un chaleureux baiser sur la joue.

─ Moi, je sais des choses, chantonna-t-elle d'un air énigmatique.

─ Que McGead est mort ? supposa Aurelia avec désintérêt.

─ Plus que ça, affirma Moira, le sourire étincelant.

─ Comme ? demanda Sidonie, vaguement intéressée.

Le sourire de Moira s'élargit, réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes brillantes de bonheur.

─ Si tu me le dis, je ne te déshabille pas devant tout le monde, promit Sidonie.

─ Hey ! s'exclama Moira, scandalisée. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

─ Avec moi, si, assura Sidonie.

─ Humpf ! répliqua la Pitchoun, boudeuse.

Sidonie lui lança un regard presque amusé.

─ Et je dormirai peut-être sur mes deux oreilles, ce soir, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

La mine boudeuse de Moira se volatilisa instantanément, remplacée par une lueur avide dans ses yeux vifs et excités. Soudain plus bavarde, elle partagea son secret :

─ Il est mort pendant son transplanage, juste après avoir quitté Poudlard !

Samantha et Aurelia échangèrent un regard indécis. Moira n'était pas du genre à raconter des histoires, sauf quand elle pouvait tirer un certain avantage ou mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un, mais toutes deux ne croyaient pas possible qu'on puisse mourir pendant un transplanage. En plus, la Pitchoun était assise à la table des Gryffondor quand les Aurors ont parlé à Dumbledore… Comment pourrait-elle savoir que McGead était mort pendant son transplanage, alors que les autres l'ignoraient ?

─ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Sidonie, apparemment convaincue que c'était possible.

─ La Choupinette, répondit Moira. Moi, je ne la croyais pas, mais comme elle m'a fait un bisou de la Vérité, je la crois. Elle affirme qu'une drôle de magie a frappé McGead au moment où il transplanait.

Si Alexia le disait, alors c'était parfaitement possible, même si Samantha trouvait toujours assez dur à avaler que McGead ait pu mourir pendant son transplanage. Ajouté à cela qu'elle et ses amies étaient dans le parc quand McGead a quitté Poudlard, et qu'elles n'ont vu aucun sortilège surgir de nulle part pour toucher l'émissaire du conseil d'administration.

─ Une drôle de magie ? répéta Sidonie, intriguée.

─ C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit, déclara Moira en haussant les épaules. Tu comptes aller te coucher tard ?

Samantha pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et crut voir Sidonie en faire de même.

─ Pas trop, non, reconnut-elle.

Moira rayonna et s'empressa de retrouver Evans devant la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal pour lui sauter au cou et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Pour la première fois, Samantha fixa le visage de la préfète-en-chef pour assister à sa réaction. Elle n'y réfléchissait jamais vraiment, mais la relation entre la Pitchoun et Evans était très singulière.

Certes, Moira se comportait avec Evans comme elle se comportait avec ses amies de Serpentard, mais l'attitude de la Gryffondor était sensiblement différente de celles de Samantha et d'Aurelia. Etait-elle amoureuse de la Pitchoun ? Samantha était incapable de le déterminer, d'autant que la relation entre Evans et Tim Ford était aussi ambiguë que celle que la préfète-en-chef entretenait avec Moira. Cette ouverture d'esprit de la Gryffondor était, comme le disait Aurelia : « la preuve que cette gonzesse en a dans le soutif ! »

─ Il est où votre copain ?

_Eh bien, il leur en aura fallu du temps !_ songea Samantha. Comme chaque année, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se provoquaient dès le premier jour mais, généralement, il le faisait très tôt. Cette année, il semblait qu'ils aient décidé d'attendre le deuxième jour de cours pour enfin ouvrir les hostilités. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner la raison pour laquelle Mulciber attendait ce moment précis pour interrompre le cessez-le-feu estival : en une journée et demi, il était de notoriété publique le professeur Dusk favorisait Serpentard.

─ Il est où ton cerveau ? répondit Black d'un air curieux.

Aussi ridicule que fut la réplique, elle coupa Mulciber dans son élan. Apparemment incapable d'avoir quelque chose à rétorquer, il se contenta d'un regard méprisant à l'adresse du Gryffondor, mais c'était sans compter John Hunters.

─ On s'étonnait simplement de son absence, lança-t-il. D'habitude, vous vous complaisez à traîner ce tas de merde derrière vous, histoire de briller… Vous semblez avoir mûri, c'est bien !

─ Toi, par contre, t'es toujours aussi immature, commenta Potter en attardant son regard sur Mulciber qu'il considérait, sans doute, comme l'équivalent de Pettigrow.

Hunters eut un regard torve, tandis que Mulciber amorçait un geste pour se saisir de sa baguette, mais Rogue l'arrêta avant. Si Potter possédait d'innombrables défauts, Samantha lui reconnaissait un talent indéniable pour faire sortir Mulciber de ses gonds.

L'arrivée du professeur Dusk mit un terme à l'échange. Sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui, le nouveau membre du personnel de Poudlard balaya les Gryffondor et les Serpentard du regard, conscient qu'un évènement venait d'être interrompu par son apparition dans le couloir. Sans aucun doute, ses collègues n'avaient pas manqué de lui signaler la tension parfois violente qui existait entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor.

Ouvrant la porte, il laissa les étudiants entrer à sa suite et s'installer tandis que lui-même fouillait dans son attaché-case flambant neuf plusieurs parchemins, dont une liste des étudiants. Le dernier étudiant referma la porte à sa demande, mais celle-ci se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Mirves.

─ Vous êtes en retard, Mirves, que ça ne se reproduise pas ! lança le professeur sans le regarder.

Le nouveau Serpentard lui accorda un bref regard indifférent et partit rejoindre la dernière table, tout au fond de la classe, sous le regard curieux de Moira.


	32. Le Professeur Dusk

─ Comme vous le savez, le directeur a obtenu de nouveaux pouvoirs auprès du ministère de la Magie, déclara Dusk d'une voix veloutée. Je vous avoue que je me réjouis de son nouveau programme, car il est grand temps que vous appreniez enfin ce qu'est la défense contre les forces du Mal. En survolant le travail de mes prédécesseurs, j'ai pu constater que vous aviez longuement été traités comme de petits enfants.

« Les trois premières années de votre scolarité, ça peut s'excuser, mais pour le reste… Heureusement, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Pour cette année, mon objectif principal est de vous fournir les armes que le directeur aimerait vous voir posséder pour affronter la guerre qui se livre à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Il apparaît, en effet, que le directeur a une très haute opinion de vos capacités mais, vous rencontrant pour la première fois que maintenant, j'émets encore quelques réserves.

« Pour moi, vous êtes tous au même niveau et j'ose espérer que vous vous détacherez de ceux que mes prédécesseurs qualifiaient d' « élèves en difficulté ». A ce propos, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer la raison de l'absence de Pettigrow ? »

─ Famille, répondit Sirius.

Dusk hocha vaguement la tête puis se tourna vers le tableau pour y faire apparaître son propre nom.

─ Armand Dusk, annonça-t-il. Jusqu'à cette année, j'étais surtout un professeur privé, intervenant sur tout le continent européen pour offrir mes services aux familles qui n'ont pas souhaité que leurs fils et leurs filles apprennent la magie dans une école de sorcellerie. J'ai également enseigné à des étudiants qui ont été renvoyés pour des motifs parfois très graves alors, les petites frappes de Poudlard sont pour moi de petits agneaux !

« Etant donné le retard accumulé par les techniques différentes de mes prédécesseurs, je ne tolérerai ni de chahut, ni d'interruption dans mon cours. Si vous êtes en difficulté, notamment, vous pourrez venir me voir à tout moment et nous nous organiserons pour que vous suiviez au même rythme que tous les autres. Si vous êtes en difficulté, toutefois, et que vous ne sollicitez pas mon aide, il est fort probable que je vous dispense de mes cours. »

Il fit un geste négligent vers le tableau et baissa ses yeux sombres sur la liste des présents.

─ Comme il s'agit de notre premier cours, je vais vous expliquer comment je procède. Chaque leçon se déroulera ainsi : à la fin de ce cours-ci, je vous donnerai un devoir à me rendre la prochaine fois. Le devoir une fois rendu, nous le corrigerons ensemble afin que vous puissiez comparer vos devoirs à ce que j'attendais de vous.

« Les deux heures qui viennent seront, bien entendu, différentes. Dans un premier temps, vous devrez me remplir un petit formulaire afin que je puisse mieux vous cerner et, plus tard, vous aider. Ensuite, il me sera nécessaire d'évaluer le niveau de chacun. Et enfin, nous prendrons quelques minutes pour que les nouveaux se présentent. »

Harry grimaça. Si les premières étapes du cours ne le dérangeaient pas, il détestait fortement l'idée de se présenter devant toute la classe. A coup sûr, certains lui poseraient des questions, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait toutes les réponses. Néanmoins, ces présentations pourraient s'avérer très intéressantes, car les autres auraient peut-être eux aussi à répondre à des questions. C'était une excellente opportunité pour les cerner…

Assis devant lui, James et Sirius se retournèrent pour lui adresser un grand sourire malicieux et refirent face au professeur Dusk. Se tournant vers Remus dans l'espoir d'avoir une petite idée de ce que les deux autres préparaient, Harry eut la déception de comprendre que son voisin n'était pas plus informé que lui.

Dusk passa dans les rangées pour distribuer ses fameux formulaires. Outre les informations attendues dans n'importe quel formulaire, comme le nom, le prénom ou l'âge de naissance, Harry fronça un peu les sourcils en remarquant des lignes « Ascendance », « Opinion sur les Mangemorts » ou encore « Un objectif à atteindre dans la guerre ». Ou bien Dusk était naïf, ou bien il avait la ferme certitude que les pro-Mangemorts répondraient honnêtement à son formulaire.

Remplissant petit à petit les différents champs libres, Harry se demanda lentement ce que comptait en faire le professeur Dusk. Les garderait-il après les avoir lus ? Même si certains étudiants chercheraient à mentir, Harry considérait progressivement l'intérêt qu'il aurait à mettre la main sur ces formulaires. Même en mentant sur tout, les nouveaux pourraient en révéler autant que s'ils étaient honnêtes dans leurs réponses… _Encore faudrait-il que je sache interpréter leurs mensonges_, songea-t-il.

A mesure qu'il continuait de remplir son formulaire, plus long que celui de Fishman cet été, Harry put remarquer que Dusk ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, allant même jusqu'à demander si l'élève était en couple, quel était son sortilège préféré, quel avenir percevait-il pour son histoire sentimentale… En jetant un regard alentour, il constata que plusieurs étudiants étaient parfaitement concentrés sur leurs réponses, tandis que d'autres se montraient des champs en ricanant.

Lorsque, enfin, Dusk ramassa tous les formulaires, Harry eut la très nette impression que les menteurs n'étaient ceux qu'il attendait. Des étudiants se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille, arrachant des petits sourires amusés de leurs voisins qui leur révélaient à leur tour quelques facéties. Si le professeur eut le moindre soupçon quant à l'honnêteté des réponses, il n'en montra rien et passa rapidement au second acte du cours.

A ce qu'il put en juger, la grande majorité des étudiants étaient capables. Presque tout le monde savait lancer un sortilège informulé, maîtrisait des sortilèges aussi simples que le Stupéfix ou l'Expelliarmus et d'autres, plus complexes, comme le Patronus, même si les résultats furent assez mitigés. A la grande satisfaction de Harry, le Patronus prit un long moment, Dusk tenant à vérifier le sortilège de chacun.

Harry put donc découvrir les Patronus de ses nouveaux camarades. Etrangement, les Maraudeurs ne firent apparaître que leur forme animale : un cerf pour James, un gros chien noir pour Sirius et, un peu moins terrifiant que le modèle original, un loup pour Remus. Un peu plus loin, Alexia regardait avec un amusement joyeux la petite chatte que Lily venait de faire apparaître, et qui se roulait sur la table en ronronnant bruyamment.

L'intérêt de Harry, cependant, se porta rapidement sur les Patronus des nouveaux, mais il apparut que Chris Bold et Melania Grown comptaient parmi les étudiants incapables de fournir un résultat concret, car leurs baguettes ne crachèrent que des volutes argentées qui se dissipèrent presque aussitôt. Assise à côté de Moira, dont le Patronus un peu vaporeux représentait une lionne, Sidonie Farrell secoua avec nonchalance sa baguette magique pour en faire sortir un oiseau que Harry connaissait désormais très bien.

C'était la réplique exacte de Flyis, mais c'était la première fois que Harry avait l'occasion d'admirer le potentiel d'un Patronus pareil. Car, même si l'oiseau des Glaces fut totalement argenté, des filaments lui descendaient de la tête jusqu'aux plumes, rappelant immanquablement les flammes qu'il avait pu observer sur Flyis.

Après maints explications de Lily, Alexia se saisit de sa baguette magique quand la minette de la belle rousse s'évanouit. Plissant légèrement les yeux, le petit bout de femme agita sa baguette et poussa un « Ooooh ! » émerveillé, mais discret, lorsqu'une grande panthère atterrit souplement à côté d'elle pour s'asseoir docilement afin d'être contemplée, au grand plaisir de l'étrange jeune femme-enfant.

Harry crut apercevoir le professeur Dusk s'intéresser très particulièrement au Patronus de Farrell, mais il ne jurerait de rien car, l'instant d'après, le nouvel enseignant était déjà concentré sur Chris Bold afin de lui administrer quelques conseils pour l'aider à réussir son Patronus.

─ Allez, sois pas timide, montre-nous ton Patronus ! lança Sirius en se retournant.

Harry sourit, un peu crispé. Comment réagiraient les Maraudeurs quand ils découvriraient que le cerf de James sortait également de la baguette de Harry ? Celui-ci se le demandait bien, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Certes, il pouvait toujours feindre de ne pas savoir lancer le Patronus, mais il tenait à ce que les Maraudeurs le considèrent à sa juste valeur.

A sa propre stupéfaction, cependant, aucun cerf ne jaillit de sa baguette. Bien plus bas et gros, un lion à la crinière épaisse déplia ses grandes ailes d'aigle avant de les replier puis de s'asseoir, tournant avec sérénité sa lourde et massive tête vers son créateur, qui dut faire un effort surhumain pour afficher un masque calme avant que les Maraudeurs ne remarquent sa stupeur.

Vint alors le moment où, bien malgré Harry, Dusk annonça qu'il était temps de faire la connaissance des nouveaux élèves. Au grand soulagement du Gryffondor, toutefois, il ne fut pas désigné en premier et put, ainsi, se préparer psychologiquement à affronter toute la classe.

─ Miss Lake, je vous prie.

Très enthousiaste, Alexia descendit de sa chaise et rejoignit le professeur Dusk qui faisait apparaître à l'occasion une chaise haute. Le petit bout de femme grimpa joyeusement dessus et balança ses pieds dans le vide, indifférente aux sourires moqueurs que sa personnalité enfantine engendraient.

─ Alors, d'où venez-vous, Miss Lake ? demanda le professeur Dusk en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

─ D'une belle île, répondit gaiement Alexia. Avec tout plein d'animaux très drôles et très beaux, et un grand lac qui appartient à un très étrange monsieur qui connaît d'innombrables histoires. Il y a aussi la forêt du Promeneur, où je trouvais toujours plein de fruits à manger, et plein de dauphins jouaient aux pieds des Falaises Tranchantes.

─ Elle est où, cette île ? lança un Poufsouffle.

─ Je sais pas, reconnut Alexia d'un air rieur. L'étrange monsieur du lac, il disait souvent : « Personne ne peut trouver cette île, car elle est magique. Toi-même, mon enfant, tu ne pourras jamais y revenir le jour où tu en partiras. »

─ Comment tu es arrivée sur cette île ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

─ Je sais pas, répéta Alexia avec amusement. L'étrange monsieur du lac, il m'a dit : « Peu importe qui étaient tes parents et comment tu es arrivée ici. L'important, c'est qui tu es et d'être ici. Se tourner vers le passé n'est jamais une bonne chose, sauf dans certaines circonstances, et ces circonstances te sont encore inconnues pour le moment. »

─ Et c'est qui, cet étrange type du lac ? interrogea Rosier d'un ton désintéressé.

─ C'est l'étrange monsieur du lac. Chaque fois que j'allais me baigner, il était présent et lançait plein de sortilèges sur l'eau pour m'amuser.

─ Et pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Poudlard ? reprit le professeur Dusk.

─ Parce que je voulais découvrir l'univers scolaire, dit Alexia avec chaleur.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit plusieurs sourires goguenards apparaître sur des lèvres masculines comme féminines. Apparemment, certains étudiants se feraient un plaisir de montrer ce qu'était la vie scolaire à Alexia, mais Harry doutait sincèrement que leurs idées mettent en avant le côté positif d'une vie au sein d'un collège de sorcellerie.

─ Très bien, dit Dusk. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, Miss Lake. Miss Grown, s'il vous plaît.

La Poufsouffle rejoignit la haute chaise que venait de quitter Alexia mais, contrairement au petit bout de femme, elle n'attendit aucune question :

─ Je suis originaire des Etats-Unis, annonça-t-elle malgré l'absence d'accent. Malgré les réticences de mes parents, je suis venue à Poudlard pour y faire ma dernière année d'études et découvrir l'univers de cette école prestigieuse où ont été tous mes ancêtres maternels. J'ai étudié à Salem, où j'obtenais très souvent de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières et où je participais à de nombreuses activités, comme le club de Duel et l'organisation des soirées étudiantes. Voilà.

─ Parfait, déclara le professeur Dusk. Miss Farrell, à vous.

L'attention sembla s'intensifier légèrement, surtout du côté des garçons qui, visiblement, espéraient en apprendre juste assez sur Farrell pour trouver le moyen de la séduire. La sulfureuse brune fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et s'assit élégamment sur la chaise.

─ Faîtes-nous un résumé comme Miss Grown, s'il vous plaît, dit Dusk en consultant sa montre.

─ Je suis née aux Pays-Bas, mais j'ai grandi en Allemagne, déclara la Serpentard. Avant d'arriver ici, à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais mis le pied dans une école de sorcellerie, mais j'ai été prise en charge dès mes sept ans par une femme éduquant les personnes développant prématurément leurs pouvoirs. A la fin du mois de juillet, considérant que je n'avais plus rien à apprendre, elle m'a conseillée de venir en Grande-Bretagne et de m'inscrire à Poudlard pour compléter mon éducation scolaire.

─ Même en Allemagne, les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, commenta le professeur Dusk.

─ Ma tutrice disposait d'une grande influence sur le ministre et a obtenu une dérogation spéciale.

Harry était presque certain que Sidonie Farrell n'avait pas menti, tout en occultant certains faits réels et modifiant, au passage, quelques réalités. Cependant, son récit et sa franchise achevèrent le persuader qu'elle était véritablement envoyée par Lysandra, et son désir de s'entretenir avec elle n'en fut que plus fort.

─ Et c'est seulement parce que votre tutrice vous a suggéré de vous inscrire à Poudlard que vous êtes ici, ou vous étiez motivée par une raison plus personnelle ? poursuivit le professeur Dusk.

─ Découvrir le milieu scolaire se proposait d'être une expérience intéressante, répondit Farrell d'un air indifférent.

─ Bien, dit le professeur Dusk. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Bold, s'il vous plaît, venez nous faire partager votre histoire.

Le Serdaigle se leva et vint se planter devant le reste de sa classe, l'air un peu tendu.

─ Personne ne vous accuse de participer à des activités criminelles, mon garçon, détendez-vous, lança Dusk d'un air las. Alors, d'où venez-vous ?

─ Des Etats-Unis également, répondit Bold. J'étais dans une école beaucoup moins connue que Salem mais elle était bien quand même. Sauf que mes parents, qui sont malades, ont préféré m'envoyer en Grande-Bretagne pour m'éloigner d'eux un maximum. Leur maladie est contagieuse, alors… Sinon, je suis assez bon élève, quoique le niveau de Poudlard est un peu plus élevé que dans mon ancien collège mais, au moins, les étudiants sont un peu plus agréables à vivre ici.

─ Ah ? dit le professeur Dusk, intéressé. Wippendale ?

─ En effet, monsieur, approuva le Serdaigle avec un sourire crispé.

─ Effectivement, Poudlard vous apparaît forcément comme un endroit accueillant et chaleureux, dit Dusk d'une voix désinvolte. Très bien, retournez à votre place. Potter, à vous.

Harry réprima à grand-peine un soupir et s'assit à son tour sur la haute chaise en affichant un masque calme, malgré son malaise intérieur.

─ Je suis anglais de naissance, annonça-t-il, mais mes parents ont péri lors d'un voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande et j'ai grandi là-bas, dans un orphelinat. Dans l'ensemble, je suis un élève assez satisfaisant, si j'en crois mes notes à mes examens de cinquième année, mais j'attire les ennuis un peu trop souvent à mon goût… et contre ma volonté, bien sûr. Sinon, je suis venu à Poudlard pour y faire ma septième année et découvrir mon pays natal.

─ On ne parle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, en Océanie ? demanda Dusk.

─ Si, répondit Harry à tout hasard, mais je ne considère pas que la Grande-Bretagne se résume à Lord Voldemort.

Une Serdaigle poussa un cri aigu alors qu'une vague de frissons assaillait la majorité des étudiants, en dehors des Maraudeurs, de la plupart des nouveaux et du professeur Dusk lui-même. Les Serpentard, par contre, ne parurent guère apprécier que Harry cite le nom du Mage noir tant redouté. Indifférent à toutes ces banalités, Harry attendit, espérant vivement que Dusk considérait sa présentation terminée.

─ C'est vrai, admit l'enseignant d'un ton tranquille. Retournez à votre place.

La cloche retentit au moment où Harry s'asseyait à sa place mais, avant de libérer ses élèves, Dusk ne manqua pas de leur donner son premier devoir, à savoir quinze centimètres de parchemin sur chacun des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Les réactions furent mitigées à cette annonce, plusieurs accueillant le devoir avec une grimace, d'autres avec consternation et, d'autres encore, avec satisfaction – comme les Serpentard.

Rangeant enfin ses affaires, Harry suivit les Maraudeurs hors de la classe et assista à un bien curieux phénomène. En effet, au même moment, tous les quatre prirent soudain conscience d'une chose : tous les nouveaux n'étaient pas passés ! Logan Mirves avait échappé à la présentation, tout comme Dusk l'avait complètement oublié pendant les révisions sur les sortilèges.

Plus étrange encore, les quelques étudiants à se souvenir de l'existence de Mirves semblaient eux aussi se rendre compte de l'oubli de Dusk dès qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la classe. _Vraiment étrange…_ pensa Harry, perplexe.


	33. Premier Cours Privé

─ Asseyez-vous, messieurs.

Albus contourna son bureau pour s'installer devant ses visiteurs, deux Aurors qu'il avait vu grandir de nombreuses années auparavant, mais à qui il n'avait jamais rien enseigné. Toutefois, la nostalgie des scolarités de ses deux anciens étudiants n'était pas venue : la nouvelle qu'ils lui apportaient était à la fois étrange et déconcertante.

─ Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que la mort regrettable de Ian McGead a de si étrange, invita Dumbledore d'un ton sobre.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, comme pour se demander visuellement lequel commencerait leur explication. L'aîné se lança :

─ Tout porte à croire que McGead est mort pendant son transplanage, déclara-t-il.

─ Pendant son transplanage ? répéta Dumbledore, assez étonné.

─ En réalité, nous soupçonnons un meurtre.

Les sourcils argentés de Dumbledore se haussèrent. Comment Ian McGead aurait-il pu être assassiné au cours d'un transplanage ? Le plus jeune des deux Aurors, ancien Serdaigle ayant obtenu des notes absolument remarquables à ses Aspic, intervint :

─ Le meurtre n'est qu'une supposition, dit-il, mais nous ne trouvons aucune explication à l'explosion de McGead.

─ Il aurait été explosé ? s'étonna Dumbledore, de plus en plus perplexe.

─ Son bras gauche est apparu dans une rue de Londres, indiqua l'aîné. Il semble qu'il ait été arraché du reste son corps, qui s'est disséminé absolument partout entre Poudlard et le ministère de la Magie. Le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques est en ébullition, en ce moment même, pour mettre la main sur les Moldus qui ont été témoins des membres de McGead.

Dumbledore contempla un point invisible, passablement déconcerté. De mémoire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lire dans sa vie sur le transplanage, jamais un tel phénomène ne s'était produit. Le seul risque avec le transplanage, en réalité, était la désartibulation, mais elle ne causait jamais la mort. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à McGead ?

─ A notre arrivée, nous avons découvert deux de ses doigts devant le portail de Poudlard, renchérit le plus jeune. Nous pensons que tout a commencé ici, juste devant le collège, bien que nous n'ayons pas la moindre idée du comment… ni même du pourquoi.

─ Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? ajouta l'aîné. Un détail quelconque ?

─ Croyez bien que je vous aurais déjà donné tous mes soupçons à votre arrivée si j'avais remarqué le moindre détail intrigant, Paul, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sincère. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas resté dans l'encadrement des portes du château suffisamment longtemps pour voir Ian transplaner, car une réunion importante m'attendait…

─ Qu'était-il venu faire à Poudlard, d'ailleurs ?

─ Les sous-sols ont subi quelques dégâts lors du séisme et Ian est simplement venu constater que nous pourrions commencer à réparer tout ça dès demain, mentit Dumbledore.

Certes, son mensonge – ou demi-mensonge – pourrait lui coûter très cher, mais il estimait plus sage de taire l'existence temporaire d'une armée d'homoncules dans les profondeurs du château. Ces Aurors, aussi aimables furent-ils, avaient tous deux un fils ou une fille scolarisés à Poudlard en ce moment, et la crainte de voir apparaître ces créatures les pousserait peut-être à retirer leurs enfants du collège. Une erreur que Dumbledore ne les laisserait jamais commettre.

Néanmoins, le décès de McGead commença à lui faire entrevoir quelques hypothèses. Etait-il possible qu'il y ait eu quelque chose, dans l'air de la caverne, qui ait causé l'explosion de McGead au moment de son transplanage ? Aussi fantaisiste que cela lui sembla, Dumbledore préférait n'écarter aucune de ses théories, d'autant que les improbabilités avaient tendance à s'enchaîner depuis plus d'un mois.

Au septième étage, Harry aussi s'interrogeait sur la mort de McGead. Faisant les cent pas entre un haut vase et une fenêtre, il fit trois passages sous les yeux curieux d'Alexia et se tourna vers le pan de mur qui l'intéressait. Alexia poussa une exclamation impressionnée lorsqu'une porte se matérialisa, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'extasier davantage et l'entraîna aussitôt à l'intérieur.

La Salle sur Demande, pour l'occasion, leur avait offert un petit salon de thé brillamment éclairé par le soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers les hautes fenêtres d'une vaste pièce rectangulaire. Autour d'une table en verre, de gros poufs et des fauteuils confortables, parfois défoncés, n'attendaient plus qu'à recevoir un fessier sur leur assise.

Harry referma la porte en regardant le petit bout de femme se précipiter vers un pouf et sauter dessus avec bonheur. Puis il la rejoignit en sortant d'une poche la page arrachée de son journal intime où, un mois auparavant, il avait retranscrit le méthode de préparation de Dauran. Luna en profita pour enfin se manifester, bondissant d'une autre poche pour venir se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil que Harry se proposa d'investir.

─ Tiens, voilà comment créer un familier, dit Harry.

─ Oh, chouette ! se réjouit Alexia en prenant le parchemin.

Elle le parcourut attentivement, aussi fascinée par la page que Luna ne l'était pour les épis dressés sur le crâne de Harry. Puis, soudain, la jeune femme-enfant afficha un grand sourire et reposa la feuille en levant sa main droite devant son visage radieux.

Dans un « bloup » sonore, une grosse bulle d'eau se matérialisa au-dessus de sa paume, emprisonnant une campanule agglomérée. Puis le petit bout de femme s'arracha un cheveu avec sa main valide et le fit pénétrer dans le globe aquatique, qui se mit alors à tourner, tourner, de plus en plus vite à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Sous le regard attentif – et impressionné – de Harry, la bulle d'eau prit une teinte bleue et opaque, identique à celle de son aquarium après un mois de patience.

La suite de l'opération se déroula différemment, cependant, de la méthode prescrite par Dauran. Une lueur écarlate jaillit au cœur de la bulle, son intensité diminuant et grandissant au rythme du souffle du petit bout de femme rayonnant. Puis la minuscule lumière s'éteignit complètement, et un grésillement retentit, accompagné de minuscules éclairs dorés qui parcoururent toute la surface de la sphère d'eau avant que celle-ci ne se colore brusquement d'une belle couleur verte.

Il y eut alors un claquement, un éclair éblouissant et Harry, après avoir longuement cligné des yeux, vit au creux de la petite main d'Alexia une minuscule boule de poils blanc et noir. Alexia se tortilla sur place, visiblement folle de bonheur, et caressa du bout de l'index la petite fourrure qu'elle tenait, mais son Familier ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Contre toute attente, Alexia venait de réaliser un mois d'expérience en l'espace d'une minute. Même Dauran avait assuré qu'une créature magique aurait eu besoin d'attendre au moins une semaine ! A quel peuple pouvaient-ils bien appartenir ? Harry se le demandait bien, épaté par les capacités du petit bout de femme.

─ Ca fera un ami à Luna, déclara Alexia d'un air joyeux.

─ J'aurais préféré un garçon, lança le Familier de Harry.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Luna, qui lui tira la langue et croisa les bras d'un air avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

─ A moi de t'apprendre quelque chose ! décréta Alexia d'un air enthousiaste, en posant délicatement son Familier sur un coussin moelleux. L'étrange monsieur du lac, il connaissait tout plein de recettes et m'en a appris beaucoup, beaucoup ! Ma boisson préférée, c'est le Plouflapoutre ! C'est délicieux et ça rend joyeux quand on en boit trop.

De toute évidence, Alexia ne connaissait pas les boissons alcoolisées, sinon elle aurait sûrement été un peu plus prudente avec ce Plouflapoutre qu'elle appréciait tant. Rapprochant ses mains devant elle, la petite jeune femme fit jaillir de nulle part, en un clignement d'œil, un gobelet en argent massif rempli d'un liquide mauve.

─ Goûte, c'est délicieux ! répéta-t-elle d'un air jovial.

Un peu méfiant, Harry prit le gobelet et prit une gorgée précautionneuse du breuvage. Laissant le goût imprégner sa langue, il haussa lentement les sourcils à mesure que les arômes incroyables du liquide se révélaient. Indéniablement, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il eut jamais bue, et il prit une autre gorgée sans plus tarder.

Toutefois, un problème traversa son esprit. Contrairement à Alexia, ses mains ne dégageaient aucune magie. Il lui fallait impérativement sa baguette magique – et encore, il n'était pas certain que sa simple baguette lui permette de fabriquer du Plouflapoutre.

─ La seule chose que je sache faire avec la magie corporelle, c'est le sortilège Matâme, révéla-t-il. La matérialisation de mon âme, je veux dire.

─ Luna t'aidera, assura Alexia d'un air rieur.

─ Seulement si j'y goûte ! objecta la petite créature.

Alexia pouffa de rire et fit aussitôt jaillir un minuscule gobelet dans la paume de sa main. Luna sauta agilement du dossier jusqu'à la main du petit bout de femme et s'empressa de vider son mini-gobelet, visiblement ravie d'avoir accès à des délices de « grandes personnes ».

─ Mais c'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée.

Elle reposa le gobelet dans la paume d'Alexia et rejoignit Harry pour lui grimper dessus, jusqu'à être à son épaule. Le verre miniature une fois disparu, Harry reposa le sien sur la table basse et écouta Alexia le plus attentivement du monde, se demandant toutefois quel rôle jouerait Luna.

─ Alors, dit Alexia d'un air joyeux. Le Plouflapoutre se compose : d'une racine d'Amertume, de trois peau de Holos, d'un quartier de pêche aquatique et d'un grand verre de mûres glacées.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ça ? s'étonna Harry, dubitatif.

─ La racine d'Amertume est une jolie petite fleur noire que l'étrange monsieur du lac cultivait, révéla Alexia. Ce n'est pas très bon à l'état pur mais, quand on en retire l'écorce, on peut l'ajouter à un plat ou une boisson. C'est très bon !

« Les Holos sont de drôles de petits fruits qui ressemblent beaucoup à des prunes, sauf qu'ils sont tout bleus et translucides. Comme des saphirs. L'étrange monsieur du lac, il en mangeait tout le temps mais ne m'en donnait que très peu, car ils sont alcoolisés, qu'il a dit. Apparemment, c'est pas bon de trop en manger.

« Les pêches aquatiques, on en trouve partout, mais elles sont très malignes. Elles se cachent très bien car, si personne ne sait à quoi elles ressemblent, elles sont invisibles. Un jour, j'ai vu un Cravasaure en manger une toute ronde ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air fasciné.

« Les mûres glacées, elles ne sont pas faciles à trouver, car elles n'existent naturellement pas. C'est un petit gobelin un peu bête qui les a inventées par accident. Au début, il voulait transformer des cailloux en pierres précieuses, mais il a ramassé de la glaise au lieu de prendre de la pulpe de Gernuflon. »

Harry n'avait pratiquement rien compris, mais il avait malgré tout retenu l'essentiel. Ecartant les deux ou trois questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, il se répéta mentalement tous les ingrédients. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien à craindre : si Alexia avait été capable de faire apparaître du Plouflapoutre, cela signifiait que les ingrédients existaient toujours.

─ Donc, poursuivit Alexia, visiblement excitée par son rôle de professeur, Luna va s'occuper de faire venir les ingrédients et de les traiter. Il faut piler la racine, broyer les peaux, extraire le jus des pêches et faire cuir les mûres glacées jusqu'à ce que leur peau éclate.

Attentive, la créature hocha la tête à la manière d'un soldat acceptant ses ordres.

─ Harry, tu vas matérialiser ton âme, annonça Alexia, et te concentrer sur l'île. Il y a une forêt au beau milieu, un grand lac au nord, tout près d'une colline, et une jolie rivière qui descend des montagnes du sud pour venir se jeter dans l'océan, sur la côte occidentale.

Les yeux plissés, un pli entre les sourcils, Harry essaya de visualiser une île ressemblant plus ou moins à la description faite par Alexia, qui acheva ses explications par :

─ Quand Luna reviendra, tu te concentras sur un gobelet !

Il eut du mal à croire que cela suffisait, mais il acquiesça quand même et prit une profonde inspiration en levant sa main droite. A présent qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau à matérialiser son âme, il se maudit de ne pas s'être entraîné davantage depuis la création de Luna. Néanmoins, la petite bulle dorée jaillit au-dessus de sa paume assez vite, et il s'empressa d'imaginer l'île décrite par Alexia. Son Matâme vira presque aussitôt au bleu.

Se précipitant, Luna disparut dans un petit claquement et un bref éclair bleu pâle. Le front se couvrant lentement d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ses forces l'abandonnant inexorablement, Harry retint bientôt son souffle en s'efforçant de maintenir son Matâme, sous le regard curieux et serein d'Alexia. Alors, à l'instant où Harry, gêné par une goutte de sueur qui lui coulait sur le nez, se sentait près à craquer, son Familier réapparut.

Presque accidentellement, comme si une partie de son cerveau avait été plus vive qu'une autre, il eut une vague image d'un gobelet d'or ressemblant à ceux qui accompagnaient la vaisselle dorée des repas de Poudlard. Dans un claquement sonore, ce même gobelet apparut dans sa main, dissipant le sortilège Matâme.

─ Youhou ! s'exclama Alexia d'un ton joyeux.

La respiration haletante, Harry contempla avec une réjouissance fatiguée le liquide mauve qui dansait dans le gobelet au rythme des tremblements de son corps épuisé. Il avait réussi ?! Grâce à Luna, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais il n'osait croire qu'il avait quand même réussi.

─ C'est chouette, cette île, commenta Luna avec chaleur. On partira en vacances là-bas, hein ? Il fait beau, il fait chaud et j'ai même aperçu un très beau Familier qu'il me tarde de revoir !

Harry lança un regard vitreux et amusé à Luna.

─ Laisse-moi me reposer et je t'y renvoie, dit-il.

─ Je savais que tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tu en donnes l'air, confia Luna d'un ton satisfait.


	34. La Défaite de Mulciber

─ Sam ! Sam !

Samantha se retourna et aperçut Alexia qui se précipitait vers elle d'un pas joyeux, un large sourire sur les lèvres, tenant apparemment quelque chose de très petit dans ses mains. Malgré la mine réjouie de la petite jeune femme, la Serpentard ne fut guère ravie de la trouver ici, dans les sous-sols du château. La première chose qu'elle lui avait dite était précisément de ne surtout pas descendre au niveau inférieur sans être accompagnée.

─ Il ne faut pas que tu viennes ici toute seule, Alexia, dit Samantha d'un ton réprobateur.

─ Je sais, mais il fallait absolument que je te montre quelque chose ! répondit le petit bout de femme d'un air surexcité.

Samantha baissa les yeux sur les mains jointes et bombées de la petite jeune femme, puis entraîna son amie dans un couloir adjacent, jusqu'à la porte du fond. Autrefois, Aurelia et Samantha se réunissaient ici pour préparer leurs vengeances, mais la chose s'était sue et l'une de leurs revanches avaient raté sa cible. Depuis, elles organisaient tout depuis leur dortoir, sans aucun doute le lieu le plus sécurité.

Allumant un vieux chandelier cabossé posé sur un bureau bancal, Samantha leur offrit un minimum de luminosité et se tourna de nouveau vers Alexia en rangeant sa baguette magique, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait poussé son amie à lui désobéir.

─ Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

─ Un Familier, chuchota Alexia.

Le petit bout de femme écarta délicatement la main qui couvrait l'autre, pour révéler aux yeux de son amie la minuscule boule de poils qui dormait profondément dans le creux de sa paume. Déconcertée, Samantha tourna autour de la main pour observer la créature sous tous les angles possibles. On aurait dit un hamster-singe. Ou, en tout cas, la créature avait la taille et le pelage d'un hamster, mais de petits bras, de petites jambes et un visage simiesques. Elle était très mignonne, mais…

─ Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? s'étonna Samantha à mi-voix.

─ Harry m'a appris à en créer un, répondit Alexia d'un air joyeux. Et moi, je lui ai appris à préparer du Plouflapoutre !

Samantha arqua un sourcil.

─ Potter sait faire les mêmes choses que toi ?

─ Oh non, assura Alexia. Sa magie est typiquement sorcière, mais il a réussi à acquérir un ouvrage sur la magie corporelle et il l'apprend lentement. Il est très doué pour un sorcier et, ça, l'étrange monsieur du lac n'en a jamais parlé ! La prochaine fois, il ramènera son grimoire pour me le montrer, comme ça je pourrais l'aider à s'améliorer. Je lui ai même donné un devoir, se réjouit-elle.

Samantha dévisagea Alexia. Comment Potter était-il entré en possession de ce grimoire, elle aimerait bien le savoir, mais elle était au moins rassurée sur son compte. Cependant, la brève crainte que cette « entrevue » entre Alexia et Potter lui avaient inspiré ramenèrent à l'esprit de Samantha qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mise en garde la petite jeune femme contre les étudiants de Poudlard.

Mais était-ce le moment ? Alexia paraissait si heureuse, en cet instant, que Samantha craignait de faire disparaître sa bonne humeur. Et, contrairement à Moira, il ne suffisait sûrement pas d'un bisou pour remonter le moral de la petite jeune femme.

─ Il est très mignon, Choupinette, déclara Samantha avec un sourire franc. Viens, je vais te ramener au rez-de-chaussée, mais promets-moi de ne jamais plus venir dans les sous-sols sans être accompagnée, au pire, de Potter ou d'Evans.

─ D'accord, mais pourquoi ? demanda Alexia d'un air curieux.

─ Parce que tous nos camarades ne sont pas aussi gentils qu'Evans ou Potter, Choupinette, chuchota la Serpentard. A part Aurelia, Moira et Sidonie, ne fais confiance à personne de Serpentard. Et dans les autres maisons, ne fais confiance qu'à Potter et à Evans.

Alexia hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle obéirait et, arrivée en bas des marches menant au hall, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Samantha avant de monter à l'étage supérieur. Samantha la regarda disparaître par l'encadrement et reprit le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard en s'égarant dans ses pensées.

Ainsi donc, Potter était capable d'utiliser une magie similaire à celle d'Alexia. Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de « magie corporelle », mais elle ne prétendrait jamais connaître toutes les formes de la magie. Potter possédait-il un Familier, lui aussi ? A quoi servait un Familier, au fait ? Des questions que Samantha se maudit de ne pas avoir posé à la Choupinette.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle commune, le silence qui y régnait l'informa aussitôt que quelque chose de particulier se produisait en ce moment même. Ecartant deux sixième année plus grands qu'elle, elle se faufila au premier rang de l'assemblée qui encerclait la scène se déroulait près des fauteuils.

Assis dans un fauteuil, les épaules aussi voutées qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux d'un incroyable vert aussi éteints qu'à l'accoutumée, Mirves contemplait un point invisible situé entre les pieds de Mulciber qui, à l'évidence, avait choisi de passer ses nerfs sur le nouveau Serpentard. Cela arrivait fréquemment que Mulciber décide d'utiliser un souffre-douleur après une défaite verbale contre les Maraudeurs, mais il visait généralement qu'il n'aimait pas.

Or, en deux jours, Samantha était incapable de déterminer si les Serpentard détestaient ou appréciaient Mirves, d'une discrétion remarquable.

─ J'aime pas les chouchous, tu sais ? lança Mulciber en tripotant sa baguette magique. Même lorsque le chouchou en question à Serpentard !

Samantha comprit instantanément. Tout comme plusieurs autres élèves, elle n'avait pas manqué de noter que le professeur Dusk avait totalement négligé Mirves lors des présentations des nouveaux, cet après-midi. Toutefois, Mulciber se trompait sur une chose : ce n'était sûrement pas par favoritisme que Mirves avait été dispensé de présentation. Samantha ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais toute la classe avait momentanément oublié que Mirves existait, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

─ Y a quelque chose dans ton crâne ? s'impatienta Mulciber, furieux comme toujours que ses insultes n'aient aucun effet.

Plus que les enfants de Moldu et les Maraudeurs, Mulciber haïssait particulièrement l'indifférence qui lui était parfois témoignée. Mary Macdonald en avait les frais lors de leur cinquième année, Samantha s'en souvenait très bien, mais les preuves contre Mulciber lui avaient épargné une expulsion.

─ Espèce de… s'énerva Mulciber.

Il brandit sa baguette magique mais, avant qu'il l'abaisse, un éclair de lumière rouge déchira la poche du pantalon de Mirves et frappa Mulciber à la poitrine, le projetant dans les airs dans un long vol plané qui s'arrêta brutalement contre le mur du fond, les spectateurs ayant pris un soin paniqué à déserter la zone d'atterrissage pour ne pas se prendre le massif jeune homme de plein fouet.

Assommé, ou stupéfixé – ou peut-être les deux –, Mulciber resta étendu sur le sol, immobile, pendant que Mirves se hissait mollement sur ses jambes et s'avançait de sa démarche si particulière, souple et prédatrice, en direction de son adversaire vaincu. Indifférent à la déchirure de son pantalon ouverte sur sa cuisse puissante, dont les jeunes femmes admirèrent avec délectation les muscles saillants à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Mirves s'arrêta devant Mulciber et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Un nouveau trait de lumière fusa, mais celui-ci provenait de la porte de la salle commune, ébouriffant à son passage l'épaisse crinière de Samantha pour venir frapper Mirves dans le dos et lui faire perdre sa baguette magique, qui s'envola en décrivant un arc-de-cercle et atterrit dans la main de Hunters.

─ Il est inconscient, annonça le Serpentard en s'avançant. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tout le monde croit que tu es un lâche qui n'hésite pas à s'attaquer à des adversaires diminués ?

Mirves lui lança un regard indifférent, leva son pied gauche et l'abattit lourdement. Son talon heurta le bras de Mulciber en produisant un horrible craquement, et le sourire tranquille de Hunters se figea sur ses lèvres. La baguette de Mirves bondit de sa main, retrouva celle de son propriétaire légitime, qui la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon déchiré et prit la direction de son dortoir, les épaules voutées et le pas félin.

Les spectateurs retournèrent à leurs occupations, commentant avec animation la brutalité de Mirves et sa victoire fulgurante sur Mulciber, qui fut transporté à l'infirmerie par un Hunters bien plus songeur qu'à l'ordinaire. Samantha repéra Aurelia et Sidonie, qui retournaient s'asseoir dans un sofa comme si rien ne s'était passé.

─ Il est canon, ce con, commenta Aurelia en la remarquant. Dommage qu'il soit aussi inexpressif, il a du potentiel.

─ Où est Moira ? demanda Samantha.

─ Partie voir Evans pour lui faire partager ses projets pour ce soir, répondit Aurelia d'un ton léger.

─ Tu as vraiment l'intention de « dormir sur tes deux oreilles » ? dit Samantha à l'adresse de Sidonie.

─ Disons qu'elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut, ni plus ni moins, précisa celle-ci avec indifférence.

Samantha hocha vaguement la tête, mais Sidonie poursuivit :

─ Les personnes comme Moira – ou Alexia – sont très précieuses, dit-elle. Surtout en temps de guerre, car elles peuvent apporter du réconfort quand tout va mal. J'ai connu un garçon un peu fou, persuadé d'être un héros en devenir, étourdi comme personne et toujours partant pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Sauf que tous mes camarades n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables, et l'un d'eux a poussé ce garçon à tenter quelque chose de totalement stupide. Ca lui a coûté la vie. Et, après sa mort, l'ambiance n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'auparavant. Même moi, qui dominais dans toutes les matières, je trouvais que tout était beaucoup moins passionnant depuis que cet idiot était mort.

Sidonie n'exprimait aucune amertume, aucune tristesse – aucune émotion –, mais le léger froncement de sourcils qui apparut sur son visage trahit malgré tout un certain regret. Le regard de Samantha fut attiré par un mouvement : Mirves revenait du dortoir, vêtu d'un nouveau pantalon et, les épaules plus voutées que jamais, il traversa la salle commune pour en sortir, sous les regards attentifs des autres.

A peine eut-il disparu que Moira pénétrait dans la salle commune, parcourait l'assemblée d'un regard un peu plus fou qu'à l'ordinaire, puis se précipitait vers Samantha, Aurelia et Sidonie pour se jeter sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

─ Tu sais des choses ? demanda Sidonie, amusée.

─ Oui, se réjouit Moira. Harry, il connaît une salle magique au septième étage ! Il a refusé de me faire visiter quand je lui ai dit que je le laisserai me montrer son _zizi_ en récompense, mais il veut bien me la montrer si je convaincs Sidonie de m'accompagner. Moi, je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi ! C'est tant mieux parce que, comme ça, je suis certaine qu'il ne cherchera pas à draguer ma Lily !

─ Pourquoi il voudrait te voir ? s'étonna Aurelia.

─ Il m'a tirée d'une situation assez critique, hier soir, dit Sidonie. Il est stupide, mais pas méchant.

─ Moi, je trouve qu'il est très intelligent, confia Moira.

─ Tu dis ça parce qu'il ne draguera pas Evans, répliqua Samantha, amusée.

─ Exactement ! approuva la Pitchoun d'un ton joyeux.

Toutefois, Aurelia nota soudain un détail qui aurait pourtant dû sauter aux yeux de Samantha :

─ Mais dis donc, comment se fait-il que tu nous livres ces infos sans nous faire chanter ? interrogea la grande brune.

Moira resplendit de bonheur comme jamais.

─ Alexia m'a promis d'espionner Lily quand elle va prendre son bain et de me dire comment elle est ! révéla Moira d'un air euphorique.


	35. Zrek & Brak

_Cher Harry,_

_Pourrais-tu me rendre une visite vendredi soir, aux alentours de 22h ?_

_Espérant te voir,_

_Hagrid_

C'était la première lettre que Harry recevait depuis le début de l'année, mais il le réalisa à peine. Avec l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une autre dimension, il relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Pendant une folle seconde, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé les derniers évènements mais, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lily, il constata que la chaise était réellement occupée par la préfète-en-chef, et non Hermione. Pour quelle raison Hagrid désirait-il le rencontrer ? Pourquoi si tard ?

Malgré sa perplexité, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et, le vendredi soir, il faussa compagnie à toute la salle commune et quitta la tour Gryffondor, sa cape d'invisibilité dans une poche. Sans écouter tous les sermons lancés par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il tourna à l'angle du couloir, enfila sa cape puis entama sa longue traversée du château en empruntant les passages secrets.

Toute cette semaine avait été riche et fatigante. Entre les cours, bien plus compliqués qu'à son époque, les faits divers, comme les duels interdits, et les étrangetés, comme le mystérieux oubli de Mirves par la classe toute entière lors du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Harry estimait que cette année démarrait d'une manière fracassante. Et encore, c'était sans compter les évènements des vacances et la mésaventure survenue dans les sous-sols.

Cependant, Harry comptait bien obtenir des réponses de Sidonie Farrell. Il avait présenté la Salle sur Demande à Moira dans l'après-midi, en l'absence de la Serpentard, qu'il préférait voir en tête-à-tête et qui, après le dîner, lui avait confirmé d'un signe de tête le rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé à demain. Le mystère Lysandra s'éclaircirait sûrement, ainsi que bien d'autres énigmes dont Harry n'arrivait pas à établir la liste tant elles étaient nombreuses.

Son premier cours privé avec Alexia l'avait motivé à s'améliorer et à reprendre la traduction du vieux grimoire de Dauran, qu'il avait passablement négligé ces derniers temps. Le troisième chapitre n'était pas particulièrement passionnant, car surtout basé sur la théorie, mais Harry s'était laissé captiver par sa lecture, découvrant de petites astuces qui pourraient, semblait-il, lui permettre d'acquérir une bonne maîtrise du Matâme grâce aux pouvoirs de Luna.

La traduction du quatrième chapitre à peine entamée, Harry pouvait d'ores et déjà affirmer que cette prochaine leçon serait le début d'un nouveau jeu de piste car, dans le premier paragraphe, Dauran lui annonçait : _La pratique étant souvent plus éducative que la théorie, et ce grimoire traitant de la magie corporelle, ce chapitre aura pour but d'offrir les dispositions nécessaires à l'alchimie._ Autrement dit, Harry en était convaincu, Dauran avait dissimulé un autre grimoire abordant l'alchimie et, sans aucun doute possible, ce livre se trouvait à Poudlard.

Parfois, Harry se demandait si le vieil homme ne possédait pas lui-même quelques dons de voyance : après tout, son grimoire sur la magie corporelle paraissait avoir été rédigé spécialement pour Harry. A mesure qu'il avançait dans la traduction, il avait l'impression que Dauran avait parfaitement calculé le rythme qu'il s'offrirait pour étudier la magie corporelle.

Que Dauran ait eu ou non des dispositions en matière de divination, Harry sortit dans le parc inondé de ténèbres du collège de sorcellerie. La sécurité paraissait moins stricte, à cette époque : le portail n'était presque jamais fermé, sauf la nuit, et les immenses portes du château étaient perpétuellement ouvertes, comme si Dumbledore ne concevait pas une seule seconde qu'un intrus puisse s'aventurer à Poudlard en pleine nuit.

Harry écarta ses réflexions sur la souplesse de la sécurité, concentrant toutes ses pensées sur la lumière qui éclairait la fenêtre de la maison de Hagrid. Lorsqu'il atteignit le perron, il enleva sa cape et nota un détail assez frappant : il n'entendit aucun aboiement. Visiblement, Hagrid n'avait pas encore acquis le molosse que Harry lui connaissait si bien. Frappant contre la porte en fourrant sa cape dans sa poche, il entendit de lourds pas retentir de l'autre côté du panneau, qui s'ouvrit.

L'imposante silhouette de Hagrid apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire radieux soulevant sa barbe noire et hirsute.

─ Entre, mon garçon ! l'invita-t-il. Et sois le bienvenu chez moi !

Harry sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher, et remarqua la présence de deux autres personnes, assises à la grande table de bois brut. Enfin, deux autres personnes… Les Orcs sylvains reposèrent leurs chopes et se levèrent en regardant Harry d'une manière très différente, le creuseur s'autorisant même un léger sourire en lui tendant sa main épaisse et forte.

─ Ta parole est d'or, Harry Potter, déclara-t-il.

─ Heureux de constater que je ne m'étais pas trompé, avoua Harry.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par la présence des Orcs sylvains dans la cabane de Hagrid. En vérité, il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité et, malgré son scepticisme, c'était son hypothèse la plus coriace. Il serra donc la main du creuseur, puis celle du lanceur de poignard tandis que Hagrid refermait la porte et s'empressait d'offrir une chope à Harry.

─ Je me nomme Zrek, annonça le creuseur. Et mon frère est Brak. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter la dernière fois. Comme tu l'avais dit, Albus Dumbledore nous a accueillis sans arrière-pensée et nous a même arrangés un petit territoire dans la forêt interdite, même si les araignées ne sont pas ravies de notre présence.

─ Vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficulté à trouver ? demanda Harry, curieux.

─ La sorcellerie est indiscrète, répondit Brak. Nous la sentons sur des lieues à la ronde. Cette vallée a attiré notre attention dès que nous avons franchi les premières montagnes écossaises.

─ Zrek et Brak ont contribué à la protection de Poudlard, ajouta Hagrid. Comme une sorte de loyer, en fait, et Dumbledore est très heureux de ton initiative. Avec Zrek et Brak, nous avons déjà réussi à faire échouer deux tentatives d'intrusion par la forêt interdite.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils et but une gorgée du grog que Hagrid lui avait servi. L'alcool lui fit presque aussitôt monter les larmes aux yeux, tandis que le liquide embrasait sa gorge et descendait dans son estomac pour y diffuser une chaleur impressionnante. Soufflant un bon coup, sonné par la force de la boisson, Harry en oublia momentanément les intrusions.

─ Nous sommes porteurs de messages, Harry Potter, déclara Zrek. L'oiseau des Glaces est venu nous rencontrer pour nous proposer d'être les intermédiaires. A partir de maintenant, toute information que tu voudras transmettre, tu nous la communiqueras pour que nous puissions l'envoyer à l'oiseau.

─ Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir directement ? s'étonna Harry.

─ C'est précisément la nature du premier message, reconnut Brak. Une ombre redoutable demeure à Poudlard. C'est elle qui a éliminé les homoncules abandonnés par Damarcus dans sa prison. L'oiseau des Glaces ne peut entrer dans le château tant que l'ombre y réside, ou il risquerait de se faire repérer. Or, nos amis communs désirent plus que tout rester discrets.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, comprenant à présent le silence de Dauran et de Flyis.

─ Autre chose, poursuivit Brak. L'oiseau des Glaces te demande de ne pas t'approcher de la créature appelée Logan Mirves. La disciple de Lysandra s'en chargera à ta place, car elle possède des aptitudes que tu ne maîtriseras jamais.

─ Quel est le problème, avec Mirves ?

─ Ses pouvoirs, répondit Zrek. Rares sont les créatures capables de détacher leur esprit de leur corps à volonté, Harry Potter, et plus rares encore sont celles qui peuvent faire voyager leur esprit à de grandes distances sans en mourir. Logan Mirves a sondé toute la vallée, tout comme il a assassiné Ian McGead à l'aide d'une des magies dont il a le secret.

─ C'est lui qui a tué McGead ? s'exclama Harry, surpris.

─ Avec une subtilité remarquable, approuva Brak. Logan Mirves a senti que Ian McGead connaissait son visage, qu'il représentait une menace pour sa couverture, et il a agit en conséquence afin que Ian McGead n'ait jamais l'occasion de se remémorer l'ouvrage dans lequel lui était apparue cette créature pour la première fois.

─ Sa capacité à tuer à distance démontre sa puissance, conclut Zrek.

Comment Mirves était-il parvenu à assassiner McGead ? C'était un mystère, mais Harry se promit de ne pas désobéir à Flyis. La seule fois où il l'avait fait, il en découvrait les conséquences petit à petit en étant le camarade de classe de ses propres parents.

Harry but machinalement une gorgée de grog, avant de se souvenir de la brutalité de la boisson… trop tard. Etouffant à grand-peine une quinte de toux, la gorge en feu, il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de s'échapper de ses yeux. Hagrid, jusqu'alors silencieux, livra ses propres informations d'un air sombre :

─ Pour continuer dans les mauvaises nouvelles, soupira-t-il, Dumbledore sait d'un de ses espions qu'il y a un grand remue-ménage chez Tu-Sais-Qui. L'inactivité des Mangemorts depuis juillet était déjà un élément inquiétant, qu'il a dit, mais quelque chose de bien pire semble se préparer.

─ Damarcus, dit Harry d'un ton lugubre.

─ Ouais, marmonna Hagrid.

─ Nous devons retrouver l'oiseau des Glaces, annonça Zrek. As-tu un message à lui transmettre ?

Harry réfléchit, mais les nouvelles s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes dans son esprit :

─ Dîtes-lui que j'ai ouvert le contact avec le Crâne Blanc et que nous partageons nos connaissances, énuméra-t-il. Demandez-lui également ce que je dois faire, si Sidonie Farrell s'occupe de Mirves. Et si je dois accomplir quelque chose de particulier dans mon apprentissage, aussi, s'il vous plaît.

─ Nous lui communiquerons, assura Zrek.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cabane de Hagrid était désertée. Les Orcs sylvains sortirent par la porte de derrière, tandis que Harry passait par l'avant en s'enveloppant dans sa cape d'invisibilité, toutes les nouvelles informations bien ancrées dans son crâne. Être écarté du danger lui laissait un arrière-goût d'amertume dans la bouche mais, petit réconfort, il était possible que Dauran lui confie une mission à la suite de l'entretien de Zrek et Brak avec Flyis.

Quelle était cette ombre menaçante qui rôdait dans Poudlard ? Etait-elle réellement une ennemie ? Sa participation au « nettoyage » de la prison de Damarcus n'était sans doute pas un ordre qu'elle aurait pu recevoir de l'ancien prisonnier. Si Damarcus avait abandonné ces homoncules ici, c'était sans nul doute pour s'en servir plus tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était Dumbledore qu'elle avait aidé, en éliminant toutes ces créatures…

Perturbé par le rôle indescriptible de cette mystérieuse ombre, Harry cilla lorsqu'il entendit, au second étage, un étrange :

─ Gnark, Gnark !

Surpris, il tourna les yeux vers le couloir le plus proche et entendit distinctement un claquement qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier. C'était le genre de bruit que produisait un poing abattu sur la joue de quelqu'un. Curieux, il renonça à retourner à la tour Gryffondor maintenant, d'autant que plusieurs « Gnark, Gnark » s'élevèrent avec une intonation malveillante et furieuse.

D'autres claquements résonnèrent, discrets mais audibles, et Harry eut la très nette impression que les gnark-gnarkements se réduisaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'angle du couloir, une chose tomba non loin de lui, répandant sur son chemin une petite averse de sang noir. Harry sentit son estomac se retourner : c'était une créature comme celle qu'il avait vue, avec Alexia, dans les sous-sols du château, sauf que celle-ci avait reçu un coup si violent au visage que sa tête paraissait avoir éclaté.

Ecœuré, Harry contempla le cadavre décapité avec une stupéfaction dégoutée puis jeta un œil dans le corridor voisin. Le sol dallé était jonché d'autres homoncules à la tête défoncée, leur sang noir luisant comme de l'encre à la lueur vive des torches fixées dans les murs. Plus loin, indifférent à son uniforme en lambeaux que les homoncules morts avaient pris un malin plaisir à lacérer avec leurs griffes, Logan Mirves, les épaules voutées, faisait face à la plus répugnante créature que Harry ait pu voir depuis un long moment.

Elle devait faire un bon mètre, mais elle était plus large que haute, dotée d'une bouche très, très large aux lèvres aussi épaisses que le poignet de Harry. Sa peau d'un gris métallique était constellée de gros bulbes, semblables à des oignons. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, elle était encore plus malsaine que les cadavres décapités des homoncules.

Malgré l'obésité apparente de la créature, celle-ci s'élança vers Logan Mirves avec une rapidité et une agilité déconcertantes. Avalant rapidement les mètres qui la séparaient du Serpentard, elle exécuta un bond phénoménal et passa au-dessus de Mirves, effleurant le plafond avec le sommet de son crâne à moins flasque qu'une gélatine.

Au moment où elle atteignit le point culminant de son saut, juste au-dessus de Mirves, la créature serra ses poings et contracta tous ses muscles parfaitement dissimulés par ses bourrelets. Les innombrables bulbes qui couvraient son corps explosèrent, déversant en abondance une sorte de pus jaunâtre sur le Serpentard, qui n'amorça aucun geste pour s'écarter et reçut tout sur la tête et les épaules.

Pendant un moment, il resta immobile, comme pétrifié par la substance, puis il se retourna lentement et Harry entrouvrit la bouche, horrifié. Le contenu des bulbes était apparemment un acide, car la peau blanche de Mirves se consumait à grande vitesse, tout comme son uniforme, son crâne apparaissait en quelques secondes sans qu'il ne manifeste la moindre souffrance.

Ses sourcils disparurent, rongés par l'acide, tout comme son œil gauche, qui explosa et le fit trébucher très légèrement, un flot de sang se déversant de son orbite mort et dégoulinant sur son visage attaqué par la substance sécrétée par la créature, qui atterrit souplement et afficha un sourire monstrueux sans se retourner, de toute évidence convaincue de sa victoire.

La chair de Mirves disparaissait rapidement, révélant son ossature faciale, tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas silencieux, souple et félin, vers la créature inconsciente de l'échec de son attaque. L'uniforme du Serpentard, consumé au niveau des épaules et des bras, commença alors à se détacher, plus rien ne le retenant désormais autour du corps du jeune homme, qui se retrouva torse nu au moment où il arrêtait sa marche derrière l'homoncule obèse.

Harry fit courir son regard sur le torse puissant et les bras musculeux du Serpentard, non par jalousie ou admiration, mais par intérêt. Car Mirves, au biceps gauche et au pectoral droit, affichait des petits tatouages animés. Sur le bras, une tête de mort coiffée d'un tricorne crachait une épaisse fumée noire qui se séparait en deux pour la contourner et se rejoindre au-dessus d'elle pour former un symbole qui échappait totalement à Harry. Sur la poitrine, un lion noir doté de grandes ailes de chauves-souris dormait paisiblement, des vapeurs s'échappant de ses narines à chaque expiration.

Harry détacha son regard des deux tatouages en remarquant que la créature n'affichait plus le même sourire. A l'évidence, elle avait senti que Mirves était toujours debout – et qu'il se tenait juste derrière elle. Le Serpentard, dont le crâne était désormais totalement découvert, baissa son unique œil d'un vert limpide sur l'homoncule obèse et posa sa main sur crâne aux nombreux plis.

Les yeux globuleux, jaunes et injectés de sang, de la créature s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Son immense bouche répugnante s'ouvrit légèrement, comme pour pousser un hurlement, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. Des flammes noires jaillirent sous ses pieds et l'engloutirent littéralement, avant de remonter le long du bras de Mirves.

Le feu noir ne laissa aucune trace de la créature, mais poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au crâne de Mirves avant de s'évanouir. Incrédule, Harry regarda le Serpentard afficher de nouveau son beau visage pâle et ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, tâtonnant sa nouvelle peau pour vérifier qu'elle recouvrait bien toute son ossature, clignant des paupières et agitant ses deux yeux pour s'assurer que le nouveau répondait correctement à son cerveau.

Puis, les épaules voutées, il répara d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette magique son uniforme et prit tranquillement la fuite, passant à côté d'un Harry tétanisé de stupéfaction.


	36. TêteATête

Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour raconter toute l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille, en revenant de chez Hagrid. Non pas qu'il eut du mal à se souvenir des évènements, mais Sidonie était apparemment incapable de s'empêcher de lui couper la parole, lui faisant sans cesse répéter tel ou tel moment, exigeant des détails sur ceci ou cela.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à terminer son récit, la jeune femme l'observa longuement avec un pli entre les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer si Harry se moquait d'elle ou pas. Sa réaction, toutefois, apporta la réponse à la question que Harry se posait : la Serpentard ignorait complètement quelle était la magie pratiquée par Mirves sur l'obèse homoncule.

─ Lysandra saura peut-être, déclara-t-elle finalement.

En d'autres termes, le sujet était pour le moment suspendu. Malgré ses réticences à abandonner cette conversation, Harry dut admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée du comment poursuivre la discussion sur le phénomène Logan Mirves.

─ Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne, Potter, tu dois te méfier d'absolument tout le monde, en particulier des nouveaux, reprit Farrell d'un ton dégagé. Nous soupçonnons peut-être la menace que représente l'autre psychopathe de Mirves, mais je préfère garder un œil sur Grown et Bold encore un moment.

─ Tu les soupçonnes de quoi ? demanda Harry.

─ Je ne les soupçonne de rien, je les accuse d'être nouveaux, répliqua la Serpentard. Au cas où tu ne le saurais toujours pas, le Poudlard de cette époque est différent du Poudlard de tes parents. Il s'y passe des choses bien pires et des amitiés qui n'ont jamais été pendant la scolarité de tes parents existent en ce moment même.

Harry la dévisagea.

─ Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea-t-il.

─ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je t'ai suivie à travers la Porte de Dauran sans me renseigner ? dit-elle d'un ton hautain. Flyis a pris tout son temps pour t'amener le grimoire des quatre Crânes pour me laisser suffisamment d'heures afin de récolter toutes les informations que je pourrais sur toi et sur ton entourage.

─ Où est-ce que tu as obtenu ces informations ? s'étonna Harry.

─ Aucune importance, assura Farrell. Le Survivant n'existe pas, mon chou. Tu es Harry Potter, point à la ligne. Tu sais déjà que ton intervention dans le combat entre Balthazar et Dauran a provoqué toute une panoplie de changements, c'est largement suffisant.

Aussi belle fut-elle, la Serpentard avait quand même un mauvais caractère.

─ Et tu es qui, au juste ? reprit Harry d'une voix calme.

─ Une anomalie, répondit Farrell. Ca veut dire que, contrairement à toi, je ne suis née ni d'une mère ni d'un père. Les êtres comme moi sont généralement issus d'une anomalie de la magie lorsqu'elle atteint un mélange insolite de deux, voire plusieurs composants.

─ Comment ça ?

─ Imaginons un instant que tu te promènes dans la forêt interdite et que tu y découvres une licorne très grièvement blessée, expliqua Farrell avec patience. Tu décides de la soigner mais, étourdi, tu renverses accidentellement… de la bave de troll, disons, qui entre en contact avec le sang de la licorne. A partir de là, si la magie s'altère, le mélange du sang de licorne et de la bave de troll donnera naissance à ce que nous appelons « une anomalie ».

Harry acquiesça lentement, déconcerté, et la Serpentard poursuivit :

─ C'est quand même plus complexe que ça, car certains facteurs entrent en jeu, mais je ne suis pas là pour essayer de t'expliquer comme mes semblables viennent au monde, dit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, les anomalies comme moi sont recherchées aux quatre coins du monde par Lysandra et ses alliés, autant pour nous protéger des sorciers que pour nous éduquer.

« Quand elle a choisi d'arrêter son enseignement à Poudlard, Lysandra a parcouru le monde pour faire ce qui lui paraissait juste. Elle a découvert plusieurs anomalies et les a entraînées dans la Forêt Noire, en Allemagne, dont elle a protégé une partie contre les humains et la plupart des créatures magiques. C'est un véritable village, où les homoncules participent aussi bien à l'éducation des jeunes anomalies qu'à leur scolarité.

« Bien sûr, les anomalies les plus pacifiques sont restées au village pour enseigner, tandis que d'autres partaient à l'aventure et, d'autres encore, s'offraient le loisir de devenir les espions de Lysandra de par le monde. »

─ Et pourquoi est-ce toi qu'elle a chargée de me surveiller ? demanda Harry.

─ C'est un homoncule qui m'a désignée, pas Lysandra, rectifia Farrell. Elle a simplement approuvé et m'a confiée ma mission. Mais, si j'ai été choisie, c'est en partie parce que j'ai le même âge que toi – et je possédais certaines dispositions qui faisaient de moi la candidate idéale.

─ Quelles dispositions ?

─ Le système éducatif instauré par Lysandra est très similaire à celui de Poudlard, mais quand même bien différent. Nous entrons en classe à sept ans, en tant que Novice. Puis, si les résultats des examens sont satisfaisants, nous devenons Grand Novice, puis Haut Novice, pour passer enfin Initié. Mais c'est long, ça peut même être très long. Une fille entrée en même temps que moi était encore Grand Novice quand j'ai quitté la communauté.

─ Et toi, tu es quoi ?

─ Grand Initié, spécialisée dans l'Invocation et l'Ombre.

─ Ca signifie ? dit Harry, perplexe.

─ L'Invocation est une discipline horriblement difficile, soupira la Serpentard. C'est comme la magie corporelle, sauf qu'il faut connaître par cœur la symbolique de chaque élément qu'on désire invoquer et, crois-moi, on s'y perd rapidement. Pour faire simple, je pourrais faire pousser sortir un olivier d'un bloc de marbre, ou même faire apparaître une ouverture dans un mur.

« L'Ombre est moins complexe et son utilité plus limitée, car elle sert surtout à l'espionnage. Sauf que comme je l'ai montré la dernière fois, elle permet aussi de sauver les vies de deux inconscients ! Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'envie m'en prenait, je pourrais te reluquer pendant que tu te changes sans quitter mon dortoir, en faisant simplement voyager mes yeux à travers l'obscurité. »

Un pouvoir qui en intéresserait plus d'un ! Néanmoins, Harry ne doutait pas que Farrell n'avait aucune envie de le reluquer pendant qu'il se changeait. Son esprit, de toute manière, était entièrement focalisé sur les capacités de la jeune femme. A présent, il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi Lysandra et Dauran préféraient confier la surveillance de Mirves à la Serpentard plutôt qu'à lui.

─ Bien ! lança Farrell en se levant. Maintenant que tout est dit, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, non ?

─ Non, admit Harry.

La Serpentard quitta donc la Salle sur Demande sans un regard en arrière, laissant Harry sortir avec le rythme qu'il voulait. Il n'avait toujours reçu aucune réponse des Orcs sylvains et se demandait s'il ne se retrouverait pas mis à l'écart. C'était improbable : Dauran ne le laisserait jamais sans rien faire ! Il l'espérait, en tout cas, mais s'il avait un rôle à jouer dans la guerre imminente, il préférerait être chaud le plus tôt possible.

Consultant rapidement sa montre, Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser le positionnement des aiguilles que son estomac grondait la direction à suivre. Empruntant le Grand Escalier, Harry rejoignit donc la Grande Salle bruyante et bondée et se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor en recherchant une quelconque trace des Maraudeurs, en vain.

─ A mon avis, ils ne descendront pas, lui confia Lily lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Maintenant que leur quatrième luron est revenu, ils vont s'organiser une réunion d'urgence pour connaître les raisons d'une absence aussi longue.

─ Ah ? s'étonna Harry. Il est revenu quand ?

─ Il y a un quart d'heure, répondit Mary. Il a drôlement changé, en tout cas. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. On s'attendait à ce qu'il arrive tout triste, avec son habituel air de chien battu, mais il ne paraît plus attristé que ça par ses problèmes familiaux.

─ Limite s'il ne se la pétait pas, ajouta Rebecca.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable d'imaginer Queudver se promener dans Poudlard d'un air supérieur, ou même neutre. Le quatrième Maraudeur restait inexorablement le petit garçon grassouillet aux yeux larmoyants qu'il avait déjà vu dans le souvenir de Rogue, lors de sa cinquième année, dans son ancienne vie.

Etrangement, penser à Pettigrow fit brusquement réaliser un détail à Harry qui s'étonna lui-même de ne pas y avoir réfléchi plus tôt. Sans doute l'horreur perpétrée par Mirves dans le couloir lui avait-elle embrouillé le cerveau mais, à présent qu'il était calmé, une question apparut dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que des homoncules faisaient dans Poudlard, hier soir ??? Et comment étaient-ils entrés ? Zrek et Brak ne se chargeaient-ils d'empêcher toute intrusion dans l'enceinte du collège de sorcellerie ? Ou bien ces homoncules étaient-ils les survivants du massacre survenu dans l'ancienne prison de Damarcus ?

─ En tout cas, Mirves est dans de sales draps, reprit Mary. Il parait que Mulciber le recherche partout depuis qu'il a quitté l'infirmerie, et on raconte même que certains professeurs ont été scandalisés par le maléfice que Mirves a lancé. Certains disent que c'était de la magie noire…

Mary et Rebecca étaient décidément très différentes des autres Gryffondor, mais elles rappelaient très étrangement Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Toutefois, si Harry reconnaissait que ses deux anciennes camarades avaient été d'incorrigibles commères, il admettait qu'elles étaient bien moins superficielles que Mary et Rebecca, dont l'unique but dans la vie paraissait être récolter un maximum de potins sur tout le monde.

Quelqu'un bouscula alors Harry, qui tourna la tête et vit Moira lui adresser un grand sourire joyeux, le regard fou et avide de curiosité.

─ Alors ? chantonna-t-elle.

─ Nous avons discuté, affirma Harry.

─ Menteur, je suis sûr que tu te tripotes le _zizi_ chaque fois que tu penses à elle !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les connaissait, Lily et Alexia éclatèrent de rire. Chacune cherchera la seconde suivante à dissimuler son fou rire, Lily se cachant derrière son gobelet d'or pendant que le petit bout de femme, innocent jusqu'au bout, plaçait ses deux mains devant son visage.

─ Non, affirma Harry d'un ton très calme. C'est quand je pense à toi que je le fais, ça !

Moira eut l'air profondément choqué, regarda Lily et Alexia d'un air effaré, puis adressa un sourire si soudain et malicieux à Harry qu'il en eut un léger mouvement de recul.

─ Tu peux le faire devant moi, tu sais ? lui dit-elle, le regard plus fou-fou et avide que jamais.

─ Non, je suis trop timide, prétendit Harry en réprimant un sourire.

─ Pff ! s'exclama la Pitchoun.

Elle lança un regard en biais au pantalon de Harry.

─ Tu penses à moi, là ? demanda-t-elle.

Lily était à moitié affalée sur la table, les yeux brillants de larmes, tandis que le petit bout de femme à côté d'elle regardait à présent l'échange d'un air curieux.

─ Non, puisque tu es à côté de moi, fit remarquer Harry.

─ Humpf ! marmonna la Serpentard d'un air boudeur.


	37. Il Parle ?

─ Où elle est, Moira ?

Samantha détacha son regard du petit manège qui se déroulait un peu plus loin dans la salle commune et tourna ses opales sur Sidonie, qui revenait du dortoir après y avoir remonté ses devoirs finis.

─ Sûrement partie espionner Evans, répondit Aurelia en lisant son manuel de métamorphose. Elle fait souvent ça, le week-end, pour vérifier qu'Evans ne rencontre pas Ford en secret.

Sidonie fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant dans le vide, apparemment concentrée. Samantha lui épargna cette peine :

─ Il est à Serdaigle, indiqua-t-elle.

─ Ils sortent ensemble ?

─ Non… répondit lentement Samantha.

En réalité, Evans et Ford jouaient à un petit jeu assez amusant, surtout quand c'était Moira qui contait les délires que la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle partageaient. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un d'atypique et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, de complètement dérangé. La Pitchoun ne ratait jamais une occasion de démontrer l'illumination qui caractérisait Ford et, bien qu'elle n'aima pas la proximité entre Evans et lui, Moira ne dissimulait jamais l'amusement que le Serdaigle lui inspirait.

Sentant le regard interrogateur de Sidonie, Samantha s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de s'expliquer :

─ Evans cultive les relations ambiguës, déclara-t-elle. Très franchement, la Pitchoun t'en parlera bien mieux que moi. En plus, elle adore ça !

Sidonie hocha la tête et Samantha reporta son attention vers les fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée au manteau gravé de symboles complexes. Remis d'aplomb après quelques jours à l'infirmerie, et très sûrement rempli de colère, Mulciber chuchotait avec ses amis de toujours en lançant parfois quelques regards mauvais vers la porte de la salle commune, par où avait disparu Mirves une heure plus tôt. De toute évidence, le massif Serpentard fomentait un complot pour se venger.

Sidonie parut elle aussi sentir le mauvais coup pointer le bout de son nez, car elle reprit la parole d'une voix prudente, afin que les garçons ne puissent pas l'entendre.

─ Statistique ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Ca sent mauvais, dit Samantha.

─ Très mauvais, renchérit Aurelia à mi-voix. Vaincre Mulciber en utilisant la ruse, c'est une chose très facile. Dans un duel, c'est moins évident, alors si en plus il complote avec les autres, Mirves risque de s'en mordre les doigts… et encore, je reste polie.

─ Ils s'attaqueraient à Mirves tous ensemble ? interrogea Sidonie d'un ton méprisant.

Aurelia approuva, mais Samantha connaissait trop bien les garçons pour savoir qu'ils ne tireraient pas tous leur baguette magique. Quand ces quatre-là commençaient à comploter de cette manière, c'était généralement un méfait beaucoup plus subtil qu'un vulgaire duel qu'ils préparaient. Les « accidents » et les mésaventures en tous genres étaient devenus un domaine dans lequel ils excellaient.

L'année dernière, par exemple, le préfet-en-chef avait accidentellement bousculé Rosier sans s'excuser derrière. A peine quatre jours plus tard, le préfet-en-chef disparaissait miraculeusement pour être enfin retrouvé qu'une semaine plus tard, le visage salement amoché et les plaies infectées. Si Mirves n'avait pas manifesté la moindre pitié en brisant le bras de Mulciber, son geste était d'une grande délicatesse à côté de ce dont Mulciber et compagnie étaient capables quand ils s'unissaient.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et les têtes des garçons se tournèrent instantanément dans cette direction, mais ils durent être déçus. Ce fut Moira qui entra et s'avança aussitôt vers ses amies, tandis que Hunters laissait traîner son regard sur la jupe de la Pitchoun avant de rejoindre ses amis dans leur discussion.

La Pitchoun se laissa tomber joyeusement à côté de Sidonie en affichant une mine satisfaite.

─ Rassurée ? lança Aurelia en refermant son manuel.

─ Oui, reconnut Moira d'un air enchanté. J'ai entendu Gwen Parker et Sarah Patson raconter que Tim consacrait toute sa soirée à ses devoirs, et c'est tant mieux ! Et Lily m'a fait un groooos bisou quand je lui ai dit que Parker et Patson se promenaient dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait réussi à les intercepter.

Parker et Patson comptant parmi les plus fidèles admiratrices de Ford, elles détestaient cordialement la préfète-en-chef et, forcément, la Pitchoun ne les apprécia pas le moins du monde. Ce qu'elles n'étaient apparemment pas fichues de se mettre dans le crâne, cependant, c'était que Ford ne s'intéresserait pas à elles tant que la fin du monde n'aurait pas été déclarée officiellement. Et Samantha le comprenait !

─ Et je sais quelque chooooose ! chantonna soudain la Pitchoun.

Elle lança un regard avide à Sidonie.

─ J'ai déjà dormi sur mes deux oreilles…

─ Mais il faisait noir ! dit précipitamment Moira.

─ Pourquoi tu n'as pas allumé ta baguette ? s'étonna Samantha.

─ Je voulais pas réveiller Sidonie, dit Moira d'un air joyeux.

L'intéressée hocha la tête d'un air amusé.

─ Eh bien, je dormirai sur mes deux oreilles et si profondément que la lumière ne me réveillera pas, lui promit-elle.

─ Chouette ! se réjouit la Pitchoun. Eh ben, Logan Mirves, il sait parler !

Samantha haussa les sourcils. Il était vrai que, tout au long de la semaine, de nombreux élèves avaient émis l'hypothèse que Mirves était muet car, jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avait entendu prononcer le moindre mot.

─ Comment t'as découvert ça ? demanda Aurelia, intéressée.

─ Il sortait du couloir des cuisines quand je l'ai croisé, raconta Moira. Il avait tout plein de gâteaux et de pâtisseries dans les mains alors, je lui ai dit que les nouveaux pouvaient me faire un bisou que s'ils m'offraient d'abord un chausson aux pommes.

─ Et ? l'encouragea Aurelia.

─ Il a dit qu'ils n'offraient des chaussons aux pommes qu'aux anciennes qui lui faisaient un bisou, dit Moira, contrariée. Il a une voix très agréable, en tout cas, mais comme il m'a pas offert de chausson à la pomme, je suis partie en lui tirant la langue.

Samantha eut un léger sourire. La Pitchoun était décidément difficile en affaire, ne supportant pas du tout qu'on joue au même jeu qu'elle. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi l'exploit d'arracher quelques mots à Mirves.

Consultant sa montre, Aurelia sembla décider qu'elle s'était tenue un peu trop éloignée de son lit pour aujourd'hui et, ensemble, les quatre jeunes femmes prirent le chemin de leur dortoir. Sidonie retrouva apparemment la mémoire dès que la porte se referma, car elle profita du départ d'Aurelia dans la salle de bains pour revenir au sujet qui l'intriguait le plus sur le moment.

─ Et c'est qui, ce Tim Ford ? lança-t-elle.

Moira pouffa de rire.

─ C'est un Serdaigle complètement fou, répondit-elle joyeusement. Il est très drôle, mais un peu bête, et il a une imagination incroyable ! En quatrième année, il a fabriqué lui-même son costume de lapin rose pour célébrer Halloween ! Et l'an dernier, il a traversé tout un couloir en caleçon alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il n'oserait pas !

Samantha se souvenait encore de l'expression abasourdie de la Pitchoun lorsque celle-ci était revenue de ce fameux couloir pour leur raconter à quel point Ford était cinglé.

─ Et il s'intéresse à Lily ? reprit Sidonie.

─ Lily affirme que non, marmonna Moira d'un air boudeur.

─ Tu ne la crois pas ?

─ Si, dit la Pitchoun sans grande conviction. Mais l'an dernier, Tim est monté sur le rempart de la tour d'astronomie et a menacé de sauter dans le vide si Lily ne lui montrait pas tout de suite son ventre. Or, Lily m'a promis qu'elle ne lui montrerait rien que je n'ai pas encore vu. Mais moi, j'ai dû attendre cet été pour voir son bidon !

Quelque peu déconcertée par la stratégie adoptée par le Serdaigle pour voir le ventre d'Evans, Sidonie resta immobile un moment, les sourcils haussés et la bouche entrouverte.

─ D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne rappelles pas cette promesse à Lily ?

─ Hein ? s'étonna la Pitchoun.

─ Lily a trahi sa promesse, expliqua Sidonie avec un sourire. Tu pourrais le lui faire remarquer et dire que tu bouderas jusqu'à ce qu'elle te montre quelque chose que Ford n'a pas encore vu. Comme ça, tu auras non seulement un avantage sur lui, mais en plus tu peux faire en sorte qu'elle te prouve qu'il ne l'attire pas.

Les yeux de Moira s'illuminèrent progressivement d'une lueur triomphale et réjouie, à mesure que leur nouvelle amie lui prodiguait ses conseils.

─ Tu veux bien que je te fasse un bisou ? s'exclama Moira, émerveillée.

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et se précipita sur la splendide brune pour la heurter de plein fouet et la plaquer sur le matelas en écrasant chaleureusement ses lèvres sur la joue de Sidonie, qui échangea un regard amusé avec Samantha. Etrangement, Samantha prit pleinement conscience des paroles de Sidonie à cet instant : la Pitchoun était, effectivement, une personne irremplaçable et importante dans son entourage.

C'était une étrange sensation que de découvrir l'importance d'une personne. Samantha avait beau s'y obliger, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer son avenir sans Moira comme si, quelque part au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui affirmait que la Pitchoun était une sorte de besoin vital. Il était vrai que, dans toutes les situations difficiles qu'elle avait vécues, Samantha avait toujours pu compter sur Moira pour faire remonter son moral.

_Et dire qu'il a fallu attendre Sidonie pour que je m'en rende compte !_ s'étonna intérieurement la jeune femme. Etait-ce pour cela qu'Evans appréciait tant Ford et Moira ? La Gryffondor avait-elle toujours su que, maintenant qu'elle les connaissait, il lui paraissait invraisemblable qu'ils disparaissent de son entourage ?

Samantha regarda la Pitchoun regagner son lit d'un pas dansant et administrer un chaleureux baiser à sa peluche préférée, en forme de chat. Pour la première fois depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard, elle aurait aimé discuter avec Evans pour comprendre la préfète-en-chef et, si possible, déterminer ce qui la rendait si spéciale aux yeux de la Pitchoun…


	38. La Soirée

─ C'est comment, les soirées du professeur Slughorn ?

Lily poussa doucement Alexia dans le trou aménagé dans le mur avant de la suivre hors de la tour des Gryffondor. Tôt dans la semaine, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé que les cours du mardi ne seraient pas maintenus, en raison de la présence d'une équipe du ministère de la Magie venue réparer les dégâts causés par le séisme dans les sous-sols.

Le lendemain même, les invitations de la première soirée organisée par Slughorn était parvenue à tous les nouveaux, ainsi qu'à certains anciens dont il ne se lassait toujours pas. L'appréhension d'Alexia ne la surprenait pas, cependant : en attendant le vendredi soir, plusieurs étudiants amers de ne pas avoir leur invitation s'étaient fait un plaisir de répandre toutes sortes de rumeurs et de potins inquiétants sur les conséquences des soirées de Slughorn.

─ C'est très intéressant, la rassura Lily. Slughorn invite plusieurs personnes extérieures à Poudlard qui sont souvent au cœur de l'actualité ou très influentes. L'année dernière, une Poufsouffle a obtenu une promesse d'emploi de la part du directeur du Bureau de liaison des gobelins et, quand j'ai été passée mon permis de transplanage, j'ai pu constater qu'elle avait effectivement été embauchée. C'est une occasion en or pour tenter de s'offrir un avenir professionnel.

─ Kimberley Liarset prétend qu'un ancien Poursuiveur a été agressé à la sortie d'une soirée, dit Alexia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Et Rebecca m'a racontée que Moira avait failli se retrouver toute nue…

─ N'écoute pas trop Rebecca, Choupinette, l'interrompit Lily. Je reconnais que certains invités qui ont un ennemi sont parfois victimes d'un mauvais coup, mais tu n'as jamais causé de tort à personne, si ?

─ Non, assura vigoureusement Alexia.

─ Donc, tu n'as rien à craindre, conclut Lily avec un sourire. De toute façon, on rentera toutes les deux à la tour Gryffondor, et Harry nous accompagnera sûrement sur le chemin du retour.

─ Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'être invité, commenta Alexia.

Mais Lily ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Harry profiterait de la soirée pour s'éloigner du dernier membre des Maraudeurs. Malgré son occlumancie souvent dressée, le nouveau Gryffondor paraissait difficilement supporter la présence de Pettigrow, même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien en montrait. Il fallait avouer que « Queudver », comme les Maraudeurs le surnommaient, était devenu encore plus invivable que l'année dernière.

Que s'était-il passé ? Lily n'en avait aucune idée, mais le dernier Maraudeur semblait s'être offert une nouvelle confiance. Moins pleurnichard, elle l'avait surpris à afficher quelques petits airs hautains qui ne lui étaient guère coutumiers. Il réussissait même à s'éloigner de ses amis plus d'une heure… Lily se livra une bataille féroce pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'elle envisagea de demander son opinion à la Pitchoun sur le brutal changement de personnalité de Pettigrow.

Elles arrivèrent, de toute manière, devant le plus grand cachot des sous-sols. Frappant contre la porte en adressant un sourire rassurant à Alexia, Lily entendit la voix du maître des potions s'exclamer et le panneau pivota un instant plus tard sur le large professeur à la moustache de morse. Dès qu'il identifia les nouvelles arrivantes, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

─ Celles que j'attendais ! s'exclama-t-il. Entrez, entrez !

Apparemment, elles étaient les dernières invitées à se présenter à la soirée, car Lily repéra rapidement les nouveaux, les jeunes femmes de Serpentard, ainsi que les autres anciens régulièrement conviés aux petites réunions organisées par le maître des potions.

Le professeur Slughorn les entraîna aussitôt vers Harry, qui écoutait avec un intérêt poli un très vieux sorcier lui faire partager quelques aventures qu'il avait lui-même connues du temps de sa scolarité :

─ Ah, c'était un véritable tyran ! s'écria le vieillard d'un ton animé. Il suffisait qu'on le croise sans lui faire une courbette pour qu'il vous considère comme son prochain souffre-douleur !

─ Allons, allons, Hector ! lança Slughorn avec jovialité. Il est grand temps que tu fasses ton deuil, cela faisait plus de trente ans que Gregory est mort.

─ Son âme était assez noire pour avoir réussi à se raccrocher au monde des vivants, répliqua le vieux sorcier d'un ton abrupt.

─ Sottises ! s'esclaffa Slughorn. Laisse-moi plutôt te présenter Lily Evans et Alexia Lake, deux de nos étudiantes les plus compétentes dans toutes les matières. Mesdemoiselles, voici Hector Mann, l'un de mes anciens camarades de classe et directeur du Service des Sortilèges Expérimentaux.

─ Ah ! dit Mann. J'essayais justement de convaincre ce jeune homme de nous rejoindre, car nous ne sommes guère plus nombreux. Ca vous tente ?

─ Heu… non, répondit Lily sur un ton d'excuses.

─ C'est une erreur, soupira le vieil homme.

Slughorn tapota l'épaule de son ancien camarade d'un air compatissant puis entraîna les deux jeunes femmes et Harry vers un sorcier plus jeune, étrangement difforme, avec une toute petite tête ronde sur ses larges épaules.

─ Vous connaissez peut-être Patrice Green ? dit Slughorn. Il a rédigé la nécromancie de ce pauvre Ian McGead… mais il est surtout connu pour ses recherches très prometteuses au sein de Ste Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Bof, marmonna Green en haussant les épaules.

─ Désolée pour votre ami, intervint Lily.

─ Mon ami ? répéta Green d'un ton grincheux. J'ai jamais pu encadrer McGead depuis notre scolarité et ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand il a commencé à gravir les échelons. Ce sac à fientes était plus pourri qu'une pomme abandonnée un mois dans une cave ! Mais fallait quelqu'un écrive quelque chose de gentil sur ce lourdaud…

─ Et votre récit était remarquablement écrit, Patrice, le félicita Slughorn.

─ Pas si remarquable que ça, ricana Green d'un air malveillant. La Gazette s'est permis d'effacer tous les passages ridicules, comme la fois où McGead s'est retrouvé la tête dans une cuvette des toilettes du troisième étage… Ils ont même supprimé le moment où je racontais comment il s'était fait surprendre dans la bibliothèque, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec un bouquin sur les pirates…

Du coin de l'œil, Lily perçut un mouvement de Harry. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il observait le sorcier avec plus d'intérêt qu'auparavant, comme si quelque chose avait réveillé sa curiosité. Il ne dit rien, cependant, mais resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment, tandis que Slughorn continuait à présenter toutes sortes de personnes.

─ Et pour conclure, voici Hermione Granger.

Harry releva si brutalement la tête que Lily se demanda s'il ne s'était pas mordu la langue. Balayant la foule d'un regard étrange, il pâlit légèrement lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure brune et touffue.

─ Hermione descend directement du célébrissime Hector Dagworth-Granger qui, vous le savez peut-être, est le fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ! poursuivit Slughorn. Elle a eu la gentillesse d'accepter mon invitation ! Hermione, je vous présente Lily Evans, un prodige dans ma matière, ainsi qu'Alexia Lake, non moins impressionnante, et Harry Potter, qui semble doté d'une très étonnante faculté à adopter et mélanger différents styles de préparation !

La jeune femme lança un regard calculateur, presque moqueur, à Harry, mais elle salua malgré tout les trois Gryffondor avec bonne humeur, attardant un regard intéressé sur Alexia. A l'évidence, Hermione Granger avait senti toute la singularité de la personne de la Choupinette, nullement dissimulée.

Slughorn se retourna brusquement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait interpellé, mais ses yeux globuleux se posèrent sur la porte d'un air un peu surpris.

─ Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. J'avais complètement oublié Logan !

Et il s'éloigna précipitamment pour accueillir le Serpentard qui, en effet, se tenait derrière la porte. Les trois Gryffondor restèrent silencieux mais, à en juger par le regard qu'Hermione Granger lança à Lily et à Alexia, elle désirait sincèrement rester seule avec Harry.

Partagée entre un certain amusement et une perplexité grandissante, Lily entraîna Alexia vers la table croulant sous les bouteilles, les gâteaux et les bonbons. Elle en était certaine, Hermione Granger avait quelque chose de bien particulier à dire à Harry. Quelque chose qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru au début, ne devait pas aboutir à la naissance d'une relation sentimentale.

─ Pourquoi Harry n'est pas venu avec nous ? demanda Alexia.

─ Apparemment, Hermione Granger voulait lui parler.

─ Elle ne s'appelle pas Hermione Granger, s'étonna Alexia.

Lily lança un regard curieux au petit bout de femme, qui tourna le dos à la foule pour faire apparaître dans ses mains un gobelet rempli de l'éternel boisson mauve qu'elle savourait chaque soir avant de se coucher.

Lily n'était pas vraiment étonnée par l'affirmation d'Alexia. Le petit bout de femme paraissait sentir des choses qui échappaient totalement au commun des mortels, mais elle n'avait pas le réflexe de dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Le mercredi matin, par exemple, elle s'était arrêtée devant un mur nu pour faire apparaître une porte en posant simplement son index sur une pierre. Ca, Alexia Lake était une jeune femme pleine de surprises !

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lily en baissant la voix.

Une telle précaution était inutile : les groupes parlaient plus fort les uns que les autres et, même Alexia en s'exclamant, personne n'avait entendu son imprévisible révélation sur l'imposture de la sorcière qui s'entretenait en ce moment même avec Harry.

─ C'est une drôle de créature qui peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence, expliqua Alexia d'une voix impressionnée. Je l'ai sentit quand elle m'a serrée la main. Moi, je crois que Harry nous cache quelque chose, parce qu'il sait parfaitement que cette créature n'est pas Hermione Granger. Son occlumancie est satisfaisante, mais il lui reste encore quelques progrès à faire…

Alexia ne finirait jamais d'impressionner Lily. Du moins, c'était la sensation de la préfète-en-chef, qui remarqua alors le regard insistant de Samantha Darkmind. Visiblement, la Serpentard ne tenait pas à s'approcher du petit bout de femme tant que Lily serait en sa compagnie, mais la préfète-en-chef n'en ressentit aucune émotion particulière.

─ Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre Samantha, Choupinette, suggéra-t-elle. Si Moira débarque, elle va te faire boire autant d'alcool que possible pour te déshabiller…

C'était un mensonge… enfin, en partie. La Pitchoun n'avait pas besoin de faire ingurgiter une quantité d'alcool quelconque pour tenter de déshabiller quelqu'un, mais Alexia accueillit l'idée de Lily avec un réel enthousiasme. Se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux jeunes femmes de Serpentard, elle sauta au cou de la belle brune et s'assit joyeusement sur ses genoux en lui présentant son gobelet à moitié vide.

Avec un sourire, Lily détourna les yeux pour rechercher la Pitchoun. En général, Moira se chargeait de l'accueillir dès son entrée, mais elle était apparemment trop concentrée sur la discussion que tenaient deux Poufsouffle, dont Kimberley Liarset. Accroupie derrière le bureau de Slughorn pour espionner la conversation, elle afficha une moue contrariée lorsque les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent, mais son sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle remarqua – enfin – la préfète-en-chef.

Traversant le cachot d'un pas joyeux, elle bondit au cou de Lily comme Alexia l'avait fait une minute auparavant avec Samantha Darkmind.

─ On joue les espionnes ? dit Lily.

─ C'est elles qui sont venues parler près de moi, prétendit Moira d'un air innocent très convaincant.

─ Et tu as entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

─ Bof, répondit la Pitchoun d'un air déçu. Elles sont parties au moment où ça devenait intéressant. Il paraît que Melania Grown a fait des cochoncetés avec Sean Simons et que Liarset a tout vu, mais un pauvre trouduc les a interpellées au même moment et je n'ai pas entendu la suite.

Lily hocha simplement la tête. Indéniablement, le Choixpeau magique ne s'était pas trompé : Melania Grown était une parfaite Poufsouffle. Ou, tout au moins, elle était la camarade idéale certains jeunes hommes de sa maison, comme Brown et Simons.

─ Tu sais que j'ai réussi à faire parler Logan Mirves ? s'enquit la Pitchoun.

─ Tu me l'as dit au moins cinq fois par jour depuis cet exploit, répondit Lily en souriant.

─ Ah, dit Moira d'un air surpris.

Elle se remit vite, affichant brusquement un sourire malicieux que Lily ne connaissait que trop bien : la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce sourire, c'était cet été, chez les McDowell, quelques minutes avant que la Pitchoun ne pénètre dans sa chambre comme une voleuse pour essayer de se rincer l'œil. Hélas pour elle, Lily ne dormait pas et avait fait capoter le plan « machiavélique » de la Serpentard.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? dit Lily, soupçonneuse.

─ Rien, mentit la Pitchoun d'un ton joyeux. Sauf que tu as trahi ta promesse !

Lily réprima un éclat de rire. Elle s'était longtemps demandée quand Moira s'apercevrait qu'au moins une personne avait vu son ventre avant elle. A savoir Tim, que la Pitchoun semblait considérée comme son principal rival.

─ J'avoue tout, admit Lily. Comment me faire pardonner ?

─ Je veux que tu me fasses un cadeau incroyable à mon anniversaire ! déclara la Pitchoun.

─ Ah ? s'étonna Lily. Tu ne veux pas voir mes seins tout de suite ?

─ Non, y a trop de monde, dit Moira d'un ton vif. Mais ils ont intérêt à compter dans mon cadeau, ou je boude jusqu'à ma mort !

Lily sourit en contemplant la joyeuse jeune femme.

─ Comment pourrais-je survivre sans toi ? dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Moira. Pour la peine, tu auras aussi un cadeau incroyable à Noël ! Et si Tim voit quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore vu, je le menacerai de bouder jusqu'à ma mort s'il ne te montre pas son zizi.

La Pitchoun rayonna comme jamais.


	39. Les Nouvelles

─ Alors ?

Harry s'immobilisa, bloqué dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever sa chemise pour enfiler son haut de pyjama. Lançant un regard noir au reflet de Sidonie Farrell, il renonça finalement à se dévêtir maintenant et se tourna vers la Serpentard, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, l'air goguenard.

─ Pudique ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Aucun respect pour l'intimité des autres ? répliqua Harry.

─ Aucun, approuva Farrell. Alors, raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce que Camille t'a dit ?

Harry dévisagea la Serpentard. Apparemment, Farrell était au courant de la venue d'une émissaire de Lysandra. Ou alors, elle l'avait reconnue, malgré l'apparence d'Hermione que la Métamorphe s'était permis d'emprunter pour la soirée.

─ Il y a du mouvement chez Damarcus, révéla-t-il. Un certain Edroll s'est infiltré dans la Confrérie du Crâne et a recueilli plusieurs informations.

─ N'espère pas que je me montrerai aussi clémente avec toi que je le suis avec Moira, lança Farrell.

Harry l'ignora, continuant à dresser une liste express de toutes les nouvelles apportées par « Hermione Granger ».

─ Pour commencer, dit-il lentement, Damarcus possède un espion à Poudlard qui a été en mesure de le renseigner sur la raison pour laquelle les homoncules peinaient à atteindre le château. Et, semble-t-il, il a l'intention d'envoyer Balthazar s'occuper des Orcs sylvains.

─ Balthazar lui-même ? s'étonna Farrell, sceptique.

─ Il n'aurait pas cité Balthazar, mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre il pourrait envoyer…

─ Et c'est là ton erreur, Potter, coupa Farrell. Damarcus est intelligent, il n'enverra pas Balthazar pour se débarrasser de deux petits Orcs sylvains inoffensifs. Balthazar est certes son homoncule humanisé le plus célèbre, mais Damarcus peut à tout moment en créer d'autres tout aussi redoutables.

Harry l'avait deviné tout seul mais cette réalité l'angoissait beaucoup trop pour qu'il l'admette. Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la confirmation sur sa certitude, ce que la Serpentard venait de faire sans le moindre tact.

─ Enfin bon, reprit la sulfureuse brune d'un ton las. Quoi d'autre ?

─ Il semblerait que Damarcus ait recréé une poignée d'homoncules Ténébreux, mais Camille ne m'a pas vraiment éclairé sur ce dont il s'agissait…

Mais à en juger par l'expression figée de la Serpentard, celle-ci était parfaitement capable de répondre à toutes ses questions sur les homoncules Ténébreux. Sa réaction, cependant, laissa entendre à Harry que Farrell avait remarquablement préparé cette mission ; à moins que Damarcus n'ait été un sujet lors des cours dispensés au sein de la communauté de Lysandra, il paraissait évident que la sublime brune avait appris sa leçon sur le règne de Damarcus.

─ C'est quoi, les homoncules Ténébreux ? interrogea Harry.

L'espace d'un instant, le regard glacé de la Serpentard parut frémir d'appréhension, voire de peur. Une seconde plus tard, toutefois, elle semblait simplement plus sombre que jamais, comme si la nouvelle la déprimait.

─ Les homoncules Ténébreux constituent l'un des plus noirs exploits de Damarcus, déclara-t-elle d'un air lugubre. Pour ce que j'en sais, Damarcus les a créés à partir d'êtres humains, mais lui seul sait quel procédé magique lui a permis de les dénaturer pour les transformer en homoncules. Avant la création de Balthazar, ils étaient les meilleurs lieutenants de Damarcus. Ils ont été fabriqués spécialement pour détruire le moral des opposants…

En d'autres termes, les homoncules Ténébreux étaient un peu les fidèles Mangemorts de Damarcus. Il était assez troublant d'entendre le passé des homoncules Ténébreux, mais ça l'était encore plus quand on entendait Farrell en parler, alors qu'elle-même ne les avait jamais affrontés. Elle qui, en général, ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions négatives.

Et si un seul homoncule Ténébreux suffisait à vaincre deux Orcs sylvains, Harry n'osait imaginer toute la puissance destructrice que représenterait une poignée de ces horreurs. La Serpentard, cependant, se secoua et retrouva son attitude coutumière, invitant le Gryffondor à poursuivre :

─ C'est tout ? interrogea-t-elle.

─ Non, reconnut Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Edroll a également appris que les deux chefs, Damarcus et Voldemort, ne comprenaient pas la disparition brutale des homoncules qui se sont introduits dans Poudlard. Lysandra et Dauran sont eux aussi intrigués par ces disparitions. Or, je l'ai dit à Camille, je connais au moins l'un des responsables de ces disparitions.

─ Qui ?

─ Mirves, répondit Harry.

Farrell arqua un sourcil, ce que Harry considéra aussitôt comme un signe de surprise. Encouragé par la réaction de la sulfureuse brune, il lui fit le récit du combat de Mirves contre les homoncules, le soir où il avait revu Zrek et Brak. Beaucoup moins inexpressive qu'à l'ordinaire, la Serpentard manifesta une petite palette d'émotions allant de l'étonnement à la perplexité.

Après les révélations de Harry, la Serpentard resta longuement silencieuse, analysant apparemment les scénarii les plus probables pour expliquer la participation de Mirves dans la défense de Poudlard. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, laissant à Harry le temps de se remémorer l'opinion de Camille sur le sujet. Sans grande surprise, il constata que Farrell en était venue à la même conclusion que la Métamorphe :

─ C'est ou bien une ruse, ou bien une erreur, déclara-t-elle. Damarcus affectionne les homoncules très sauvages. Plus ils sont barbares, plus ils sont efficaces et plus Damarcus est satisfait. A mon avis, il les a envoyés à Poudlard en oubliant de leur donner des consignes…

─ Comme leur interdire d'attaquer les Serpentard ? suggéra Harry.

─ Ouais, approuva la Serpentard.

Indéniablement, Camille et Farrell avaient reçu la même éducation, car la Serpentard venait de répéter mot pour mot l'explication que la Métamorphe avait exposée à Harry, tout en lui certifiant qu'elle en parlerait à Dauran et à Lysandra avant qu'une décision ne soit finalement prise sur l'étrange rôle que Mirves avait joué dans la disparition des homoncules.

─ Et tu dis qu'il a reconstitué sa tête ? reprit Farrell, perplexe.

─ Oui, répondit Harry. Son œil, sa chair, tout s'est reconstitué comme s'il n'avait jamais été atteint par l'acide… Tu penses qu'il pourrait être une anomalie ?

─ Non, assura aussitôt Farrell. Les anomalies se reconnaissent entre elles. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Camille était présente. A notre époque, elle était plus vieille et quittait souvent la communauté au profit de missions secrètes, mais je l'ai suffisamment connue pour reconnaître son empreinte même à cette époque-ci…

La porte de la salle de bains émit soudain un déclic sonore. Harry et Farrell tournèrent la tête, alarmés, mais ils furent aussitôt soulagés lorsqu'une mèche blonde se balança dans l'encadrement, précédant le reste de la tête d'Alexia. Curieuse, le petit bout de femme observa l'endroit puis remarqua finalement ses deux amis.

Se glissant dans la salle de bains en refermant la porte derrière elle, Alexia se précipita vers Harry pour lui montrer sa main droite. La petite boule de poils qu'elle avait créée une semaine auparavant s'était réveillée et, l'air ensommeillé, se frottait la tête en bâillant ouvertement. Comme si une alarme s'était déclenchée, Luna se matérialisa sur l'épaule de Harry et observa le Familier de Choupinette avec une certaine méfiance.

─ Il est beau, non ? se réjouit Alexia d'un air joyeux.

─ Très, approuva Farrell.

─ Oh ! Regardez ! s'exclama la Choupinette, radieuse.

Il posa son index sur le ventre rond de son Familier et commença à le gratter. Lentement, la créature se laissa retomber en arrière et s'endormit à nouveau, comme si les caresses d'Alexia avaient été un très puissant somnifère. Luna pouffa de rire tandis que le petit bout de femme rayonnait, satisfaite de son étonnant pouvoir sur son Familier.

─ Je me demande si ça marche sur Luna, commenta Harry.

─ Hola ! s'exclama l'intéressée. N'essaie même pas, tu vas en profiter pour mater mes seins !

─ N'importe quoi, répliqua Harry.

─ Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna la créature. Les garçons, c'est tous les mêmes !

─ Et tu paries que si c'était le Familier aperçu sur l'île qui te proposait de te gratter le ventre, tu aurais un tout autre discours ? railla Harry.

─ Ah, là, ce serait forcément différent ! reconnut Luna d'un air joyeux. Il n'aurait qu'à me dire salut et je me retrouverai nue avec plaisir !

Harry leva les yeux au plafond, exaspéré. S'il avait su que son Familier aurait un tel caractère, il aurait réfléchi deux fois avant de se lancer dans la préparation donnée par Dauran.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, au fait ? s'étonna soudain Alexia.

─ On discutait, répondit la Serpentard.

─ Pour le moment… chantonna Luna.

Elle s'empressa de disparaître en voyant les yeux terribles de la Serpentard se tourner vers elle. Alexia pouffa de rire, mais s'efforça de retrouver une expression moins amusée quand Farrell posa le regard sur elle, bien qu'elle ne manifesta pas la même froideur à l'égard du petit bout de femme.

─ Comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas encore ? demanda Harry.

─ Moira m'a demandée d'espionner Lily quand elle va prendre son bain mais, comme je ne réussis pas à la voir, je réfléchissais à un moyen de la surprendre quand Titi s'est réveillé, expliqua Alexia avec un sourire enfantin et joyeux.

─ T'en fais pas pour ça, l'occasion se présentera d'elle-même, assura la Serpentard. Maintenant, va au lit ou je dis à Samantha que tu es entrée dans le dortoir de Potter au beau milieu de la nuit. Pire, je le dis à Moira.

Alexia pouffa de rire et s'empressa de filer, tenant contre sa poitrine sa petite boule de poils nommée « Titi ». Réprimant un bâillement, Harry cligna lentement des yeux, accès à un coup de fatigue, puis se tourna vers Farrell.

─ Voilà, tu sais tout ! annonça-t-il. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

─ Je t'en prie, répondit la Serpentard.

─ Et pouvoir me changer tranquillement, bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il, las.

─ C'est bon, je me casse, répliqua Farrell. Laisse-moi le temps…

Et pour la première fois, Harry assista consciemment à la disparition de la Serpentard. Tout autour de la splendide jeune femme, la luminosité fébrile des lampes parut faiblir, jusqu'à plonger une partie de la salle de bains dans une pénombre relative qui suffit, visiblement, à Farrell pour se volatiliser dans un silence total.

Harry soupira. Poudlard ne ressemblait pas du tout au Poudlard qu'il avait connu…


	40. Le Capitaine Divin

_Croire que les pirates ont sévi seulement à partir du XVI __e__ siècle serait une erreur : depuis que la race humaine a inventé la navigation maritime, dans l'Antiquité, les pirates ont existé, même si la légende de ces criminels des mers atteignit son apogée au XVII __e__ siècle, qu'ils aient été sorciers ou Moldus ou, plus rares, des créatures magiques._

_Si Gabriel Barry Pratt demeure le sorcier-pirate le plus connu au sein de la communauté britannique sorcière, c'est avant tout à cause de la découverte du continent américain que les historiens fixent les recherches aux années 1600-1700._

_Si ces mêmes historiens prenaient la peine de regarder plus loin dans le passé, ils découvriraient que G.B. Pratt était un enfant de chœur comparé à certains pirates ayant vécu jusqu'à un millénaire plus tôt. Entre « le Pourfendeur des Mers » et « le Vouivre étincelante », bien des sorciers et des sorcières marquèrent leur époque par leurs faits et méfaits._

_Dans ce livre, j'aborderai les différents pirates mythiques, à mon sens, en fonction du mysticisme et de la fascination qu'ils m'inspirèrent dans ma jeunesse._

_Et pour commencer, je pense qu'il est inévitable que je consacre le premier chapitre au pirate le plus mystérieux, à savoir le Capitaine Divin. A le lire comme ça, son surnom est limite ridicule ; toutefois, les rares documents préservés au ministère de la Magie parviennent à se demander si ce surnom était aussi arrogant qu'il semble l'être._

_L'enfance du Capitaine Divin est inconnue. Plusieurs personnes prétendirent connaître son histoire et, inévitablement, les différences dans leurs récits laissent à penser qu'ils cherchaient simplement à faire de l'argent en racontant tout un tissu de mensonges sur une célébrité._

_Fort heureusement, le ministère germanique de la Magie détient le manuscrit encore bien conservé de Sigmut Von Haarl, qui rédigea ses mémoires au fond de sa cellule, après avoir servi pendant plus de quinze ans sous les ordres du Capitaine Divin._

_Dans la toute première lettre qu'il adresse à son frère aîné, peu après son embauche, Von Haarl n'est encore qu'un jeune homme de vingt-six ans lorsque le Capitaine Divin l'engage._

_« C'est un gamin, écrit-il dans sa lettre. Beaucoup des loups de mers – des vrais ! – ont accepté de lui offrir leurs services, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'ils ont une idée derrière la tête. Ils se connaissaient déjà avant d'être recrutés et les sourires qu'ils échangent ne présagent rien de bon pour ce gosse. »_

_A l'époque où Von Haarl est embauché comme cuisinier sur _L'Immortel_, le Capitaine Divin ne porte pas encore son surnom. Son identité, en réalité, n'aura jamais été révélée par Von Haarl, ni par qui que ce soit d'autre, et il est permis de se demander si l'un des hommes ayant servi sous les ordres du Capitaine Divin ait été suffisamment proche de lui pour apprendre son véritable nom._

_Quel que soit son nom, le jeune capitaine entraîne son tout premier équipage sur l'Atlantique, en lui promettant non seulement richesses et batailles, mais également sa protection. Et si Von Haarl eut le pressentiment que ces paroles n'étaient nullement vouées par une arrogance exacerbée, il n'en fut pas de même pour nombre d'autres._

_Alors que _L'Immortel_ se préparait à faire escale à Bordeaux, en France, les « loups de mers » prirent les choses en main et déclenchèrent une mutinerie. Les rares fidèles du capitaine les rejoignirent dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec une lame sous la gorge, mais Von Haarl n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir à répondre._

_Au moment où les mutins se proposaient d'échanger sa survie contre son soutien, le capitaine apparut dans les cuisines. Les traitres n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde, et Von Haarl décrit très simplement la bataille :_

_« Ils se précipitèrent sur le capitaine, et moururent avant même d'avoir lancé le premier poignard. »_

_Dans ses mémoires, Von Haarl confie que, suite à ce combat, il ne douta plus jamais des capacités du capitaine – et il osa encore moins contester ses ordres._

_Les voyages furent nombreux, les batailles sanglantes et, à chacune d'elles, l'admiration du nouvel équipage s'accrut en même temps que sa terreur. Si le capitaine offrait une protection efficace, mais non sans failles, ses pouvoirs révélés au fil des combats impressionnaient autant qu'ils terrorisaient son équipage._

_Dans une autre lettre adressée à son frère, Von Haarl raconte les évènements d'une course-poursuite qui dura presque une journée._

_« Tous les hommes sont prêts à se battre et n'attendent plus que les ordres du capitaine. Celui-ci s'est présenté sur le pont il y a à peine un quart, pour nous annoncer qu'aucune bataille ne serait livrée ce soir. Et pourtant, les français se rapprochent toujours un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoule… Ils nous tomberont dessus au crépuscule, c'est certain ! »_

_Et, plus loin dans la lettre :_

_« Mon cher frère, je commence à croire que le capitaine est le Diable en personne ! Comme il l'avait annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, nous n'eûmes pas à affronter nos poursuivants, mais je ne te cache pas que j'ignore encore comment tout cela est arrivé._

_« Les français n'étaient plus qu'à quelques encordées de nous qu'une foudre terrible s'abattait sur le navire ennemi… J'entends encore les hurlements des français résonner, et mes yeux sont hantés par le bateau enflammé sombrant lentement dans la mer… Les hommes le soupçonnent d'être un ange, ou un envoyé de Dieu ! Le Capitaine Divin, qu'ils le surnomment, mais nombre d'entre eux ne savent pas ce que je sais. Ils n'ont pas vu, contrairement à moi, de quoi était réellement capable le capitaine ! »_

_Contrairement à l'idée reçue, tous les pirates n'étaient pas des hommes impitoyables, sanguinaires et barbares. Von Haarl en eut la preuve la dernière année de son service sous les ordres du Capitaine Divin :_

_« De toi à moi, mon frère, le Capitaine Divin est sans aucun doute l'homme le plus étrange qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer, écrit-il dans sa dernière lettre. Non seulement il a brutalement décidé qu'il nous fallait contourner l'Europe pour atteindre le nord du Saint-Empire, mais en plus il s'est porté au secours d'un navire sur le point de sombrer._

_« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, un étrange vaisseau vogue sur les mers, en ce moment. Le Capitaine Divin s'en méfie, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais cette affaire est plus complexe. Ce navire ne fait parler de lui que depuis quelques mois, mais le Capitaine en connaît chaque membre de l'équipage et nous a fait une description détaillée de son capitaine._

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce vaisseau a encore frappé et, pour la première fois en quinze ans, le Capitaine a fait preuve de clémence. Nous avons remonté les survivants, mais la présence des femmes est une très grande menace, comme tu t'en doutes. Rien que la nuit dernière, trois de nos compagnons se sont volatilisés – et, curieusement, ils étaient les gardiens des rescapés._

_« Connaissant ces gredins, ils ont sans doute tenté leur chance auprès des femmes, ce qui expliquerait qu'on ait retrouvé plusieurs hommes avec la gorge tranchée. Je n'ai aucune preuve, bien sûr, mais je suis convaincu que le Capitaine Divin est le responsable de ces disparitions. Au moins, même si ça a prit quinze années, je suis à présent sûr que le Capitaine Divin n'est pas aussi impitoyable que je ne le pensais à mon embauche. »_

Harry arrêta sa lecture ici et contempla l'emblème du capitaine divin, figurant sur la page de gauche, et représentant une tête de mort crachant une fumée noire qui remontait de chaque côté du crâne pour se rejoindre et former une étrange rune. Le tatouage de Mirves. Il s'en était douté en entendant Green se moquer de McGead et de sa passion pour les pirates : le tatouage de Mirves était un pavillon noir, et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Mirves était sur le bateau-pirate qui transportait Alexia. En laissant son intuition prolonger sa pensée, Harry était même presque sûr que le Serpentard était celui que le capitaine – et Alexia – surnommaient « l'Obscur » ou, plus familièrement, « l'hurluberlu ».

Cependant, Harry avait la très nette impression que le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains n'était pas celui que McGead avait lu. Il était peu probable, en effet, que le sorcier ait cru reconnaître Mirves alors que celui-ci était vêtu de son uniforme ; en d'autres termes, McGead avait mis la main sur un ouvrage où le profil, voire le portrait, du Capitaine Divin était affiché.

Un bruit fit sursauter Harry, qui lâcha le livre mais le rattrapa par le coin de la dernière couverture un centimètre avant que l'ouvrage ne claque contre le sol. Retenant son souffle, surpris par son réflexe, il tendit l'oreille mais se désintéressa presque aussitôt de l'origine du bruit, remarquant quelque chose de très intéressant. En laissant échapper le livre et en le rattrapant, plusieurs pages s'étaient tournées pour finalement s'arrêter sur un emblème.

Sans même l'avoir vu auparavant, Harry sut qu'il était tombé sur un navire de la Confrérie du Crâne, comme en témoignait le pavillon représentant un crâne noir sur un fond blanc.

─ C'est un livre érotique ?

Harry sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et se remémora, brusquement, comment il était arrivé à la page qui l'intéressait depuis quelques instants. Contrairement à ce qu'il crut, cependant, la question n'était pas formulée par Moira, mais par Lily elle-même.

─ Hein ? s'étonna bêtement Harry en se remettant rapidement de ses émotions.

─ Non, rien, prétendit Lily avec un sourire.

Elle s'efforça d'afficher une expression sévère peu convaincante.

─ Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se trouver hors de la salle commune après le couvre-feu ! dit-elle en adoptant un ton plus ou moins réprobateur.

─ Sauf quand ils sont à Serpentard, fit remarquer Harry.

Il était de notoriété publique, en effet, que les Serpentard se promenaient souvent hors de leur cachot après le couvre-feu, en partie parce que Lily et James n'étaient pas assez inconscients pour descendre dans les sous-sols sans être accompagnés. Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment la nature de la crainte qui dissuadait quiconque de s'aventurer dans les sous-sols, mais il savait déjà à qui s'adresser si jamais sa curiosité devenait trop grande.

─ Gnagnagna, répliqua Lily en lui tirant la langue. Encore heureux que ce soit moi qui te sois tombée dessus, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans quelque chose en échange !

Harry haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand Lily adoptait-elle la même stratégie que Moira ?

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry, un peu méfiant.

─ Eh bien, étant donné que tu as réussi à atteindre la bibliothèque sans te faire perdre, j'imagine que tu peux facilement pénétrer dans la tour Serdaigle sans être remarqué, dit Lily. Or, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que prépare Tim ! Tim Ford !

Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent encore plus haut. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Sirius dire que le Serdaigle était un « dérangé du ciboulot », mais c'était surtout quelqu'un d'extrêmement discret et réservé. Tout au moins, pour ce que Harry avait pu constater. Ford ne participait jamais en cours et bavardait très peu, se contentant de noter les explications des professeurs et d'accomplir les tâches qui étaient confiées aux étudiants pendant les cours.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare, selon toi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

─ Quelque chose de sûrement très mystérieux, affirma Lily d'un air rieur.

─ Tu le connais bien, constata Harry.

─ Très bien même, c'est mon meilleur ami, répondit Lily. Chaque année, il prépare quelque chose afin de pimenter un petit jeu qu'on a inventé en quatrième année et, même si Pitchoun ne le sait pas, Tim la considère un peu comme sa rivale. Ils se livrent une petite bataille pour me dénuder…

Harry dévisagea Lily, éberlué. Il avait rapidement compris que l'obsession de Moira pour la préfète ne dérangeait pas du tout celle-ci, mais qu'un garçon cherche à la voir nue et qu'elle trouve cela amusant, c'était quelque chose qui lui échappait passablement. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire par Sirius, l'homme qui verrait Lily en sous-vêtements n'était pas encore né.

Outre l'amusement de Lily, cependant, Harry nota la grande révélation de la soirée : Tim Ford était le meilleur ami de la préfète-en-chef.

─ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de mecs, commenta Harry, déconcerté.

─ C'est le cas, assura Lily, mais il faudrait que tu connaisses Tim pour comprendre… Il est loin d'être un m'as-tu-vu comme il y en a partout, et il ne s'intéresse pas du tout au sexe. Les Maraudeurs n'ont sûrement pas manqué de te le décrire comme une sorte d'illuminé complètement barjot… Oh, venant d'eux, c'est un compliment !

─ Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ce jeu ? interrogea Harry, curieux.

─ Aha ! s'exclama Lily d'un air mystérieux. Tu demanderas à Mary et à Rebecca, mais ne va surtout pas croire tout ce qu'elles te diront. Comme tu le sais sûrement, elles sont du genre à exagérer tous les potins et toutes les rumeurs… Il faudrait que je vous fasse une description de Poudlard, à Choupinette et à toi.

─ Ouais, approuva Harry. Y a des trucs un peu bizarres…

─ Bizarres ? répéta Lily d'un ton dégagé. Harry, tu n'as pas encore la moindre idée du côté obscur que Poudlard dissimule… Mais si tu me fais un bisou, je demanderai à Moira de te faire un récit sur toutes les sombres affaires de Poudlard.

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa légèrement. Faire un bisou à Lily ? A sa mère ? Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'un jour, il pourrait rencontrer ses parents et les serrer dans ses bras ?

Mais presque instantanément, une voix se réveilla dans son esprit : _Lily et James ne sont ni ta mère, ni ton père._ Et pourtant, Harry n'oubliait pas que c'était leur sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Hypnotisé par la joue tendue de Lily, qui patientait tranquillement, Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser presque timide, mais il suffit à la jeune femme.

─ C'est très agréable de constater le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi ! le taquina Lily. Alors, avoue, cachotier ! Qu'est-ce que cette Hermione Granger te voulait ?

─ Discuter, assura Harry. Elle était dans mon collège !

Lily lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

─ A l'avenir, je vais surveiller tes fréquentations, déclara-t-elle.

─ Oui, maman, plaisanta Harry.

Derrière son amusement, son cœur doubla de volume à cette simple phrase. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il la prononçait et personne n'aurait été plus adaptée que Lily pour l'entendre. La préfète-en-chef se leva et lui tendit la main.

─ Viens, bébé Harry, je vais te ramener à la maison, déclara-t-elle.


	41. Second Cours

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, professeur ?

Harry eut un léger sourire. Il était étonnant d'entendre Alexia l'appeler « professeur » alors que c'était lui qui apprenait le plus de choses auprès d'elle. Contrairement à lui, la Choupinette connaissait déjà le sortilège Matâme quand il le lui avait présenté, sauf qu'elle en ignorait le nom. Harry, lui, nécessitait d'une période d'entraînements pour parvenir à un résultat concret.

─ On va apprendre le sortilège du Bouclier, annonça Harry.

─ Oh, chouette ! se réjouit Alexia.

─ Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que le sortilège Bouclier fonctionne au dépend du maléfice qui t'est lancé, poursuivit Harry. Si mon attaque est plus puissante que ton Bouclier, je te neutraliserais. Si, par contre, ton Bouclier est plus résistant que mon attaque n'est violente, mon sortilège sera dévié.

─ D'accord, répondit la Choupinette d'un air enthousiaste.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Le quatrième chapitre du grimoire Dauran l'encourageait à faire usage de son Bouclier sans en passer par la matérialisation de son âme, mais c'était beaucoup moins facile à faire que ne le laissait croire les explications du vieil homme. Jusqu'à présent, Harry, pendant ses essais, n'avait pas réussi à créer un Bouclier sans invoquer le sortilège Matâme.

Fort heureusement, son premier cours privé, une semaine et demie auparavant, l'avait convaincu de se familiariser davantage à la création du Matâme qu'il parvenait, à présent, à matérialiser sans aucune conséquence. Certes, son énergie baissait, mais beaucoup moins qu'auparavant et, à en croire Dauran, son corps finirait par s'adapter au point que son énergie ne baisserait plus.

Dès qu'il leva sa main, donc, Harry fit jaillir la minuscule lueur dorée dans sa paume et se concentra sur une bulle. Bien qu'invisible, il sentit parfaitement la magie opérer et l'envelopper rapidement. Et, à en juger par l'expression d'Alexia, elle aussi eut conscience que le sortilège agissait, car son regard fit le tour de Harry sans jamais se poser sur lui.

La minuscule lueur dorée. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry, annonçant la dissipation du nouvel enchantement.

─ Bien sûr, dit-il calmement, il est impossible d'estimer la résistance d'un Bouclier tant qu'il n'a pas été confronté à un sortilège offensif. Et il est inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit d'un sortilège sorcier, la magie humaine est trop faible…

Il lança un regard calculateur à la jeune femme. Alexia maîtrisait déjà la magie corporelle, même s'il lui restait encore quelques petites choses à apprendre à en croire Dauran. Or, Camille lui avait dit qu'il devait surveiller et enseigner à la Choupinette – c'était même sa mission la plus importante et, même s'il aurait préféré avoir un rôle différent de celui de « baby-sitter », ces cours avec Alexia présentaient sans nul doute certains avantages.

Outre son plaisir à enseigner à la jeune femme, Harry éprouvait l'intense désir de tester ses capacités :

─ Tu pourrais me lancer un sortilège ? demanda-t-il. Ca me permettrait de savoir si mon Bouclier est à peu près à la hauteur de ce que Dauran espère…

─ Contre quoi ?

Apparemment, la Choupinette avait longtemps attendu pour pouvoir poser cette question. Harry, très surpris dans un premier temps, comprit, malgré l'expression joyeuse et innocente d'Alexia, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

─ Moira t'enseigne sa vision des choses ? demanda-t-il, un peu blasé.

─ Elle m'a engagée ! déclara Alexia d'un ton jovial. Elle m'a confiée l'importante tâche d'accomplir à son compte plusieurs de ses Missions Poudlardiennes. A chaque fois que j'en accomplirai une, elle me fera un bisou !

─ Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se méfia Harry.

─ Tu dois m'avouer un grand secret ! s'enquit Alexia.

─ Un grand secret… répéta Harry, soulagé et intrigué.

Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait prétendre que Harry n'avait aucun grand secret. Le premier qui s'imposa dans son esprit, et sans doute le plus inavouable, étant bien évidemment qu'il partageait son dortoir avec son propre père et que, trois soirs plus tôt, sa propre mère lui réclamait un bisou contre un « aveuglement » sur sa présence hors de la tour Gryffondor après le couvre-feu. Néanmoins, Harry ne manquait pas de secret – surtout pour les personnes de cette époque.

─ J'ai affronté un Basilic quand j'avais douze ans, révéla-t-il.

─ Oooooooh ! s'exclama Alexia, impressionnée.

─ Alors, tu m'aides à tester mon Bouclier ? demanda Harry, soulagé que sa révélation fasse effet.

─ D'accord !

L'expérience fut assez concluante : la boule de lumière qui apparut dans la paume d'Alexia heurta le Bouclier de Harry de plein fouet, manquant de le faire tituber, mais le sortilège rebondit et revint sur la jeune femme-enfant qui l'écarta d'un revers de la main, comme si elle chassait une vulgaire mouche incommodante.

L'affrontement entre le sortilège et le Bouclier, cependant, eut pour conséquence d'affaiblir Harry. La respiration quelque peu haletante, il se félicita mentalement – mais modestement – d'avoir passé son tout premier examen.

─ C'était quoi, comme sortilège ? demanda-t-il, très intéressé.

─ L'étrange monsieur du lac l'appelait « la Halte », répondit Alexia d'un ton joyeux. Une fois, il a jeté ce sortilège sur un très bel oiseau qui s'est figé au-dessus du lac. L'étrange monsieur du lac, il pouvait tout faire !

─ Tu me l'apprends, s'il te plaît ? s'enquit Harry.

Apparemment, ce sortilège était un équivalent au Stupefix, mais il présentait l'avantage d'immobiliser sa victime dans son geste, au lieu de le faire s'effondrer. Alexia, comme il s'y attendit, rayonna :

─ Contre quoi ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

─ Propose toujours, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

─ Heu… dit la Choupinette en réfléchissant, excitée. Tu dois m'aider !

─ T'aider ? s'étonna Harry.

─ Moira, elle dit que Sam et Lia envisagent de créer un commerce clandestin pour que je ramasse de l'or, expliqua Alexia d'un air joyeux. Sam et Lia, elles adorent le Plouflapoutre et pensent que j'aurais beaucoup d'argent si je le commercialisais, mais elles estiment aussi qu'il faut prendre en compte des « critères d'exigence ».

Effectivement, l'idée de commercialiser le Plouflapoutre permettrait à Alexia de quitter Poudlard avec une somme confortable pour s'intégrer à la communauté sorcière… si la communauté survivait à la guerre qui se préparait, bien sûr.

─ Ok, dit Harry. Je t'aiderai !

Alexia rayonna.

─ En réalité, le sortilège de la Halte est très facile, affirma-t-elle d'un ton gai. Les humains ont décidé que le temps se calculerait par 60. 60 secondes pour une minute, 60 minutes pour une heure. Il suffit de bloquer une seconde précise dans un environnement restreint !

─ Heu… dit Harry, dubitatif.

─ Tu ne sais pas adapter la magie au temps ? s'étonna Alexia.

─ C'est possible ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule.

─ Bien sûr ! répondit Alexia d'un ton joyeux.

Elle écarta son col pour jeter un œil sous sa chemise et plongea une main à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle ôta sa main, ses doigts étaient refermés sur Titi, son Familier, qui étouffa bâilla largement et se frotta d'un geste machinal le crâne. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda ce que Titi faisait sous la chemise de la Choupinette…

─ L'étrange monsieur du lac, reprit Alexia avec enthousiasme, il m'a appris à calculer le temps grâce à la distance et aux mouvements d'air. Titi parcourt un mètre en déplacement quatre mouvements d'air. Comme il ne sait pas voler, il utilise son énergie pour se projeter. Si tu t'éloignes de deux pas, il y aura sept mètres entre nous. Ce sera largement suffisant.

Assez intrigué, Harry recula de quatre pas et sentit Luna s'agiter dans sa poche. Sa petite tête blonde s'extirpa de la poche et observa la scène, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux sur elle.

─ Comme sept mètres nous séparent, poursuivit la Choupinette, Titi déplacera logiquement vingt-huit mouvements d'air pour t'atteindre. Dans un premier temps, tu dois encourager ton âme à quitter ton corps et ta main.

─ Heu… répéta Harry, décontenancé. Attends…

Il avait beau comprendre ce que lui disait la Choupinette, il avait l'impression que tout s'enchaînait un peu trop vite pour qu'il puisse analyser chaque instruction. Or, Dauran, dans son grimoire, précisait : « En aucun cas, dans aucune situation, je ne vous recommande la précipitation. »

─ Il faut que je m'entraîne d'abord, déclara Harry. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je préférerais qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui. Contrairement à toi, je mets un peu plus longtemps à comprendre les choses et cette histoire de mouvements d'air me dépasse un peu…

─ D'accord, dit Alexia. On attend, mais contre quoi ?

Harry eut un sourire presque involontaire.

─ Je t'écoute, dit-il, résigné.

─ Je veux que tu convainques Sidonie de me montrer ses nichons, répondit Alexia d'un ton joyeux.

─ Moira les a déjà vus, il me semble, dit Harry.

La Pitchoun ne manquait pas d'ailleurs jamais de compliments à propos de la poitrine de Farrell. Une seule description, en vérité, suffisait à deviner toute la beauté des seins de l'anomalie. Et, bien qu'il ne supporta pas l'idée de se l'avouer à lui-même, Harry n'aurait pas été mécontent de vérifier les dires de la Pitchoun.

─ Oui, reconnut Alexia, mais elle a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je les vois moi aussi, pour pouvoir la renseigner sur les différences entre Sidonie et Lily

Harry hocha la tête, quelque peu désemparé. Il s'imaginait assez mal entretenir une conversation avec la frigide Serpentard sur sa poitrine, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

─ Je ferai de mon mieux, promit-il.

─ Chouette ! s'exclama Alexia.

Le cours s'arrêta là, mais la Choupinette, comme à son habitude, décida qu'un Plouflapoutre ferait le bonheur de tout le monde après « tous ces efforts ». Visiblement euphorique de siroter le breuvage, la jeune femme-enfant jubilait dans son fauteuil en tenant son gobelet à deux mains, balançant ses pieds dans le vide pour manifester sa joie de savourer sa boisson préférée.

Harry lança un regard furtif à la jeune femme. Elle lui rappelait étrangement Luna Lovegood, en plus innocente et enfantine, et pourtant… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner, sous ses allures de petite fille trop vite grandie, qu'Alexia était très mature. Il l'aimait bien, la trouvait très intéressante, mais les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête lui paraissaient à la fois choquantes et normales. Il aurait aimé les poser à la Choupinette, persuadé qu'elle y répondrait sans s'offusquer ou prendre peur, mais il finit par renoncer.

─ Comment tu te sens, entourée de tous ces humains ? demanda-t-il à la place.

─ Très bien, répondit Alexia d'un air enchanté. L'étrange monsieur du lac, il se méfiait des humains et me disait souvent : « Aussi gentils soient-ils, les humains restent des humains. Ils sont, par nature, très imprévisibles, capables du pire et du meilleur ; et toi, mon enfant, tu en rencontreras qu'il faudra aider et guider lorsque les évènements le voudront. »

─ Parle-moi de cet étrange homme du lac, l'encouragea Harry sans prêter attention au présage assez sombre du mystérieux individu.

Alexia se tortilla sur place, visiblement à la recherche des mots adaptés pour décrire l'étrange individu qui, semblait-il, s'était officieusement présenté comme son mentor.

─ C'est quelqu'un de très énigmatique, assura-t-elle finalement. Il ne montrait jamais son visage, mais je sentais qu'il s'en voulait. Très souvent, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se battait contre lui-même, comme si une part de lui-même désirait quelque chose qu'une autre part de son esprit refusait. Il était toujours à l'écoute et ne parlait jamais, sauf quand il fallait dire quelque chose d'utile. Moi, je l'aimais bien ; en plus, il était amusant.

─ Qu'est-il devenu ? s'intéressa Harry.

─ Je l'ignore, reconnut la Choupinette d'un air déçu, mais il m'a affirmée que nous nous reverrions et que, ce jour-là, je serai aussi puissante que lui !

Harry sentit son cœur doubler de volume. Pour ce qu'il en savait, l'étrange monsieur du lac avait tenu des propos prémonitoires, jusqu'à présent. Etait-il possible que, malgré son silence et les siècles qui le séparaient de sa dernière conversation avec Alexia, il réapparaisse pour venir en aide à la jeune femme qu'il avait formée ?

Certes, Harry avait pensé que Dauran aussi était un être surpuissant, avant d'assister au combat qu'il avait livré contre Balthazar et, bien malgré lui, Harry s'était rendu compte que Dauran était à la portée du fidèle bras droit de Damarcus. Néanmoins, toute aide serait utile lorsque la situation imposerait un soutien inestimable…


	42. La Question Récurrente de Samantha

─ Lamentable !

Samantha réprima à grand-peine un sourire goguenard lorsque son regard croisa celui des garçons de Serpentard. Le cours de défense de la semaine dernière avait été particulier, puisque Dusk n'avait pas corrigé les devoirs sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables avec ses étudiants de septième année ; or, pour ce cours, ces devoirs paraissaient offrir un bien piètre résultat.

Donnant un coup de baguette magique sur la pile des devoirs, le professeur Dusk envoya les devoirs se promener dans tous les sens pour rejoindre leur propriétaire respectif. Baissant les yeux sur son propre descriptif, Samantha ne broncha pas en remarquant la grosse lettre D inscrite à l'encre rouge. Jetant un œil en biais au résultat d'Aurelia, il apparut que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas fait mieux qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas leur note qui intéressait Samantha.

En rendant leurs devoirs la semaine dernière, les garçons de Serpentard avaient affiché une supériorité presque vomitive, sans aucun doute persuadés d'être les mieux notés. Il était vrai que, même dans les autres maisons, tout le monde était partit du principe que les Serpentard, réputés pour leur intérêt vis-à-vis de la magie noire, obtiendrait de très bons résultats.

A en juger par les expressions de la moitié entre eux, cependant, il paraissait évident que le professeur Dusk n'avait pas considéré leur devoir comme intéressant. Mulciber paraissait incrédule, Hunters avait froncé les sourcils et Rosier arquait le sien, soulignant toute l'arrogance séduisante de son visage.

─ Pendant des années, poursuivit Dusk d'un ton dédaigneux, j'ai lu d'innombrables sottises sur ce que sont les Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais beaucoup d'entre vous ont fait apparaître toutes ces idioties comme des textes extrêmement réfléchis et véridiques. Pour faire simple, un seul devoir a mérité son Optimal, et quatre ont très largement mérité leur Effort Exceptionnel.

Il fit un geste de sa main armée vers le tableau noir, sur lequel s'inscrivit instantanément le nom de ces trois maléfices qui posaient tant de problèmes au ministère de la Magie ; et dont les Mangemorts ne se lassaient toujours pas.

─ L'Imperium, cita Dusk. Vous avez presque tous dit : il permet de contrôler. Réponse prévisible et de bien triste naïveté. Potter s'est montré bien plus intelligent, car sa réponse contenait également : « sauf si la volonté du sorcier ciblé est assez forte pour repousser le maléfice ». Pour cette seule réponse, il ne méritait pas une note inférieure à Effort Exceptionnel, mais le reste de son devoir était intéressant et, sur le fond, correct.

« Rogue, lui aussi récompensé d'un Effort Exceptionnel, précise toute la particularité de ces Sortilèges Impardonnables en soulignant qu'il ne suffit pas de prononcer une vulgaire formule magique pour les réaliser. Il faut _vouloir_ pour _pouvoir _! Contrairement à la plupart d'entre vous, et dans un registre assez similaire à celui de Potter, Rogue a parfaitement souligné l'importance de la _volonté_.

« Cependant, mes plus sincères félicitations sont destinées à Mirves, qui a parfaitement compris quelle était l'utilité des Sortilèges Impardonnables et comment ils fonctionnaient. Apportez-moi votre devoir, Mirves. »

Le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de quitter sa chaise, donnant simplement un coup de baguette sur son parchemin, qui traversa la classe jusqu'au professeur Dusk. Celui-ci, toutefois, ne se vexa pas de la fainéantise de Mirves. Il attrapa le devoir, le tint à bout de bras et commença sa lecture :

_Il n'y a rien à dire sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables, sauf qu'ils sont une source d'intimidation très sûre. Les ministères de la Magie considèrent un sorcier comme une menace en fonction du rythme des maléfices. Un lanceur d'Imperium sera toujours moins craint qu'un adepte du Doloris, tout comme le passionné de Doloris ne sera jamais aussi redouté que le meurtrier._

_Si en plus ce sorcier adopte les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables et les utilise fréquemment sans que les Aurors ne réussissent à l'attraper, alors il atteindra le rang de Criminel Numéro Un ; et peut-être de Mage noir si ses actes sont fondés sur une idéologie raciste ou politique._

─ En dix centimètres de parchemin, Mirves a parfaitement résumé les Sortilèges Impardonnables, dit le professeur en renvoyant le parchemin à son propriétaire. La hantise des sorciers et des sorcières qui se complaisent à croire qu'ils représentent « le Bien », est un facteur que tout criminel désireux d'avoir une certaine célébrité utilisera pour parvenir à ses fins.

─ Vous aviez dit vouloir quinze centimètres sur chaque Sortilège Impardonnable, déclara Mulciber en masquant difficilement sa colère.

─ Mais comme Potter, Rogue, Mirves et Miss Lake, Miss Farrell a parfaitement compris qu'aucun de ces maléfices ne permettait la rédaction de quinze centimètres de parchemin, répliqua Dusk. Nombre d'entre vous ont certes réussi à écrire quinze centimètres, mais vous avez tous dit deux fois la même chose d'une manière différente. Certains, les plus navrants, ont cru que des anecdotes suffiraient à me convaincre de leur donner une bonne note…

Samantha se déconnecta de la réalité, se contentant de noter quelques déclarations du professeur sans en retenir grand-chose. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables n'entraient pas vraiment dans les sujets qu'elle aurait aimés aborder, mais il semblait que Dumbledore considérait comme important que les étudiants sachent ce qu'étaient les Sortilèges Impardonnables, ces terribles maléfices qui faisaient anonymement la une des journaux depuis plus de sept ans.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les élèves quittèrent la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal avec des opinions partagées. Si certains trouvaient le professeur Dusk un peu trop sévère, d'autres reparlaient du cours en oubliant instantanément les qualificatifs utilisés par l'enseignant pour décrire leurs devoirs insignifiants. Mulciber, pour sa part, ne décolérait toujours pas.

Samantha devinait parfaitement ce qui se tramait sous les cheveux drus du massif Serpentard. L'idée que Mirves ait pu le surpasser sur ce sujet l'énervait au plus haut point, mais la victoire de Mirves était un détail insignifiant comparé à celles du nouveau Potter et d'Alexia. Que deux Gryffondor puissent le surpasser en matière de Sortilèges Impardonnables était visiblement une nouvelle qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.

Connaissant Mulciber, cependant, Samantha et Aurelia eurent la même pensée au même moment et ne se consultèrent même pas du regard pour allonger le pas et rattraper le massif Serpentard. Disposées de chaque côté de Mulciber, chacune d'elles lui prit un bras en lui adressant un sourire d'avertissement.

─ Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

─ Ne nous prend pas pour des connes, répondit Aurelia, le regard menaçant. Ton sale caractère a déjà montré toute son étendue au cours des six dernières années, alors ne crois pas nous faire croire que ton _humiliation_ d'aujourd'hui sera sans conséquence.

L'insistance d'Aurelia sur le mot « humiliation » fit enfler les muscles déjà épais de Mulciber, mais les deux jeunes femmes firent comme si elles n'avaient rien remarqué.

─ Donc, dit Samantha, avises-toi de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Alexia et nous te le feront amèrement payer. Et crois-moi, Will, toutes nos précédentes vengeances sont d'une gentille remarquable à côté de ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu t'approches d'un peu trop près d'Alexia.

─ Genre, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant. Si vous croyez m'impressionner avec vos menaces, vous vous faîtes des idées. Mais je vous conseille de faire très attention à vous, maintenant que vous reconnaissez quel est votre camp.

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas pour rejoindre ses amis.

─ Sombre con, cracha Aurelia.

─ Il ne fera rien, déclara Samantha.

En réalité, elle doutait sérieusement. Aussi se retourna-t-elle pour tenter d'apercevoir la Pitchoun, mais celle-ci disparaissait déjà à l'autre extrémité du couloir, en compagnie d'Evans. Moira étai sans doute la seule personne, à Serpentard, à pouvoir prétendre connaître toutes les rumeurs et les potins : même les Poufsouffle, pourtant réputées pour leurs connaissances sur tous les faits divers, faisaient assez pâle figure comparées à la Pitchoun.

La main d'Aurelia se referma alors sur le poignet de Samantha, qui eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers sa meilleure amie que celle-ci l'obligeait brusquement à accélérer l'allure. Sidonie ne manqua pas de régler son pas sur le leur dès qu'elle les rattrapa. Son regard interrogateur, cependant, n'obtint aucune réponse de Samantha, qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle.

Aurelia les entraîna dans le Grand Escalier mais, étonnamment, elle prit la direction des étages. Levant les yeux, Samantha comprit alors : la grande brune cherchait visiblement à rattraper Potter, qui montait les marches d'un pas serein, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

─ Potter ! lança-t-elle quand elles atteignirent le septième palier.

Le Gryffondor se retourna, son regard vert émeraude se posant instantanément sur Sidonie, avant de se tourner sur les deux autres Serpentard. Immobile au milieu du couloir, il les regarda s'approcher sans la moindre émotion, mais Samantha le sentit sur la défensive.

─ On va faire simple, décréta Aurelia d'un ton abrupt. T'es dans la merde, et Alexia aussi !

─ Hein ? s'étonna le Gryffondor, sans doute plus surpris par le sujet de conversation que par l'alarme annoncée par Aurelia.

─ Mulciber ne tolère pas qu'on le batte dans une discipline qu'il apprécie, dit Aurelia avec impatience, et les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont précisément le sujet de discussion qui le passionne. Alors, ayant eu une meilleure note que lui, il vous a dans le collimateur parce que vous êtes à Gryffondor. Alors, tu surveilles Alexia comme si elle était ta fiancée, pigé ?

Samantha se demanda si Aurelia n'était pas un peu trop directe, d'autant qu'elle demandait presque un service à Potter. Certes, lui aussi appréciait la Choupinette, mais la belle Serpentard se demandait si la menace représentée par Mulciber n'allait pas le dissuader de s'interposer… du moins, toute personne saine d'esprit renoncerait à se dresser devant Mulciber…

─ En d'autres termes, intervint Sidonie, Mulciber compte vous faire payer votre bonne note et il serait regrettable que tu ne protèges pas Alexia autant que tu le pourras.

─ Heu… dit Potter, étonné. Ouais, d'accord.

─ Hm, marmonna Aurelia en dévisageant Potter. T'as l'air tellement demeuré que je me demande si tu serais foutu de te protéger toi-même…

Potter tourna son regard étincelant et neutre sur Aurelia, indifférent à l'insulte.

─ Elle est sans doute plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi, commenta-t-il d'un ton très calme.

─ Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, quand même ! répliqua Aurelia, piquée au vif. Si tu étais un peu renseigné sur nous, tu saurais qu'il faut surveiller tes paroles et éviter de nous provoquer.

Potter eut un sourire narquois absolument étonnant et déstabilisant, mais Samantha fut la seule à être surprise par la violence de son sarcasme.

─ Potter est sans aucun doute la personne la plus qualifiée pour protéger Alexia, intervint Sidonie.

Les deux amies lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Potter parut lui-même étonné, mais Samantha n'en fut pas certaine à cent pour cent. Dès qu'elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il était aussi imperméable que Mirves.

─ Et puis, reprit Potter, Alexia ne quitte jamais Lily, à moins que vous ne soyez dans les parages. Elle ne risquera pas grand-chose avec autant de personnes autour d'elle.

─ Tu ne connais pas Mulciber, rétorqua Aurelia d'un air méprisant.

─ Et tu ne connais ni Lily, ni moi, objecta le Gryffondor.

Soutenant un moment le regard brûlant d'Aurelia, Potter tourna finalement les talons puis disparut au coin du couloir. Les trois Serpentard restèrent immobiles un moment, Samantha passablement étonnée par la nouvelle et soudaine personnalité du Gryffondor. Jusqu'à présent, elle l'avait considéré comme quelqu'un de réservé, avec ses secrets et ses pensées, mais il se révélait beaucoup plus solide qu'elle le soupçonnait face aux provocations verbales.

─ Il me plaît bien, ce sale con ! déclara alors Aurelia sur le ton de la conversation.

Dans le langage très particulier d'Aurelia, cela signifiait tout simplement : « Il n'a qu'une parole ! » La grande brune n'était pas du tout genre à exprimer clairement ses sentiments, mais son opinion n'était jamais un secret. En quelques minutes, Potter avait réussi à s'attirer, sinon la sympathie, au moins un certain respect auprès d'Aurelia.

Tournant finalement les talons, les trois Serpentard s'éloignèrent en direction du Grand Escalier, mais le silence ne perdura pas.

─ Mulciber a tout l'air d'une brute épaisse, commenta Sidonie, intriguée. Qu'est-ce que vous craignez de cet abruti congénital ?

─ Méfies-toi de Mulciber, la prévint Aurelia quasi-aussitôt. Il n'est certes pas aussi craint que Hunters ou Rosier, mais il en connaît assez en matière de magie noire pour te faire regretter d'être née. Et puis, c'est un pervers.

─ Comment ça ?

─ Pitchoun s'est introduite dans la cachette des pouffes de Poufsouffle, révéla Samantha. D'après ce qu'elle laissait entendre, les Poufsouffle détiennent plusieurs documents rapportant toutes les rumeurs et tous les potins les plus inavouables. Et Pitchoun les a trouvés, les a lus, mais comme elle exigeait de nous qu'on fasse « des cochoncetés » avec Evans devant elle, nous n'avons pas cherché à en savoir davantage sur ces « horribles histoires ».

Sidonie hocha la tête. Samantha se demanda si la sulfureuse brune était capable de réaliser toutes les attentes de Moira. C'était peu probable : la Pitchoun piquait des délires tellement inconcevables, dans des situations semblables, qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne consentirait à les réaliser pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une petite information sur les « horribles histoires ».

La Pitchoun apparut sous leurs yeux à hauteur du deuxième étage, perchée sur le dos d'Evans qu'elle assénait de baisers. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle assistait à une démonstration d'affection entre les deux jeunes femmes, Samantha ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que la préfète-en-chef pouvait savoir sur l'importance représentée – et révélée par Sidonie – de la Pitchoun.

─ Halte ! lança Moira d'un ton joyeux.

Alexia, visiblement amusée par la mascarade, adressa un sourire rayonnant aux Serpentard, comme si rien ne lui procurait davantage de plaisir que de les croiser.

─ Sidonie, je te présente ma Lily d'amour chérie ! déclara Moira. Lily chérie d'amour, je te présente la fantasmagorique Sidonie Farrell, dont les nichons sont super beaux mais certainement moins beaux que les tiens… quoique, il me faudrait voir les tiens pour juger.

Evans sourit, autant à Sidonie qu'à la dernière remarque la Pitchoun.

─ Ainsi donc, voici ma rivale ! déclara la Gryffondor.

Malgré son ton rieur, Samantha sentit parfaitement l'appréhension d'Evans. De toute évidence, et il ne pourrait être attendu une réaction plus naturelle que la sienne, la Gryffondor se demandait si son petit commentaire serait bien reçu par Sidonie. Il en fallait souvent moins que ça pour déclencher un conflit entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Sidonie, toutefois, réagit très calmement :

─ Prends garde, parce que je n'hésiterai pas à te piquer Moira, déclara-t-elle.

─ Ooooh ! s'exclama la Pitchoun, réjouie. J'ai deux amoureuses, maintenant !

─ Je ne laisserai personne me piquer ma Pitchoun, affirma Evans d'un air rieur.

─ J'ai déjà un avantage sur toi, fit remarquer Sidonie.

─ Pour le moment !

De mémoire, Samantha ne se souvenait pas avoir Moira aussi surexcitée. La réplique d'Evans n'avait pas seulement révélé ses projets, elle avait notamment atteint la Pitchoun, qui semblait déjà prête à se jeter sur le chemisier de la Gryffondor pour la mettre au même niveau des « révélations physiques » que Sidonie.

La Gryffondor parut parfaitement sentir l'excitation de la Pitchoun, car ses lèvres tressaillirent avec un amusement éloquent. Néanmoins, Samantha sentit que la préfète-en-chef attendrait encore : tous ses projets paraissaient méticuleusement préparés, comme si Evans avait toujours su que, tôt ou tard, elle se dévoilerait intégralement à la Pitchoun.

_Que peut-elle bien sentir, ou savoir, que nous ignorons ? _se demanda Samantha.


	43. Intrusion !

─ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Harry réprima à grand-peine un soupir. Depuis le début de la journée, Luna ne manquait jamais de lui signaler qu'elle avait un pressentiment. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu un long hoquet qui avait obligé le jeune homme à la laisser dans le dortoir. Si, dans un premier temps, la petite créature l'avait amusé avec son hoquet annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle, il s'était rapidement lassé.

Décidant d'ignorer Luna, il inspira profondément en posant les yeux sur ses mains. Faire voyager son esprit hors de son corps était relativement simple, à condition de ne pas se laisser distraite. Or, depuis le dortoir, il était difficile pour Harry de s'entraîner, car les bruits de la salle commune lui parvenaient et l'entrée intempestive d'un Maraudeur était un facteur suffisant pour faire capoter ses tentatives.

Il lui fallait donc le moment propice, à savoir le vendredi soir. Comme il l'avait découvert, extraire son esprit de son corps était une épreuve très fatigante. Sur le moment, une fois son esprit revenu dans son enveloppe charnelle, il ne sentait rien de bien particulier ; le lendemain matin, par contre, James avait trouvé le terme parfait pour le décrire : « une loque ». Passablement abruti, déphasé et mou, Harry était allé en cours toute la journée sans même s'en rendre compte – sans même se souvenir des sujets que les professeurs avaient abordés.

Le vendredi soir était donc le moment idéal pour s'aventurer à faire voyager l'esprit hors du corps, et la Salle sur Demande était inévitablement l'endroit le plus propice. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de salon, Harry matérialisa son âme dans le creux de sa main et ferma les yeux en s'efforçant de « détecter » la bulle dorée.

Cet exercice était la clef de tout : repérer la magie dégagée par le Matâme était la partie la plus ardue du voyage de l'esprit. Harry ne savait pas trop comment il y était parvenu jusque-là, mais il n'avait pas encore une seule fois échoué. Il prenait son temps, tout simplement, et finissait par détecter son âme ; cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le voyage de l'esprit lui permettrait d'adapter la magie au temps.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il repérait la petite sphère dorée, Harry sentit un étrange frisson parcourir son crâne. Sans même l'avoir voulu, ses yeux se rouvrirent, mais il était à présent beaucoup plus bas qu'un instant plus tôt. Ses propres doigts se dressaient tout autour de lui, tandis qu'il flottait un millimètre au-dessus de sa paume.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment éloigné de son corps, car toujours dérangé. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il était invisible et immatériel, sinon, il était plus que probable que Sirius lui aurait demandé ce qu'était cette bulle dorée qui flottait dans les airs quand il était entré au mauvais moment dans le dortoir. Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas mécontent d'être invisible : les dangers auraient été immenses si son esprit s'était promené à la vue de tous !

Se retrouver à un simple esprit était une expérience des plus incroyables ! Bien qu'il ne se retourna pas ni pivota, Harry eut parfaitement conscience de l'emplacement de chaque chose présente derrière lui, en commençant par son propre corps. Il pouvait ressentir des choses qui lui échappaient quand il était enfermé dans son corps mais, plus fascinant que ça, c'était le regard que Harry portait sur chacune des choses meublant la Salle sur Demande.

En quittant son corps, il semblait avoir pénétré un monde de couleurs, de brouillards et de lumières en tous genres. Devant lui, il émanait un faible halo marron de la table basse ; le deuxième fauteuil, sur sa droite, paraissait envelopper d'écharpes de brume noire parsemée de trous et de veines blanchâtres qui, à l'évidence, représentaient les nombreux orifices et déchirures qui parcouraient le cuir du fauteuil.

Le plus étonnant, cependant, restait Harry lui-même. Ou plutôt, son corps. S'élevant dans les airs en se retournant à la seule volonté de son regard, il constata, à présent éloigné de lui-même, qu'une grande aura dorée l'entourait. Assise sur le dossier, Luna était également enveloppée de cette aura d'or, signe que, Harry le savait maintenant, la petite créature était directement issue de sa magie, de son âme.

Si Harry était invisible pour le commun des mortels, il apparut rapidement que Luna pouvait toujours le voir. Comme il le remarqua, le Familier lui lançait quelques regards méfiants assez discrètement, et il n'eut pas à lui poser la question pour savoir ce qui la travaillait : pour il ne savait quelle raison, Luna était apparemment persuadée qu'il était voyeur et qu'il chercherait à la voir toute nue. Et à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à cette conviction grotesque de son Familier, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la petite créature n'avait pas été créée par Sidonie Farrell.

_Elles seraient les meilleures amies du monde, ces deux-là !_ songeait-il.

Décidant de mettre son potentiel « spirituel » à l'épreuve, Harry se dirigea vers la porte en savourant la curieuse sensation que ses mouvements lui inspiraient. Il était particulièrement singulier, en effet, de se mouvoir de la sorte sans sentir ses jambes, ni ses bras, ni même le reste de son corps. En réalité, ses yeux étaient son guide : en fonction de sa pensée et de l'orientation de son regard, il se déplaçait ou se contentait d'observer.

Outre sa nouvelle faculté, Harry reconnaissait la magie corporelle comme la plus passionnante et la plus incroyable des magies. Très intuitive – il n'avait eu besoin de personne pour deviner comment il pourrait extirper son esprit de son corps –, très puissante – les sortilèges sorciers étaient dérisoires face à un vulgaire Bouclier de magie corporelle –, cet art oublié, ou méconnu, semblait pouvoir lui offrir la quasi-totalité des armes nécessaires à la guerre qui se profilait silencieusement.

Bien entendu, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ferait le poids contre ne serait-ce qu'un homoncule, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Dauran, dans son grimoire, proposait des sortilèges en fonction de leur importance et de leur facilité. Néanmoins, il tardait à Harry de traduire le cinquième chapitre et de mettre la main sur le grimoire dédié à l'Alchimie.

Franchissant la porte de la Salle sur Demande – ou, plus précisément, traversant la porte de la Salle sur Demande –, Harry se retrouva dans le couloir de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. L'ornement était, comme les meubles dans le salon qu'il venait de quitter, entourée d'une sorte de halo aux couleurs les plus diverses. Couleurs que l'on retrouvait, en réalité, sur la tapisserie.

Flottant tout près du plafond, Harry sentait son esprit bouillonner d'excitation alors qu'il analysait peu à peu toutes les possibilités que sa nouvelle condition « spirituelle » lui offrait. Aucun endroit n'était à l'abri, aucune porte fermée ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre la pièce qu'elle protégeait, aucune discussion ne pourrait plus être privée s'il décidait d'y participer en tant qu'auditeur… Certes, Harry concevait le fabuleux avantage qu'il possédait et, l'espace d'un court instant, il fut tenté de rendre visite à Farrell, mais il y renonça presque aussitôt.

Atteignant le Grand Escalier après avoir contemplé toutes les brumes colorées qui habitaient chacune des tapisseries, chacune des armures, chacun des portraits, Harry s'immobilisa brusquement quand une étrange vibration traversa l'air. Son instinct l'entraîna aussitôt vers le couloir des fenêtres les plus près, comme si une petite voix lui avait murmuré de s'y précipiter pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Son regard balaya l'obscurité du parc, indifférent au gigantesque dôme argent-bleu qui enveloppait la totalité du domaine de Poudlard. Harry ne distinguait absolument rien, pas même la cabane de Hagrid tout près de la lisière de la forêt interdite. Que s'était-il passé ? Il sentait – ou pressentait – que toute la réponse se trouvait dans la forêt. Il n'aurait su dire comment, mais il était persuadé que c'était là-bas l'origine de la vibration.

Avant qu'il n'ait réussi à se décider sur si oui ou non il devait s'aventurer dans la forêt, Harry sentit un curieux frisson faire frémir son esprit et, soudain, quelque chose parut l'aspirer en arrière. Alors même qu'il s'étonnait encore de la surprenante main invisible qui venait de le happer, il se retrouva dans son corps, affalé sur son fauteuil, les lunettes de travers et Luna posée sur sa poitrine.

─ J'avais bien dit que j'avais un pressentiment ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton supérieur.

─ Hein ? s'étonna Harry.

─ Tu l'as sentie, non ? La magie ? La vibration !

─ Oui… admit Harry, déconcerté. C'était quoi ?

─ Une magie puissante, répondit Luna d'un ton grave. Les Orcs sylvains sont sans doute morts…

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement et se redressa brusquement, contraignant Luna à bondir dans les airs pour ne pas être projetée à des mètres de lui. Apparemment trop sérieuse pour lui reprocher son manque de délicatesse, elle plongea dans la poche de son uniforme pendant qu'il se précipitait vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande – physiquement, cette fois.

Etait-il possible que le mauvais pressentiment de Luna ait eu un véritable rapport avec la mort de Brak et Zrek ? Harry se le demandait, mais il écarta rapidement la question de son esprit. Si les deux Orcs sylvains étaient réellement morts, alors cela signifiait que Damarcus était passé à l'acte, quittant enfin son silence pour démontrer sa puissance… Connaissant la communauté magique comme il l'avait vue en temps difficiles, Harry serait très surpris que les homoncules ne deviennent pas aussi redoutés que Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Filant rejoindre le Grand Escalier, il sortit sa baguette magique mais s'arrêta sur la première marche en se retournant. Des petits pas précipités venaient de s'élever derrière lui, et Alexia apparut une seconde plus tard au fond du couloir qui faisait face au palier.

─ Retourne à la tour ! lança Harry.

─ L'étrange monsieur du lac, il a dit qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne face à de vrais ennemis, répliqua le petit bout de femme d'un air réprobateur.

Harry hésita. Certes, il n'était personne pour pouvoir dire ou non ce que la jeune femme devait faire et ne pas faire, mais il doutait franchement que les homoncules soient venus uniquement pour s'amuser avec des étudiants. La Confrérie du Crâne existait toujours – et Damarcus avait forcément découvert que la Choupinette appartenait au même peuple que lui. Ou, en tout cas, il avait été informée qu'elle possédait des capacités magiques hors-du-commun.

─ D'accord, céda-t-il finalement, mais tu restes avec moi. A deux, on sera plus forts !

Alexia rayonna et s'empressa de le suivre dans le Grand Escalier. Ils dévalèrent quatre étages sans se consulter, ni verbalement ni visuellement, mais la Choupinette s'arrêta brusquement sur le troisième palier et tourna son regard curieux vers le couloir le plus proche. Sentant la halte soudaine de la jeune femme, Harry se retourna.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

─ Il y a une grande puissance, là-bas, dit-elle. Mais elle a déjà disparu.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, remonta les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'Alexia puis ils se précipitèrent à pas de loups dans le couloir. La faculté de la Choupinette à situer très exactement la grande puissance qu'elle avait ressentie était étonnante, car elle n'hésita pas une seule fois alors qu'ils parcouraient le troisième étage pour rejoindre le fameux endroit.

Alors qu'ils tournaient dans un nouveau corridor, une boule de lumière fusa soudainement vers eux et aurait sans aucun doute frappé Harry à la poitrine si Alexia n'avait pas eu l'excellent réflexe de créer un Bouclier. Enveloppés tous les deux par le dôme invisible, ils regardèrent la sphère éclatante heurter quelque chose puis bondir à la verticale pour s'écraser au plafond.

Un homme surgit brusquement du sol. La peau grasse, luisante, d'une couleur vert pomme ; ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales et écarlates ; il haussa un sourcil surpris puis afficha un sourire mauvais en détaillant rapidement Alexia. Son corps extraordinairement fin et long émergea du sol dallé, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus et griffus soient posés à plat.

Au moins deux fois plus grand que Harry, les bras immenses aux mains squelettiques mais pourvues de griffes acérées, l'homoncule portait un simple pantalon sale, miteux.

─ Vous voulez jouer avec moi, les gamins ? ricana l'homoncule d'une voix gutturale.

Ses hanches dépassant Alexia de quelques centimètres, la créature étendit ses longues jambes et ne prit pas plus de deux pas pour séparer les plusieurs mètres qui la séparaient des deux adolescents. Armant l'une de ses mains griffues, il asséna avec une vivacité stupéfiante un coup à Alexia, mais la manqua de plusieurs centimètres. Harry, en effet, avait attrapé la Choupinette pour la rejeter en arrière. Sautant pour s'écarter de la trajectoire des griffes, il leva sa baguette.

Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit et toucha l'homoncule à l'épaule. La très grande créature vacilla – un peu, hélas. Elle retrouva son équilibre très rapidement, en fait, et s'apprêtait déjà à transpercer Harry lorsqu'un claquement sonore précéda d'une fraction de seconde l'apparition d'une longue liane verte qui s'enroula autour du cou de l'homoncule et le projeta en arrière sans ménagements.

A l'autre extrémité du couloir, Sidonie Farrell fit disparaître le long fouet verdâtre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et tira vivement un poignard à la lame d'argent étincelante. A la lueur des torches, Harry nota brièvement une sorte de symbole tribal gravé dans l'acier, mais la Serpentard se précipita avec rapidité et agilité sur l'immense homoncule.

Celui-ci se relevait tout juste que la sulfureuse brune bondissait dans les airs pour tenter d'enfoncer le poignard en travers de la gorge de la créature. Tentative ratée : en un battement de cils, l'homoncule se retourna, attrapa Farrell par le cou et la balança comme une poupée vers le mur le plus proche… que la Serpentard traversa au moment précis où la luminosité du couloir faiblissait légèrement.

Luna jaillit alors de la poche de Harry, les poings serrés et enveloppés d'un léger halo d'air brûlant. Se précipitant vers l'homoncule, elle ouvrit une première main : un minuscule éclair bleu glacé percuta la créature verdâtre à la tempe, la faisant tituber. L'autre minuscule main de Luna s'ouvrit mais, cette fois-ci, l'homoncule se montra plus vigilant. S'écartant du tout petit trait de lumière, il fendit les airs de ses griffes et manque de justesse le Familier.

De justesse, car Luna serait sans doute morte sans l'intervention de Harry, dont le sortilège fit vaciller l'homoncule juste assez pour dévier la trajectoire mortelle de sa main griffue. Luna disparut alors et se matérialisa sur l'épaule de Harry. Le monstre s'élança, un peu moins moqueur, mais un poing surgit brusquement du mur le plus proche et le percuta à la pommette.

Non sans stupéfaction, Harry regarda le poing de Farrell réussir un exploit : à savoir déstabiliser le très grand homoncule, qui trébucha réellement et s'affala sur le sol. Un instant plus tard, cependant, il était à nouveau debout et faisait jaillir dans la paume de sa main une grosse boule de lumière semblable à celle qui avait accueilli Alexia et Harry à leur arrivée.

La vue du globe lumineux ramena brusquement à l'esprit de Harry que la Choupinette était présente – et inactive. Se retournant, inquiet, il fut rassuré de la trouver derrière lui, mais intrigué par l'objet de sa passivité. Alexia était agenouillée devant le mur du fond et traçait, à l'aide de son index, de nombreux symboles complexes sur les pierres pour former une sorte de pentagramme.

Faisant volte-face, l'homoncule balança soudain sa sphère de lumière sur un pan de mur au moment même où le poignard étincelant de Farrell en sortait. Ahuri, Harry vit la sphère lumineuse disparaître dans le mur et emporter, semble-t-il, la Serpentard dans un lieu inconnu. A l'évidence, pouvoir circuler dans les murs et le sol ne la protégeait pas beaucoup plus que si elle s'était battue à découvert.

Tout en se demandant si elle était blessée, Harry brandit à nouveau sa baguette magique et décocha un éclair de lumière à l'homoncule, en visant surtout son visage. Son sortilège heurta la créature au front, mais il eut l'effet escompté : poussant un cri de colère, la créature plaqua une de ses longues mains à son œil duquel s'échappait une substance jaunâtre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir : une brève lueur jaillit de la main de la créature, qui se libéra du sortilège de conjonctivite et posa un regard brûlant sur le jeune homme.

─ Pousses-toi ! lança Alexia.

Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir pour quelle raison il se pousserait. Effectuant un bond sur le côté pour se plaquer contre le mur, il vit du coin de l'œil un intense éclat mauve exploser du côté d'Alexia et l'homoncule écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. L'instant d'après, ébouriffant les vêtements de Harry à son passage, un énorme poing de pierre jailli du pentagramme dessiné par Alexia fusa vers la créature, ses gros doigts gris tendus.

L'homoncule reprit contenance et commença à disparaître dans le sol, mais les énormes doigts ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de fuir. Se refermant violemment sur la créature, ils l'arrachèrent du sol puis lui firent traverser une fenêtre – ou plutôt, un mur, car le poing explosa littéralement le mur du fond pour ouvrir un passage sur l'extérieur.

L'homoncule poussa un cri furieux tandis que des morceaux de pierre lui tombaient dessus sans qu'il ne semble en ressentir la moindre douleur puis, brusquement, le bras invoqué par Alexia s'arrêta pour ouvrir ses doigts. L'espace d'un instant, l'homoncule parut flotter dans les airs, puis une grande lueur blanche explosa entre la paume de pierre et la créature, qui se volatilisa instantanément, propulsée au loin comme un vulgaire caillou lancé par un géant.

Le gros poing de pierre retourna dans son mur, et le pentagramme d'Alexia disparut en un clin d'œil alors que, non loin, des pas précipités annonçaient l'arrivée imminente de personnes alertées par le cri de l'homoncule et, sans doute, par la destruction du mur. Traversant précipitamment le couloir, Alexia plaqua ses mains sur la paroi, juste à côté du trou.

Sous les yeux incrédules de Harry, une sorte de rideau grisâtre reboucha le trou dans le mur, lentement mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il eut tout recouvert. Les pas précipités devaient à présent être dans le couloir voisin lorsque, se volatilisant, le rideau lumineux fit place à un pan de mur identique à celui qu'Alexia touchait. Certes, la fenêtre n'était plus là, mais il était impossible de deviner que ce morceau de mur avait été détruit…

_Mais de quel monde elle vient ?!!_ s'exclama intérieurement Harry, abasourdi.


	44. Poudlard, Nid d'Espions

─ Luna, trouve Farrell ! murmura précipitamment Harry en reprenant contenance.

Le Familier disparut au moment même où une poignée de professeurs apparaissait à l'angle du couloir pendant que, dans un petit saut, Alexia s'arrêtait à côté de Harry en affichant une expression innocente très convaincante, mais inutile. Leur seule présence dans ce corridor était une preuve de culpabilité, et Harry doutait sérieusement qu'ils réussiraient à faire croire que rien ne s'était passé à une demi-dizaine d'enseignants débarqués à la même seconde, baguettes sorties et sur la défensive.

Dumbledore conduisait la petite escouade. Harry eut la très nette impression que, dès son arrivée et la surprise de trouver deux Gryffondor dans ce couloir, le directeur de Poudlard avait tourné ses yeux sur le mur du fond reconstruit en quelques instants par Alexia. Les professeurs qui avaient brandi devant eux leur baguette magique l'abaissèrent aussitôt et reçurent la présence de Harry et d'Alexia avec des sentiments distingués.

─ Que s'est-il passé, ici ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Et que faîtes-vous au troisième étage après le couvre-feu ?

─ Nous avons vu quelqu'un s'introduire dans le château, prétendit Harry.

─ Il a fait un saut étonnant de la pelouse jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte, ajouta Alexia d'un air fasciné.

─ Il est entré par le troisième étage ? répéta le professeur Vector, incrédule.

Harry scruta attentivement le regard de Dumbledore en concentrant toutes ses pensées sur le souvenir de l'homoncule aux mains griffues. Très légèrement, le directeur parut hocher la tête puis se tourna en direction de ses collègues.

─ Pomona, Lewis, Filius, pourriez-vous faire une patrouille dans tout le troisième étage, au cas où il y aurait d'autres intrus, demanda-t-il. Restez ensemble et n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir si la situation se complique.

Les professeurs Chourave, Dusk et Flitwick hochèrent gravement la tête et passèrent à côté des deux Gryffondor et disparurent au coin du couloir, sans remarquer l'absence de la fenêtre. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers le professeur McGonagall.

─ Minerva, pourriez-vous avertir Hagrid que les nouveaux pensionnaires de la forêt interdite ont peut-être été tués, poursuivit-il d'un air sombre.

Si le professeur McGonagall s'étonna de cette directive, elle n'en montra rien. Lançant un regard à ses deux étudiants en infraction, elle fit volte-face dans un tourbillon de sa robe de chambre écossaise puis s'éloigna par le chemin d'où elle était arrivée, en direction du Grand Escalier.

─ C'était hautement dangereux et non moins courageux, déclara Dumbledore, mais vous auriez mieux fait d'avertir un professeur.

─ Nous l'aurions fait si nous en avions croisé un, professeur, assura Harry. En réalité, nous étions tous les deux partis pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, mais Alexia a senti une grande puissance ici et nous avons révisé notre objectif.

L'aptitude de la Choupinette à détecter des puissances magiques ne sembla pas surprendre le directeur de Poudlard, mais elle troubla singulièrement Harry. A présent que le danger était écarté et le calme un peu revenu, il réalisait brusquement qu'il oubliait quelque chose : Alexia n'avait pas seulement avoué avoir senti une grande force, elle avait également souligné qu'elle avait disparu rapidement.

Oubliant momentanément la présence de Dumbledore et d'Alexia, Harry se retourna en observant le sol comme s'il s'attendait à y découvrir un détail insolite.

─ Un souci ? demanda Dumbledore.

─ Alexia n'a senti la grande puissance qu'un court instant, monsieur, répondit Harry, distrait. Je pense que l'homoncule avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un avant que nous n'arrivions ici. La puissance qu'il a dégagée, et qu'Alexia a ressentie, était peut-être un sortilège…

Dumbledore sembla approuver son raisonnement, car il passa à côté de lui et traversa tout le couloir en tenant fermement sa baguette magique. S'arrêtant au coin, il observa le couloir voisin, que Dusk et les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick avaient emprunté, puis il tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

─ Restez ici, dit-il.

Et il disparut à gauche, à l'opposée de la direction empruntée par les trois professeurs. Harry retint son souffle, se demandant si Dumbledore allait découvrir quelque chose, mais son attention fut attirée par Alexia. Le petit bout de femme, en effet, venait de tourner la tête vers le couloir qu'ils avaient suivis à leur arrivée ici et, sans lui adresser la moindre attention, elle s'éloigna d'un air curieux.

Intrigué, Harry la suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir mais ne fit pas un pas supplémentaire, ne tenant pas vraiment à désobéir à Dumbledore. Il observa cependant la petite jeune femme s'avancer dans d'une démarche légère vers la première porte. Pendant un moment, elle resta immobile devant, apparemment fascinée, puis l'ouvrit délicatement, comme une personne prête à s'introduire dans une pièce interdite d'accès.

Dumbledore revint au moment où la jeune femme lâchait la poignée, poussant juste assez le panneau pour qu'il s'ouvre entièrement.

─ Il y a quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle d'un air surpris.

Harry et Dumbledore s'avancèrent d'un même pas et s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement, derrière la petite jeune femme. La lueur des torches pénétrait dans la salle avec suffisamment d'intensité pour qu'il leur soit possible de remarquer, en effet, la silhouette de quelqu'un. Ou plutôt, de quelque chose, car Harry doutait que le pied minuscule qui leur apparaissait eut appartenu à un être humain.

Dumbledore écarta doucement Alexia de son passage et pénétra dans la pièce en agitant sa baguette d'un geste désinvolte. Aussitôt, des bougies se matérialisèrent dans les airs, suspendus assez haut pour que le directeur puisse s'avancer sans craindre d'en toucher une avec le sommet de son crâne. Harry et Alexia le suivirent en détaillant la créature.

On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison. Elle en avait la taille, en tout cas, et les mêmes oreilles de chauves-souris, mais son visage renfrogné ressemblait à celui d'un chat revêche et ses yeux, étroits et étincelants, brillaient d'une lueur à l'opposé de celle qu'on percevait dans le regard d'un elfe de maison. Aucune servitude. La créature était indépendante et quiconque aurait osé l'asservir aurait payé le prix de son arrogance.

Dumbledore s'agenouilla près de la créature blessée. De quoi souffrait-elle ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était indéniable qu'elle se mourait. Son regard revêche s'éteignait lentement et son souffle rauque paraissait un peu plus difficile à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Alexia porta sa main à la poitrine de la créature et la posa délicatement sur sa petite chemise de lin. A présent remis de sa surprise, Harry remarquait que la créature n'aurait pas été dépaysée si elle avait été envoyée au Moyen Age ; mais toute son attention se reporta immédiatement sur la main d'Alexia, qui la retira lentement sans que l'état de santé de la créature ne s'améliore.

─ Il est empoisonné, annonça-t-elle d'une voix placide.

─ L'homoncule, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous confronté à lui ?

La créature tourna ses pupilles verticales sur lui, mais ne fit aucun effort pour répondre.

─ C'est un Familier, révéla Alexia.

Harry haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, mais celle-ci gardait fixement les yeux sur la créature. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées du Familier, la jeune femme poursuivit de sa voix la plus innocente et curieuse :

─ Il devait surveiller le château pour prévenir son créateur de toute intrusion, mais l'homoncule n'était pas tout seul. Il était accompagné d'un autre qui senti sa présence et l'a attaqué.

L'espace d'un instant, le Familier parut repousser la Mort, juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir détailler Alexia comme s'il prenait brusquement conscience de toute la particularité de la Choupinette, mais la Mort revint à la charge et la créature s'affaiblit davantage.

─ Qu'est devenu l'autre homoncule ? interrogea Dumbledore.

La créature leva ses yeux vitreux sur Alexia, comme pour lui transmettre l'information délibérément :

─ Elle est encore à Poudlard, informa-t-elle sans se départir de son calme. L'Ennemi semble avoir créé d'étranges homoncules dotés des mêmes facultés que les Familiers…

Harry parcourut les parois du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à apercevoir l'homoncule en question. Ses pensées, cependant, étaient surtout tournées vers Luna. Qu'attendait-elle pour revenir ? Aurait-elle fait la rencontre de cet autre homoncule-Familier ?

La créature laissa alors échapper un étrange borborygme et s'affaissa. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur le Familier mort. Au moment précis où Harry réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à la mort d'un Familier, la petite créature se mit soudain à luire d'une intense couleur rouge sang, comme si son âme cherchait à s'échapper.

Enveloppé dans un halo écarlate, la créature commença à disparaître, se transformant lentement en un minuscule globe rouge. Harry crut reconnaître un sortilège Matâme, ce qui prouvait sans doute que la créature avait été un Familier. Pendant un moment, la sphère lumineuse flotta dans les airs, sous leurs yeux, puis se volatilisa dans une volute écarlate et scintillante.

Les trois spectateurs restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, comme si leur cerveau nécessitait encore de quelques instants pour analyser le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Dumbledore rompit alors le silence, poussant un léger soupir avant de prendre la parole :

─ Connaissez-vous un moyen de repérer cet intrus ? demanda-t-il.

─ Tant qu'il n'agira pas, il sera invisible et indétectable, répondit Alexia. Et encore, il est possible que je ne puisse pas le détecter, étant donné qu'il est autant Familier que homoncule.

Dumbledore hocha sombrement la tête, visiblement en grand débat avec ses pensées.

─ Retournez à votre salle commune, reprit-il après un silence. Restez très prudents, car cet homoncule a certainement assisté au combat et sait, à présent, que vous êtes capables de lui tenir tête. Je crois que cent points pour Gryffondor vous encourageront à vous montrer vigilants…


	45. Steven Howard

Samantha fronça les sourcils, lança un regard furieux au toit de son lit à baldaquin puis se redressa en silence sur son matelas. Ecartant précautionneusement les rideaux pour faire le moins de bruit possible et ne réveiller personne, elle attrapa sa robe de chambre, prit ses chaussons dans une main et se leva en prenant la direction de la porte.

Avant de refermer la porte du dortoir, elle lança un regard vers les lits de Sidonie et de Moira, désertés depuis un long moment déjà. Pour une raison indéterminée, Samantha avait peiné à trouver le sommeil et s'en félicitait plus ou moins, à présent. Elle avait ainsi entendu Sidonie sortir du dortoir, puis Moira avait également prit la fuite quelques minutes plus tard. Si Samantha devinait que la Pitchoun s'était seulement laissée entraînée par sa curiosité, le motif du départ de Sidonie au beau milieu de la nuit lui était encore très mystérieux.

Posant ses chaussons sur la première marche, elle les enfila en s'enveloppant dans sa robe de chambre puis descendit l'escalier, toujours intriguée. Bien sûr, elle faisait toute confiance à Sidonie, mais cette petite escapade nocturne l'intriguait au plus haut point. Sidonie était pleine de secrets et, même si elle n'hésitait jamais à révéler quelques informations sur elle, Samantha sentait que la sulfureuse brune ne se montrait pas entièrement honnête.

Atteignant la salle commune de Serpentard, elle balaya rapidement l'endroit, faiblement aidée par les braises rougeoyantes qui se mouraient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Malgré la luminosité réduite, elle ne douta pas que le cachot était désert. Sidonie n'était pas du genre à s'aventurer dans le château après le couvre-feu… Quel secret cachait-elle ? L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir retrouvé un hypothétique petit ami était ridicule…

Traversant la salle commune, Samantha s'arrêta brusquement en entendant une porte se refermer en claquant. Se retournant, elle tendit l'oreille puis se précipita derrière le canapé. Des pas discrets étaient en train de descendre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons – et la soirée n'en fut que plus étrange aux yeux de Samantha.

Certes, les Serpentard à arpenter les sous-sols après le couvre-feu ne manquaient pas, jouissant d'une crainte justifiée des préfets qui préféraient éviter les sous-sols autant que possible. Selon un sondage très sérieux de Moira, 87 % des « accidents nocturnes » se produisaient sur le territoire des Serpentard lors de leur cinquième année, et il semblait à Samantha que les choses avaient empirées au fil des ans.

Retenant sa respiration, Samantha se déplaça silencieusement pour pouvoir jeter un œil vers l'escalier des garçons. Réprimant à grand-peine une exclamation dédaigneuse, elle reconnut Steven Howard. Le sixième année le plus antipathique qu'elle ait jamais rencontré – et sans aucun doute le Serpentard le plus proche des septième année.

Contrairement à son frère Alan, que Samantha avait toujours beaucoup apprécié sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler, Steven était un insupportable frimeur. A son entrée à Poudlard, il avait été très bien accueilli par les classes supérieures – notamment Lucius Malefoy et les frères Lestrange. Il fallait dire que, dans la hiérarchie des familles de sang pur, les Howard inspiraient un respect phénoménal.

A la mort de son père, Samantha se souvenait d'avoir surpris sa mère et ses amies faire une liste idéale pour trouver une nouvelle présence masculine. Elle n'avait pas été choquée par la facilité avec laquelle sa mère avait fait le deuil de son époux ; une triste conséquence du mariage arrangé. En tout cas, elle se souvenait très bien de sa mère disant que sa priorité était un Howard. Certes, son beau-père n'était pas un Howard, mais il en était un cousin très proche.

─ C'est stupide !

Samantha émergea de ses songes. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Mark Sheel qui apparut. Depuis six ans qu'il était à Poudlard, Samantha ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler, ni même opposer la moindre résistance à quiconque, et surtout pas à Steven. Sheel était un mouton : un simple étudiant sans grand potentiel, qui se contentait de suivre le mouvement sans jamais émettre la moindre protestation.

Aussi était-il très étonnant de constater que, brusquement, il était non seulement capable d'articuler deux mots, mais en plus de s'opposer à Steven. Samantha songea simplement qu'il aurait eu l'air un peu plus crédible s'il n'avait pas été vêtu d'un pyjama décoré d'une tête d'ourson.

─ Ferme-la, Sheel ! répliqua Steven d'un ton méprisant.

Mark rosit légèrement, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience à qui il s'adressait.

─ Remonte te coucher, mauviette, lança Steven avant de tourner les talons.

─ Non, je t'accompagne ! marmonna Sheel.

Samantha fronça les sourcils. Malgré sa décision d'accompagner Steven, Mark paraissait convaincu que retrouver son lit aurait été la plus grande preuve d'intelligence de la soirée. A moitié terrifié par sa propre décision, il tâtonna fébrilement ses poches et en sortit sa baguette magique en tentant d'afficher une expression déterminée.

─ Si tu me gênes, je m'occupe de toi ! menaça Steven avec mépris.

Mark déglutit avec difficulté, mais il emboîta malgré tout le pas à son « chef ». Steven étant fait de la même « classe » que certains sang-pur, il s'était tout naturellement imposé comme le leader du clan de sixième année de Serpentard. Alan, Samantha s'en souvenait très bien, avait été un étudiant solitaire et sociable, toujours souriant et obligeant, mais farouchement opposé à être la « tête » d'un petit gang.

Attendant qu'ils aient franchi la porte de la salle commune, Samantha sortit de sa cachette et sortit à son tour, sur la pointe des pieds. Si elle croisait Moira ou Sidonie, tant mieux ; sinon, tant pis. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit les pas de Steven et de Mark s'élever du couloir de droite. Si elle ne rencontrait pas ses amies, elle aurait au moins la satisfaction de découvrir ce que mijotait Howard. Et elle pourrait faire chanter Moira si celle-ci annonçait, demain, qu'elle savait quelque chose…

Elle rattrapa bientôt les deux sixième année, qui prenaient la direction de la zone occidentale des sous-sols du château. Un pli se forma entre les sourcils de la jeune femme : la partie ouest des sous-sols ne présentait qu'un seul avantage, la discrétion. Aménagée sous le lac, elle offrait généralement l'endroit idéale pour organiser des guet-apens, des séances d'entraînement ou des rendez-vous secrets.

Contrairement à l'idée reçue, Serpentard n'était pas une simple maison. C'était un véritable réseau de loisirs et d'activités. La crainte qu'ils inspiraient souvent leur offrait cette chance : pouvoir organiser de nombreux divertissements sans redouter la présence d'un professeur, d'autant que les enseignants se concentraient surtout sur les étages.

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Samantha avait vu une dizaine d'activités apparaître et disparaître, en fonction des besoins et des envies. Quand elle était en première année, fascinée par la singularité de sa propre maison, elle avait assisté un petit duel entre deux septième année ; l'année d'après, Aurelia lui avait révélé que les amateurs de Bavboules organisaient des réunions secrètes pour développer toutes sortes de tactiques afin de remporter leurs matchs contre les autres maisons. Moira, fidèle à elle-même déjà à quatorze ans, n'avait pas manqué de leur raconter que des couples s'aventuraient par ici pour faire « des cochoncetés ».

Au fil des années, les activités s'étaient considérablement réduites, en partie à cause de l'ascension au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Serpentard à vouloir l'encourager étaient plus nombreux, et les principaux loisirs s'étaient surtout orientés vers l'entraînement au duel ou l'apprentissage de la magie noire… ou encore, des réunions privées pour les adeptes des mauvais coups destinés aux enfants de Moldu…

Samantha s'arrêta à un angle et jeta un regard prudent dans le couloir emprunté par Steven et Mark : ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés devant une porte menant, elle le savait, à l'un des plus grands cachots des sous-sols. Cachot souvent utilisé pour les duels. Mais qui pouvait être l'adversaire de Steven ? Son esprit avait beau se concentrer sur tous les Serpentard susceptibles de provoquer Steven en duel, il lui paraissait improbable qu'un seul d'entre eux ait été suffisamment stupide pour oser affronter Steven, d'autant qu'une victoire sur le sixième année pourrait avoir des conséquences aussi regrettables qu'une défaite.

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la pièce, et Samantha s'approcha en entendant Steven lancer d'un ton goguenard :

─ Ou bien tu es cinglé, ou bien tu es courageux pour accepter mon invitation !

S'arrêtant à côté de l'encadrement, adossée contre le mur, Samantha regarda le panneau se refermer à moitié. Fermer la porte n'était pas nécessaire : même si le duel était violent et bruyant, il était fort peu probable qu'on en entende les conséquences. Se risquant à un regard furtif dans la pièce, Samantha ne remarqua, au premier coup d'œil, que Steven, debout dans un coin, et Sheel, plaqué contre un mur, son visage pâle tendu d'appréhension.

Néanmoins, son premier regard lui permit de déterminer qu'elle ne craindrait rien si elle se postait tout simplement dans le profil de l'entrebâillement. Changeant de place, Samantha s'offrit une vue latérale de la zone de combat et haussa les sourcils : l'adversaire de Steven était Mirves ?! Il n'en fallut pas plus à Samantha pour comprendre l'idée de Steven.

De tous les Serpentard, Steven était sans aucun doute le plus susceptible d'entrer dans le cercle fermé des garçons de septième année. Vaincre Mirves lui assurerait automatiquement une réelle sympathie de Mulciber et compagnie. Samantha connaissait la réputation de bon duelliste de Steven, mais Mark paraissait convaincu que Mirves était beaucoup plus doué. Bien sûr, il se laissait influencer par le bref affrontement entre Mirves et Mulciber…

Samantha observa attentivement Mirves. Le Serpentard le plus discret de Poudlard restait fidèle à lui-même : les épaules voutées, le regard éteint, il fixait Steven d'un air totalement indifférent. Le manque de réaction de Mirves parut agacer Steven, mais, ça, Samantha ne s'en étonna pas : tout comme une bonne partie des sang-pur fiers de l'être, Steven détestait qu'on ne lui témoigne aucun « respect ».

─ Ne crois pas que tu me battras comme tu as battu Will, lança Steven, irrité. Cette fois, il te faudra te soumettre aux règles d'un véritable duel, pauvre demeuré ! Prépare-toi !

Mirves ne fit aucun geste, se contentant d'observer Steven faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement pour chauffer ses épaules et s'offrir une meilleure réactivité. Samantha n'avait jamais vraiment cru à cette histoire d'échauffement favorisant le déplacement, mais elle n'en dit rien.

Le nouveau Serpentard daigna enfin bouger. Enfin… Il se contenta de sortir sa baguette magique pour saluer Steven à la manière d'un escrimeur, puis il resta immobile, les bras ballants. Steven lui lança un regard furieux. Samantha sut aussitôt ce qu'il attendait : Steven appartenait à ces duellistes persuadés qu'il ne fallait jamais lancer le premier sort.

Il dut cependant faire exception, pour cette fois, et son éclair de lumière toucha sa cible de la première tentative. Mirves reçut le sortilège à la poitrine et tituba légèrement, mais il ne répondit pas. La colère montant rapidement devant le manque de réactivité de son adversaire, Steven brandit sèchement sa baguette magique pour repartir à l'attaque.

Incrédule, Samantha regarda Steven s'énerver en assénant une pluie de sortilèges à un Mirves toujours indifférent. Son uniforme ressemblait de plus en plus à un vulgaire morceau de tissu en lambeaux, son pantalon se déchirait par endroits et, pourtant, bien que bousculé par chaque maléfice, Mirves restait planté à l'autre extrémité du cachot, sans jamais contre-attaquer.

Laissant échapper une exclamation rageuse, Steven perdit définitivement patience et fendit les airs de sa baguette. Une longue flamme blanche en jaillit et Samantha se redressa brutalement sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle connaissait ce sortilège : c'était de la magie noire et, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre, l'étudiant qui l'avait subi s'était vu offrir un séjour à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pendant un mois entier.

Et il sembla que l'histoire se répétait, car Mirves reçut le maléfice de plein fouet et fut instantanément projeté contre le mur auquel il tournait le dos. Percutant avec violence la paroi, il s'effondra au sol et ne remua plus.

─ Tu… balbutia Mark, horrifié.

─ Ta gueule ! tonna Steven en tournant vers lui sa baguette magique. Tu racontes un mot de tout ceci à quelqu'un et je te réserve le même sort !

Mark parut sur le point de s'évanouir, mais il tint bon et s'empresser de marmonner une promesse sur son silence. Les yeux fulminants de colère, Steven toisa le corps inerte de Mirves puis s'adoucit assez vite, réalisant progressivement l'étendue de la raclée qu'il venait d'administrer au nouveau. Samantha ne douta pas un seul instant que Steven éviterait de signaler que Mirves n'avait pas une fois cherché à se défendre.

S'éloignant rapidement de la porte en se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire, Samantha trouva une cachette dans un placard à balais dont elle laissa la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir suivre le départ des deux sixième année.

Que devait-elle faire ? Transporter Mirves à l'infirmerie en dénonçant Steven ? Même si elle n'aimait pas le sixième année et pouvait généralement contourner les ennuis grâce à la propre crainte qu'elle et Aurelia inspiraient, Samantha savait très bien que sa réputation de « vengeresse » ne la protégerait pas contre une poignée de Serpentard furieux de sa trahison. Et il était improbable qu'elle puisse tromper Madame Pomfresh sur les circonstances de l'incident : un évènement pareil serait rapidement rapporté à Dumbledore, qui pourrait aussitôt savoir si la jeune femme mentait ou non.

Et Dumbledore, même s'il inspirait l'espoir pour les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres et la crainte aux fidèles du Mage noir, avait déjà souvent prouvé qu'il n'était pas omniscient, ni omniprésent. Tous les faits divers qui se produisaient dans les sous-sols échappaient très souvent à son contrôle, et il était rare qu'il récolte suffisamment de preuves matérielles pour sévir… Alors, si en plus Samantha était à Serpentard et dénonçait Steven, elle était quasi-assurée d'en subir les conséquences le soir même !

Samantha attendit que les pas des deux sixième année se fussent évanouis pour revenir devant la salle et pénétrer à l'intérieur. La gorge nouée, elle s'approcha de la silhouette inanimée de Mirves. Elle dut faire un effort prodigieux pour ne pas paniquer lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne respirait pas, mais la voix d'Alexia résonna rapidement dans son esprit : « Il est mort ». Mirves était mort, c'était un fait, et il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il respire… mais Samantha trouvait ce détail particulièrement horrible.

Inspirant profondément, elle tendit la main vers l'épaule du nouveau Serpentard. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'effleurer Mirves qu'une douleur lancinante explosait au niveau de sa tempe. Etouffant un cri douloureux, elle plaqua ses mains à sa tête, les yeux crispés, un flot d'images indistinctes aux couleurs les plus diverses défilant à une vitesse vertigineuse derrière ses paupières closes. Un vacarme de sons en tous genres se mêlaient aux tourbillons de couleurs sensés représenter des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner…

Tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur s'évanouit et Samantha rouvrit les yeux… sur le plafond. A quel moment était-elle tombée à terre ? Se relevant brusquement, le corps tremblant et couvert d'une sueur froide, elle tourna un regard incrédule sur le nouveau Serpentard. Que s'était-il passé ?

Samantha se releva en inspirant profondément pour calmer sa respiration haletante et le battement fou de son cœur. Que s'était-il passé ? La question revenait inlassablement dans son esprit tandis qu'elle se torturait pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas la toucher sans en ressentir une douleur à la tête et voir défiler un capharnaüm de couleurs et de bruits… du moins, la jeune femme eut beau trouver cette idée grotesque, elle n'essaya pas de retoucher Mirves.

Retrouvant petit à petit son calme, elle se releva et baissa les yeux sur la silhouette inerte de Mirves. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour lui, aucune haine non plus et sa survie l'indifférenciait, mais c'était une question d'honneur pour elle que d'intervenir pour empêcher la mort de… d'un mort…

Tandis que cette réalité menaçait d'embrouiller son cerveau, Samantha se concentra avec colère sur le point le plus important : trouver un moyen de conduire Mirves à l'infirmerie sans trahir Steven, ni être confrontée à la légilimancie de Dumbledore…

─ Aurelia, murmura la jeune femme.

Oui, Aurelia l'aiderait sûrement. Elle saurait quoi faire ! La grande brune avait déjà été confrontée à de complexes situations du genre… Elle trouverait sûrement une solution !


	46. Super Harry ?

─ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

A la lueur vive de la baguette magique, le parchemin s'anima, se parsemant de traits, de cercles et de formes géométriques diverses pour faire apparaître le plan de Poudlard. Si la soirée paraissait terminée pour beaucoup de monde, Harry considérait qu'elle ne faisait que commencer. Les évènements de la soirée avaient remarquablement repoussé le sommeil, il lui paraissait même improbable qu'il ferme un seul œil de la nuit.

Outre la présence d'un espion dans Poudlard, dissimulé il ne savait où et capable d'il ne savait quoi, la longue absence de Luna inquiétait légèrement le Gryffondor sur ce qu'il avait pu arriver à son amie et, bien malgré lui, à Sidonie Farrell. Certes, la Serpentard était une personne antipathique, moqueuse et irritante, mais elle restait malgré tout une alliée importante.

En parcourant la carte du Maraudeur du regard, il put constater qu'il n'était pas la seule personne à ne pas avoir sommeil. Apparemment, les professeurs Chourave, Dusk et Flitwick avaient terminé leur petite patrouille au troisième étage et s'étaient à présent réunis, avec tous leurs collègues, dans la salle des enseignants, où Dumbledore paraissait tenir un discours sans aucun doute destiné à alerter tous les professeurs sur la présence d'un intrus – et sur les évènements.

Au cinquième étage, une petite étiquette indiquant « Moira McDowell » se promenait dans les couloirs en s'arrêtant à tous les angles de couloirs. Que faisait la Pitchoun si loin de sa salle commune au beau milieu de la nuit ? Harry ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps : il était fort probable que la trop curieuse Serpentard ait entendu Farrell quitter leur dortoir et se soit lancée à sa poursuite, sans doute convaincue qu'elle découvrirait quelque chose de « trop secret ».

Plus étonnant que la présence de la Pitchoun hors de son dortoir, Harry aperçut, dans les sous-sols, une étiquette portant le nom de « Samantha Darkmind » traverser les couloirs du niveau inférieur à toute allure, apparemment très, très pressée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, cependant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva au bout d'un corridor que remontait « Mark Sheel » et « Steven Howard ». Elle parut bondir sur le côté et les deux jeunes hommes se retourner.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Darkmind chercherait-elle à se cacher de deux Serpentard ? Quelle raison pouvait bien la pousser à courir dans les sous-sols comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Le pli entre les sourcils de Harry s'accentua lorsque les deux garçons firent demi-tour, se dirigeant vers Darkmind avec lenteur… et prudence ?!

Oubliant momentanément Farrell et Luna, Harry se faufila par le premier passage secret qu'il trouva et dévala précipitamment les marches menant directement au quatrième étage. Jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur, il avait la très nette impression que Darkmind s'était embarquée dans une sale affaire. La Serpentard, entendant les deux sixième année se rapprocher, s'était éloignée dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, la présence de Darkmind n'était plus un secret : élancée dans les couloirs, elle perdait rapidement de la distance sur ses poursuivants, même si ceux-ci marquaient une pause à chaque carrefour pour tenter de repérer l'origine des pas précipités de la jeune femme. Malgré la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné : à son ancienne époque, les Serpentard étaient plus ou moins unis… En tout cas, ils ne se poursuivaient pas.

Se précipitant dans l'escalier menant aux sous-sols, il ralentit un peu l'allure pour pouvoir surveiller la direction empruntée par la jeune femme et, surtout, pour pouvoir évaluer un trajet rapide pour venir à son secours. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun intérêt à secourir Darkmind ; ou plutôt, aucun intérêt matériel. Si Harry intervenait, c'était, avant tout, pour avoir bonne conscience : il n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un dans le pétrin…

Le martèlement des pas précipités de Darkmind lui parvint enfin aux oreilles. Lançant un coup d'œil à la carte, Harry anticipa hasardement la prochaine bifurcation de la jeune femme. Malgré ce qu'il avait pensé, la fugitive maintenait encore une certaine distance sur ses poursuivants ; juste assez, en tout cas, pour ne pas avoir encore été aperçue dans le même couloir que les deux sixième année. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Harry se précipita dans le couloir de gauche et suivit, non sans un certain soulagement, la direction que Darkmind prenait : dès qu'il aurait atteint l'angle du corridor, il pourrait l'intercepter. Un trait rouge vif illumina brièvement le couloir dans lequel jaillit la jeune femme, mais elle était déjà hors de portée quand il avait été lancé.

Surgissant brusquement de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry vit Darkmind étrangler un cri terrifié et la saisit par le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'abri. Ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment, aussi discrètement que possible, afin que la respiration haletante et incontrôlable de la Serpentard ne les fasse pas repérer. Ils atteignirent le fond du couloir au moment où Steven Howard et Mark Sheel apparaissaient à l'endroit où Harry avait attrapé la jeune femme.

Sheel n'en pouvait apparemment plus. Les mains sur les genoux, le front ruisselant et le visage crispé par la douleur perçante qui paraissait lui marteler la poitrine, il n'eut même pas la force de se redresser lorsque Howard, plus endurant mais visiblement fatigué par la course-poursuite, s'avança vers la porte la plus proche en brandissant sa baguette devant lui.

─ On l'a perdu, haleta Sheel.

─ Crétin, grogna Howard d'un ton méprisant. Il est quelque part dans le coin, il n'a pas sans doute pas pu se volatiliser ! Il s'est trouvé une petite cachette, le vilain fouineur…

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Darkmind pour que tous deux s'éloignent des investigations de Howard. Retrouvant peu à peu une respiration calme, le visage encore luisant de sueur, Darkmind ne chercha à s'arrêter qu'une fois des dizaines de couloirs les séparant de Howard et de Sheel. Emergeant de sous la cape pour s'adosser contre un mur, elle se laissa glisser au sol et laissa échapper un soupir assez impressionnant.

Guettant les positions des deux poursuivants, Harry jaillit à son tour de sa cape et dévisagea la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la verrait un jour dans un tel état : habituellement, elle était joyeuse en compagnie de ses amies, détachée quand elle devait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'heure, il semblait que la Serpentard avait connu la plus belle frayeur de toute son existence. Ou, tout au moins, qu'elle avait subi une très forte pression psychologique.

─ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

─ Mirves est blessé, annonça Darkmind. Gravement blessé… Howard l'a battu en duel, il lui a lancé un sortilège de magie noire… Un maléfice de Perforation… Si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement, il va mourir d'une hémorragie interne.

Harry dévisagea Darkmind, incrédule. Mirves ? Vaincu par Howard en duel ? Le même Logan Mirves qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, tuait des homoncules à la pelle à la seule force de ses poings ? Celui-là même qui, d'une seule main, avait désintégré un homoncule pour reconstituer son visage brûlé par l'acide ?

Harry lança un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur. Aucune trace du nouveau Serpentard… comme il ne voyait pas d'étiquette au nom de « Sidonie Farrell ».

─ Emmène-moi, déclara-t-il.

Darkmind hocha la tête et se releva péniblement, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune force. Harry tendit la main pour la rattraper en la voyant vaciller, mais la Serpentard parut retrouver toute son énergie en posant son regard sur le soutien proposé par Harry. Roulant des yeux, jugeant cette fierté excessive, le Gryffondor lui emboîta le pas en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur.

Howard et Sheel paraissaient avoir abandonné leurs recherches et se précipitaient vers le cachot de la maison Serpentard. Apparemment, ils espéraient pouvoir attraper le témoin dans leur salle commune ; erreur grossière, car au moins deux Serpentard se promenaient encore en liberté : Darkmind et Moira.

La présence de la Pitchoun à l'extérieur de sa salle commune fit soudain prendre conscience qu'elle se pourrait être accusée d'avoir assisté au duel, et une légère inquiétude naquit dans la poitrine de Harry, qui s'empressa de rechercher Moira et la découvrit au sixième étage, immobile, dans une petite classe désaffectée. Avait-elle retrouvé Farrell ? Peut-être, mais c'était la seule hypothèse que Harry pouvait apporter pour expliquer la présence de la Pitchoun dans cette vieille salle désaffectée.

─ T'aurais pas croisé Sidonie et Moira, par hasard ? interrogea Darkmind.

─ Moira cherchait Farrell, prétendit Harry qui, cependant, n'en doutait pas. Il me semble l'avoir vue à côté du cinquième étage, quand je suis descendu…

Il fourra rapidement et en toute discrétion son parchemin jauni dans sa poche, réalisant soudainement le miracle qui s'était produit : Darkmind ne semblait pas avoir soupçonné son vieux morceau de papier d'avoir joué un rôle dans le sauvetage de Harry.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs que, de mémoire, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà traversé. Les parois de pierre brute paraissaient plus humides à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le dédale, mais il ne se faisait aucune inquiétude. Même si Darkmind et lui se séparaient sur les lieux du duel, il pourrait très facilement regagner la tour Gryffondor grâce à la carte.

Néanmoins, la défaite de Mirves l'étonnait beaucoup. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un type aussi impitoyable lors de combats contre des homoncules puisse se faire battre par un simple sixième année de sa propre maison.

Darkmind l'arrêta brusquement devant une porte entrouverte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Harry la suivit en glissant sa cape d'invisibilité dans une poche et remarqua, en effet, le corps inanimé de Mirves étendu tout près du mur du fond. Etait-il possible que l'étrange Serpentard ait été plus habile avec ses poings qu'avec sa baguette magique ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il s'avança vers la silhouette inerte et se pencha au-dessus.

─ Non ! s'exclama brutalement la Serpentard.

Elle lui attrapa brutalement le poignet pour l'empêcher de toucher Mirves. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et surpris :

─ Tu ne peux pas le toucher, affirma Darkmind en lui lançant un regard menaçant qui lui promettait toutes sortes de vengeances humiliantes s'il osait la contredire. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre si tu le touches… et ça fait mal.

─ Chouette ! dit Harry d'un ton neutre. J'aime avoir mal.

Darkmind ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de poser la main sur le dos de Mirves. Aussitôt, une douleur le transperça au niveau de la tempe. Harry crispa ses paupières closes en étouffant un gémissement alors qu'une explosion de couleurs aux silhouettes indistinctes et de bruits divers résonnaient dans son crâne avec la puissance d'un coup de canon interminable.

Harry parvint, au prix d'un gros effort, à couper le contact entre sa main et le Serpentard. Relativement sonné, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre le contrôle de son regard hagard et le baissa aussitôt sur le Serpentard. Comment un mort pourrait-il mourir d'une hémorragie ? Si le cœur de Mirves ne battait pas, comment pourrait-il faire circuler du sang dans ses veines ? Et comment pourrait-il souffrir d'une hémorragie ?

Quelque chose attira brusquement l'attention de Harry – et déclencha une alarme silencieuse. Il aurait juré avoir aperçu l'extrémité des doigts de Mirves bouger. Avant qu'il ne réussisse à déterminer s'il ne s'était pas trompé, la main du Serpentard remua légèrement et Darkmind fit un bond en arrière, ratant de peu de perdre l'équilibre.

Harry se redressa plus lentement et tendit la main sur le côté pour encourager silencieusement la jeune femme à reculer. La Serpentard ne se fit pas prier et atteignit la porte bien avant lui, pendant que dans un léger sursaut, Mirves paraissait revenir à lui. Harry et la belle brune détalèrent aussitôt. Darkmind le saisit aussitôt par le col pour l'entrainer vers un placard à balais.

─ Mais merde, il fait en quoi ce type ? chuchota-t-elle, partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'horreur.

Harry aurait aimé bien le savoir. Observant l'encadrement de la porte par l'entrebâillement du panneau de leur cachette, les deux spectateurs entendirent un ricanement étrangement sonore, comme s'il avait directement jailli des murs, du sol et du plafond. La silhouette musculeuse de Mirves apparut devant le cachot où s'était déroulé dans le duel. Harry ne manqua pas, comme la Serpentard, de remarquer que l'étrange jeune homme se tenait droit.

A l'évidence, il se produisait exactement le même phénomène que lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition où, incommodé par les applaudissements et les sifflets, Mirves s'était redressé d'une façon saisissante pour offrir le visage qu'il paraissait dissimuler autant que possible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas apparaître sous son vrai visage ?

─ Son âme cherche à sortir, murmura Darkmind.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, étonné. Que voulait-elle dire ? La jeune femme l'ignora, fixant ses yeux noirs et grands ouverts sur l'interstice qui leur permettait d'espionner Mirves. Reportant son attention sur le Serpentard, Harry remarqua qu'il était immobile et, plus curieux encore, que ses épaules avaient tendance à s'affaisser.

Néanmoins, il fut indéniable que quelque chose, au fond de lui-même, s'opposait à ce qu'il retrouve ce comportement, cette attitude, presque végétatif. Il parvint à dominer cette opposition et, en quelques instants, il redevint le beau garçon aux épaules larges et voutées. Même s'ils ne purent les apercevoir, Harry et Darkmind devinèrent que le regard de Mirves s'était éteint.

D'une démarche féline, gracieuse et prédatrice, le Serpentard reprit la direction de la salle commune. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que Harry, encore déconcerté, se souvienne brusquement de la révélation de Darkmind :

─ Ca veut dire quoi, ça, « son âme cherche à sortir » ? interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

─ Alexia t'expliquera mieux que moi, répondit Darkmind. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais essayer de retrouver Pitchoun et Sidonie pour retourner me coucher… et ne crois pas que ton aide t'immunise contre notre vengeance. Avises-toi de nous faire une crasse et tu en paieras le prix, Potter !


	47. Monsieur le Flamant Rose Terrifiant

─ Alors ?

Les mains jointes derrière le crâne, étendu sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard, Harry plissa les yeux en orientant son regard sur Farrell, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Plissant les yeux lorsqu'une brise agita le feuillage de l'arbre qui le surplombait, il regarda la Serpentard s'asseoir à côté de lui, de toute évidence déterminée à entretenir une conversation avec lui.

Depuis l'intrusion de l'homoncule, deux jours auparavant, la sulfureuse brune s'était montrée discrète, presque muette, comme si sa défaite l'avait profondément déprimée. Harry, cependant, se doutait que Farrell ne se laissait pas abattre aussi facilement. Apparemment, l'attaque de la créature ne l'avait pas blessée, mais son absence prolongée lors du combat avait été causée par le sortilège Paralysant que le monstre lui avait lancé.

Les évènements sur l'intrusion d'une créature paraissaient avoir étouffé, même si certains affirmaient qu'il s'était produit quelque chose cette nuit-là. Certes, il fallait reconnaître que la soudaine agitation du corps professoral, qui patrouillait jusqu'à des heures tardives dans les couloirs, était un détail qui ne pouvait que titiller la curiosité des étudiants, d'autant que Logan Mirves s'était volatilisé.

─ Alors quoi ? répondit Harry.

─ Cette histoire de bruits et de couleurs, répliqua Farrell.

─ Tu doutes de la parole de Darkmind ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? interrogea la Serpentard d'un ton brusque.

Harry se redressa, assez irrité par la sécheresse de la Serpentard alors que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était elle qui était venue à lui pour lui poser des questions.

─ Darkmind a sans doute dû te dire qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, dit-il.

─ Elle m'a surtout dit qu'une multitude d'images avaient défilé sous ses yeux, mais trop rapidement pour qu'elle les distingue correctement. Or, toi, mon cher Potter, tu es un occlumens ! Tu peux donc te débarrasser de ces images pour les revisiter.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! Si Farrell pensait apprendre quelque chose à Harry, elle se trompait lourdement, car lui-même avait déjà envisagé d'extraire toutes ces images de son esprit. Hélas, même en relisant ligne après ligne le chapitre sur l'extraction d'un souvenir qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque, il n'était pas parvenu à retirer tout ce flots de couleurs.

C'était comme si, en fait, les images refusaient de quitter son cerveau. A ce phénomène, cependant, il n'avait trouvé aucune explication dans le bouquin.

─ Justement, je ne peux pas les extraire, avoua-t-il.

Etrangement, Farrell ne remit pas sa parole en doute. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils, perplexe, et s'égara momentanément dans ses pensées. Harry se recoucha en bâillant.

Le mois d'octobre approchait à grands pas, mais septembre paraissait déterminer à écraser le monde sous des chaleurs caniculaires rarement atteintes. La plupart des uniformes étaient incomplets : moins de robes de sorcier, moins de boutons fermés, moins de chaussettes enfilées et plus d'étudiants dans le parc dès que l'occasion se présentait.

─ Il est possible que je connaisse une solution à ce souci, déclara alors Farrell.

─ Ah ? s'étonna Harry.

─ Pendant un cours, mon prof a raconté l'histoire d'une anomalie régulièrement atteinte d'amnésie, dit la Serpentard. En réalité, elle n'était pas amnésique, mais son cerveau était incapable d'enregistrer des souvenirs. En revanche, chaque fois que quelqu'un posait la main sur lui quand il était inconscient, la personne voyait défiler toutes sortes d'images devant ses yeux.

─ Tu veux dire… que la mémoire était dans le corps, et non dans la tête ? dit Harry, déconcerté.

─ Quelque chose comme ça, admit la Serpentard d'un ton dégagé. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur la manière d'atteindre ces images, mais il me semble que c'est à un niveau plus élevé que le mien…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, appréciant la brise fraîche venue du lac, mais les pensées de Harry se reportèrent inexorablement sur le disparu. Pourquoi Mirves restait-il invisible ? Darkmind et lui, semblait-il, étaient les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu. Pourquoi donc se cachait-il alors qu'il était rétabli ? Etait-ce une manigance pour inquiéter Howard ?

─ Et Mirves ? demanda-t-il.

─ Introuvable, répondit la Serpentard. On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une preuve de lâcheté, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'amuse juste à torturer Howard.

Si Howard était effectivement torturé, il n'en montrait rien. Sa victoire sur Mirves, reconnue par Sheel, lui avait permis d'accéder au cercle fermé des septième année de sa maison. Plus arrogant que jamais, le sixième année prenait un plaisir sadique à provoquer les enfants de Moldu et à manigancer toutes sortes de mauvais coups à leur encontre.

─ Il a l'air de se porter bien… commenta Harry.

─ En public, oui, reconnut Farrell, mais dès que plus personne ne le regarde, il se pisse dessus. Sheel a parcouru tous les sous-sols dans leurs moindres recoins pour tenter de retrouver Mirves, mais il semble avoir complètement disparu de Poudlard. Même si Howard se la joue « gros dur », il craint que Mirves soit mort et que son corps ait été déplacé par la mystérieuse personne qui a assisté au duel.

Une petite silhouette familière surgit brusquement du château, dévalant le grand escalier rapidement pour se précipiter aussitôt arrivée à la dernière marche vers Harry et la Serpentard. Moira s'arrêta face à eux dans un petit saut, visiblement surexcitée.

─ Je sais quelque chooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooose ! chantonna-t-elle.

Harry resta silencieux. Il préférait de loin laisser Farrell se sacrifier pour recueillir l'information.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda la Serpentard, amusée.

─ Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? s'enquit la Pitchoun avec avidité.

─ On en reparlera, si tu veux bien, dit Farrell en désignant Harry d'un geste de la tête.

Moira lança aussitôt un regard soupçonneux au Gryffondor, mais retrouva quasi-instantanément son sourire le plus réjoui :

─ Bah Logan Mirves, il était pas disparu, en fait, révéla-t-elle.

─ Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Harry.

─ Il était où ? demanda Farrell au même moment.

─ Il était dans la Salle sur Demande, murmura Moira d'un air conspirateur. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'est amusé à lui faire boire une puissante potion de Sommeil déguisée en jus de citrouille. Moi, je suis sûre que c'est une Poufsouffle qui l'a violé, mais il me croit pas. Pourtant, je me suis montrée gentille : je lui ai assuré que s'il me montrait son zizi, je pourrais apporter la preuve qu'il a été violé, mais il m'a simplement sourit !

Harry haussa les sourcils. Son amusement d'entendre la tentative crapuleuse de la Pitchoun d'obtenir ce qui paraissait être son objectif ultime fut rapidement remplacée par une franche surprise : au fil des semaines, Mirves paraissait plus expressif. Il l'était, en tout cas, avec Moira, qui demeurait la seule à lui avoir arraché la moindre parole – et un sourire.

Farrell semblait se faire les mêmes réflexions. Lorsqu'elle échangea un regard avec Harry, toutefois, il put constater qu'elle s'inquiétait très faiblement : comme lui, elle s'était visiblement demandée si leur étrange camarade ne commençait à perdre de son autorité sur son âme emprisonnée. Si, effectivement, l'étrange monsieur du lac avait fortement déconseillé à Alexia de libérer l'âme de Mirves, ce n'était pas sans raisons…

Tout au long de la journée, l'esprit de Harry fut uniquement occupé par Mirves. Que pouvait-il avoir fait pour que l'étrange monsieur du lac affirme que rares étaient ceux à être aussi terribles que lui ? Et pourquoi emprisonner son âme ? Harry avait la certitude que c'était Mirves lui-même qui avait poussé son âme dans une prison mentale – comment ? il n'en savait rien, mais il se demandait bien qu'est-ce que le Serpentard craignait en laissant son âme reprendre possession de son corps.

Lorsque Harry, étouffant de chaleur sous sa couette, décida de partir vagabonder dans le château sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Farrell. Comment la sulfureuse brune pouvait-elle entrer en contact avec Dauran et Lysandra ? Certes, elle détenait un pouvoir assez particulier, mais le Gryffondor songeait qu'elle l'aurait déjà utilisé à de multiples reprises si elle n'avait pas craint d'être interceptée par cette mystérieuse ombre dont on n'entendait plus parler.

_A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle n'ait déjà utilisé ce don_, pensa-t-il.

Un éclat de rire familier le ramena à la réalité. Surpris, il parcourut les deux couloirs devant lui puis se retrouva à l'extrémité du corridor où s'offrait un bien étrange spectacle. Hilare, courbée, Lily, les yeux brillants de larmes, faisait face à un immense flamant rose.

Déconcerté, Harry vit, à travers le bec grand ouvert, le visage de Tim Ford baisser ses yeux gris sur la préfète-en-chef, l'air perplexe. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette hilarité chez la belle rousse, mais Harry était dorénavant prévenu : le Serdaigle était non seulement un couturier particulièrement doué, mais en plus il était aussi cinglé qu'on le racontait. _Il serait temps que je demande à Moira de m'en parler_, songea-t-il.

─ Oh… Tim… haleta Lily en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Tu es… terrifiant !

Le Serdaigle rayonna en bombant le torse d'un air important. « Ridicule » aurait été le mot approprié, au regard de Harry, mais il semblait que Tim préférait de très loin être considéré comme terrifiant. Les choses étaient décidément très différentes de son ancienne époque et, bien qu'il en eut déjà conscience, Harry se laissait encore surprendre par toute l'étrangeté de ce temps.

─ Tu as horriblement peur, pas vrai ! affirma le Serdaigle d'un ton supérieur.

─ Oh oui, mentit Lily en souriant. Je suis littéralement tétanisée de terreur !

─ J'en étais sûr, assura Tim d'un ton pompeux.

─ Et peut-on savoir ce qui t'a pris autant de temps pour être aussi terrifiant ? demanda Lily, radieuse.

─ Au début, je voulais faire un costume d'agent de police, t'interpeller puis te mordre les fesses, mais la cinglée de Serpentard en a entendu parler je ne sais comment et m'a menacé de m'enfermer avec un éléphant rose si je ne changeais pas de plan… répondit le Serdaigle d'un air grincheux.

Il était étrange d'entendre un type déguisé en flamant rose géant qualifier Moira de « cinglée », mais il fallait croire que Tim ne doutait pas une seule seconde de son esprit sain.

─ Me mordre les fesses ? répéta Lily d'un air faussement scandalisé. Je vous trouve bien vicieux, Mr le Flamant Rose ! lança-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

─ C'est Monsieur le Flamant Rose Terrifiant, rectifia le Serdaigle d'un air très sérieux. Et si tu ne tiens pas à te faire mordre les fesses, garde tes distances avec la psychopathe…

─ Roh, c'est pas une psychopathe ! protesta Lily en riant.

─ Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Tim d'un air bouleversé. Faut pas toucher à l'obsédée, pas en dire du mal et la laisser faire chanter tout le monde !

Lily pouffa de rire.

─ Pauvre Monsieur le Flamant Rose Terrifiant, déclara-t-elle avec affection. Prenez plutôt garde à vos propres fesses car, au risque de vous surprendre, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs du château !

─ Oho ! Je te trouve bien vicieuse !

─ Moi, toujours, plaisanta Lily. Allez, je vous ramène à votre Tour des Ténèbres ! Et gare à vos mains, où je vous les fait trancher ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux lorsque la main du Serdaigle glissa dans son dos.


	48. Les Cachots Secrets

Samantha s'étira paresseusement. Lançant un regard en biais vers Moira, étendue sur le canapé, toute son attention concentrée sur son parchemin, la belle brune fronça légèrement les sourcils. La question qu'elle se posait sur l'activité de la Pitchoun n'eut même pas le temps de s'afficher clairement dans sa tête, car un bien curieux spectacle commença brusquement dans la salle commune.

Aurelia interrompit aussitôt sa lecture et, du coin de l'œil, Samantha vit Sidonie cesser d'écrire. Il était tout à normal que toutes les trois aient cette réaction : ce n'était pas tous les jours que leurs camarades de septième année descendaient d'un même mouvement de leur dortoir, accompagnés de Steven, pour prendre la direction de la porte permettant de sortir du cachot de Serpentard.

Plus intrigant que cette petite parade, l'expression de certains des jeunes hommes laissait présager une soirée mouvementée. Mulciber, comme à son ordinaire lorsqu'il se préparait à fomenter une mauvaise chose, affichait un petit sourire en coin, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur malveillante ; Howard, très à son aise, jouait avec sa baguette d'un air nonchalant. Hunters, les mains dans les poches, marchait en retrait en adressant quelques coups d'œil aux étudiants rassemblés dans la salle commune.

Mais le comportement le plus éloquent fut sans aucun doute celui de Rogue : ses yeux noirs et froids se promenaient un peu partout, comme s'il cherchait à compter le nombre de personnes qui sauraient, à leur sortie de la salle commune, que les septième année et Howard s'étaient aventurés à l'extérieur du cachot ce soir. De toute évidence, les projets des cinq jeunes hommes requéraient un minimum de discrétion.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Moira, qui n'avait pas semblé remarquer le petit groupe, se redressa d'un coup en roulant son parchemin. Son regard étincelant de malice lui donnait certes l'air encore un peu plus fou qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il était éloquent : elle soupçonnait déjà l'activité à laquelle les cinq jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à pratiquer.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sidonie, perspicace.

─ Aucune idée, prétendit la Pitchoun d'un air malicieux.

Le coin des lèvres de Sidonie frémit légèrement, comme si elle allait sourire.

─ Je t'aiderai dans ton projet super top secret, promit-elle.

Moira baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Depuis qu'elles étaient revenues du dîner, la Pitchoun avait passé tout son temps sur cette feuille. Que préparait-elle ? Samantha se le demandait bien, mais elle ne poserait pas la question à Moira. Si Sidonie accédait au contenu du parchemin, elle n'aurait qu'à le lui demander, sans craindre un quelconque chantage.

─ D'accord, répondit Moira d'un ton joyeux. Bah, en fait, une sixième année m'a dit hier que Howard et compagnie comptaient donner un rendez-vous à Mirves pour que Mulciber l'affronte en duel. Alors, j'ai prévenu Mirves, et il a dit qu'il était déjà au courant mais qu'il n'irait pas… Il a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire, ce soir, qu'il a dit. Alors, il a envoyé un mot très provocateur à Mulciber et là, ils sont partis essayer de lui faire regretter sa méchanceté !

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? demanda Aurelia.

─ Que son temps était trop précieux pour qu'il le perde à apprendre l'art du duel à une petite bande de merdeux inconscients et ignorants, chuchota Moira d'un air réjoui.

Samantha haussa les sourcils. Mirves était-il tombé sur la tête ou planifiait-il quelque chose qui devait lui assurer la paix pendant un moment ? Il n'avait déjà pas été brillant contre Howard, mais s'il osait énerver Mulciber avant leur duel, Samantha s'attendait à ce que le massif Serpentard fasse regretter ses mots à Mirves d'une manière beaucoup plus brutale que Steven.

Moira bondit au sol, glissa son parchemin dans une poche puis s'avança vers la porte. Aurelia referma précipitamment son manuel de potions et s'empressa de la rejoindre, Samantha et Sidonie derrière. Au moins, cette fois, elles étaient quatre : si elles se faisaient surprendre à filer les garçons, elles seraient à peu près certaines qu'ils ne tenteraient rien contre elles. Aucun d'eux n'oubliait à quel point Aurelia se montrait impitoyable dans ses duels – Rosier, Rogue et Hunters, qui étaient les meilleurs duellistes, ne sous-estimaient pas Aurelia dans cette matière.

Apparemment ravie que ses amies l'accompagnent, Moira marchait en tête d'un pas joyeux, prenant la direction du grand cachot où, plus d'une semaine auparavant, Mirves avait déjà été vaincu par Steven Howard. L'étonnante provocation du nouveau Serpentard intriguait beaucoup Samantha, tout comme la réaction de Potter lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté que Mirves avait perdu son duel. Se pouvait-il que le curieux Serpentard soit plus puissant qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire ?

Bien sûr, Samantha n'oubliait pas l'avertissement de l'étrange monsieur du lac, mais il était difficile de croire que Mirves puisse être aussi terrible que le mystérieux mentor d'Alexia le prétendait. Etait-il possible que le nouveau Serpentard redoute les duels ? Craignait-il que, dans le feu de l'action, il fasse preuve de négligence ? Craignait-il que, dans le feu de l'action, son âme s'évade de sa prison ? Que se passerait-il, si c'était le cas ?

─ Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette chose plus importante à faire ? chuchota Aurelia.

─ Je sais pas, répondit Moira d'un air boudeur. Il ne voulait pas me le dire si je ne lui faisais pas trois bisous !

Samantha eut un léger sourire, même si la complicité de Mirves dans ce jeu était assez surprenante. A le voir comme ça, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse se laisser amuser par un loisir de chantages saugrenus. Et pourtant.

Alors qu'elles tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, une série d'évènements s'enchaîna à toute allure : une lueur verte apparaissait tout juste à l'extrémité du passage que la main de Sidonie attrapait Samantha par le col, que son autre main saisissait Aurelia par la manche et que son pied droit venait se coller à la hanche de la Pitchoun.

En une fraction de seconde, Sidonie parvint à tout ça et bouscula tout le monde. Malmenées, les trois autres jeunes femmes protestèrent mais se turent presque aussitôt lorsque la lumière verdâtre fusa dans les airs entre elles pour finalement percuter le mur du fond dans un grand claquement. Avant qu'elles n'aient compris ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, Sidonie avait lâché Samantha et Aurelia et levait sa baguette magique.

Elle ne lança aucun sortilège, cependant, car n'ayant aucun ennemi à viser. Se relevant rapidement, les trois autres jeunes femmes s'armèrent à leur tour en repoussant les étonnants réflexes de leur nouvelle camarade de leur esprit. Qui avait lancé le maléfice ? Elles l'ignoraient toutes, sauf peut-être Sidonie, dont le regard alerte parcourait chaque paroi, comme si leur agresseur s'apprêtait à surgir d'un mur.

Quelque chose sortit brutalement du mur : une main énorme, d'une couleur beige, qui balaya toute la place comme un essuie-glace glissant sur un pare-brise. Moira sursauta à son apparition, trébucha et se heurta le fessier contre le sol ; Aurelia saisit Sidonie par le poignet pour la forcer à se pencher pendant que Samantha se baissait d'elle-même. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La réponse lui apparut presque instantanément : l'homoncule-familier dont lui avait parlé Alexia.

La main commença à s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le mur, mais Sidonie réagit au quart de tour et lui décocha un éclair de lumière rouge qui atteignit l'énorme poignet. Elles entendirent un ricanement très grave, moqueur, qui sembla faire vibrer le couloir tout entier.

─ On court, lança Sidonie entre ses dents.

Sage décision, car la main réapparut, effleurant le sol. Même en sautant, il était impossible d'échapper à un coup. S'élançant vers le fond du couloir, les quatre jeunes femmes bifurquèrent sur leur gauche et essayèrent de s'arrêter brutalement. Samantha et Sidonie en tête, cependant, elles reçurent Aurelia et Moira dans le dos, et toutes les quatre trébuchèrent puis basculèrent dans le gouffre qui semblait avoir miraculeusement jailli du sol dans la journée.

Dès qu'elles eurent franchi la surface, Samantha sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le trou se refermer. Plongées dans une obscurité totale, elles errèrent dans le vide abyssal. Etrangement, toutefois, Samantha n'avait plus l'impression de tomber. C'était comme si, en fait, elles flottaient dans les airs en descendant tout doucement. La chute, par contre, se révéla beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonnée, car il sembla qu'on les avait libérées du sortilège de Lévitation à plus de deux mètres du sol.

Grimaçant, Samantha tâtonna les environs pour essayer de trouver sa baguette magique, que le choc avec le sol lui avait fait lâcher. Sidonie fut plus rapide : une vive lueur fendit les ténèbres pour révéler un cachot aux dimensions phénoménales. Sans doute l'un des « Cachots Secrets » : depuis sa première année, Samantha avait entendu dire qu'il existait d'immenses cachots secrets, dissimulés encore plus bas sous terre que les sous-sols eux-mêmes.

Massant vigoureusement son fessier, Moira lança un regard mi-curieux, mi-inquiet à l'endroit, pendant que Samantha aidait Aurelia à se relever. La grande brune paraissait s'être tordu la cheville, mais elle s'empressa de faire quelques pas et parut aussitôt rétablie. Sidonie, elle, examinait les lieux avec une franche méfiance, apparemment consciente que leur adversaire n'était pas loin.

─ Où est-ce qu'on est ? murmura-t-elle.

─ Un des cachots secrets, répondit Aurelia. On raconte que Serpentard y entreposait toutes sortes de choses, notamment sa bibliothèque privée.

─ Moi, j'y entreposerai vos cadavres.

Les quatre jeunes femmes firent volte-face au moment où les torches s'enflammèrent pour révéler le propriétaire de la voix terrifiante. Samantha sentit son visage se tordre en une grimace involontaire et pourtant significative : la créature qui se dressait face à elles était de loin la plus abominable qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Elle était grande, d'au moins deux mètres, mais son corps paraissait étrangement difforme en raison de sa musculature surpuissante. Elle arborait, en effet, des muscles d'une telle taille que c'en était presque écoeurant. Sa tête, ridiculement petite sur ses épaules aussi larges qu'une voiture, ne possédait aucun nez, mais deux cornes pointues jaillissaient de son menton pour se proposer d'embrocher quiconque la créature chargerait.

Le regard torve, malveillant, et extraordinairement petit, la créature afficha un horrible sourire puis se lança à leur rencontre, ses jambes massives le propulsant dans leur direction à une vitesse effroyable. Sidonie brandit aussitôt sa baguette magique, mais sur Samantha : il y eut un jet de lumière et la belle brune fut projetée à l'écart.

Samantha retomba au sol et entendit Moira pousser une exclamation douloureuse en heurtant à son tour le sol. Se redressant tant bien que mal, Samantha aperçut Aurelia s'écarter d'elle-même tandis que Sidonie bondissait sur le côté pour échapper à la tentative de la créature de la « gifler ». « Gifler » car, si le monstre avait touché la sulfureuse brune, celle-ci en aurait sans doute été décapitée sur-le-champ, ou même tranchée en deux.

Sidonie et Aurelia brandirent leur baguette magique d'un même mouvement et décochèrent deux traits de lumière rouge vers l'homoncule-familier, mais celui-ci ne parut même pas les sentir. Se retournant en atteignant l'autre extrémité du couloir, il ricana de sa voix profonde et écarta d'un simple revers de main la nouvelle attaque de Sidonie.

─ Vos minables petits sortilèges ne peuvent rien contre moi ! déclara-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

Samantha tourna brusquement les yeux vers Moira, qui s'éloignait précautionneusement en direction d'une cheminée éteinte. La Pitchoun paraissait avoir eu une idée, mais la belle brune doutait que cette idée soit salvatrice : elle n'oubliait toujours pas la dernière fois que Moira s'était proposée de trouver la solution à un problème délicat, lors de leur cinquième année.

Une soudaine lueur, cependant, lui fit reporter son attention sur le monstre, qui venait de faire jaillir un globe de lumière rouge dans son énorme main. Les doigts étroitement refermés dessus, il les écarta un peu, mais ce fut suffisant : comme si la sphère avait cherché à s'enfuir de sa paume depuis qu'elle était apparue, elle bondit dans les airs et prit aussitôt pour cible la sulfureuse brune, qui s'écarta vivement et brandit de nouveau sa baguette.

─ Derrière ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Aurelia et Samantha.

Le sortilège, en effet, décrivait une courbe et repartait à l'assaut, visant cette fois-ci le dos de Sidonie. Pourquoi le monstre tenait-il tant à se débarrasser d'abord de la nouvelle Serpentard ? Samantha se le demanda, tout à coup, car il lui semblait que l'homoncule-familier se désintéressait totalement de ses deux autres camarades et d'elle-même.

Se retournant, Sidonie leva sa baguette magique mais ne lança aucun sortilège. Le globe, cependant, se heurta à un bouclier d'énergie invisible. Ahurie, Samantha regarda Sidonie saisir sa baguette magique à deux mains, comme si la sphère cherchait à tout prix à transpercer sa protection pour l'atteindre. Un pli entre les sourcils, les yeux plissés et le visage contracté, la somptueuse brune se mit alors à vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

Samantha reprit enfin contenance, se redressa et décocha un éclair de lumière sur le globe, sans aucun résultat. Son sort se volatilisa sans distraire le maléfice. Aurelia se joignit à elle dès qu'elle réessaya, et elles échouèrent encore une fois.

─ AH ! s'écria soudain le monstre.

La sphère lumineuse se dissipa dans une volute écarlate et scintillante, tandis que Samantha tournait la tête vers la créature, surprise. Pour la première fois depuis leur cinquième année, l'idée de la Pitchoun paraissait être à la hauteur : à en juger par les lueurs rougeâtres qui s'échappaient de la tenue du géant beige, Moira s'était créé des braises dans la cheminée pour pouvoir les faire léviter dans la nuque de la créature et les faire tomber dans son chemisier en lambeaux.

La Pitchoun s'éloigna précipitamment du monstre, échappant de peu de se faire écraser comme une vulgaire coccinelle par le pied énorme de la créature furieuse, qui tendit son index sur la joyeuse jeune femme. Il y eut un grésillement, puis un éclat de lumière bleu pâle, et un éclair jaillit pour se précipiter sur Moira.

Le maléfice n'était plus qu'à un mètre du dos de la Pitchoun lorsque, surgissant soudainement de sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le nouveau Potter attrapa Moira par les hanches et la projeta hors de la trajectoire du sortilège. Il la lâcha presque aussitôt, roula sur le sol et se releva en levant sa baguette. Un trait vert fendit les airs, sortant du mince morceau de bois, et atteignit l'homoncule-familier à l'épaule. Sans effet.

─ Encore toi, grogna la créature. C'est très bien que tu sois là, je vais vous faire payer l'échec infligé à mon frère. Et après, je m'occuperai de la petite gamine…

Ses paroles furent interrompues par un claquement sonore – un simple claquement de doigts provoqué par Potter, mais qui eut l'extraordinaire conséquence de balancer un éclair de lumière rouge au visage de la créature. Surpris, le monstre reçut le sortilège à la joue et parut sur le point de perdre l'équilibre, mais il se rattrapa rapidement et baissa un regard furieux sur le Gryffondor.

─ Et toi, tu seras le premier ! gronda le monstre.

Apparemment déconcerté par les faibles résultats de son sortilège, Potter reprit ses esprits de justesse et sauta à terre pour échapper au maléfice du monstre, qui s'apprêta à réattaquer avant d'être distrait par une boule de lumière mauve qui l'atteignit à la poitrine et le fit tituber contre le mur. Samantha se tourna vers l'auteur de l'intervention et haussa les sourcils : Sidonie avait rangé sa baguette magique dans une poche, semblait-il, et formait à présent entre ses mains une deuxième sphère violacée.

─ Espèce de… pesta le monstre.

Il s'interrompit brutalement et parut tout à coup effrayé. Dubitative, Samantha le vit lever la tête vers le plafond en même temps que Sidonie, qui paraissait tout aussi époustouflée que la créature. Que se passait-il ?

Samantha le découvrit rapidement. Dans un bruit mat, un rayon argenté jaillit du plafond en faisant pleuvoir de petits morceaux de pierre, puis fendit les airs et transperça la poitrine du monstre. Le géant beige entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour pousser un hurlement, mais des flammes surgirent alors sous ses pieds et l'engloutirent quasi-instantanément.

Ahurie, plissant les yeux pour les protéger un minimum de la clarté éblouissante des flammes, la belle brune les torches les plus proches de Sidonie s'affaiblir avant que la sulfureuse brune ne disparaisse en silence. _Je nage en pleine science-fiction ou quoi ??!_ s'exclama intérieurement Samantha, incrédule.

Les flammes s'évanouirent alors, et il ne restait plus rien du monstre.


	49. Adhara Black

─ Tu me la prêtes ?

Harry baissa les yeux du plafond du cachot, surpris. Moira lui montrait sa propre cape d'invisibilité et paraissait très intéressée par son utilité. Apparemment, la Pitchoun se remettait très rapidement de ses émotions fortes, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Darkmind et Greengrass, qui continuaient de fixer le plafond d'un air déconcerté.

─ Un jour, peut-être, dit Harry en reprenant la cape.

La Pitchoun fit une moue boudeuse, mais leur court échange sembla enfin tirer les deux Serpentard de leur contemplation incrédule. Lui-même trouvait impressionnant cette intervention inattendue, mais il attendrait d'être au calme pour y répondre… ou, en tout cas, loin des Serpentard pour s'interroger sur le sujet, bien que quelques hypothèses commencèrent déjà à germer dans son esprit.

─ Comment tu as fait… ça ? interrogea Greengrass en s'approchant.

Harry réprima à grand-peine un sourire. En réalité, le sortilège d'Etourdissement n'était qu'un essai : il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le lancer, même s'il y avait mis tout son cœur. Toutefois, il était évident que son sortilège avait manqué de puissance, car l'homoncule-familier n'avait pas semblé très étourdi par l'impact. Néanmoins, Harry ne retenait que l'aspect positif : il l'avait non seulement lancé, mais en plus il avait confirmé sa théorie.

Au début de la semaine, en effet, Harry avait brusquement réalisé un détail : les sortilèges de la magie corporelle ne comportaient aucune incantation. Les explications d'Alexia sur le sortilège de Halte, en outre, n'avaient fait que renforcer l'idée de Harry selon laquelle les sorts de magie corporelle n'avaient aucun besoin d'incantations. Il suffisait, en réalité, de « créer » le maléfice désiré, en se concentrant sur les effets qu'il aurait.

Certes, toutes les tentatives pratiquées par Harry depuis le début de la semaine ne s'étaient pas toutes révélées fructueuses, loin de là. Le sortilège d'Etourdissement, cependant, avait été presque parfait : le claquement de doigts avait annoncé la nature du sort, à savoir quelque chose de claquant, comme un coup de fouet, et la volonté de Harry avait fait le reste.

─ En apprenant, répondit-il après un moment.

─ Oh, nous ne l'aurions jamais deviné, répliqua Greengrass.

─ Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici ? lança Darkmind.

Harry désigna le plafond.

─ J'étais dans le coin quand vous avez été attaquées, révéla-t-il. J'ai simplement sauté dans le trou à votre suite, mais je me suis un peu mieux réceptionner…

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les sous-sols ? interrogea Moira d'un air soupçonneux.

─ J'espérais pouvoir te kidnapper, prétendit Harry.

La Pitchoun eut l'air choqué.

─ Pour faire quoi ? s'enquit-elle avec enthousiasme.

─ Rien de bien intéressant, grogna Greengrass. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on suive les garçons, Moira ?

─ Siiiiiiiiii, répondit la Pitchoun.

Une lourde porte apparut brusquement dans un pan de mur, à l'autre extrémité de l'immense cachot, et Farrell pénétra de nouveau dans l'endroit, les sourcils froncés. Harry sut aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'auteur de l'éclair argenté, mais il ne s'en étonnait pas. Si son hypothèse était la bonne, l'auteur de ce maléfice était la mystérieuse ombre qui dissuadait Flyis d'entrer dans le château. Cette énigmatique ombre qui avait exterminé les homoncules abandonnés par Damarcus dans son ancienne prison…

Or, c'était la deuxième fois que cet individu intervenait en faveur de Dumbledore – ou, exactement, au profit des opposants à Lord Voldemort et Damarcus. Cette mystérieuse ombre cherchait-elle à devenir l'alliée de l'opposition, ou réglait-elle simplement ses comptes ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il ne se laissa pas distraire par toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

─ Là, va falloir nous expliquer ! déclara Darkmind à l'adresse de Farrell.

─ Plus tard, assura la sulfureuse brune.

Elle tourna son regard dur sur Harry.

─ Tu n'as pas laissé Alexia toute seule, j'espère, dit-elle.

─ Elle est dans son dortoir, répliqua Harry.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient contre le mot « merci » ? Harry se le demandait bien et commençait à envisager de ne plus jamais intervenir en leur faveur, s'il continuait à recevoir des reproches à chacune de ses manifestations.

Entraînant tout le petit groupe vers la sortie, Farrell se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées tandis que Darkmind et Greengrass la suivaient de près en fixant son épaisse chevelure noire et brillante. De toute évidence, les trois Serpentard allaient s'entretenir un long moment sur les capacités étonnantes de la splendide brune.

─ Tu me la prêteras quand ? demanda Moira avec avidité.

Ils sortirent du cachot et empruntèrent un large escalier qui décrivait une grande courbe.

─ On verra, répondit Harry. Mais tu auras l'interdiction de l'utiliser pour te rincer l'œil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre !

─ Hein ? s'exclama la Pitchoun, scandalisée.

─ C'est la condition, ajouta Harry.

─ Tu es méchant, décréta Moira. Pour la peine, je vais dire à Lily de te bouder !

Harry haussa les épaules en observant l'étrange escalier. A deux reprises, ils atterrirent dans un grand hall dont les quatre murs s'ouvraient sur des escaliers montant ou descendant. De toute évidence, il y avait plusieurs cachots semblables à celui où l'homoncule-familier était mort, mais Harry s'étonna de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler à son ancienne époque. Il se promit néanmoins de parcourir toutes ces galeries dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière marche du dernier escalier montant, le pan de mur devant eux glissa sur le côté pour libérer le passage et tous les cinq surgirent dans un lointain couloir des sous-sols où ni Harry, ni même les Serpentard paraissaient avoir déjà mis le pied. Farrell, toutefois, semblait avoir eu le temps de mémoriser le chemin avant de redescendre, car elle les entraîna dans une direction précise sans même leur accorder un coup d'œil.

Dès que Harry reconnut un couloir, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité sans même que les Serpentard ne le remarquent. Quand bien même elles l'auraient remarqué, il doutait franchement que l'une d'elles lui aurait souhaité « bonne nuit ». Laissant les quatre jeunes femmes regagner leur salle commune, Harry prit le chemin de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée du château, assez satisfait de cette soirée. Certes, il était conscient que son sortilège d'Etourdissement avait été faible, mais il l'avait lancé ! Ce seul détail lui suffisait pour décider que cette soirée était l'une des meilleures qu'il ait passées à Poudlard depuis la rentrée.

Cependant, il restait parfaitement objectif : sans l'intervention de l'éclair argenté, il était fort probable que l'homoncule-familier les aurait tous tués. Harry eut un léger frisson : quand il voyait la puissance et la résistance de cette créature-ci, il n'osait imaginer quel adversaire représenterait des homoncules Ténébreux. Toutefois, la piètre menace que les Serpentard et lui-même avaient représenté le motiva à s'entraîner plus durement.

Pour l'instant, il apprenait et expérimentait, mais il avait la ferme intention de pouvoir venir à bout de n'importe quel homoncule dès sa prochaine rencontre avec l'un d'eux. En espérant que cette rencontre serait dans longtemps, histoire qu'il puisse se préparer un maximum à affronter n'importe laquelle des créatures de Damarcus.

Jusqu'où s'étendait donc la puissance de cet être ? Pouvoir créer des homoncules à la pelle et les doter de si grands pouvoirs stupéfiait littéralement Harry, qui n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point était puissant Damarcus. Déjà que Balthazar avait été capable de détruire toute une ville…

─ En voilà une jolie serviette !

Harry cilla. Serviette ? Se reconnectant à la réalité, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà atteint le quatrième étage. La voix ne lui rappelait rien, mais il entendit plusieurs ricanements qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Le nombre d'étudiants à se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu était assez impressionnant, et il semblait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux depuis que les professeurs eux-mêmes patrouillaient la nuit dans le château. Provocation ? Sans aucun doute.

─ iAccio serviette/i !

Harry se découvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité en accélérant l'allure et pressa le pas. La voix n'était plus très loin lorsque quelqu'un relança l'incantation, comme si la première tentative avait été infructueuse ou, plus vraisemblablement, comme si elle avait été contrée.

─ Espèce de sombres connards, siffla une voix féminine.

Harry ne reconnut pas la voix, mais elle lui était vaguement familière. Il atteignit le couloir de la salle de bains des préfets et aperçut, à l'autre bout, trois jeunes hommes de Poufsouffle qu'il connaissait de vue, en partie parce qu'ils étaient dans la même classe que lui.

Tous trois pointaient leur baguette magique sur une jeune femme aux épais cheveux noirs et épais, le visage pâle et arrogant, ses yeux noirs et froids bondissant d'un Poufsouffle à un autre avec une colère glacée. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour l'identifier car, depuis la rentrée, Adhara Black s'était faite plutôt discrète.

─ Hé ! lança Harry.

Sa baguette se leva en même temps qu'un solide jeune homme se retournait. Un éclair de lumière fusa et frappa le Poufsouffle à la poitrine, le projetant contre le mur auquel Adhara tournait le dos. Mieux disposée, la sixième année profita de l'effet de surprise pour décocher un trait rougeâtre sur le garçon le plus proche, mais son acolyte était resté vigilant.

Tandis que l'acolyte s'occupait d'affronter Adhara, apparemment vêtue d'une simple serviette, l'autre se précipita à la rencontre de Harry en lui balançant un rayon bleu que le Gryffondor dévia sans mal avant de contre-attaquer. Etrangement, Harry se sentait très à l'aise et, sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de se comparer au Dumbledore de son époque, lorsque celui-ci marchait sereinement vers Lord Voldemort dans l'atrium du ministère.

C'était la première fois, en fait, que Harry affrontait un autre sorcier. L'occlumancie aidant sans doute quelque part, il posait un regard beaucoup plus calme sur son adversaire, qui déviait et contre-attaquait sans cesser de gigoter dans tous les sens. Regarder aux innombrables mouvements du Poufsouffle fit s'allumer une petite lumière dans l'esprit de Harry : chacun possédait son propre rythme…

C'était ça, le secret du sortilège de la Halte : il fallait connaître le rythme de sa cible pour parvenir à la soumettre au sortilège de la Halte. Réjoui, Harry s'écarta légèrement de la trajectoire d'un autre sort et observa son adversaire faire un petit pas sur le côté. Il décocha alors un éclair de lumière rouge sur la gauche du jeune homme mais, celui-ci, emporté dans son habitude, fit au même moment un petit saut dans la même direction et reçut l'éclair de Stupéfixion dans l'épaule.

Au même moment, il y eut une puissante détonation et le dernier Poufsouffle s'effondra en gémissant, les mains contre le nez, se tortillant à terre sous le regard flamboyant de la jeune femme qui s'avança et lui écrasa son pied entre les cuisses. Harry fut parcouru d'un violent frisson tandis qu'il grimaçait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

─ Réjouis-toi, j'aurais au moins fait quelque chose avec, baltringue ! cracha la Gryffondor à l'adresse du Poufsouffle.

Encore un peu compatissant avec le Poufsouffle au nez ensanglanté et aux parties intimes blessées, le Gryffondor s'approcha de la sœur de Sirius en l'observant attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche d'elle et la ressemblance entre Sirius et Adhara étaient assez frappantes : ils avaient hérité de la même beauté et des mêmes traits, même si Harry préférait largement ceux de la jeune femme.

─ Tu te promènes souvent en serviette dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il.

─ D'abord, je ne me promène pas ! protesta Adhara d'un ton sec. Ensuite, j'étais tranquillement dans la salle de bains des préfets quand son connard de portrait a trouvé drôle de laisser ces trois couillons y pénétrer ! Et enfin, merci de ton intervention !

─ De rien, dit Harry.

Même si elle n'était pas la personne la plus agréable, Adhara avait au moins la décence de le remercier de son aide. Pas comme les Serpentard.

─ Il y a souvent ce genre de… dit Harry en cherchant ses mots.

─ Situations ? suggéra la jeune femme d'un ton plus calme.

─ Oui.

─ C'est la troisième fois depuis l'année dernière, pour moi, ronchonna-t-elle. A croire qu'ils se passent la consigne, ces enfoirés ! Jusqu'à présent, ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux, mais certaines n'ont pas eu la même chance que moi. Moi, encore, j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir sans que ces connards aient vu quoique ce soit, mais t'as des gonzesses qui se sont carrément retrouvé à poil !

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Effectivement, ce Poudlard n'était pas du tout comme le sien, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était une conséquence de son intervention lors du duel entre Balthazar et Dauran ou si, déjà à l'époque de ses anciens parents, les choses avaient été ainsi.

─ Bien, soupira Adhara. Désolée, mon chou, mais le preux chevalier ne saute pas toujours la princesse sauvée du vilain dragon ! Mais si jamais je peux te rendre un service, n'hésite pas à venir me voir !

Elle donna un dernier coup de talon dans le visage crispé de douleur du Poufsouffle, puis s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bains des préfets.

─ Encore un coup comme ça, enfoiré, et je te brûle, menaça-t-elle le portrait.

Harry hocha la tête, passablement déconcerté. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre une fille parler avec un tel vocabulaire…


	50. Damarcus Agit

Octobre s'accompagna d'un orage spectaculaire. Réveillés en sursaut, la plupart des étudiants restèrent molletonnés dans leurs lits douillets jusqu'à ce que l'heure du petit déjeuner sonne, tandis que d'autres descendaient dans les salles communes pour en entrouvrir les fenêtres afin de laisser entrer la fraîcheur de la pluie drue qui s'écrasait avec férocité contre les vitres.

Après les températures caniculaires de septembre, l'orage était le bienvenu, même si nombre d'élèves auraient préféré qu'il éclate un peu plus tard. Maussades ou simplement ensommeillés, tous prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle en croisant les doigts pour que les professeurs se montrent moins généreux en devoirs ; les quelques crises d'hystérie qui avaient bouleversé la semaine dernière représentaient le moral des étudiants.

Lily ne s'inquiétait pas des devoirs : l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait mis au point était parfait. Non, ses pensées se tournaient surtout vers les nouveaux, aussi bien Alexia que Harry. Malgré les révélations de Choupinette, il lui semblait que le petit bout de femme lui cachait encore des choses, mais Lily n'était pas contrariée par ce fait. Celui qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était Harry, qui paraissait se métamorphoser au fil des semaines, surtout quand il revenait d'une « réunion secrète » avec Alexia.

Que faisaient-ils ? Lily l'ignorait, mais il lui semblait que le jeune homme développait un état d'esprit de plus en plus distant. Il paraissait plus renfermé que jamais mais, pourtant, il continuait de plaisanter aussi bien avec les Maraudeurs qu'avec Moira. Parallèlement à ça, il y avait l'étonnant sang-froid que Harry avait manifesté lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était presque régulier que des garçons viennent tendre une embuscade à des jeunes femmes sortant de la salle de bains des préfets. Adhara elle-même avait été bluffée, avait-elle raconté, par la quasi-indifférence de Harry.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table de Gryffondor en compagnie d'Alexia, Lily remarqua l'expression assez insolite de Dumbledore. L'air grave, il observait les portes, visiblement dans l'attente du dernier élève qui entrerait prendre son petit déjeuner. De toute évidence, il s'apprêtait à faire un discours matinal, et ça ne rassurait personne. Beaucoup d'étudiants guettaient eux aussi le flot d'élèves pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, tout en lançant des regards appréhensifs vers le directeur.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant.

─ Sais pas, répondit James, un peu plus loin. Certains disent que c'est en rapport avec _La Gazette du sorcier_, et d'autres prétendent qu'un élève a été agressé dans la nuit…

Lorsque les étudiants furent réunis autour des quatre longues tables, Dumbledore se leva calmement et le silence s'établit, tous les regards tournés vers lui avec curiosité ou anxiété.

─ Exceptionnellement, annonça-t-il, les cours ont été annulés pour la journée, car les professeurs sont déjà chargés d'une mission très importante à laquelle nous vous invitons. Cette nuit, notre concierge, Mr Rusard, a disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que le cadavre de Miss Teigne et assez de sang pour que nous puissions affirmer sans trop de risques d'erreur qu'il est très grièvement blessé.

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt le long des tables. Bien sûr, personne n'était triste pour la mort de Miss Teigne, ni pour la disparition de Rusard que tout le monde détestait cordialement, mais découvrir qu'un employé de Poudlard avait été kidnappé après avoir été blessé n'était pas le genre de nouvelles qui rassurait grand-monde.

En lançant un regard aux principaux responsables des mauvais coups parfois dangereux, Lily sut que les Serpentard de septième année n'y étaient pour rien. Même s'ils ne paraissaient pas particulièrement inquiet, aussi bien pour Rusard que pour leur sécurité, ils échangeaient des regards et des paroles qui trahissaient leur totale ignorance de cette affaire.

─ Comme je l'ai dit, reprit Dumbledore en imposant le silence de nouveau. Comme je l'ai dit, tous les élèves qui voudront nous épauler pour retrouver notre concierge seront les bienvenus et attendront ici, dans la Grande Salle, après le petit déjeuner pour recevoir leurs affectations et les consignes. Ceux qui ne voudraient pas nous aider pourront retourner à leur salle commune, bien évidemment. Merci.

Les conversations reprirent instantanément, avant même que Dumbledore se soit rassis, et toutes les théories fusèrent en un temps record. Perplexe, Lily échangea quelques regards avec les Maraudeurs, Harry et Alexia, tandis que Mary et Rebecca se précipitaient rejoindre leurs amies de Poufsouffle. Lily doutait sérieusement que les deux pipelettes aient espéré que les Poufsouffle détiennent une info sur la disparition de Rusard : elles étaient surtout parties se renseigner sur les derniers potins.

─ Glauque, commenta Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

─ Vous croyez que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le château pour tuer Rusard ? couina Pettigrow, qui retrouva brusquement sa personnalité la plus détestable et la plus familière.

─ Personne ne se serait donné cette peine, objecta Remus, un pli entre les sourcils.

─ C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui cherchait un étudiant mais qui s'est fait surprendre par Rusard, lança James.

L'hypothèse de James était la plus probable, pour le moment. Tout au moins, aux yeux de Lily, qui ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'effroyable Damarcus chercherait à remettre un homoncule-familier dans Poudlard pour remplacer celui mort la semaine dernière. Cependant, il y avait une autre théorie tout aussi plausible : à savoir que Rusard avait très bien pu être la victime d'un étudiant.

De mémoire, Lily n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'un élève s'en était pris au personnel de Poudlard. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : toutes les mésaventures survenues dans l'enceinte du collège de sorcellerie n'étaient pas connues. Certaines avaient été étouffées, d'autres isolées à la connaissance de quelques personnes – comme la présence de l'homoncule-familier et son assassinat par un obscur trait argenté jailli du plafond d'un Cachot Secret.

Néanmoins, si Rusard avait perdu autant de sang que Dumbledore le laissait entendre, il était probable qu'il soit déjà mort. Et quand bien même il ne le serait pas, le meurtre de Miss Teigne le tuerait. Aussi hargneux fût-il, le concierge de Poudlard avait au moins le mérite de comprendre les animaux – ou en tout cas, son infâme chatte.

Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Rusard, la fixation générale se focalisait sur l'agresseur. Qui pouvait-il être ? Et pour quelle raison s'était-il attaqué à Rusard ? Etait-ce un intrus surpris par le concierge ou un acte qui avait été prémédité ? Il était vrai que le concierge ne manquait pas d'ennemis. Entre les étudiants qu'il avait traumatisés dès leur entrée à Poudlard et ceux qu'il avait toujours serrés de près, Rusard n'avait jamais compté parmi les employés de l'école les plus agréables.

Si l'idée de partir à la recherche d'un Rusard blessé n'enthousiasma personne, l'idée qu'il puisse être déjà mort dissuada carrément la quasi-totalité des étudiants. Les Gryffondor comptèrent parmi les rares volontaires, mais Lily constata qu'ils n'étaient malgré tout pas les seuls : les Serpentard s'étaient également gardés de quitter la Grande Salle dès que le petit déjeuner s'était terminé et certains élèves des autres maisons étaient restés, eux aussi. Notamment Tim.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Lily l'observa d'un air faussement soupçonneux. Connaissant Tim et ses étranges délires, elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il tente quelque chose pendant les recherches. Et cette année plus que les autres, elle aurait intérêt à se méfier, car le Serdaigle paraissait avoir planifié une année très riche en pièges et en farces.

─ Pourquoi c'est pas moi que tu regardes ?

Lily baissa les yeux, un peu surprise, et remarqua que Moira s'était approchée d'elle et l'observait de son air le plus soupçonneux. Souriant à la Pitchoun, elle déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue pour lui rendre le sourire.

─ J'essaie d'équilibrer mon attention entre vous deux, prétendit Lily.

─ Moi, je suis plus jolie, déclara Moira d'un ton joyeux.

Lily approuva vigoureusement, les yeux rieurs. La méfiance de Moira l'amusait énormément, mais la Pitchoun ne se montrerait pas aussi prudente si elle prenait le temps de connaître Tim comme Lily le connaissait. Car même si le Serdaigle lui annonçait monts et merveilles, il n'était pas du tout intéressé par la préfète-en-chef. En raison d'une nette préférence pour les jeunes hommes, même s'il n'avait pas caché à Lily qu'il serait heureux de la « dévorer toute crue et toute nue ».

─ Bien, intervint Dumbledore. Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien. Mr Rusard a été blessé au second étage et semble s'être volatilisé au même endroit, mais il est préférable de parcourir tout le château. Si jamais vous découvrez quelque chose, un indice quelconque par exemple, prévenez immédiatement un professeur. Vous patrouillerez, au pire, en binôme ; au mieux, par quatre. Ignorant ce qui l'a blessé, il n'est pas à exclure qu'une créature ait été son agresseur et qu'elle soit toujours présente quelque part dans le château.

Alexia rejoignit, pour l'occasion, les trois jeunes femmes de Serpentard pendant que Moira attrapait le bras de Lily comme si elle craignait que la préfète-en-chef s'envole. Les Maraudeurs étant ensemble, Harry les rejoignit sous le regard méfiant de la Pitchoun.

Tour à tour, les groupes reçurent leur trajet. Dès qu'ils eurent le leur, Lily, Harry et Moira se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle et empruntèrent l'escalier de marbre, la Pitchoun accrochée au bras de la préfète-en-chef et lançant des coups d'œil prudents vers le jeune homme. Il était toujours assez difficile de savoir quand Moira se méfiait réellement de quelqu'un, mais Lily ne doutait pas que Moira s'amusait en ce moment.

─ Harry, il a une cape d'invisibilité, murmura Moira à l'attention de Lily. Faut faire attention qu'il ne l'utilise pas pour nous espionner…

Lily approuva en souriant et tous les trois accédèrent au cinquième étage, départ de leur ronde, qui ne s'achèverait qu'au septième. Dès les premiers pas dans le premier couloir, cependant, Lily sentit qu'un grand changement s'opérait : l'obscurité commençait à s'étendre, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à dissimuler toutes les fenêtres derrière d'épais rideaux noirs.

Harry sembla lui aussi s'en rendre compte, car il les entraîna brusquement dans un couloir adjacent, en direction de l'aile nord. Moira tendit la main vers lui dans le but évident de lui pincer les fesses, mais la préfète-en-chef la retint par le poignet et lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-soupçonneux. Moira lui fit son sourire le plus rayonnant, apparemment persuadée qu'elle avait réussi à rendre la préfète-en-chef jalouse l'espace d'un instant.

Ils atteignirent le couloir des fenêtres surplombant le lac de Poudlard, presque invisible : le ciel s'était à nouveau couvert de gigantesques nuages noirs d'encre qui obscurcissaient totalement le monde. Très vite, Harry ne fut plus qu'une haute silhouette immobile, mais les torches du château s'allumèrent et un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les vitres avec violence.

─ Vaut mieux s'éloigner, déclara Harry d'une voix étrange.

Il commença aussitôt à s'éloigner à reculons, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose apparaître de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Intriguée, Lily l'imita en entraînant Moira. Qu'arrivait-il au jeune homme ? Il paraissait conscient de quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, échappait totalement aux deux jeunes femmes.

Ils étaient arrivés à mi-parcours lorsque, dans un nouveau coup de tonnerre assourdissant, une fenêtre vola en éclats. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un éclair éblouissant tombé du ciel s'introduisit par l'ouverture pour se précipiter dans leur direction… et percuter une étrange barrière invisible qui dévia la foudre vers le plafond. Lorsqu'elle heurta le plafond, la foudre se volatilisa en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une trace noircie.

─ Reculez, reculez ! ordonna Harry entre ses dents.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent dans tous les sens sans que Lily ne puisse déterminer s'ils provenaient de tel ou tel étage. Il semblait que d'autres foudres s'infiltraient dans le château. Lily n'eut alors aucune hésitation : Damarcus attaquait Poudlard par l'intermédiaire du ciel ! Mais comment faisait-il ça ? Par quel miracle pouvait-il lancer une telle attaque ? Ses pouvoirs étaient donc aussi grands ?

Une nouvelle foudre apparut à l'extrémité du couloir et, comme téléguidée, elle prit aussitôt les trois adolescents pour cible mais heurta une fois de plus l'étrange barrière invisible dont Harry ne pouvait être que l'auteur. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le jeune homme trébucha légèrement, mais il parvint à rester debout et fit tourner les deux jeunes femmes dans le couloir voisin.

─ C'est normal que les foudres nous prennent pour des marshmallows ? demanda Moira.

─ Non, répondit Harry. C'est une démonstration de Damarcus… Je crois qu'il essaie de supprimer les responsables des échecs de ses homoncules… Tant qu'il n'aura aucune idée précise de notre position, nous n'aurons rien à craindre.

─ Et pour Alexia ? s'inquiéta Lily.

─ Alexia peut se défendre toute seule, assura Harry. Et elle est avec Farrell.

─ Pourquoi tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ? s'indigna Moira d'un air boudeur.

─ Parce que tu es avec moi, Pitchoun, fit remarquer Lily.

─ Ah, oui, réalisa la Serpentard d'un air joyeux.

Une nouvelle foudre surgit du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais elle se précipita dans celui d'en face. L'hypothèse de Harry se confirmait : tant qu'ils gardaient leurs distances avec les fenêtres, ils ne craindraient rien des foudres.

─ On devrait bouger, dit Harry. Damarcus envoie ses foudres à l'aveuglette et, en restant là, nous nous exposons quand même.

Il parcourut du regard le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient et avisa une porte. La désignant, il ferma la marche, laissant Lily et Moira être les premières à atteindre le panneau qu'elles poussèrent. Aucune fenêtre. En vérité, il s'agissait d'un simple placard à balais, mais ils y tiendraient tous les trois. Restait à espérer que Damarcus n'aurait pas l'idée d'envoyer des foudres de l'autre côté des portes.

Harry referma la porte au moment où une foudre passait devant le placard à balais. Grimaçant, il se hâta de claquer le panneau et alluma sa baguette magique pour observer sa main, légèrement rougie à un endroit.

─ C'est excitant d'être ici, toutes les deux, chuchota Moira.

Lily faillit éclater de rire et sentit la main de la Pitchoun se faufiler entre son bras et ses côtes, dans le but évident de remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Attrapant la main baladeuse, elle adressa un regard rieur à la mine renfrognée de la Pitchoun, mais elle sursauta presque aussitôt lorsque deux doigts lui pincèrent la fesse gauche. Moira rayonna instantanément, satisfaite de sa diversion.

─ Fais gaffe à ton bidon, menaça Lily à mi-voix.

Moira afficha une petite moue innocente et renonça à reprendre ses tentatives de tripotage. Plus que toute autre partie du corps, la Pitchoun était très chatouilleuse au niveau du ventre, comme Lily l'avait découvert après une petite farce que la Serpentard lui avait joué et dont elle s'était vengée en croquant le « bidon » de la Pitchoun hilare.

─ Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps ? reprit Lily à l'adresse de Harry.

─ Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de Damarcus, à part qu'il est plus puissant que je ne le soupçonne. Comme il vient de le prouver.

─ Harry, il aime bien sauver les gens, commenta Moira. Si tu me sauves encore une fois, je te laisserai me faire un bisou.

─ Et moi qui espérais plus, soupira le Gryffondor.

Moira afficha son expression la plus choquée.

─ Comme quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

─ Aha, lança le jeune homme d'un air mystérieux.

─ Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! implora la Pitchoun.

─ Non, c'est un secret que je ne partage avec personne.

─ Pff ! s'exclama Moira.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les Maraudeurs, tous un peu plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire, mais apparemment en bonne santé.

─ Ils ont trouvé Rusard au premier, annonça Sirius. Vous avez vu ces éclairs, là ?

─ Ouais, approuva Harry en se levant. Rusard est mort, j'imagine.

─ Ouais, reconnut James.

Harry hocha sombrement la tête et s'égara dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude.


	51. Le Colis de Mirves

Samantha n'y tint plus. Quittant son matelas, elle s'approcha en douceur de Moira et tenta de voir par-dessus l'épaule de la Pitchoun, mais celle-ci retourna précipitamment son parchemin en lui lançant un regard réprobateur qui n'effaçait en rien son amusement.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? interrogea Samantha.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu me montres ? répondit la Pitchoun, ravie.

Samantha réprima un grognement. Elle avait pensé que pincer les fesses d'Evans constituerait un petit exploit pour Moira, qu'elle n'exigerait rien en retour d'une chose pendant au moins une semaine, mais l'appétit de la Pitchoun semblait insatiable.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la découverte du cadavre de Rusard. Les foudres n'avaient eu aucune conséquence grave : Alexia et Sidonie s'étaient présentées être de farouches défenderesses lorsque les éclairs avaient pris les Serpentard pour cibles, et Moira n'avait pas manqué de raconter l'intervention de Potter pour empêcher Damarcus de foudroyer la Pitchoun et les Gryffondor.

L'assassinat du concierge était encore sur toutes les lèvres, et Dumbledore recherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Hélas, les candidats n'étaient pas nombreux, d'autant que les élèves avaient prévenu les parents sur les évènements et que, inévitablement, _La Gazette du sorcier_ s'était emparée de l'affaire et l'avait affichée en une de son édition, le lendemain du meurtre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle y était entrée, Samantha sentait un profond malaise habiter chaque étudiant. Poudlard n'était plus ce cocon de sécurité qui rendait le collège de sorcellerie si agréable et la petite appréhension qui planait sur tout le château paraissait faire les affaires des trouble-paix les plus discrets. Les étudiants ne voulant pas quitter leur salle commune, craignant bêtement d'être assassinés à chaque coin de couloir, les plus courageux sortaient et étaient parfois victimes de mauvais coups de leurs ennemis.

Aussi contrariante que Moira fut, cependant, elle restait fidèle à elle-même avec ses chantages. Par un curieux hasard, c'était précisément le comportement de la Pitchoun qui rassurait le plus Samantha. Il semblait qu'une partie de son cerveau lui affirmait que rien n'était à craindre tant que Moira resterait telle qu'elle était au quotidien.

─ J'embrasse Aurelia sous tes yeux, dit Samantha.

Moira afficha son éternel air choqué, mais Samantha la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que rien ne pouvait choquer la Pitchoun.

─ D'accord, se réjouit Moira. Couches-toi, c'est top secret !

Samantha obéit, bien qu'il n'y eût personne dans le dortoir à part elles. Aurelia avait décidé de guetter la moindre activité des garçons de Serpentard, et Sidonie paraissait consacrer sa soirée à patrouiller en secret dans le château grâce à son étonnante faculté de « voyage d'ombre ».

Les révélations de Sidonie avaient à la fois stupéfié et impressionné Samantha. Que Sidonie soit une sorte d'anomalie de la nature ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais ses capacités magiques avaient l'air tellement génial qu'elle en ressentait presque de la jalousie. Moira était la plus envieuse, bien sûr : grâce aux pouvoirs de Sidonie, elle pourrait accomplir la moitié de ses missions poudlardiennes ! Mais la sulfureuse brune avait refusé d'aider la Pitchoun.

Baissant les yeux sur le parchemin que Moira retournait, Samantha remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une très longue liste de défis en tous genres.

─ En réalité, Logan Mirves, il est complètement cinglé, murmura la Pitchoun d'un air conspirateur. Il prétend que rien ne lui est impossible alors, j'ai dit que je lui préparerai plein de défis pour voir si c'est vrai. Alexia, elle en a déjà trouvé plein, mais ils sont un peu bizarres ses défis. Par exemple, elle défie Logan de faire un bisou à Aurelia et de lui dire qu'elle devrait en faire à Alexia pour se venger. Et elle a mis la même chose pour Sidonie, toi et moi…

Moira hocha la tête d'un air désabusé, comme si elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait donner des défis pareils à quelqu'un. Samantha, cependant, s'en amusa : la Pitchoun ne paraissait pas s'être aperçue que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Alexia s'inspirait d'elle.

─ Elle essaie de se mettre dans ta peau, c'est tout, expliqua Samantha. La prochaine fois, tu lui diras exactement ce que tu aimerais qu'elle trouve comme défis. Et Sidonie ? Elle n'était pas censée t'aider à trouver quelques idées ?

─ Siii ! approuva la Pitchoun d'un ton joyeux. Pour le moment, elle parcourt le château pour essayer de voir s'il se passe quelque chose. Comme ça, quand elle rentrera, je saurai avant tout le monde qui a fait quoi dans la soirée ! Les Poufsouffle, elles seront bientôt vertes de rage de voir que je possède des potins qu'elles n'ont pas !

Samantha sourit. L'une des missions poudlardiennes, l'une des rares qu'elle connaissait en fait, était précisément d'égaler les Poufsouffle dans leurs commérages et l'aptitude étonnante qu'elles avaient à récolter des informations hors de leur salle commune. Bien sûr, Samantha en connaissait au moins une d'elles capable de donner de sa personne pour parvenir à ses fins, mais les autres n'étaient pas moins efficaces.

─ Je vais aider Sidonie, déclara la belle brune.

─ Oh, chouette ! se réjouit Moira.

─ Et si je croise Evans, je lui dit que tu es adorable, promit Samantha.

Moira rayonna. Il était assez déstabilisant, même pour Samantha, de constater combien la Pitchoun tenait à la préfète-en-chef et chacune des attentions que la Gryffondor pouvait lui accorder. Malgré la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, cependant, Samantha ne doutait plus un seul instant qu'Evans fut la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Moira. Elle s'inquiétait seulement de la réaction de la Pitchoun si Evans finissait par s'attacher à un garçon…_ mais est-elle seulement attirée par les garçons ? _ajouta mentalement Samantha.

Quittant le dortoir pour laisser Moira réfléchir tranquillement, Samantha descendit l'escalier, traversa la salle commune en adressant un bref signe de main à Aurelia, puis elle sortit du cachot de sa maison pour se lancer à la recherche de Sidonie. L'assassinat de Rusard avait considérablement chamboulé les mesures de sécurité, et les septième année en profitaient : Dumbledore, en effet, avait autorisé tous les septième année à parcourir le château à n'importe quelle dans le cadre de patrouilles.

Bien évidemment, les septième année à patrouiller étaient très rares. Certains profitaient seulement de cette nouvelle liberté pour sortir de leur salle commune, tandis que d'autres destinaient cette nouvelle possibilité pour préparer leurs méfaits. Aussi Samantha sortit-elle sa baguette magique dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte de la salle commune car, au fil des trois dernières années, elle-même avait eu le temps de se faire quelques ennemis parmi les victimes de leurs vengeances, à Aurelia et à elle.

─ Salutations, serpent rampant en jupe !

Samantha sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Déconcertée, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ses yeux ne la trompaient : un ours géant et rose lui faisait véritablement fausse, une main levée dans un signe de paix._ Mais il est complètement taré, ce mec !_ s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule, tandis que Ford relevait la grosse tête d'ours souriant pour pouvoir s'adresser à elle directement.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Samantha. Tu veux te faire défoncer ou quoi ?

Si Ford ne pouvait prétendre s'être un jour attiré la colère d'un Serpentard, son étrange personnalité et son accoutrement ridicule l'élevaient presque immédiatement au rang de « taré à maltraiter » dans le crédo de certains Serpentard.

─ Je recherche Logan Mirves, répondit Ford d'un ton cérémonieux, afin de procéder à la transaction, comme nous l'avions convenu la semaine précédente.

Samantha haussa les sourcils. Mirves avait parlé avec Ford ? Il lui avait demandé de trafiquer quelque chose avec lui ?

─ Je ne sais pas où il est, indiqua Samantha. Il est rarement dans la salle commune…

─ C'est regrettable, admit Ford d'un ton indifférent. Mais soit, serpent rampant en jupe ! Nous allons procéder autrement. En échange de la livraison que tu te chargeras de faire, je te confectionnerai ton costume préféré pour Halloween !

─ Je ne me déguise jamais à Halloween, dit Samantha.

Elle eut cependant une petite idée :

─ Par contre, si tu laisses Evans à Moira, je me charge de la livraison, ajouta-t-elle.

─ Marché non conforme, déclara Ford. Ce costume est censé me permettre de tripoter les fesses de Lily quand elle se précipitera sur moi pour me faire un câlin ! Ta requête est rejetée, serpent rampant en jupe.

Apparemment, le Serdaigle paraissait convaincu que la vue d'un ours rose géant encouragerait Evans à lui sauter dans les bras. Cette pensée laissa Samantha légèrement désorientée, qui envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de quitter Poudlard avant que tous ces tarés ne la rendent cinglée…

─ Je livre son machin à Mirves, alors, dit-elle. Rien en échange.

─ Serpent rampant en jupe, ta grandeur d'âme t'honore !

Il plongea l'une de ses grosses pattes de poils roses dans une poche aménagée et en sortit un tout petit flacon contenant un étrange liquide noir. Samantha le prit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. De quoi s'agissait-elle, elle l'ignorait, mais elle s'était attendue à ce que le Serdaigle lui donne un costume…

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Ford s'était volatilisé. Etonnant de la part d'un idiot déguisé en ours géant et rose, mais le fait était là : il avait quand même réussi à s'éloigner sans qu'elle le remarque. Glissant la fiole dans une poche, Samantha se promit de la donner à Moira pour qu'elle puisse la transmettre à Mirves tout en le faisant chanter.

Accédant au rez-de-chaussée, Samantha marqua un temps d'arrêt en se demandant où pouvait bien être Sidonie. Grimpant dans les étages, elle les parcourut les uns après les autres, à la recherche d'une trace de la splendide brune. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le quatrième niveau, cependant, son amie lui sortit très vite de l'esprit lorsqu'un éclair de lumière rouge se fracassa contre le mur, jaillissant du couloir adjacent.

L'espace d'un instant, Samantha songea à rebrousser chemin. Non pas qu'elle ait eu peur de tomber à nouveau nez-à-nez avec un homoncule, mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre. Reprenant son chemin, elle bifurqua dans le couloir d'où avait surgi le sortilège et constata qu'elle n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée : le nouveau Potter était acculé par trois Poufsouffle apparemment déterminés à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Samantha en conclut aussitôt que ces trois Poufsouffle étaient les mêmes qui s'étaient attaqués à Adhara Black.

Brandissant sa baguette magique, Samantha décocha un trait rougeâtre dans le dos de Bobby Jones, qui s'effondra aussitôt en arrière. Ses deux acolytes ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite sa mise hors-service, ce qui profita à la Serpentard pour stupéfixer Alan Mereside. Potter para de justesse un sort de Timothy Croll et parvint, enfin, s'en débarrasser.

Transpirant, le Gryffondor posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, puis il leva les yeux sur Samantha quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant lui.

─ On dirait bien que nous sommes quittes, commenta-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

─ Ouais, reconnut le Gryffondor en se redressant. Ils sont tenaces…

Samantha eut un sourire goguenard.

─ Un mois que tu es ici et tu ne connais toujours pas le trio le plus vicieux de Poudlard ? ricana-t-elle. Ouais, ils sont tenaces, entêtés et sacrément malins, en plus d'être pervers. Rêve pas, Potter, ils seront toujours sur ton dos tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas fait mordre la poussière, d'autant que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils réussissent à approcher Adhara. Ils l'ont mauvaise, très mauvaise, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils te feront quand ils t'auront mis la main dessus.

─ Merci, je suis rassuré, répliqua Potter d'un ton détaché.

─ Tiens, puisque je te tiens, tu n'aurais pas vu Sidonie ou Alexia ?

Potter haussa légèrement un sourcil.

─ Alexia était avec Lily quand je les ai croisées, mais j'ai pas vu Farrell, avoua-t-il.

Samantha hocha la tête et repartit à la recherche de Sidonie, sans un mot pour Potter, qui ne semblait de toute façon pas en attendre. Empruntant la direction de la bibliothèque, au cas où la magnifique brune aurait choisi d'inspecter cet endroit, elle trouva non seulement Sidonie, mais également Alexia, tout près d'une tapisserie qu'elle savait dissimuler un passage secret.

─ Et là, il lui a tripoté les fesses, racontait Alexia d'un air émerveillé. Lily, elle a rien dit, mais elle n'a pas voulu que je lui tripote les fesses si je n'avais pas un costume d'ours géant !

Elle afficha une petite moue déçue absolument irrésistible et à laquelle Samantha remédia d'un gros baiser affectueux sur la joue du petit bout de femme.

─ J'espère que tu n'étais pas toute seule avant de croiser Sidonie, dit Samantha.

─ Non, répondit Alexia d'un ton rayonnant. Sidonie nous a croisées quand je demandais à Lily de me laisser lui tripoter le popotin.

─ Eh bien, on va te raccompagner jusqu'à ta salle commune, maintenant, déclara Samantha. Ce n'est pas prudent de te promener dans le château avec Evans comme renfort, Choupinette. Et ne laisse pas Moira te confier des missions, tu vas finir aussi obsédée qu'elle.

Alexia pouffa de rire et se laissa docilement raccompagner jusqu'au couloir menant à sa tour. Après un câlin très chaleureux administré aux deux Serpentard, le petit bout de femme s'éloigna gaiement vers sa salle commune et disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de la salle commune, au fait ? demanda alors Sidonie tandis que toutes les deux s'éloignaient.

─ Je m'ennuyais, mais il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Elle sortit aussitôt le petit flacon contenant le liquide noir et le montra à Sidonie, qui l'examina sous tous les angles en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Débouchant finalement la fiole, elle en renifla très prudemment le breuvage et plissa les narines.

─ C'est de l'alcool, indiqua-t-elle en refermant le bouchon. C'était une boisson très chère, il y a mille ans, et dont la recette était très jalousement gardée par son créateur. Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

─ C'est Ford qui m'a donnée ça pour que je le transmette à Mirves… mais pourquoi Mirves aurait-il besoin de Ford pour obtenir de l'alcool ?

Sidonie haussa les épaules et lui rendit le flacon.

─ En tout cas, Mirves va se retourner le cerveau avec une dose pareille, affirma-t-elle. Dans le village où j'ai étudié, le pub en vendait et, la seule fois où j'en ai pris, j'ai été incapable de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Et crois-moi, j'avais la moitié de ça dans mon verre.


End file.
